Hraničáři ze Severu
by Nigredo-Alchemist
Summary: Jeden moudrý muž kdysi řekl: „Je naší povinností vyplenit z polí zlo, aby ti, co přijdou po nás, mohli orat čistou zem. To, jaké budou mít počasí, už nezávisí na nás." ***** John Ronald Reuel Tolkien
1. Chapter 1

_Nejprve "prohlašuji", že celý svět Středozemě a postavy v něm, patří J. R. R. Tolkienovi a nedělám si na to žádné nároky, až na postavy mé tvorby._

_Tak doufám, že se bude líbit :-) Mám pocit, že jednu část (ne tu, co je zrovna zveřejněná teď), jsem psala v lehce podnapilém stavu...problém je, že už nevím kterou...no, nevadí. Užijte si to :-D_

* * *

V domě se svítilo. Nepředpokládal, že by tomu bylo jinak, jeho bratr chodíval v zimních dnech jako byl tento, spát krátce před úsvitem. Stále nedokázal přijít na to, proč to pozvání vůbec přijímal. Neměl chuť dívat se na idylickou domácnost, pro kterou bratr zavrhl potulný život hraničáře. Zůstane den, maximálně dva, než se vymluví na neodkladné záležitosti. To dělával vždycky, nikdy nezůstával na jednom místě příliš dlouho.

Aladerr, jeho bratr, býval stejný, snad ještě divočejší, jak to ostatně u mladších bratrů bývá, než-li Gerron. Jen do té doby, než se bezhlavě zamiloval do ženy z přísně aristokratické rodiny z jihu, jmenovala se Laarien. Aladerr tam odjel na krátkou dobu, jako výpomoc tamějším hraničářům proti častým útokům skřetů na malé vesnice. Tam se setkal se svou vyvolenou a navzdory všem Gerronovým varováním, ji unesl. I přes to, že ona jeho city opětovala a tak se jednalo spíše o útěk než únos, poštval si proti sobě až příliš jižanské šlechty, která se dožadovala potrestání. Byli nuceni schovat se v Modrých horách na severu, kde si žili svůj život.

Před domem viděl spoustu vydusaného sněhu od kopyt, jako by se tudy před malou chvílí prohnala asi šestičlenná skupina jezdců. Když pohlédl vlevo od domu, spatřil tam uvázané koně. Ani jeden z nich nepatřil bratrovi, to věděl moc dobře. Na to byli příliš zanedbaní.  
Krev se mu zastavila ve chvíli, kdy spatřil dokořán vykopnuté dveře a hrobové ticho přerušil bolestný křik ženy. Chvatně seskočil z koně a vběhl do malého dřevěného domku ve chvíli, kdy viděl místnost celou od krve a tři muže, z nichž jeden se chystal zasadit smrtelnou ránu do hrudi jeho bratra.

Bez jakéhokoliv otálení tasil dýku, jejíž ostří se po letu vzduchem zabodlo přímo mezi lopatky útočníka. Ti dva, značně vyplašení smrtí jejich druha a spatřením nově příchozího, nejprve couvli o dva kroky vzad, než provedli první výpad lehkými meči, jakými bývají vybaveni zloději, nebo nájemní zabijáci.

Odrazil jejich výpad a čepelí provedl prořízl do vzduchu půlkruh, čímž jednoho z nich zranil na paži. Chytil zraněného za krk, nakopl ho do břicha praštil s ním o zeď, zatímco druhému proděravěl břicho mečem, když si při pokusu o sečnou ránu zapomněl chránit hrudník. Ohodil tělo kopnutím z čepele, vytáhl lovecký nůž zabodl ho do krku tomu druhému, který se mezitím snažil vzpamatovat z rány ode zdi.

Chvíli jen stál na místě a ztěžka oddechoval. Vyděšeně sledoval celou místnost, plnou krve a stínu smrti. U vchodových dveří leželo další mrtvé tělo jednoho ze zabijáků a další dva byli k krbu. Ti, co stihl jeho bratr zabít. Jeho pohled padl na bezvládnou postavu překrásné tmavovlasé ženy. Její azurově modré oči zely prázdnotou, jejíž původcem byl šíp z kuše vražený přímo do srdce.

_Laarien..._

Chraplavé zakašlání Aladerra ho probudilo z jeho agónie a sklonil se nad svým zraněným bratrem.

"Alade," zašeptal, "brácha, zatraceně!"

Jeho zranění byla příliš vážná. Krvácející řezná rána v boku, probodnutý hrudník. Vykašlával krev, nejspíš měl provrtané plíce. Nemohl pořádně dýchat.

"Gerrone, já-" jeho slova byla přerušena dalším záchvatem, při kterém se z jeho úst opět hrnula ven krev.

"Ššš, nemluv. Hlavně zůstaň při vědomí, dobře? Neusínej, nesmíš usnout!"

Snažil se krev vytékající z jeho těla zastavit, ale i přes jeho zoufalství věděl, že je příliš pozdě.

"Bude to dobrý, Alade, budeš v pořádku, jen-"

Alad z posledních sil co mu zbývaly, sevřel bratrovu dlaň, "Ne. Gerrone. Je... Je konec." opět zakašlal, "Tam!"

Gerron se podíval směrem, jež ukazoval jeho bratr. Na malé dveře. Na dveře, ze kterých se ozýval usedavý dětský pláč.

* * *

_**O dva týdny dříve**_

_Seděl v zapadlém koutě rušného hostince, sypal si do dýmky už třetí hromádku tabáku a čekal na druhého aktéra sjednané schůzky. S bratrem se neviděl už téměř dva roky. Od toho incidentu v Gondoru, kdy unesl dceru významného šlechtice. Ne, že by se s ním snad nechtěl vidět, ale prostě mu jenom nebyla příjemná ta Aladerrova vlastnost, kdy rád dělal ze svých problémů i jeho problémy._

_Když už se chystal k naplnění čtvrté dýmky, mihl se kolem něj tmavý stín a na židli proti němu se objevil muž zahalený v kápi, jejíž stín zakrýval z tváře vše, až na jasně smaragdové oči._

_"Bratře," oslovil muže, který na jeho pozdrav kývl, "Sundej si tu kapuci, Alade, přitahuješ nevítanou pozornost."_

_Poslechl a okryl svůj jemně zarostlý obličej a tmavě hnědé vlasy, svázané do krátkého ohonu._

_"Takže," pokračoval Gerron, "chtěl jsi se sejít. Předpokládám, že jsi maléru. Co potřebuješ?"_

_Aladerr se pobaveně zasmál a luskl na hostinskou, aby mu přinesla pivo, "Tentokrát se mýlíš, bratře. Chtěl jsem vlastně jen pozvat na návštěvu. Našli jsme si s Laarien skvělé místo. Odlehlé. Nebudou nás tam hledat. Oba bychom chtěli, aby si se stavil, alespoň na pár týdnů."_

_"Nebo jak dlouho ti bude vyhovovat." dodal vzápětí, když zaregistroval bratrův skeptický výraz._

_Dlouze natáhl z dýmky, chvíli kouř podržel v ústech a nakonec ho vyfoukl bratrovi přímo do obličeje._

_"Hm. A co vlastně ta tvoje rodinná idylka? Je to všechno tak, jak si to při útěku představoval?"_

_"Lepší." _

_S pokračováním vyčkával několik dlouhých vteřin. Gerron na svém bratrovi moc dobře poznal, že mu něco tají a že se mu právě snaží co nejšetrněji sdělit._

_"Máme dítě."_

_Ale takovouhle odpověď vskutku nečekal._

_"Vy máte? Ale jak? ... Kdy?"_

_To bylo tenhle večer už podruhé, co se mu Aladerr pobaveně smál, "Jsou jí tři měsíce. Jmenuje se Kathylien, po-"_

_"Po naší matce," dokončil Gerron větu, s dlouho uchovávaných smutkem ve hlase._

_Dlouho seděli mlčky, poslouchali zpěv místních vesničanů a notně je pobavil taneček dvou hobitů, kteří byli důsledkem alkoholu a tepla v místnosti, červení až za ušima._

_"Tak?" prolomil ticho Alad, "Navštívíš nás?"_

_Krátce pokýval hlavou, "Pravděpodobně. Musím si tu ještě něco zařídit. Dej mi dva týdny, pak mě tam máš jako na koni." po dlouhé odmlce usmál, "Musím přece pozdravit svou malou neteř."_

* * *

**Současnost**

"Tam!"

Podíval se zpátky na svého bratra, se slzami v očích. Teprve až nyní začal litovat, že s ním nestrávil více času, že se stal samotářem po tom, co jejich rodiče zemřeli. A nyní jeho jediný bratr odchází za nimi.

"Slib mi! Slib mi to, Gerre! Slib mi, že se o ni postaráš, že ji vychováš."

Oči se mu podlily krví, přestával dýchat, víčka se mu tížila. Už odcházel.

"Slib mi to!" zakřičel z posledních sil a stiskl bratrovu ruku ještě pevněji.

"Slibuji. Postarám se o ní, Alade. Přisahám na svůj život."

S těmito slovy Aladerrova víčka klesla a jeho duše odešla do síní zemřelých. Na rtech mu pohrával poslední vděčný úsměv.

Přísahal pomstu. Pomstu těm, co byli za tohle všechno zodpovědní. Jediné čeho si všiml, bylo tetování ve tvaru chobotnice, na dlaních každého z útočníků. Znak jednoho z cechu zabijáků. Takoví si u sebe nenechávají kontakty na zákazníky.

Zlomený se zvedl od bratrova těla a zíral na zavřené dveře od dětského pokoje. Přemáhal sám sebe, aby do té místnosti vstoupil a slib daný bratrovi mu dodával odvahu. _Ona _byla tou poslední rodinou, která mu zbyla.

S bolavým žaludkem pomalu otevřel vrzající dveře a rozešel se k ručně vyřezávané, dřevěné kolébce, která byla překryta bavlněnou dekou. Museli vědět, že se někdo blíží a přikrytá vypadala kolébka díky tvaru jen jako obyčejná bedna. Ten dětský pláč mu trhal uši. Maličká musela být k smrti vyděšená.

Nervózně polknul, stáhl deku na zem a konečně na svou malou neteř pohlédl. Byla tak překrásná. Měla Aladerrovi smaragdové oči, které se na něj nyní dívaly pohledem plným očekávání. Nicméně, stále plakala.

"To nic prcku, to nic." zvedl jí do náručí a začal jí houpat, aby jí uklidnil, "To bude dobrý. Víš kdo jsem? Jsem tvůj strýček, no ano! Postarám se o tebe, neboj. Nebudeš sama, prcku."

Konečně přestala naříkat. Zabalil ji do huňaté deky a ještě přes ní přehodil ohoz z vlčí kůže. Venku byl mráz.

Ještě před tím než se vydal na cestu, Aladerra a Laarien pohřbil a na jeden z větších kamenů vyryl jejich jména. Věděl, že až se mu naskytne příležitost, nechá jejich těla převést do rodinné hrobky, ale teď na to neměl čas. Dům s mrtvolami zabijáků podpálil. Bylo tam příliš mnoho smrti, než aby v tom mohl někdo jiný žít.

Pozoroval plameny oblizující dřevěné trámy až ke střeše, než se základy podlomily a stavení se v plamenech zbortilo. Pohladil prstem spící Kathylien po tváři a s nadcházejícím rozbřeskem a touhou po odplatě, pobídl koně do cvalu a rozjel se vstříc nové budoucnosti.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jen pro info, ta písnička, kterou bude zpívat Gerron u ohně, je vážně z Tolkienovi tvorby :-)_

* * *

**O čtrnáct let a šest měsíců později**

Už dva týdny byli na cestě do Ered Luin, Modrých hor. Čím více Gerron jeho malou Kathie pozoroval, tím více si všímal, jak moc byla podobná svým rodičům. Jemnou pleť, drobnou postavu a krásný obličej zdědila po matce, až na husté světlé vlasy a smaragdové oči. Pokaždé, když se na něj podívala, spatřil v nich psí pohled jeho mladšího bratra. Ten pohled, který na něj zkoušel vždycky, když něco potřeboval a ona ho uměla používat stejně obratně, možná dokonce i lépe. Vlastně, povahově byla celý Aladerr, předtím než se z něj stal hraničář. Než se oba rozdělili. Veselá, vtipná, někdy až příliš zvědavá. Měla nutkavou potřebu se co nejvíce usmívat a dokázala mu tak už nejednou spravit náladu.

Věděla, co se stalo jejím rodičům, ale nemluvili o tom, byla to jejich malá dohoda. Gerron jí povídal o tom, jací byli a jaký byl jejich život, ale nikdy o té osudové noci. Jen jednou, když jí bylo dvanáct, jí stručně vyložil vše, co se tam událo, ale už nikdy víc a ona ho o víc nežádala. Její podvědomí si přesto dokázalo něco z toho krutého okamžiku zapamatovat, tedy, tu část, kdy byla uvězněna v malé kolébce pod tmavou dekou. Už od malička byla velmi nervózní z malých uzavřených prostorů. Nesnášela je. Vždycky, když se na takovém místě ocitla, propadala panice a pocitu úzkosti a i když se časem naučila tyto stavy do jisté míry ovládat, ne vždy se jí dařilo tuto kontrolu udržet.

"Tady se utáboříme, už se stmívá." zavelel a seskočil z koně. Nacházeli se už pouhý necelý den jízdy od jedné z lidských osad v Modrých horách. Měl se tam setkat s jedním ze starých přátel, a navíc měl nedaleko jistou práci. K utáboření vybral kryté místo na kraji lesa, chráněné hustými větvemi jehličnanů a mohutným spadlým kmenem starého smrku, kde budou moct uvázat koně. Měl táboření venku rád, vlastně, miloval to. Žil takhle téměř celý svůj život. Sdílet své myšlenky s přírodou, před spaním pozorovat hvězdnatou oblohu a poslouchat soví houkání, to dělá jeho život, spolu s malou Kathie, jedinečný.

"Tu máš," podal Kathylien otěže, "odstroj koně a dej jim trochu vody. Já dojdu nasbírat nějaké dřevo a možná oberu o život nějakého z hlodavců, ať máme o něco pestřejší jídelníček."

"Vždycky chodíš pro dřevo," opáčila dívka, "proč nemůžu jít jednou já?"

"Jednoduše proto, prcku, že nikdo neumí koně odstrojit tak šetrně jako ty, má milá." odpověděl jí se širokým úsměvem, "A navíc, s tvým postojem k roztomilým zajíčkům bychom byli bez večeře. Hlavně že mi nadáváš do sadistů, ale jíst je ti potom nevadí."

"Vždycky si říkám, že by potom umírali nadarmo." zamumlala a zakroutila očima

"Jo a Katt?" zavolal na ní před tím, než zmizel v lese a ona se na něj tázavě otočila, "Měj oči otevřené, ano?"

Usmála se a kývla, "Vždycky."

Chvíli se dívala jak její strýc mizí v lese, než se obrátila k netrpělivě přešlapujícím zvířatům. Pohladila Gerronova mohutného vraníka po nozdrách a trochu kriticky se podívala na jejího vlastního chundelatého poníka. Měl svá nejlepší léta už za sebou, ale přesto na něm dokázala obdivovat jeho nezlomnost a vytrvalost, se kterou jí nesl přes pláně celé Středozemě. Podle své houževnatosti dostal také jméno, říkala mu Sokki, což znamená vytrvalý. Měla ho ráda, ale bylo mu už téměř dvacet jedna let. Sice věděla, že poníci jeho druhu jsou dlouhověcí a někteří slouží svým majitelům až do úctyhodných třiceti let, ale sama cítila, že už je unavený.

Strýcův vraník se jmenoval Torden, což v překladu znamená hrom. Gerron ho tak pojmenoval podle žíhání, které měl na zádi a stehnech, dokonale připomínající rozvětvený blesk. Navíc, když byl rozzuřený, jeho řehtání téměř znělo jako bouřlivé burácení hromu. Torden byl hraničářský kůň, nechal na sebe sednout jen Gerrona a v nouzi jeho nejbližší. Když byla ještě hodně malá, učil jí na něm strýc jezdit, díky tomu si tohoto vysokého hřebce zamilovala.

Když koně odstrojila a dala jim vodu, posbírala pár kamenů na přípravu ohniště a rozbalila sobě a strýci deky na spaní. Byla zima a čím více se blížili k Ered Luin, tím byli noci mrazivější.

Do půl hodiny, když už se téměř setmělo, vyšel z lesa Gerron s náručí plnou uschlých větví a s mrtvým zajícem na zádech. Chvatně rozdělal oheň, aby se trochu zahřáli a mezitím co Gerron zajíce stahoval, prozpěvoval si píseň _Poutníka_.

_U ohně sedím, přemítám,  
o všem, co jsem kdy uviděl,  
o lučním kvítí, motýlech,  
z letních dnů, kterými jsem šel. _

_O žlutém listí, babím létě  
v tolika přešlých podzimech,  
o mlze, o stříbrném slunci,  
svištění větru ve vlasech. _

_U ohně sedím, přemítám,  
jaký to bude asi svět,  
až budu muset zimu zřít  
a jaro – to už nevidět. _

_Vždyť všechno co jsem neviděl,  
je víc nežli to viděné!  
A každé jaro v každém háji  
je vždycky jinak zelené. _

_U ohně sedím, přemítám,  
na lidi z dávno přešlých let  
a o lidech, jež nepoznám  
a jaký bude jejich svět. _

_Však zatím, co tak přemítám,  
o časech dávno minulých,  
zdaleka krokům naslouchám,  
až poutník stane u dveří._

Měla ráda, když zpíval. Jeho hlas jí uklidňoval. Zřejmě to bylo proto, že když byla ještě miminko, zpíval jí často ukolébavky, když nechtěla usnout. Vlastně to dělal do teď, když měla noční můru, nebo měla špatnou náladu, zpíval jí. A někdy si také zazpíval ke stahování nebohého zajíčka z kůže, takový už je holt život.

"Za pár týdnů budeš mít narozeniny," řekl když dokončil píseň a dal zajíce opékat nad oheň, "Řekni, je zde něco čím bych mohl udělat mou maličkou neteřinku šťastnou?"

"Jo. Když už jí nebudeš říkat maličká neteřinka!" odpověděla mu rázně, ale s cukajícími koutky. Věděla, že jí takhle zlobí schválně, protože je opravdu docela malá, nicméně, fungovalo to.

"No, kdoví? Možná do těch šestnácti ještě trochu vytáhneš." Když spatřil její nasupený výraz, začal se hlasitě smát, načež se k němu přidala i Kathie.

"Jsi příšerná osoba, strejdo. Víš to?" Odvětila mu a pěstí ho jemně drcla do ramene.

"Ale i tak mě máš ráda a to se počítá, prcku."

Nějakou dobu seděli mlčky, pozorovali, jak zajíc pomalu dostává správnou barvu a poslouchali praskání ohně.

"Co je vůbec v Ered Luin?" protrhla ticho Kathylien, "S kým se tam máš setkat?"

S odpovědí chvíli posečkal, "Pamatuješ si na Zathara?"

Ovšem že si na něj pamatovala. Na někoho takového nejde zapomenout jen tak. Zathar byl elf. Sindar, pro přesnost. Vysoká atletická postava, dlouhé tmavé vlasy, špičaté uši. A tady veškerá podobnost s elfy Středozemě končila. Nikdo přesně nevěděl co a jak ho změnilo a nikdo se také neodvažoval zeptat. Živil se jako lovec lidí. Jeden z nejlépe placených zabijáků na Severu, jak říkával Gerron. Často vysedával po putykách a liboval si v hazardu. Na obličeji nosil válečné pomalování, tři zelené pruhy směřující ze stran a z prostředku čela k obočí a nad kořen nosu, další téže barvy ve tvaru oblého trojúhelníku na bradě, kdy špička směřovala k ústům. Levé ucho měl zdobené několika náušnicemi a ve vlasech měl jeden úzký pramen spletený s koženou šňůrkou obarvenou na modro. S živými bytostmi moc nemluvil, žil jako samotář, než si ho někdo najal a v takových situacích beztak pracoval sám.

Když bylo Kathylien osm, stala se jeho kořistí. Zřejmě ti samí, co nechali zabít její rodiče, se nedokázali smířit s tím, že jejich potomek stále dýchá. Což je důvod, proč Gerron trval na tom, aby nikde nezůstávali příliš dlouho, důvod, proč neustále cestovali. Měl o ní strach. Naštěstí pro ně se zaměstnavatelé přepočítali když si mysleli, že je samotářský elf natolik bezcitný, aby zabil malé dítě.

Z něj a z Gerrona se stali dobří přátelé, nakonec ho Zathar dovedl i k lidem, kteří si ho najali. Bohužel, jak zjistili, byli to jen další prostředníci bez jakýkoliv informací o původních zaměstnavatelích. Další zabijáci už nepřišli, ale ostražitost Gerrona nepřešla. Učil Kathie bojovat, přežívat v divočině, stopovat. Všemu, o čem si myslel, že to bude potřebovat k přežití.

"Samozřejmě, že si pamatuju. Dával mi moje první lekce lukostřelby. S ním se tam máš setkat? A zdrží se s námi? Je to už tak dlouho, co jsem viděla naposledy. Zdrží?"

Gerron se musel zhluboka nadechnout, aby vstřebal ten náhlý nával slov, "Zaprvé: Ano. Zadruhé: Uvidí se a zatřetí...co bylo to třetí?"

Vyčítavě na něj pozvedla obočí, "To samé co zadruhé."

"Och, ano. V tom případě se uvidí." oba dva se zasmáli a Gerron sundal již propečeného zajíce z ohně, "Moc masa na něm není, ale i tak je to lepší než nic. Máš hlad?"

Po skromné večeři se Kathylien uložila ke spánku, zatímco si její strýc vzal první hlídku. Noc byla chladná a ze západu se blížila silná sněhová bouře. Doufal, že budou v osadě dříve než je zastihne.

* * *

Bylo to vskutku na poslední chvíli, dostali za brány města lidí těsně před tím, než blizard udeřil v plné síle. Podle síly větru hraničář odhadoval, že se bouře udrží do konce dne. Jen doufal v to, aby se nemýlil. Příští ráno musel opět neodkladně vyrazit, ovšem tentokrát sám.

Ubytovali se v hostinci U Ospalého medvěda. Veselé místečko, to ano. Navíc tu pálili tu nejlepší kořalku na severu a pokud bude dnešní den tak mrazivý, jak to vypadá, musel by vypít minimálně jednu lahev. Posadili se ke stolu, kam jim po chvíli přinesla hostinská teplý čaj a bramborovou polévku.

Kathylien se do jídla zrovna nehrnula, byla stále ještě s té zimy poněkud ospalá a prsty měla zkřehlé. V noci se příliš nevyspala, opět jí trápily noční můry. V poslední době se vracívaly stále častěji, Gerronovi do dělalo veliké obavy, i když se ho Kathie snažila udržet v přesvědčení, že je v pořádku.

"Varování. Za chvíli dorazí Zathar a jestli to nesníš ty, tak on nebude váhat ani vteřinu."

S notným mručením začala konečně normálně jíst. Teplé jídlo a pití jí vrátili do vybledlého obličeje barvu a tváře se jí začervenaly. Studený vzduch pročísl místnost, když se dveře na chvíli otevřely a dovnitř vešel vysoký muž zahalený v kápi, mířící přímo k jejich stolu.

"Mantúlië, mellon-e," pozdravil Gerron dávného přítele v sindarštině, "Je to už dlouho. Tak povídej, vyděsil si zase někoho k smrti."

"Aiya, Gerrone," odpověděl stejným jazykem a posadil se k nim, "Vyděsil? Ne. Ale jsem si jistý, že mě zdejší trpaslíci nemají rádi."

"Trpaslíci?" zeptala se Kathie se zájmem. S trpaslíky moc zkušeností neměla. Pár jich viděla, to ano, ale nikdy neměla tu čest s žádným z nich mluvit.

"Ale, no to se podívejme!" Zathar jí zastrčil pramen vlasů za ucho a jemně nadzvedl její bradu, aby si jí mohl lépe prohlédnout, "Rosteš jedině do krásy, ty malá ještěrko. Jen škoda, že ne do výšky."

Raději se ani nepodívala na Gerrona, který se v tu chvíli dusil smíchy. Každý zvlášť jí dokázali pěkně pozlobit, ale dohromady? Raději by čelila samotnému Morghotovi, než absolvovat tohle.

"Vy jste se na mě domluvili? On vás ten smích přejde, až za mnou budete zase chodit jako pejsci a prosit mně, abych upekla jablečný koláč!"

"Tak moment!" zarazil jí Gerron, "Tady legrace končí! O koláčích se nežertuje."

"Manipuluje s námi skrze sladké," zabručel Zathar, "No to je mi výchova."

"To není manipulace," namítla, "to je sebeobrana. Pro mě a pro ostatní maličké bytosti."

Po tomto prohlášení se trojice smála bez přetržení několik minut, než Gerron začal se Zatharem řešit záležitost týkající se útoků skřetů na lidské karavany. Kathie se do rozhovoru příliš nezapojovala. Stále měla před očima zmasakrovaná těla žen a dětí, na která se strýcem narazili na západ od Gondoru. Právě po tomto incidentu se začali její noční můry vracet.

"Půjdu si lehnout." Venku už se stmívalo, i když bylo teprve pozdní odpoledne. Noc zde v zimě přicházela brzy, doprovázená vytím vlků a zvuky šeptajících hor.

Políbila strýce na tvář, popřála Zatharovi dobrou noc a po dřevěných vrzajících schodech se vydala do pronajatého pokoje. Cestou narazila do veselé hostinské, která jí přímo donutila k tomu, aby si nechala připravit horkou lázeň. Tomu jejímu mateřskému obličeji nešlo odmítnout.  
Podkrovní místnost byla skromná, ale velmi útulná. Dvě čistě povlečené postele s nočním stolkem uprostřed, vysoká skříň v rohu u zdi, maličký krb již s plápolajícím ohněm a úzká lenoška postavená přímo u okna.

Hodila svůj plášť na postel a začala ze sebe svlékat cestovní oblečení. Chtěla ho dát na pár minut vyvětrat, bylo nošené už dlouhou dobu a začínalo být cítit zatuchlinou. Nejspíš bude stejně muset zajít k hostinské a požádat jí, zda by prádlo za poplatek vyprala. Zrovna když si rozčesávala vlasy, zaklepal někdo na dveře a do místnosti vešly tři služebné, táhnoucí dřevěnou vanu. Pár minut poté dorazili opět s hrnci s vařící vodou a vanu naplnily. Jedna z nich si všimla na parapetu ležícího oblečení a sama se nabídla, že ho přepere a dá do zítřka sušit, což Kathylien uvítala s neskonalou vděčností. Počkala, než služebné odešli z pokoje pryč a konečně se s úlevným zamručením natáhla do horké lázně

Cítila, jak se jí pod náporem horké vody uvolňuje každý ztuhlý sval v těle a postupně zjišťovala, jak moc to časté nocování na holé chladné zemi, její tělo vyčerpává. Bylo jí teprve čtrnáct, ještě neměla tu správnou "otupělost", jak to nazval Gerron. Stále byla ve vývinu.  
Ležela v lázni až natolik dlouho, že cítila, jak se teplota vody pozvolna mění na vlažnou a usoudila, že čistá už by mohla být dost.

Zavolala na služebné, které vanu opět odnesly a spokojeně se uvelebila na lenošce, odkud z okna pozorovala dění města, zahaleného do chladného večera. Bouře pozvolna ustupovala a z pod oblak se na ulice snažil vtěsnat bílý měsíc, svítící jako blyštivý diamant. Za oknem padající vločky jí připomínaly ztracené děti nebeských hvězd, ale také, že za několik týdnů oslaví své patnácté narozeniny.

Přímo naproti hostince stála kovárna. Stále se v ní svítilo a všimla, že u venkovní pece stojí u kovadliny tři trpaslíci. Neviděla jim do obličeje, ale horlivě spolu o něčem diskutovali. Dva byli tmavovlasí a ten třetí měl vlasy barvy slámy. O něco tmavší, než má ona sama. Vzbudili její pozornost. To vědomí, že nikdy s žádným z jejich rodu nemluvila a vždy o nich jen slyšela, nebo je viděla jen letmo, v ní vzbudilo touhu vyjít ven a nenápadně se proplížit blíže. Jenže k tomu by musela sejít schody a projít hostincem, což by jak Gerron, tak Zathar zaregistrovali a měla by po výzvědách. Navíc, právě se vykoupala a měla na sobě jen tuniku těsně nad kolena a bavlněný přehoz, to není oděv hodný špionáže.

* * *

_**Mantúlië, mellon-e - Vítej, příteli**_

_**Ayia - zdar nebo nazdar**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Řekl jsi jí o tom?"

Prostory hostince se s nadcházející tmou notně zaplnily hlasitými obyvateli, z nichž polovina zpívala, a ta druhá nadávala s nemalou kreativní zásobou nadávek na venkovní mrazy. Gerron sdělil příteli svůj záměr, tedy opustit Kathie na několik dní za účelem lovu jednoho z podezřelých lovců odměn. Doufal, že ho zavede až k těm lidem, co najali vrahy na jeho bratra a malou Kath. Důvod, proč mu to sděloval, byl prostý. Potřeboval, aby na Kathylien dohlédl za dobu jeho nepřítomnosti.

"Ne. Stále neví o všech podrobnostech, neví, že jí jde Černá ruka stále po krku."

Elf nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou, "Měl bys jí o tom říct. Jak dlouho myslíš, že jí dokážeš bránit? Už to není malá holka, Gerre."

"Já vím," přikývl a zhluboka se napil piva z již poloprázdného džbánu. "Ale tohle všechno vyřeší. Dostal jsem vzkaz od Damiena, už se jim ho podařilo chytit. Teď ho vyslýchají, ale nechce mluvit a navíc jim ten druhý utekl. Proto tam jedu."

Opět se dostal do střetu se Zatharovým podmračeným pohledem, ovšem tentokráte doprovázeného mírným úšklebkem. "Takže to bude přece jen lov. Nechceš riskovat, že varuje své klienty, předpokládám?"

Opět přikývl a dopil poslední doušek, "Nebudu pryč déle jak dva týdny. Mám tvé slovo, že na ní dohlédneš?"

Zathar si povzdechl, "Sám znáš odpověď moc dobře. Máš mé slovo, mellon-e."

Gerron mu vděčně položil ruku na rameno, než se rozešel do pokoje. Chtěl se alespoň na pár hodin prospat. Když vešel dovnitř, spatřil Kathie schoulenou na lenošce u okna, s mírným výrazem ve spící tváři. Pousmál se nad tím. Pozoroval její klidný spánek několik minut, než jí opatrně zvedl a přenesl do postele. Podařilo se mu to bez toho, aby jí vzbudil, což považoval za velký úspěch. Ještě jí naposledy políbil na čelo, než sám upadl do bezesného spánku.

* * *

Probudil jí ranní sluneční paprsek, prosvítající skrz zaprášené okno na její tvář. Poznala, že je velmi brzy, protože slunce teprve vycházelo z pod kopců za městem. Ospale se protáhla, až jí zmožené klouby daly najevo svou přítomnost. Chtěla vzbudit strýčka, ale nebyl v posteli, i když ho minulou noc slyšela přicházet a věděla, že ji ukládal do postele.

Lóže zelo prázdnotou, ovšem dle zmuchlané deky a promáčklého polštáře bylo lehké usoudit, že v ní před krátkou dobou ještě někdo spal. Pomyslela si, že musel vstát dříve než ona a bude sedět v hostinci, nebo si šel něco zařídit do některého z obchodů, ale šestý smysl jasně říkal, že je něco špatně. A taky že ano.

"Není tady," ozval se velmi známý hlas, jehož zdroj seděl na lenošce u okna. "Odjel asi před hodinou."

Dva smaragdy se dívaly na Zathara se značným nepochopením, skrývajícím počátek bolesti.

"Beze mně? Ale...proč? Zathare, co se stalo?"

Nemusel být jedním z těch, co dokázali číst myšlenky aby poznal, že první myšlenka, která Kath napadla byla ta, ve které jí její strýc opouští, "Nemusíš se bát, děvče. Neodkladné a pro tebe příliš nebezpečné záležitosti, ho odvedli odsud několik mil na západ. Za dva týdny, maximálně, je zpátky."

Strach v jejích očích přebila zuřivost, "A to ho nenapadlo mi to třeba říct? Místo toho se plíží jako zloděj, jen aby mě nevzbudil a vytratí se?" Rázně vstala z postele a postavila se k elfovi přímo, "Jo, to k němu sedí."

Viděl, že je smutná, ale absence jakékoliv zkušenosti s dívkami jejího věku mu omezovala vědění, jak se zachovat, a proto raději mlčel a jen ji k sobě konejšivě přivinul.

"Ber to z té lepší stránky," zašvitořil úsměvem.

"A ta jest?" zamumlala s hlavou schovanou v jeho rameni.

Odtáhl jí od sebe dál, aby mu pohlédla do očí, "Dva týdny tě bude mít na starost tvůj milovaný Zathar. Naučím tě všechny způsoby, jak vytočit Gerrona to patnácti vteřin."

Konečně se zasmála. Sice to byl smích z malé části nucený, ale smála se. Neměl rád, když byla smutná, nesedělo to k ní. Byla jako malý smíšek.

Když poté seděli v hostinci na snídani, byla už Kathylien ve svém živlu. Konečně se pořádně najedla a začala vesele vyprávět příhody z Roklinky, kterou nedávno poprvé navštívila. Seznámila se tam s lordem Elrondem a s jeho dětmi. Vyprávěla, jak se jí Elladan a Elrohir, Elrondovi synové, snažili naučit zacházet s mečem, ale docílili jenom toho, že ještě ten večer musel Elrohir nést švadleně na spravení plášť a kalhoty.

"Včera jsem viděla trpaslíky!" vyhrkla zrovna ve chvíli, kdy oba mlčky dojídali své porce, "Byli v té kovárně naproti, ale nevypadali jako zdejší. Chci říct, ano, vypadali ale byli tak nějak..." Nenacházela správná slova.

"Vznešenější?" napověděl Zathar.

"Jo! Ty je znáš?"

Přikývl a s úsměvem si vzpomněl na vlastní příhodu, "Durinův lid. Thorin, syn Thráina, nebo také známý jako Thorin Pavéza. Předpokládám, že jsi viděla jeho a jeho synovce, Filiho a Kiliho. Jsou teď ve městě."

"Thorin?" zamračila se, "Vnuk Thróra? Chceš mi říct, že to byli trpaslíci z Ereboru?" Opět přikývl. "Páni, to je...páni. Hádám, že to oni jsou ti trpaslíci, co tě nemají rádi?"

Další přikývnutí, "Jo, no, tohle. Potřeboval jsem něco spravit u kováře a jak je u trpaslíků známo, že nejsou elfům moc nakloněni, tak Thorin je doslova nenávidí. A vzhledem k tomu, že mé chování také není zrovna nejzdvořilejší, mohu být rád, že minul."

"Aha," přikývla Kathie a založila ruce na prsou. "Takže co ti provedl?"

"Hodil po mě sekeru," odpověděl nenuceně. "A navíc mi nespravil tu čepel."

S pusou stále otevřenou dokořán nevěřícně zakroutila hlavou a raději se opět pustila do jídla, "Chtěla bych se porozhlédnout po městě," řekla opatrně. Zathar tázavě pozvedl obočí a jeho výraz jako by říkal, _Nepovídej. Vážně?_

"Prosím!" nasadila neprůstřelný psí pohled. "Nemůžeš ode mně očekávat, že budu dva týdny zavřená jen v tomhle hostinci!"

"Nemůžu?" zeptal se bez otálení.

Vyčerpaně svěsila ramena a prosebně se na něj znovu podívala. "Tak fajn!" zvedl ruce na obranu. "Ale jestli tě někdo zraní nebo unese, vysvětlíš si to Gerronovi sama, protože mě za to zabije."

* * *

Po včerejší vánici se počasí umoudřilo, snad že chtělo lidem vynahradit všechen ten strach z kvílící meluzíny. Obloha byla modrá, čistá jako mořská hladina a město ožilo při návalu této pozitivní energie. Tržnice byla zaplněná, všude byl slyšet šum smlouvajících obchodníků, nebo historky mezi sousedy.

Přes davy se dostala až ke stánku, kde prodávali pražené kaštany a jestli má Kath pro něco slabost, tak je to právě tato pochoutka. Měla s sebou jen pár stříbrňáků, ale neočekávala, že by to stálo víc.

Se sáčkem plným kaštanů se pomalu courala uličkou a nahlížela do výloh kamenných krámků. Přemýšlela, že by si mohla pořídit nové boty. Ty staré už rozhodně zažily lepší časy, a navíc začínali být poněkud prošlapané. V tom se její pohled upnul na vyvěšený plakát s obrázkem muže, kterého sice nikdy v životě neviděla, ale za jeho dopadení byla přislíbena nemalá částka odměny. Očekávala, že pokud o tom ví i Zathar a on to určitě ví, bude minimálně další dva dny o samotě.

Zabraná do čtení prohřešků onoho hledaného nepostřehla dva trpaslíky, kteří vyšli z pod rohu další ulice. Nicméně jí nezaregistrovali ani oni, zabráni do rozhovoru, a než se stačil kdokoliv vzpamatovat, ležela Kathie na zemi, jeden z dotyčných trpaslíků na ní a protože jsou to tvorové společenští, při pádu stáhl na zem i svého přítele, který ležel pro změnu vedle nich, rozplácnutý na zádech. Zalkla se, když tíha tmavovlasého trpaslíka dopadla na její hruď a se slzami v očích pozorovala z pytlíku kutálející se kaštany, jež padly za oběť tomuto incidentu.

"Sakra, Kili!" zabručel ten ležící vedle, se světlými vlasy, "Nemůžeš se chytat někoho, kdo s tebou udrží stabilitu?"

"To byl reflex!" ohradil se tmavovlasý, tedy Kili, stále ještě ležící na Kathie.

"Jen si to klidně vyříkejte," ztěžka oddechla. "Dokážu vydržet bez dechu dvě a půl minuty, pak už se budete zodpovídat."

Tím si dokázala získat pozornost onoho Kiliho natolik, že okamžitě vyskočil a začal jí pomáhat zpátky na nohy. Postřehla, že mu z pusy vystřelilo nevídanou rychlostí několik omluv, ona ale dokázala myslet jen na ty zmařené kaštany. Taková škoda.

"Omlouvám se za svého bratra," promluvil světlovlasý. "Normálně nemá ve zvyku končit v této poloze na veřejnosti."

"To nic není," začala ze sebe oprašovat sníh. "Kosti jsou vcelku, krev neteče, vlastně se nic nestalo." Uhnula pohledem na promočený papírový pytlík, "Až na ztrátu mých pražených kaštanů."

Při bližším pohledu si byla téměř jistá, že jsou to přesně ti trpaslíci, které viděla z okna včera večer. A také poněkud znejistěla, protože oba dva dosahovali stejné výšky jako ona. Nervózně se koukla za sebe s obavami, že je vidí Zathar, protože jestli ano, bude mít pro její malý vzrůst nové přirovnání.

"Tedy, slečno," usmál se na ní tmavovlasý a ona poznala, že takto ze na dívku neusmívá poprvé. "Dovolte, abychom se představili. Kili."

"A Fili," představil se světlovlasý.

"K Vašim službám," řekli společně a naráz se uklonili.

"To máte nacvičený?" zeptala se s zubatým úsměvem neskrývajícím pobavené překvapení.

Za již poněkud nervózního smíchu doprovodili trpasličí bratři Kathie zpátky na tržnici, kde Kili koupil další pražené kaštany, které jí, za jejích protestů skrývajících nadšení, s další omluvou věnoval. Zjistila, že tito trpaslíci jsou ve skutečnosti velmi přátelští a veselí, což ovšem nemusí být pravidlo, spíše jedna z výjimek. Podle toho, co se doslechla od Gerrona a Zathara, mají trpaslíci chladné vztahy především s elfy. Co se lidí týče, záleží prý na situaci. Nicméně v jejím případě měla štěstí, i když jí poněkud znervózňovalo vědomí, že jejich strýcem je Thorin Pavéza, syn Thráina, syna Thróra, krále pod Horou. Tedy, hodil sekerou po jejím dočasném poručíkovi, aby to bylo jasné. Oba dva byli stále ještě mladíci, v trpasličí chronologii samozřejmě. Kili dokonce ani neměl vousy, jen delší strniště. Fili byl na tom poněkud lépe, z vousů pod nosem měl spletené dva okolo rtů táhnoucí se copánky, hustší porost, než jeho bratr.

"Ty nejsi z města," řekl Fili, aniž by se předtím zeptal. Prostě to věděl. "Jsme tu s Kilim už několik týdnů a tebe jsme tu dodneška neviděli a věř mi, tohle město je malé."

"Fili má pravdu," potvrdil Kili. "Odkud jsi?"

Zatvářila se vyhýbavě, "No. Technicky vzato odnikud. Já domov nemám, Alespoň ne ten stálý." Podívala se z jednoho trpaslíka na druhého, jejichž výraz značil nechápání, proto se tady zhluboka nadechla a raději se dala do vysvětlování.

"Mí rodiče zemřeli, když jsem byla ještě hodně malá a bratr mého otce, Gerron, je hraničář. Po jejich smrti se mně ujal a vychoval, vlastně stále vychovává," usmála se. "Hodně cestujeme a na žádném místě se nezdržujeme příliš dlouho. Většinu života jsem strávila přespáváním v divočině, abych byla upřímná. Možná by mi to měla vadit, občas se mi vážně zachce mít domov, kam bych se mohla vracet, ale strýc říká, že domov je tam, kde je rodina. A mou jedinou rodinou je on. A pak ještě Zathar, ale toho také nevídáme často."

"Počkej," zarazil jí Kili. "Zathar? Jako ten Zathar? Zkažený elf a lovec odměn?"

"A zabiják?" dodal Fili.

Přikývla, "Jo. To je on. Ale ve skutečnosti je to bytost celkem citlivá. Tedy, do té doby, než si mě začne dobírat kvůli mé výšce."

Na další vyptávání ohledně Zathara už nedošlo. I mezi trpaslíky si dokázal vybudovat jistou formu respektu, hlavně kvůli jeho pověsti. Navíc, dost na tom, že po něm Thorin, jejich strýc, hodil sekeru. I když tahle epizoda byla do jisté míry vtipná. Dále pokračovali v rozhovoru již u Ospalého medvěda, kde jí bratři vyprávěli příběhy z historie trpaslíků, z toho, jak žili, jaké měli zvyky. A také popisovali veselé rodinné historky a vyprávěli o jejich matce, Dís. Kathylien měla vždycky pochybnosti o tom, zda trpaslice existují. Tohle první potvrzená.

"Měla bys jí někdy poznat," řekl jí Fili. "Líbila by ses jí. Matka si vždycky přála dceru. Navlékla by tě hedvábných šatiček, napudrovala ti tvářičky a chlubila by se s tebou u známých."

"A nejspíš by tě představila jako dlouho ztracenou neteř." Zdálo se, že i Kilimu se ten nápad zalíbil. "Nebylo by tak těžké jí to uvěřit. Nějaké kratší vousy, alespoň okolo čelisti, bychom ti přilepili, no a výšku na to máš."

Následná scéna pokračovala tím, že po nich Kathie hodila dřevěnou lžíci, "Přísahám, že až jednoho krásného dne vyrostu a budu mít dva metry, všem vám to vrátím i s úroky!"

S rozzuřeným pohledem pozorovala bratry, jak se v záchvatech smíchu baví nad jejím utrpením a v duchu si představila velikou palici, mydlící jejich tělíčka na kašičku. Museli si jí poté udobřovat dalších deset minut, většinou slibováním vyšších podpatků, proto to trvalo tak dlouho. Následně jí přinutili, aby jim vyprávěla o zážitcích z jejích cest po Středozemi. Historky tohoto typu je zaneprázdnily na další dvě hodiny, protože toho měla opravdu spoustu. Bohužel, ne vždy to bylo veselé a ona vždy zoufale doufala, že nebudou u některých věcí vyžadovat podrobnosti, což k její úlevě neudělali. Rozhovor byl rázem přerušen, když do hostince vstoupil další trpaslík, rozhodně vyšší než Fili a Kili a i ti měli větší výšku, než normální trpaslíci. Měl dlouhé tmavé vlasy, někde s jemnými prameny šedin, hluboké modré oči, ovšem i on postrádal dlouhý plnovous. Nicméně vousy měl i tak o dost hustší, než bratři.

Všimla si, jak na něj Fili kývnul a ukázal dlaní na volnou židli u jejich stolu. Žaludek se jí sevřel nervozitou, protože moc dobře věděla, kdo to právě míří k jejich stolu a zatím na to setkání nebyla připravená.

"Bude lepší když půjdu," oznámila bratrům. "Zathar za chvíli dorazí a já si musím ještě před tím něco zařídit." Zvedla se a než se k ní stačila dostavit salva protestů, řekla: "Snad se ještě uvidíme. Tak zatím."

Bratři rozloučení opětovali a ona se rozešla ke dveřím. Cestou se ovšem střetla s oním trpaslíkem, Thorinem Pavézou osobně. Jejich oči se střetly a protože nevěděla, jak správně reagovat, jen se usmála kývla na pozdrav, protože věděla, že jí u stolu s jeho synovci viděl. K jejímu překvapení také kývl, ale bez úsměvu. Ještě před tím než otevřela dveře a vyšla ven, slyšela kousek z jejich počátečního rozhovoru.

_"Dobré odpoledne strýčku. Co v kovárně?"_

_"Ušlo to. Lidé jsou vážně neuvěřitelní, pokud jde o kvalitu. Co byla zač ta holka?"_

_"Kili jí srazil na ulici. Její strýc je Gerron, ten hraničář co-"_

To bylo vše. Zavřela za sebou a na tváře jí dopadl ostrý mráz. Obloha se zase začala zatahovat, ale nevypadalo to na nic horšího, než obyčejné zimní padání sněhu. Mířila ke stájím, chtěla malého Sokkiho alespoň vyhřebelcovat, i když v jeho případě už se jednalo spíše o stářím zažranou špínu. A jaké to pro ní bylo překvapení, když v maličké stáji patřící k hostinci, narazila na Zathara, povídajícího si se svou kobylkou Giselle. _Vy dvě jste zkrátka jediné ženy v mém životě_, říkával často.

Giselle byla nádherná. Štíhlá, svalnatá, barvu síťovaného bělouše a hřívu a ocas hedvábné a bílé, jako čerstvě napadaný sníh. A taky to byla občas pěkná potvora.

"Tak tady jsi, ještěrko," zamával na ní elf. "Nezkusila si už přemluvit Gerrona, ať ti pořídí jiného poníka? Vždyť chudák Sokki byl starý už v době, kdy ti ho daroval a to jsem se s vámi ještě ani neznal!"

Zasmála se a vešla ke staroušovi do boxu, kde jí přivítal přátelským zafrkáním. "Potkala jsem Filiho a Kiliho," řekla jakoby nic a začala poníka hřebelcovat, nevšímaje si Zatharova nevěřícného pohledu, následovaného upitím z placatky na alkohol.

"A? To jako jen tak? To do tebe vrazili na ulici nebo co?" zeptal se, načež se Kathie začala smát.

"Jo, vlastně narazili. Srazili, abych byla přesná. Jsou vážně milí, koupili mi pražené kaštany a potom jsme si povídali v hostinci." Přes soustředěné čištění jednoho z mnoha fleků nepostřehla elfova varovně přivřená víčka, která ovšem nepatřila jí. Patřila oněm trpaslíkům, kteří se sice nenacházeli s nimi, to ale neznamená, že je nemůže pohledem varovat. Může to udělat ještě později, až je uvidí osobně. Vlastně, dle jeho odhadu se ovládal, navíc, on je jen dozor. Být tu Gerron, už si to rázuje s taseným mečem v ruce k Ospalému medvědovi.

"Aha. Jo no, trpaslíci jsou vždycky velmi milí," zabručel podrážděně. "Mohl bych si s nimi taky dojít popovídat. Uvidíme, jak budou milí potom."

"Zathare," otočila se na něj s prosícíma očima. "Jen jsme si povídali, proboha. Víš vůbec, o kolik jsou starší než já?"

"Dobře, dobře," zvedl ruce nahoru. "Už se v tom nebudu šťourat."

Dal Giselle poslední kousek mrkve, rozešel se ke Kathie a objal jí za ramena, "Pojď, zajdeme do hostince na něco k jídlu. Mám hlad jako vlk."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Víte, co je ta nejhorší, úplně nejhorší věc na světě? Snažit se precizně popsat draka -_-  
Protože si nejsem jistá výsledkem nezaručuji, že to bude precizní, berte na mě ohledy :-D_**

* * *

Neměl zdejší hory zrovna v lásce. Nejdřív mu sebraly rodiče, potom mu sebraly bratra. Stál na kopci zasněžené louky na hřbetě Tordena a sledoval v dáli zářící oheň. Věděl, že je to Damienův tábor. Odhadoval, že může být ještě tak tři kilometry daleko, to mu zabere tak tři čtvrtě hodiny, pokud udrží tempo. A pokud pojede přes les, kdyby se musel brodit sněhem přes louku, dostal by se snad až k ránu. Obrátil koně k temnému stromoví, které teď vypadalo jako černá vystřihovánka.

Měl rád ten klid nočního lesa. Jen zvuky větví praskajících pod koňskými kopyty, někdy v dálce zahoukala sova, jednou uslyšel vytí vlků nebo troubení jelenů. V myšlenkách se stále vracel ke Kathie. Jak vzala jeho odchod? Je na něj hodně naštvaná? Zkazí jí Zathar za dva týdny? Chyběla mu. Ty její oči, ten úsměv. Vždycky ho při cestě bavila, nikdy nebyla nuda. Bylo tam bez ní smutno, jemu, bylo bez ní smutno.

Když se blížili k táboru, Torden varovně zaržál. Z pod stromů vyšla drobná postava, zahalená v kápi. Kývla Gerronovi na pozdrav a z pod stíni se na něj usmály zářivě bílé zuby.

"Rúthien," slezl z koně a podal jí ruku na pozdrav. "Našli jste toho utečence?"

Přikývla, "Nebyl zrovna dvakrát chytrý, založil si tábor a neuhasil na noc oheň. Ale... Něco se stalo," kývnutím jí pobídl, aby pokračovala. "Byl zraněný. Opravdu ošklivě, vypadalo to na medvěda. Před několika hodinami zemřel. Máme jen toho prvního."

Vyčerpaně si promnul spánky a odevzdaně mávl rukou, "Fajn. Vezmi mě k tomu, co přežil. Už něco řekl?" Zavrtěla hlavou, "Dobře, však já už se postarám, aby ten zmetek začal zpívat."

A vskutku. Uvázal koně u stromu a spěšně prohodil pár slov s Damienem, starým přítelem. Vlastně to byl on, kdo učil jeho a jeho bratra umění hraničářů. Prožil navíc v této zemi o mnoho let více, než oba bratři dohromady, rozhodně se přehoupl přes počet sto, pokud mohl Gerron soudit. Ve vlasech se mu už drásaly na povrch šediny, dávající najevo zásah zubu času. Damien nebyl z těch, co byli předpojatí vůči důrazným výslechovým metodám, přesto Gerrona před jeho odchodem k vězni varoval.

"Vím, že to musíš udělat. Nebudu ti v tom bránit, ale nesmíš nepřekroč hranici lidskosti. Nikdy."

Tyhle slova mu vtloukal do hlavy od té doby, co poprvé uchopil do ruky meč. Jako mladík to nebral příliš vážně. Až do teď. Když viděl tvář toho zuboženého nešťastníka, s táhnoucími se kruhy pod očima, skelným pohledem a zhmožděninami, bylo mu ho skoro líto. Vzhledem k jeho stavu by nemělo být těžké přinutit ho mluvit. Potřeboval slyšet jen jedno slovo, jen jedno jméno, které by ho vyvedlo z téměř patnácti let beznadějného hledání.

* * *

Další dny probíhaly ve městě celkem poklidně. Jediným silnějším zvratem byla další sněhová bouře, která tentokrát trvala celé dvě noci. S trpaslíky, Filim a Kilim, se Kathie už nepotkala. Den po jejich seznámení se dozvěděla, že odjeli jak oni, tak i Thorin. Zathar povídal něco o tom, že se vydal hledat svého otce, o kterém se povídalo, že bloudí v divočině okolo Hůrky. Možná by to neměla tolik dramatizovat, jen jí mrzelo, že se ani nerozloučili. Jsou to základy slušného vychování, mohli přece nechat alespoň vzkaz, nebo pohled, cokoliv. Ale ani slovo, ani řádku.

Potřebovala ven. Ne z hostince, ale z města. Strávila příliš mnoho času blouděním mezi těmi uličkami a více se dívala za hradby, na jejichž druhé straně nyní tak toužila být. Když přišla s tímto návrhem k Zatharovi poprvé, odpovědí bylo, dle očekávání _"V žádném případě!" _Podobné odpovědi zazněli i při druhém, třetím i čtvrtém opakování otázky, než se jí podařilo ho zlomit u té páté, kde musela přidat i čerstvě upečený jablečný koláč. Tomu předcházelo zase přemlouvání hostinské, aby jí na dvě hodiny pustila do kuchyně. Zlatá to žena.

Sokki se na ní nejdříve unikátním způsobem zamračil, když poznal, že mu odpočívání končí. Ale přece jí nemohl nechat jít z města samotnou, nebo ano? Jako pán v jistém věku má sice nárok na pravidelný odpočinek, ovšem, má taky jistou zodpovědnost, co se týče divoké mládeže.

Les milovala. Vyrostla v něm. Nikdy, ani v době, kdy by to bylo rozumné, nikdy se uprostřed korun stromů nebála, nebo nebyla nervózní, necítila se nesvá. Ani ve snu by jí nenapadlo, že by dnešek měl být snad něčím odlišný. Další stromy, další zvířata a kdyby bylo v okolí nějaké nebezpečí, ani tisíc jablečných koláčů se skořicí by nepřesvědčilo Zathara, aby jí pustil ven. A přesto, přese všechno, byl její žaludek svíraný zvláštní nejistotou. Nebyl to strach, nebo snad obavy. Nic takového ještě nikdy necítila. Jako by jí nějaká vyšší moc dýchala rovnou za krk a ona se nemohla otočit.

Nechala poníka jít si svou cestou, táhnout jí hlouběji a hlouběji do lesa. Pozorovala oblohu skrz koruny stromů, až větvoví stále houstlo a houstlo a modř se ztrácela mezi úzkými mezerami. Čím hlouběji byli, tím temnější se okolí zdálo být a několik posledních kroků Sokki silně znervózněl. Škubal sebou, stále otáčel hlavu dozadu, ale v chůzi vpřed nepřestával.

Až když se dostali ke skupině vysokých borovic, poník se trhnutím zastavil. Varovně zařehtal a popošel o několik metrů zpět.

"Sokki?" Kathylienin hlas poposkočil, "Co tam cítíš? Je to nebezpečné?" Poník opět zaržál a dupl kopytem. Kathie opatrně sesedla a rozešla se k oněm borovicím, Sokkiho nechávajíc za sebou. Věděla, že na ni počká, že neuteče. Sníh jí křupal pod nohami, když se blížila k objektu jejích obav, ale také zvědavosti.

Dlaní odsouvala překážející větve, zatímco tou druhou si chránila obličej před šlehajícím jehličím. Za ní uslyšelo Sokkiho nervózní frčení, přesto vytrvávala. Uslyšela znovu funění. Silné a hluboké. Byla si jistá, že její poník pro něco takového nemá plíce dostatečně objemné. Bylo tu ještě něco. Konečně se vymotala z hustého stromoví, najednou stojící před dlouhým a širokým skalním výběžkem. Okolo něj byla spousta spadaných a polámaných smrků, jako by tu něco spadlo z oblohy. Pokračovala dál. Jak se přibližovala ke skále, všímala si, že čím je blíže, tím sněhu obývalo. Vlastně u skály vůbec nebyl, snad se vypařil? Vypadalo to tak, ale bylo to naprosto nelogické, když ještě dnes ráno sněžilo. Všimla si ohořelých kusů větví a spálené zeminy.

_"Musel tu být požár, jinak si to nedokážu vysvětlit," _problesklo jí hlavou. _"Ale kdo by tady zakládal oheň? Nikdo tu nežije a od obyčejného táboráku by se to nevznítilo. Ne v téhle zimě."_

Ve chvíli, kdy se tolik dožadovala odpovědi ještě netušila, že pravdě nebude chtít rozhodně věřit. Jakmile přelezla přes metr vysoký spadlý kmen, taktéž ohořelý, nohy se jí zasekly na místě, neschopné pohybu a oči vyděšeně zíraly na stvoření, které, zjevně vyčerpané, leželo před ní.

"Zatraceně," uteklo jí šeptem. I to ovšem stačilo, aby se mohutná hlava otočila jejím směrem a obořila se na ní pohledem obrovských očí, jejichž barva hrála odstíny tyrkysové, žluté a fialové. Byl to drak. Živý drak. Kathie třesoucíma se rukama vytáhla z pouzdra lovecký nůž a vyděšeně couvala zpátky, ale narazila do onoho vysokého kmene.

Dech se jí zatajil strachem. Strachem a úžasem. Ještě nikdy neviděla něco tak majestátního, tak kouzelného. Jeho šupinatá kůže hrála všemi odstíny zelené, až smaragdové, v záhybech a u kořenu křídel a ocasu se mísila krvavě rudá a zlatá, která odrážela sluneční světlo. Hlava měla skoro tvar jako hlava koně, jen širší. Na konci čelisti, přes líce, se šupiny prodlužovaly a hrana byla osázená něčím, co vypadalo jako trny, střídající zbarvení. Nozdry divoce funěly. Od horní poloviny hlavy mu postupně vyrůstali dva ne moc dlouhé, ale elegantní rohy, jen jemně zkroucené v temně lesknoucí se ocelové barvě,. Překvapilo jí, že oči, které na ní hleděli, ač byly zornice zúžené, nebyly naplněné zlobou a zuřivostí. Byly zvědavé, plné očekávání a také se v nich skrývala bolest, která se dokázala dotknout její duše.

Drak se znovu pohnul. Natočil své tělo a Kathie tak konečně mohla spatřit příčinu jeho trápení. Přední nohy byly uvězněny na jeho hrudi, která i nohami byla obmotána dlouhým silným řetězem. Čím více se z něj snažilo stvoření dostat, tím více se zamotávalo a nyní bylo naprosto bezmocné, téměř neschopné pohybu.

"Páni," vydechla. "Kdo ti to udělal? Jak se ti to stalo?" Odvaha, nebo možná bláznovství, jí donutilo sklonit nůž a přiblížit se blíž. Drak varovně zavrčel a z jeho tlamy a nozder se vytlačil kouř. Zastavila se a čekala, že co nevidět holou skálu osvětlí smrtící plamen, ale nestalo se.

"Já ti nechci ublížit," snažila se ho uklidnit. "Pomůžu ti dostat se z těch řetězů." Navzdory všemu mluvila pravdu. Intuice jí napovídala, že kdyby jí drak chtěl zabít, udělal by to hned. Anebo taky čeká, až se dostane natolik blízko, aby jí mohl sežrat. Nebo také čeká, až ho osvobodí a sežere jí potom. Všechny tyhle myšlenky se rvaly o vedoucí pozici, stejně jako intuice stála na váze spolu s rozumem, který jí neodbytně křičel do hlavy, aby se otočila a utíkala tak rychle jako ještě nikdy. Když ovšem vrčení po jejím slibu svobody ustalo, ponouklo jí to k pokračování.

_"On mi rozumí?Je to možné? Strýček říkal, že draci jsou nesmírně inteligentní. A také nebezpeční." _V myšlenkách se jí vybavil děsivý popis velikého Šmaka, zabijáka, uzurpátora Ereboru, království trpaslíků. Přesto pokračovala odhodlaně dál.

Byla od draka tak blízko, že stačilo natáhnout ruku a mohla se dotknout jeho čumáku, u něhož si nyní všimla, že se porostlý jemnou krátkou zelenou srstí, která byla také do půlky lící a u kořene rohů. Drak otočil hlavu na svázané přední nohy, poté zpátky na Kathylien. Prosil o pomoc a ona věděla, že teď se nemůže otočit a utéct. Ten zoufalý pohled by jí pronásledoval až do konce života.

"Dobře," řekla drakovi nejistým hlasem. "Pokusím se je sundat." O něco jistějším krokem přešla k postiženému místu. Na krku a břiše byly šupiny podlouhlé, jemnější a o něco světlejší na rozdíl od zbytku těla. Přední nohy měl pokrčené a překřížené, napevno připoutané k hrudi, omezené jakémukoliv pohybu. Zasunula nůž zpátky do pouzdra a pustila se do práce. Nebyl to jeden, ale několik řetězů obmotaných kolem dokola. Neviděla ani konec, ani začátek, ale někde musela začít.

"Hlavně sebou teď necukej, ano?" Hlas se jí stále klepal. A jak by taky ne? Mluvila s drakem, u velkého Ilúvatara!

Uchopila jeden z řetězů věznících pravou končetinu, zdál se jí nejméně utažený a pomalu ho táhla dolů, než zcela sklouzl a zůstal volně vyset. Drak zaregistroval uvolnění několikrát zahýbal pařáty, které ale spíše připomínaly dlouhé prsty. Když byl jeden kus dole, pokusila se stáhnout další, který šel už poněkud ztuha a bála se, aby dření oceli o kůži draka nerozčílilo. Když vysel dolů i tento kus, podařilo se jí pod další hordou řetězů spatřit konec jednoho z nich. Pracně se ho snažila vydolovat, prsty měla zimou zkřehlé a od kovu rozedřenou kůži na kloubech, ale vytrvala. Po několika minutovém souboji se jí podařilo konec vytáhnout a podle jeho stopy pokračovala v oddělování zbytku. S těžkým srdcem sledovala, jak pouta odhalují skryté rány, rozedřené, krvácející.

"Bože, jak dlouho jsi tu byl?" Zamumlala a jedním prudkým tahem, který jí málem stál rovnováhu sesunula hroudu oceli na zem. Podařilo se jí uvolnit nohy do takové míry, že už byli od hrudi na několik desítek centimetrů. Byla to těžká práce. Ona sama byla vysoká jako jedna jeho noha a možná ani to ne. Musela vyskakovat, aby na některé části okovů dosáhla. Obtočila ruce kolem několika řad naráz a opět prudce trhla. Noha jí uklouzla na hladkém kameni a cítila jak padá. S těžkým zavzdechnutím dopadla na tvrdou zem a hromada řetězů na ní.

Dokázala to. Nohy se uvolnily. Drak si toho ihned povšiml a nejdříve své končetiny dlouze protáhl. Neschopná slova sledovala, jak mohutné zvíře vstává a s hrůzou si uvědomila, že nyní už mu nic nebrání v tom jí připravit o život. Stál tam v celé své kráse a majestátnosti. Dlouhý svalnatý krk se nad ní dmul jako vysoká věž, jehož vrchní strana byla chráněná ostrými řadami pětiúhelných šupin tvrdých jako mithril. Několikrát zamával dlouhým ocasem ze strany na stranu. Na jeho konci si všimla čtyř silných ploutví, na každé straně jedné. Odhadovala, že takový ocas dokáže spolehlivě fungovat desetkrát tak účinněji, než palcát. Vlastně jí ho tvarem docela připomínal.

Tyčil se nad ní jako hora. Odhadovala, že jeho výška bude něco okolo osmnácti až devatenácti stop. Přesto očekávala, že bude mnohem větší. Z pohádek co jí Gerron vyprávěl, se po Středozemi proháněli draci, velcí jako celá města a silní jako tisíc hurikánů. Jeden zub draka Šmaka je prý tak velký, jako vysoký muž. Ale to bylo v tuto chvíli naprosto irelevantní, protože ať na dračí poměry drobnější, ona by mu postačila jako zákusek.

Drak natáhl krk k nebesům a ze všech sil zařval. Lesem se rozezněl mohutný tenor, v němž slyšela nadšení, svobodu, vítězství. Vyděšeně sledovala řadu zubů, ostrých jako břitva, ukazující nebi svou sílu. Vymotala se z pod řetězů a pomalu se postavila, ale stále nedokázala odtrhnout pohled. Drak se postavil na zadní a roztáhl křídla. Se zatajeným dechem sledovala, jak se mohutné plachty rozevírají, než byly natažené úplně. Jejich rozpětí mohlo mít alespoň dvacet metrů a možná i víc. Překvapilo jí, že křídla nebyla blánovitá, jak očekávala. Místo toho se zdála více ptačí, jakoby snad byla obrostlá peřím. Teprve když se jich dotkly sluneční paprsky pochopila, že to jsou šupiny peří jen připomínající. Byly zasazené v těle od lopatek až po hýždě z čehož usuzovala, že musí být neuvěřitelně rychlý.

Utichl a pohledem se zadíval zpět na svou zachránkyni. Hleděl na ní krystalickýma očima, stále se rozmýšlející, co s ní vlastně udělá. Nechá jí odejít? Nebo jí má raději zneškodnit? Kathie znervózněla ještě víc a nervózně o krok ustoupila, ale jakmile tu udělala, drak o další krok přistoupil k ní. Jakmile ustoupila o další krok, situace se opakovala. V tom zvíře divoce zavrčelo, s prudkým kývnutím odfrklo a jedním ladným pohybem křídel se vzneslo do vzduchu s nebývalou rychlostí. Zbývající řetězy na něm cinkaly jako připomínka jeho utrpení a drak několikrát obkroužil místo věznění, ne se vznesl ještě výš a začal se točit jako vývrtka, čímž z něj postupně opadaly všechny zbývající okovy.

Na tváří se jí rozzářil úsměv. Byl volný. Užasle pozorovala, jak s elegancí proplouvá vzduchem a když řetězy padaly dolů, začala se smát nahlas. To ale jen do té doby, než drak obrátil směr a střemhlav dolů mířil přímo na ní a smích jí hezky rychle přešel.

"A do háje!" Řekla si pro sebe a začala utíkat. Přelezla vysoký kmen a mířila zpátky mezi borovice, její jedinou naději. Už od nich byla jen pár metrů, téměř na prstech cítila voňavé jehličí a když si myslela, že už má vyhráno, dlouhé pařáty jí zezadu chytily za boky a zem jí utekla pod nohami, začala se zmenšovat a ona stoupala výš a výš. Její pusa byla otevřená dokořán a ona si uvědomila, že křičí.

* * *

_**Jak jste si mohli jistě povšimnout, tenhle drak rozhodně není jedním z těch, co stvořil Morgoth. Co se tohohle týče, jeho mytologii jsem spácala a inspirovala se z následujícího: Skyrim, Odkaz dračích jezdců, možná trochu Jak vycvičit draka, severskou Mytologií a Dračí srdce. Nejvíc je tam toho ale z těch prvních dvou.**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Zem pod ní tou rychlostí splývala do mihotavé šmouhy. Vzduch se jí vzpříčil v krku, potřebovala se nadechnout. Zvíře zatočilo do ostrého oblouku a Kathie se zvedl žaludek.

"Dej mě dolů!" Pokusila se zakřičet, ale vítr její slova odnesl v dál. "Prosím!"

Drak nereagoval. Vzdala křičení a kopání. Jestli by jí teď pustil, ten pád dolů by jí zabil, tím si byla jistá. Stále stoupali, začala se třást zimou a když se jí povedlo alespoň trochu zaostřit skrz nápor ledového vzduchu, spatřila vysoký skalní převis čnící nad zalesněnou krajinou. S úlevou cítila, jak zvíře zpomaluje a snáší se na onen převis. Asi metr na zemí jí pustil a ona dopadla tvrdě na nohy a poté se kotoulem převrátila dopředu.

Ozvalo se dunivá rána, jak drak dosedl pár stop od ní a naprosto klidně si lehl. Kathie, otřesená tím zážitkem a stále ještě žaludkem jak na vodě, začala po čtyřech couvat, nedbaje skalnatého okraje, ke kterému se takto nebezpečně přibližovala.

"Být tebou tak zastavím, Jul Vahdim," drak promluvil. Nebyl to jeho hlas, co jí zastavil, ale to zjištění, že ten drak umí mluvit! "Jsme vysoko, Kirr. Pokud spadneš, zemřeš. Bez výjimky."

Nezdálo se jí to. Jeho tlama se otevírala a zavírala, jemné pysky se chvěly spolu se slovy, které odříkávaly. Oči, na ní se upírající, již nebyly tak děsivě zúžené, ne. Zorničky byly kulaté, přátelské, dokonce i hravé.

"Ty mluvíš," nebyla to otázka. Prostě to řekla. "Je to logické. Proto si mi rozuměl co říkám, když jsem sundávala ty řetězy. Mluvíš našim jazykem."

Přikývl, "Váš jazyk je pro mne jen jedním z mnoha, Jul Vahdim." Kathilyen se odvážila vstát a o něco se vzdálila nebezpečnému okraji.

"A," na chvíli se zastavila, v obavách zda může otázku položit. "A co znamená Jul Váhin... Vadim, nebo jak? Co to znamená?"

Drak zamručel a sklonil hlavu, aby na ní lépe viděl, "Jul Vahdim je v mém rodném jazyce. V dračím jazyce. Znamená lidská dívka. Já neznám tvé jméno, Kirr, dítě, a ty neznáš mé. Oslovovat tě potravo nebo zákusku, mi přišlo, vzhledem k tvým skutkům, poněkud nezdvořilé." Zasmál se, zatímco Kathie se jen nervózně ušklíbla. Jeho hlas byl mladistvý, veselý, melodický. U draka by vždycky na prvním místě očekávala hlas chladný a studený. Byla za tuto výjimku ráda.

"Jak si se tam dostal? Tam dolů. Co se ti stalo?" S pýchou si povšimla, že její zněl pevně a odhodlaně, i když byl zkřehlý zdejším mrazivým vzduchem.

"Jisté bytosti, my jim říkáme Ogiim, skřeti, si mysleli, že mohou někoho jako já zotročit. Draze za to zaplatili, ale ty okovy, které na mě použili, jsem nedokázal sám sundat. Před týdnem jsem přelétal nad tímto územím a zastihla mě silná sněhová bouře. V náporu větru jsem se do okovů zamotal a zřítil se k zemi. Snažil jsem se z nich dostat, ale zapříčil jsem jen to, že se na mě namotaly ještě pevněji. Byl jsem zoufalý, v záchvatu běsu jsem pálil vše, co mi přišlo do cesty." Kathie soucitně přivřela víčka a znovu se o kousek přiblížila, "A pak jsi se tam zjevila ty. Malá lidská bytost. Přiznávám, že nejdříve jsem měl v úmyslu tě zničit, jako všechno ostatní, ale něco, nějaký smysl mi v tom zabránil. Měla si možnost mě zabít, nebo zavolat lovce, ale ty si mě místo toho osvobodila. Stala jsi se mým Saviik, osvoboditelem. Jsem ti dlužen. Řekni, co ode mne žádáš a já udělám vše proto, abych ti vyhověl. Ale nechtěj po mně, abych někoho sežral. Má poslední večeře mi neudělala dobře se žaludkem."

"Já...ehm...ty...," zakoktala se. "To si mám jako něco přát? Není to klišé?" Setkala se s drakovým varovným pohledem, který jí až nebezpečně připomněl Zathara. Vlastně, přesně takto se bude elf tvářit, až vrátí do města s několikahodinovým zpožděním. "No dobře, není to klišé."

Znovu se zadívala do těch obrovských očí a v tom jí napadlo, "Chci znát tvoje jméno." Poprvé viděla jeho překvapení. Takové přání asi neočekával.

"Mé jméno? Za čas, po který se vznáším nad zemí, mě oslovovali už mnoha jmény. Názvy jejich nejniternějšího strachu, vzbuzující hrůzu a děs. Vlasy bělaly při jeho vyslovení, srdce se zastavovala jen při pomyšlení. Dhangůl, pán smrti. Iygivagavah, zkáza na křídlech. Rikkatär, běs z temnot. Fahliil, elfové, mi říkávali Fairën, velký přízrak. Tak tedy pověz, lidské mládě, jaké jméno si vybereš?"

Zkřížila ruce a šibalsky nadzvedla obočí, "A co takhle jméno, co ti dala tvoje matka?"

Jestli byl předtím překvapen, nyní byl naprosto vykolejen, "Mé první jméno? Proč by člověk chtěl znát jméno od mé Monah, jméno Dovah?"

"Zachránila jsem ti život," odpověděla nenuceně. "Řekl jsi mi, aby měla přání a já si přeji znát tvé jméno. Tvé pravé jméno."

"Hmmm," zamručel. Jeho mladým hlasem to znělo skoro roztomile. "Celá staletí a stále mě vy, lidé, dokážete překvapit. Inu, dobrá. Dovolte mi se představit, děvče. Mé jméno je Iortagh, k vašim službám," jemně pokynul hlavou.

Poslední věta jí vykouzlila na tváří úsměv, když si vzpomněla na dva trpasličí bratry, "Ráda tě poznávám, Iortaghu. Já jsem Kathylien, no, Kathie nebo Kath stačí. Prosím, neříkej mi Kathylien." Přísahala by, že ho viděla se usmát. Znovu se přiblížila, hlavně z toho důvodu, že tam nahoře byl velký mráz a od draka sálalo teplo. Ve vzduchu uslyšela žalostné řehtání svého poníka. Úplně na Sokkiho zapomněla, musel tam dole už úplně bláznit!

"Sakra!" Odběhla od Iortagha a snažila se najít cestu dolů, "Musím zpátky! Jestli se nevrátím před setměním, Zathar mě půjde hledat a já už se ven z města nedostanu!" Zoufale přecházela z jedné strany převisu na druhý, aniž by věděla, co si počít. "To jsi mě musel táhnout takhle vysoko? Než se odsud dostanu, bude pondělí ráno! A to je dneska sobota!"

"Víš, kdyby si přestala okolo poskakovat jako splašená veverka," řekl jí Iortagh s poznatelným pobavením ve hlase, "mohla bys se prostě zeptat hodného draka, zda by tě snesl zpátky dolů."

"Aha," zarazila se. "A on by to pan hodný drak udělal?"

"Ne," odpověděl krátce. "Ale líbí mi dávat ti falešné naděje."

"Ale no ták," rozhodila pažemi, načež ucítila, že už necítí prsty. "Zachránila jsem ti život, ne? Co ti to udělá, vzít mě dolů? Nezabere ti to ani pět minut."

"Jsem drak!" zahulákal, "Mám být postrachem lidí, ne jim pomáhat! Co moje reputace?"

"A to se nemůžeš alespoň jednou zapřít?" Použila o něco ostřejší tón, než původně zamýšlela. Nicméně se zdálo, že její vytrvalost na draka zapůsobila. Vstal, popošel přímo k ní a sklonil k ní hlavu, která teď byla jen několik centimetrů od ní, na její tváře dopadal Iortaghův horký dech, což jí v tu chvíli přišlo vhod.

"Tak dobrá," předkem těla se skrčil, aby jí usnadnil na něj vysednout. "Nasedni, 'jenom' Kathie. A nepoškrábej mi šupiny, za to bych ti moc nepoděkoval."

Několik vteřin stála, otevřela a zase zavřela pusu, jako ryba v jezeře. Až nevrlé drakovo zavrčení ji probudilo. Kolena se jí klepala, jak se blížila k jeho boku, odkud se chtěla vyšplhat nahoru. Dotkla se dračí kůže a ve chvíli, kdy tak učinila, jí dlaní projela ostrá bolest, která postupovala všemi svaly nahoru do celého těla, nejdříve do hrudi, pak do břicha až se to dotklo i jejích nohou, které se pod tíhou bolesti podlomily. Padla na zem a v agónii se schoulila do klubíčka, v dáli slyšící Iortaghův ustrašený hlas volající její jméno. Cítila, jak se neviditelný jed vkrádá do její hlavy a když se jí dotkl, zachvátila jí bezesná temnota.

* * *

"Usmíváš se?" Rúthien seskočila z větve a naklonila hlavu, aby se o své domněnce přesvědčila. "Hej! Damiene! Gerron se usmívá! Takže hádám, že své odpovědi si dostal?"

Od vězně odcházel od krve, ale v jisté míře spokojený. A také poněkud vykolejený, "Řekl mi všechno, co jsem potřeboval vědět. A potvrdil mou teorii."

Damien, nesoucí dřevo z lesa se zastavil před ohněm a zamračil se, "Takže je to pravda. Proč by ji Laarienin bratr chtěl mrtvou? Žádnou hrozbu pro něj nepředstavuje."

"Z toho samého důvodu, proč nechal zabít Laarien a Aladera. Bojí se nárokování," posadil se na přikrývku a nabral trochu tabáku do dýmky, "Po Laarienině smrti se Carles stal jediným dědicem. Kdybych tenkrát nebyl tak pitomý a nejel po pohřbu za jejími rodiči, nikdy by se nedozvěděli, že mají vnučku a to je to, čeho se Carles bojí. Že po jejich smrti připadne Kathie polovina." Natáhl z dýmky a zamyšleně se zadíval do ohně.

Rúthien ho po celou tu dobu pozorovala, jak se mu divoké plameny odrážejí v azurových očích. Po dobu, co byla Damienovým učněm, byl právě Gerron jejím velikým vzorem. To, jak dokázal celý svůj život přebudovat jen kvůli své neteři. Fascinovalo jí to, stejně tak jako jí fascinoval on. "Co budeš dělat?" Zeptala se tichým hlasem.

S odpovědí si dal načas, "Nejdřív jsem ho chtěl vystopovat, mučit těmi nejhoršími způsoby a pak dát sežrat vrrkům." Znovu potáhl s dýmky s setkal se s Damienovým nesouhlasným pohledem, na který reagoval mírným pokynutím dlaně a vyfoukl pravidelné kolečko, "Ale to bych nebyl o nic lepší než on. Řekl jsem tomu pitomci, ať prohlásí naší likvidaci za úspěšnou. Tomu mrtvému jsem vyřízl srdce a dal mu ho, aby ho vydával za Kathienino. S trochou štěstí, nám už dá Carles pokoj."

"To mi připomíná jednu pohádku," zamumlala mladá hraničářka. "Zlá královna chtěla zabít svou nevlastní dceru, protože byla krásnější než ona. Jako důkaz její smrti si vyžádala srdce, které ml obstarat najatý lovec."

"Hmm, tu neznám," reagoval Gerron. "A navíc mi to zní spíše jako strašidelný příběh pro vesničany, než pohádka pro děti. Jak se to jmenovalo?"

Pokrčila rameny, "Nepamatuji si. Ale mělo to nějakou spojitost se sněhem. A myslím, že se tam vyskytovali trpaslíci," v tom se uprostřed věty zastavila. "Tak to nakonec asi vážně nebyla pohádka."

Trojice se zasmála, nicméně zbytek večera strávili povětšinou v tichu. Zatímco Gerron a Rúthien se oddali slastnému spánku, Damien pozoroval ostřížím zrakem okolní temnou krajinu. Něco se mu nezdálo úplně v pořádku. Cítil, že tam v lese něco je. Ne natolik blízko, aby je to mohlo ohrozit, ale zase ne tak daleko, aby tomu nevěnovali pozornost. Koutkem oka se podíval na koně. Byli klidní, se svěšenými hlavami odpočívali. Kdyby se cokoliv blížilo, oni je na to upozorní jako první.

S prvním rozbřeskem, kdy noc strávili v poklidu a bez vyrušení, se Gerron začal připravovat k odjezdu. Damien pozoroval jeho mladou učenkyni, jak smutným pohledem hraničáře pozoruje. Moc dobře věděl, že je do něj mladá Rúthien zamilovaná, stejně jako věděl, že již mezi nimi k něčemu došlo, i když mu to nikdy ani jeden z nich nepotvrdil. Nechtěl vidět, jak se budoucí hraničářka spálí. Gerron za svůj život miloval a bude milovat jen jedinou ženu, a tou ona nebyla. Ta žena zemřela již dávno, a spolu s ní naděje, že by někdy opět zamiloval.

"Opatruj se, Damiene. I ty, Rúthi," Naposledy jim mávl dlaní, nasedl na již netrpělivého Tordena a vyjel vstříc slunečním paprskům.

* * *

Pomalu přicházela k sobě. Hlava se jí točila tak, že se nedokázala ani pořádně posadit, proto nejdříve několik minut vyčkávala. V levé ruce jí tepala ostrá bolest, jako by se jí tam zapíchlo na tisíc malých jehliček. Ztěžka se posadila do tureckého sedu a unaveně si promnula oči. Nejprve viděla rozmazaně, ale poté zřetelně rozeznala plápolající oheň a někoho sedícího přímo naproti ní.

"Jsi v pořádku?" promluvil dotyčný a ona si s úlevou uvědomila, že je to Zathar. "Kathie? Řekni něco!"

"Já-" zaskočilo jí a nahlas se rozkašlala. "Hrozně se mi motá hlava. A- Au!" Dotkla se zraněné ruky, která byla až neuvěřitelně horká. Něco na ní bylo. Jakýsi stříbrný znak. Zdálo se, že dokonce slabě září. Vypadal jak zatočený had, nebo možná...drak? Už zase?

"Tvoje ruka," dle elfova tónu usuzovala, že si znamení již všiml. Zněl velmi znepokojeně, "Ještě nějakou dobu to bolet bude, ale ne tolik. Jako kdyby si se spálila o horký kotel. Za pár dní to odezní úplně."

Podal jí čutoru s teplým nápojem. Chutnal jako heřmánkový čaj. Trochu si usrkla a položila jej na zem, "Zní to skoro jako by si snad věděl, co to je?" Ta otázka byla jen kontrolní. Byla si jistá, že to ví, ale on zavrtěl hlavou.

"Vím jen tolik, kolik mi řekl tvůj nový kamarád," hlavou kývl za ní. Zprvu nechápavým pohledem se otočila, ale když tak udělala, pohled nechápavý byl zaměněn s poněkud nervózním. Iortagh ležel natažený mezi rozestupem stromů, mezi tlapami svírající opečené zbytky z něčeho, co kdysi mohlo být divokým prasetem. Nebo jelenem. Těch zbytků opravdu nebylo mnoho.

"Výborně, Kathylien," od pusy mu odpadl kousek...nohy. "Jsi vzhůru. Už jsem začínal mít obavy, když jsi se přede mnou tak poroučela na zem."

"To ty!" vykřikla a krkolomně se postavila. "Stalo se to, když jsem se tě dotkla! Co to zatraceně bylo?" Nohy začali nad nečekaně prudkým pohybem ztrácet rovnováhu a ona cítila, jak začíná padat k zemi a určitě by i spadla, kdyby jí Zathar nepodepřel a ochranitelsky si jí nepřitáhl k hrudi.

Drak, do té doby v klidu požírající svou večeři, se starostlivě přiblížil, dunivé rány při dopadu jeho mohutných tlap se rozeznívaly v okolí. "My tomu říkáme Haalvut, dotek." Po přiblížení se na vzdálenost dvou metrů opět ulehl a hlavu sklonil tak blízko, že se jí téměř dotýkala.

Vymanila se z elfovy náruče. Začala se jí navracet síla, a tak nyní stála před drakem stabilně a odhodlaně, ruce zatnuté v pěsti, v očích žár a na jazyku spousty otázek.

_"Dovah'Zoriik," _rozeznělo se jí v hlavě. _"Dovah'Zoriik. Dračí jezdec."_

Jako prudký náraz se jí v hlavě začaly přehrávat obrázky, které dohromady dávaly celý příběh. Viděla válku, krveprolévání, smrt, strach a nenávist. Viděla, jak nebesa černají pod hejny divokých draků, chrlících oheň na všechno živé. Armády stavějící se na odpor, chránící si holé životy sestřelovali mohutnými samostříly draky z oblohy. Viděla obrovské černé monstrum, mnohem větší a hrozivější, než jeho druhové, požírajícího těla bojovníků. Obrazy se začaly měnit. Místo bojové vřavy zřela zasněžené kopce hor a uprostřed nich mladíka v kožešině, klanícího se rudému drakovi. Poslouchala jejich rozpravu; o válce, o bolesti a o touze to všechno ukončit. Chlapcova dlaň se dotkla drakova krku, objevila se oslepující záře. Znovu se ocitla na bitevním poli. Nad armádou lidí, elfů, dokonce i trpaslíků a dalších bytostí, které neznala, se vznesl onen rudý drak, ovšem od ostatních se lišící jedním podstatným detailem. Nesl svého jezdce a spolu mířili vstříc černému přízraku. Byla svědkem nemilosrdného souboje dvou nepoměrně mohutných draků. Mladík, oděn v černém brnění už vypadal jako válečník, tasil dlouhý ostrý meč, seskočil ze svého draka přímo na hřbet černého _Požírače_ a agresivně zabodával ostří do citlivým míst, až bestie, i pod útokem zubů rudého, padla k výšky k zemi, kde naposledy vydechla. Draci přestali útočit, snesli se k tělu mrtvého vůdce a vítězně zařvali, načež začali se zadostiučiněním cupovat a trhat obrovské černé tělo na kusy, až z něj zbyla jen holá kostra. Obrazy se opět zamihotaly. Viděla dlouhou slonovinovou síň se zástupci dvounožců, stojících naproti pěti drakům. Uprostřed shromáždění přednášel onen mladík, nyní již muž, podmínky míru mezi jednotlivými druhy, po jeho boku stál se staženými křídly rudý drak. Sledovala, jak v dalším obraze kříží oblohu draci se svými jezdci, jak udržují v zemi mír, jak spolu promlouvají, jak bojují ve válce proti nájezdníkům, jak umírají, ale neztrácejí odvahu, jak vyhánějí uzurpátory z jejich země. Obrazů bylo mnoho, ukazujících jí historii _Dovah'Zoriik_, dračích jezdců.

Vidiny zmizely a ona stála zpět na zasněžené mýtině, mezi spokojeně se tvářícím Iortaghem a lehce zmateným elfem.

"Kath?" Opatrně jí položil ruku na rameno. Několik vteřin byla jako v tranzu, bez jediného pohybu, dokonce snad ani nedýchala. "Kath! Jsi v pořádku?" Stále žádná odpověď. "Děvče, začínáš mě děsit."

Drak pozvedl hlavu a z nozder na elfa vyfoukl kouř, až se Zathar rozkašlal, "Tiše, fahliil. Vstřebává nové vědomosti, to zabere nějaký čas, ty netrpělivý nelétavče!"

Kathylien se konečně pohnula. Přesunula se k místu Iortaghova boku, kde se ho dotkla naposledy, předtím, než jí pohltila černota. Na jeho šupinách, jako vypálený cejch zářil otisk lidské dlaně. _Její dlaně. _Stejný otisk, jaký měl rudý drak při spojení s chlapcem z vidění.

"Já jsem jezdec?" Zeptala se tiše. "Tímhle tedy vylučuji možnost, že by si byl jedním z Morgothových draků."Zasmála se nad tím, i když ve skutečnosti jí do smíchu moc nebylo. Viděla nyní draka jinýma, úplně novýma očima. Jako přítele, možná, ale na to bylo příliš brzo. Měla pocit, že k němu patří, a když se jemně dotkla znamení na dračí kůži, rukou jí projelo příjemné brnění.

"Ty nejsi jen tak ledajaký jezdec, Kathylien," zabručel drak a otočil k ní hlavu. "Jsi můj jezdec. Ten jediný. A já jsem tvůj drak."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jen bych chtěla poděkovat Hedwice za komentáře a podporu :-) udělalo mi to vážně radost :D **_

* * *

"Víš, můj drahý příteli, mám jisté podezření, že se za mými zády někde tajně dokrmuješ." Hraničář tábořil pod malým skalním převisem, dostatečně tak chráněný pod nepřízní počasí a ostrým větrem. Už se pomalu rozednívalo, což byl akorát čas na sklizení tábora a když sedlal svého černého Tordena, povšiml si, že podbřišník je o něco těsnější, než býval. S povzdechem nakonec řemen povolil o jednu dírku a střetnul se tak se hřebcovým nevinným výrazem.

Po dlouhé době se konečně cítil uvolněný. I když byla lež postavená na jeho a Kathylieně smrti poněkud chatrná, neočekával, že by byl Carles natolik mazaný, aby to prokoukl. Měl plány. Chtěl své neteři dopřát domov, po kterém vždycky toužila, jen jí to strach nedovolil říct nahlas. Už před několika lety se mu podařilo zdědit malou farmu, pár mil za Hůrkou, což mu připadalo naprosto ideální. Sluneční paprsky už osvítili horizont a on vyrazil na cestu. Pokud mu tempo vydrží, dostane se do města zítra za stmívání, ale stále mu v hlavě hlodala myšlenka pochybnosti, protože jeho zkušenosti předvídali potíže. A vskutku.

Projížděl malou vesnicí, která fungovala jako jedna z hlavních křižovatek k městům trpaslíků v Modrých horách. Nejprve neměl v úmyslu zde zastavovat. Cesta byla dlouhá a počasí mu zatím přálo, vlastně, on nezastavil. Nechal vesnici několik mílí za sebou, lehkým klusem projížděl po obchodní cestě. Sníh zde nebyl tak navátý jako na jiných silnicích, protože tato byla hojně používána, dnes však zela prázdnotou. Ještě ve vesnici zaslechl cosi o potulných banditech, přepadávající karavany, ale nevěnoval tomu přílišnou pozornost. Každá obchodní trasa má svou zlodějskou skupinu, nebylo to nic neobvyklého.

Torden začal být neklidný a Gerronovo tušení mu dávalo za pravdu. Hraničáři jsou toulavý národ, žijící v divočině, spoléhající se především na instinkt, mrštnost a schopnost nepozorovatelného plížení, kterou využívají k útokům ze zálohy. A navíc získávají odlišný přístup k rozlišení stupně nebezpečí. Takže, pokud má hraničář z něčeho špatný pocit, je to zlé. Někdy dokonce i velmi zlé, jako například v tomto případě.  
Stromy na kraji cesty se zatřásly, až z nich opadal usazený sníh. Gerron si sundal luk ze zad, vložil šíp a jemně natáhl tětivu, připraven útočníka srazit dříve, než k tomu bude mít příležitost on. Z pod stínů se ozvalo zlověstné zavrčení, při kterém hraničáři vyvstaly chloupky na krku. Na cestě je objevili tři vrrčí jezdci. Vyhublí, zubožení a nesmírně hladoví, což je, navzdory tomu všemu, činilo nesmírně nebezpečnými.

V hlavě si přehrával několik scénářů svého následujícího počínání, nicméně, nehodlal šíp vracet zpátky do toulce. Jednou přesně mířenou ranou provrtal hlavu jednoho vrrků, což ostatní na okamžik vyvedlo z rovnováhy a než stačili útok opětovat, nakopl Gerron koně vší silou do slabin a tryskem se vřítil do lesa, kde bude mít lepší pozici na obranu. I přes Tordenovu záviděníhodnou rychlost mu byli vrrci v patách a skřeti v jejich sedlech posílali na hraničáře jeden šíp za druhým a on věděl, že nebude trvat dlouho a dostihnou ho. Vrrci mají větší výdrž než koně a navíc, pokud by byl natolik pošetilý a postavil se jim čelem, okamžitě by vraníka v tomto počtu rozsápali. Viděl, jak se Torden dokázal sám vrrkovi ubránit, ale za cenu tržných ran a šíji a bocích. Proti dvěma neměl šanci.

Seskočil z koně na vyvýšený kopec, kde se překulil a rychlostí blesku poslal odhadovaným směrem naslepo další tři šípy. Jeden trefil svůj cíl. Úlevně sledoval vrrka, svíjícího se ve smrtelných křečích na zemi, zatímco se jeho jezdce snažil dostat své uvězněné nohy zpod jeho těla. Tasil meč a zaujal bojový postoj proti poslední stojící bestii, která s vyceněnými zuby kroužila kolem hraničáře jako kolem bezmocné kořisti. Vyskočila dopředu. Gerron se jen taktak stačil shrbit a sekl vrrka do prsou. Cítil, jak ostří zajelo hluboko do masa, bestie žalostně zavyla. Skřet v jejím sedle byl ovšem protřelejší, než jeho stále vězněný společník a než se zvíře svalilo na zem, seskočil z jejího hřbetu a se začerněným mečem a notnou zuřivostí se na hraničáře vrhl. Jejich čepele si vyměnily několik úderů, Gerron uskočil před černým ostřím, obtočil kolem skřeta půlkruh a vrazil mu loktem do brady. Skřet se zakymácel a ztratil na krátkou chvíli pozornost, což se mu stalo osudným, když jeho hlava s užaslým výrazem letěla vzduchem a zbytek těla barvil krví sníh načerno.

Tím ovšem zábava ještě neskončila, poněvadž skřet vězněný pod mrtvým tělem vrrka se vysoukal ven a se sekerou běžel proti němu. Gerron odrazil jeho první úder a odstrčil ho o krok zpět. Máchl čepelí ve vzduchu a jedním pohybem vyrazil sekeru skřetovi z rukou. Když se stvůra pokusila o poslední zoufalý výpad, naběhla přímo na špičku hraničářova meče. A pravě v tu chvíli, proletěl na přesnosti milimetrů kolem Gerronova obličeje šíp, jehož cílem on ovšem nebyl. Uslyšel nedaleké heknutí a tupý náraz. Otočil se tím směrem a spatřil toho třetího skřeta, jehož vrrka srazil na silnici, ležícího bezvládně na zemi se šípem uprostřed čela.

"To bylo těsně," ozval se za ním mladý hlas. Znovu se otočil a uviděl mezi stromy stojící dva mladé trpaslíky, z nichž jeden stále svíral svůj luk pevně v rukou. Trochu ho překvapilo, vidět trpaslíka - lučištníka, ale byl to právě on, kdo mu nejspíš zachránil život.

"Jsem Kili," představil se lučištník.

"A já Fili," řekl jeho světlovlasý společník.

Gerron několik vteřin těkal očima z jednoho na druhého, mezitím vytahující meč ze skřetova těla. "Mé jméno je Gerron, syn Ethilův," představil se a setřel pláštěm z ostří černou krev. "Hádám, že jsem Vám zavázán. Nečekal jsem, že se sem ten skřet dostane tak rychle. Srazil jsem ho už na cestě."

"Jo no," začal Fili a přistoupili s bratrem blíž, "viděli jsme. Což je vlastně důvod, proč jsme tady. Napadlo nás, že by se vám hodila pomoc. Ale jak tak vidím," sjel uznaně pohledem mrtvoly vrrků a skřetů. "O většinu zábavy jsme přišli."

"Moment," zastavil je Kili. "Gerron? Ten hraničář?" Gerron lehce zmaten přikývl. Bratři si vyměnili krátký pohled a usmáli se. "Víte, známe vaši neteř, Kathylien."

"Kathie?" Gerron zbystřil, ve hlase měl patrnou obavu, "Co je s ní? Stalo se jí něco?"

"Né," mávl Kili rukou. "Jen jsme na ní narazili-"

"Doslova," zamumlal Fili pod vousy.

"POTKALI jsme jí," opravil Kili své vyjadřování, "když jsme byli ve městě. Je moc milá. A zlobí se vás. Hodně."

Gerron ze nervózně zasmál, "Tomu věřím. Budu jí toho muset hodně vysvětlit," dlouze zapískal a skrz stromy k nim přicválal Torden, klidně se tvářící, jako by se nic nestalo. "Kam máte vy dva vůbec namířeno?" Zeptal se, se zájmem.

"Dál na sever Modrých hor," odpověděl mu Fili, "do města trpaslíků. Naše matka, Dís, už bude mít starosti."

Hraničář přikývl a poplácal koně po šíji. Musel se pousmát nad tím, jak se trpaslíci cítili vedle obrovského hřebce nesví. Poupravil popruhy a lehce se vyšvihnul do sedla.

"Za toho skřeta jsem Vám vděčný, mistře trpaslíku," pravil ke Kilimu. "Buďte na cestě opatrní. Ještě jsem nezažil, aby se vrrčí hlídka vydala tak hluboko do hor. Něco není v pořádku."

Na rozloučenou kývl a pobídl koně do rychlého cvalu. Po dnešním zážitku se jeho nutkání dostat se ke Kathie co nejrychleji, ještě znásobila. Dorazil zpátky na silnici, kde Torden přeskočil mrtvolu vrrka. Poté zrychlil do trysku.


	7. Chapter 7

Uběhly další dva dny od setkání Kathie a Iortagha. Po celou tu dobu sedávala s drakem dlouhé hodiny v kotlině u malého ledovcového jezera, kde rozprávěli a navzájem se poznávali. Dívka objevila v drakovi spřízněného přítele, kterému mohla sdělit cokoliv a vědět, že jí trpělivě vyslechne. Jejich mysl byla propojená, stejně jako jejich duše. Dokázala s drakem komunikovat, aniž by vyslovila jediné slovo, i přesto dávala raději přednost normální mluvě. Bylo to pro oba přirozenější. Navíc se tak dozvěděla, že drak obývá tento svět teprve šedesát čtyři let. Jak řekl on, stále ještě nedosáhl dospělosti. Draci jeho druhu se stávají dospělými jedinci při dovršení jednoho sta let. Byl stále ještě mladíčkem.

Iortagh jí přitom postupně učil dračí jazyk, nebo-li Dovah-Tinvok. Prozradil jí, že skrze něj bude postupem času moct používat dračí magii, ale k tomu bude potřebovat důkladný výcvik. A to byl jeden z jejich závažnějších problémů. V Iortaghovo rodné zemi, Nörhimdahu, musel po spojení každý jezdec projít výcvikem, který ho naučil užívat své schopnosti, se kterýma přicházela i nesmírná zodpovědnost. Magie přicházela od draků a jako taková byla a je, nesmírně mocná. Pokud by se použila neuváženě, zničila by nejen jezdce, ale i jeho draka, skrze kterého magie proudí. Již několik mladých a lehkomyslných jezdců skonalo tímto strašlivým způsobem.

"Musíme na něco přijít," Zathar se zamyšleně poškrábal na bradě. "Vím, že pán Celeborn má ve své knihovně několik knih, pojednávajících o dracích, ale pochybuji, že by to bylo zaměřené na tenhle," ukázal na Ioratgha, "druh draků. O Nörhimdahu jsem slyšel, ale to jen díky mé práci pro jistá individua, piráti to myslím byli, kteří se kolem plavili. Může odsud být vzdálený tisíce mil."

Iortagh souhlasně přikývl, "Z mé země jsem odešel před mnoha lety, jen z čiré touhy po poznání. To až silné bouře a vichřice nad oceánem mě dovály sem, do Středozemě. Mezi ní a mým domovem, je vzdálenost skutečně obrovská," natáhl krk a protáhl si ho. "Myslím, že jsem první drak z Nörhimdahu, který vstoupil na toto území."

"A jaké máme jiné alternativy?" Kathylien rozhořčeně rozhodila ruce a zavrtěla hlavou. "Nehodlám používat magii jen s dobrými úmysly, které by mohli Iortagha i mě stát život."

"Nebudou tě stát život," přerušil ji elf. "Ne, pokud s nimi budeš zacházet velmi opatrně. Iortagh sice ještě není dospělý, ale není to ani mládě. Zná hranice svých schopností, a tak ti může pomoct kontrolovat ty tvé. Co vím, tak jezdci často získávali draky již jako mláďata, proto byla jejich moc tak nestabilní. Ale i přesto-"

"Počkej," přerušila ho tentokrát Kathie. "Jak je možné, že toho víš tolik? Iortagh se o mláďatech nezmiňoval."

_"Jak ví o těch mláďatech?" _ptala se draka v myšlenkách. _"Říkal jsi mu o nich?"_

_"Ne, tím jsem si zcela jist. Ale vyslechneme si jeho vysvětlení."_

To se ovšem nedostavovalo. Elf naproti nim seděl s kamennou tváří, myslí mu vířili dávné bolestné vzpomínky. "Vím to od Nymiry," Kath nechápavě svraštila obočí a on s povzdechem pokračoval. "Od mojí ženy."

* * *

"Vyprávěl ti někdy Gerron, proč jsem se stal...tím, čím jsem se stal?"

Dívka zavrtěla hlavou. Takže její strýc to věděl? No, dávalo to smysl. Zathar byl jeho nejbližší přítel, je logické, že postupem času mu svěřil svůj životní příběh a ona chápala, že ho Gerron před ní uchoval v tajnosti. Neměl právo k tomu, jí to vyprávět.

"Inu," pokračoval elf, "jak jistě víš, můj domov býval v lesích Lórienu. Býval jsem voják, jeden ze zástupců kapitána Haldira. Tenkrát jsem ještě nosil jméno Esgalon, nevím proč, jsem na něj býval hrdý, jeden z těch, co si libují v moudrosti a líbivě sledují, jak k nim lidé vzhlíží. Vlastně, ano, díval jsem se na _Atani_, na lidi, jako na méněcenné, jako na děti, které neustále potřebují dohled. Nedívej se na mě takhle, téměř nikdy jsem Lórien neopouštěl, nevěděl jsem o vás zhola nic!  
Tak tedy, cestovali jsme v malé skupině do jižního Gondoru, do přístavního města Dol Amroth, kvůli jakýmsi obchodním záležitostem, jako doprovod Arahaelona, Celebornova rádce. Měli jsme se tam zdržet i několik týdnů a já se poprvé ocitl v záplavě lidí, v celém jeho městě! Má hrdost mi bránila v tom, abych navazoval kontakty, a tak jsem jen bloudil ulicemi a po večerech hrál s mými druhy kostky. Nikdy by mne tenkrát nenapadlo, že se zapletu do takové šlamastiky."

"To ona byla tou šlamastikou?" přerušila ho opatrně Kath a on přikývl.

"Věděl jsem, že dole v přístavišti je jeden elfský kovář a chtěl jsem u něj nechat nabrousit meč. Když jsem procházel okolo kójí, kde měli obchodníci zamčené suroviny, zadíval jsem se na právě připlouvající loď, jejíž vlajku jsem neznal a nedopatřením tak srazil na zem jistou ženu, nesoucí těžké balíky. Byla to Nymira. Abys to chápala, v takové situaci jsem se ještě nikdy neocitl a má pýcha odmítala připustit, že mé reflexy selhaly a byl jsem to já, kdo do ní narazil, ne ona do mně. A to jsem jí také řekl, když se sbírala na nohy. Slova se mi zalkla ve chvíli, když jsem spatřil její obličej. Zelené oči, nos a tváře poseté pihami a vlasy zrzavé jako veverka. Nikdy jsem nikoho takového nepotkal. A víš co udělala? Vlepila mi facku a tvrdě mi sdělila, ať se příště lépe dívám na cestu. Na to se sebrala a odešla. Byl jsem v šoku. A lidé, co tomu přihlíželi v ještě větším, protože právě viděli, jak vznešený elf dostává políček od mladé holky. Nemusím ti snad říkat, že ke kováři jsem se nedostal. Utekl jsem totiž zpátky do naší ubytovny a spílal na ní těmi nejhoršími nadávkami."

"Takže láska na první pohled. Vy dvounožci," reagoval na jeho vyprávění Iortagh s pobaveným tónem. Zathar ho zpražil varovným pohledem, ale drak se tomu jen zasmál. Elf pokračoval.

"Po pár dní jsem se jí snažil dostat z hlavy, ale nešlo to. Zavrtala se tak hluboko, jako se protivný dřevokaz prokousává do stromů. Jednou jsem se večer vracel na ubytovnu a znovu jí spatřil, stojící u hostince a okolo ní stáli dva muži. Nejprve jsem si s odsouzením pomyslel, že má jen pánskou společnost, ale když jsem viděl ten její vyděšený výraz, všechna zlost, která se ve mně vůči její osobě nahromadila, zmizela jako pára nad hrncem a vystřídala ji zlost nová. Tentokrát směrovaná k nim. Když jí jeden z nich prudce chytil za paži a srazil na zem, ztratil jsem sebekontrolu a vyběhl proti nim. Vyměnili jsme si pár ran, než se s hekotem odplazili a já s ní zůstal sám. Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že mě nepozná, ale zmýlil jsem se. Poznala mě hned. Poděkovala mi a chtěla odejít, ale já trval na tom, že j odvedu k léčiteli a když ne to, že jí alespoň doprovodím domů a ona nakonec byla nucena souhlasit. Byl sem velmi vytrvalý. Cestou jsem se jí několikrát omluvil za ten incident v přístavišti a ona mou omluvu se smíchem přijala. Prý jsme si takhle kvit, za tu facku. Čím déle jsem s ní mluvil, tím více mne fascinovala. Byla obchodnice, vlastnila krámek s bylinami a knihami, byla velmi vzdělaná, dokonce uměla trochu naším jazykem. Po zbytek našeho pobytu v Dol Amroth, jsem se snažil trávit s ní co nejvíce času. Tehdy mi začala vyprávět o dracích. Její děd pocházel z Nörhimdahu a ty příběhy znala od něj a poté od jejího otce. Nejprve jsem k tomu byl poněkud nedůvěřivý, než začala mluvit i o dračích jezdcích a o zemi obecně. Nezacházela úplně do podrobností, ale prozradila mi, jak to pouto mezi draky a jezdci vzniká, a jak se jezdci nejčastěji pojí s mláďaty, aby s nimi mohli postupně růst a sílit. Povídala sice i o dračí magii, ale ne tolik, aby ti to mohlo být více užitečné."

Na několik minut přerušil vyprávění, aby se napil s sesbíral důležité vzpomínky, "Netrvalo mi dlouho, než jsem se do ní zamiloval. Do jejích očí, jejího veselého hlasu, naprosto mně pohltila. Když jsem jí své city vyjevil, odmítala to. Argumentovala to tím, že ona stárne každý den, zatímco já zůstávám takový, jaký jsem a že takový vztah nikdy nemůže fungovat. Vyčetl jsem jí, že jsou takovéto myšlenky nepodstatné a že její věk mou lásku k ní nezmění. Mé přesvědčování ji nakonec zlomilo a ona mou náklonnost opětovala. Když se blížil den našeho odjezdu zpět do Lórienu, sdělil jsem Arahaelovi, že hodlám zůstat, za každých okolností. Po vysvětlení mého rozhodnutí nakonec uvolil a já byl šťastný. Ještě ten měsíc jsme se vzali."

Smutně se usmál nad tou vzpomínkou a zapálil si dýmku. Kathie si vyměnila s Iortaghem několik soucitným myšlenek, ale nahlas se je nedovážil říct ani jeden. "Čím více jsem byl s ní, tím více jsem v sobě pociťoval lidské emoce, někdy i chování. Víš, říká se, že elfové emoce nemají, že jsou chladní. Není to pravda. Kdysi dávno, když byla Arda ještě mladá, jsme jimi přímo oplývali, pak ovšem přišli lidé. Sledovali jsme je a zjišťovali, že naše chování se v jistých ohledech moc neliší, ale oni byli mnohem vášnivější, bezstarostnější. Proto, abychom se odlišili, naučili jsme se své emoce velmi dobře skrývat. Vyhrazujeme...vyhrazují si jen pro své nejbližší okolí. Když jsem na sobě začal tyto změny pozorovat, nevyděsilo mě to, ba naopak. Bylo to v době, kdy Šmak obsadil Erebor a Nymira mi oznámila své těhotenství. Byli jsme šťastní, navzdory neštěstím, která se stala. Chtěli jsme zůstat v Dol Amrothu, než se dítě narodí a pak se odstěhovat dál na venkov. Byla to budoucnost jako z pohádky."

Kathylien se k Zatharovi posunula blíž, "Co se jí stalo?" Zeptala se tiše.

"Zemřela při porodu," odpověděl chladně. "Ona i dítě," dlouze i natáhl z dýmky a pokračoval. "Zlomilo mě to, ve všech směrech. Když se to dozvěděli mí příbuzní v Lórienu, chtěli, abych se vrátil zpátky, ale já to nedokázal. Nezvládl by mezi nimi žít, s tou jejich tichou lítostí. Když jsem žalostně křičel nad jejím tělem, čekal jsem, že se lidé budou snažit krotit, ale jen s chápavým výrazem stáli okolo mě a jeden muž mi řekl: "Vykřič se, chlapče. Nezmírníš bolest, ale vyjádříš utrpení." Ta slova mě provázela po mnoho měsíců, kdy jsem se toulal divočinou. Narazil jsem tam tehdy na skupinu banditů, přepadávajících pocestné. Nejdřív jim brali život, potom cennosti. Zabil jsem je. Do jednoho. A všechno, co jsem cítil, byl jen hněv. Našel jsem tehdy u nich pergamen s odměnou za jejich hlavy, vystavený starostou pár mil vzdálené obce. Přál bych ti vidět ty výrazy, když si pro odměnu přišel elf. Na to nikdy nezapomenu. Seznámil jsem se tam tenkrát s jistým lovcem odměn, který měl na ty bandity zálusk. Nenapadl mě, místo toho jsem se stal dočasným členem jeho skupiny. Naučil jsem se, jak to u lovců odměn chodí, tam jsem taky přišel k tomu tetování," poklepal si čelo. "Vydržel jsem s nimi tři roky, než jsem se trhl a stal se sólistou. Brzy jsem si vybudoval slušnou reputaci, zahodil své staré jméno a začal si říkat Zathar. Bylo to jméno toho vůdce banditů, které jsem zabil jako první. Přišlo mi to tenkrát poetické. Když se v Lórinenu dozvěděli o tom, co se ze mě stalo, nadobro se odvrátili a já byl konečně volný. Věřím, že zbytek už znáš."

Nevěděla, co na to má říct. S lítostí sledovala jeho skelné oči, očekávající, že v nich spatří opravdové slzy, ale elf je dokázal potlačit. Nadechovala se, aby ho nějak ukonejšila, ale on jí posunkem ruky umlčel.

"Prosím, neříkej, že je ti to líto. Vím, že je, to bez diskuze, jen to neříkej," naposledy si natáhl z dýmky a vyklepal na vlhkou zem zbytky popela. Hleděl upřeně na vodní hladinu, snažíc se zbavit vzpomínek, které vyvstaly z jeho mysli.

_"Slýchával jsem o elfech, kteří mohli žalem i zemřít. Ale on je jiný, je zlomený. Stejný, ale přitom natolik vzdálený od svého druhu. Upřímně věřím, že kdyby se před lety s tebou a s tvým strýcem nespojil, byl by to jeho konec. Ale je to jen má domněnka, možná správná, možná ne."_

_"Chová v srdci nesmírnou bolest," _odpovídala Iortaghovi v myšlenkách. _"Nedivím se, že nechtěl vrátit do Lórienu. Vrátil by zpátky tam, kde začínal a možná by se s tím vrátil i jeho starý pohled na svět. Vybral si sám, čím se stane. Možná to byla impulzivní volba, ale minulost se nezmění."_

Několik dalších minut seděli mlčky, zatímco slunce se pomalu ztrácelo na západě. Zathar svižně vstal, aby uhasil oheň a připravil koně k odjezdu. Když se Kathylien blížila ke staroušovi Sokkimu, Iortagh nespokojeně zafuněl, "Jsi můj jezdec! Měla bys létat se mnou, a ne jezdit na téhle kreatuře. Je to ponižující!"

"Tohle už jsme pobírali, ty hlavo dubová," otráveně vzdychla a vyměnila si pohled se Zatharem. "Zaprvé, když jsem s tebou letěla naposledy, tedy, když jsi mě unesl, málem jsem se pozvracela. Zadruhé, tvoje šupiny by mi do pár vteřin rozedřeli kůži do masa," drak nevrle zavrčel a ona pokračovala. "Hej, musíš mi dát za pravdu. Zítra se zase vrátím, tak se snaž nepoutat na sebe příliš pozornosti. Buď opatrný."

Iortagh jí věnoval naoko ublížený pohled, "Ty buď opatrná, maličká." Vznesl se vzduchu a pár vteřin zmizel v záplavě tmavých mračen.

"Víš, tak mě napadá," promluvil konečně elf, když spolu s Kathie sledoval oblohu, "jak tohle hodláš vysvětlit Gerronovi. Nevím, jestli ti to už došlo, ale on se dneska vrací."

"Nemám tušení," vyšvihla se do sedla a obrátila poníka směrem z kotliny. Zathar jel první, ostře sledující okolí. Sám si moc nedokázal představit hraničářův výraz až zjistí, že pod jeho dozorem byla jeho neteř sražena trpaslíkem, unesena drakem a následně ustanovena dračím jezdcem. Něco v koutu mysli mu říkalo, že v tu chvíli si bude křídla přát on.

* * *

_**Jen tak co se k Zatharovi týče...vyobrazila jsem ho jako typ antielfa, pokud to tak můžu nazvat :D Vlastně, jsem na něj vskutku hrdá :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fujtajbl...tak to bychom měli. Ne, ale vážně, dračí jazyk je zlý, zákeřný, nepřející a vůbec, má všechny záporné vlastnosti -_- :D A opět děkuji čtenáři Hedwiga za komentáře a podporu :-)**_

* * *

Bylo jen logické, že když nenašel Kathylien a Zathara v hostinci a následně zjistil, že jejich koně se ve stáji nenachází, vydal se je hledat. Správce brány mu prozradil, že vídával Kathie posledních pár dní vyrážet do lesa na projížďky a elf ji ve většině případech doprovázel, stejně jako dne, ale začínalo se stmívat a dvojice se stále neohlásila, i když bývávali v tuto dobu zpátky. Žaludek měl sevřený nervozitou a strachem o jeho malou Kathie, v hlavě mu přehrávaly děsivé představy všeho, co by se jí mohlo stát. Proto mu také srdce následně málem vyskočilo úlevou, když ji a Zathara uviděl přijíždět po udusané lesní stezce.

Dvojice si ho dozajista ihned povšimla, elf pozvedl ruku na pozdrav s jeho typickým culením, ale dívka neprojevila žádné emoce. Dívala se na něj pohledem naprosto prázdným, i když postřehl, jak jí obočí kleslo. Věděl, že na něj bude mít kvůli jeho odjezdu zlost, ale že až tak velkou? Naštěstí pro něj, ona nikdy nepatřila mezi nejlepší královny dramatu a než se stačil nadechnout, na tváři se jí rozlil široký úsměv, jak pobídl koně do cvalu a vyjel jí vstříc. Na vzdálenost pár metrů seskočil a sledoval, jak mu běží naproti a než se nadál, skočila mu okolo krku, zatímco elf se v sedle Giselle spokojeně usmíval.

"Beru to tak, že jsem ti chyběl," zamumlal jí do vlasů. "A to jsem se bál, že budeš zuřit." Postavil Kath zpátky na zem, oči jí divoce žhnuly.

"Ale já opravdu zuřím!" Vykřikla. "Nechal jsi mě tady bez jediného slova! Ani hloupý vzkaz jsi nenapsal! Jen nějaké mince a chůvu na hlídání!"

"Hej!" Ohradil se Zathar nad nedůstojným pojmenování, omluvy se mu však nedostalo.

Hraničář jí s provinilým pohledem pohladil po tvářích, a zatímco na něj stále chrlila nadávky, pevně jí k sobě přivinul. Dívka, tímto gestem zaskočená, se utišila a naslouchala bití Gerronova silného srdce.

"Omlouvám se," zašeptal. "Slibuji, že ti to později všechno vysvětlím," odmlčel se, jak mu zakručelo v břiše. "Ale vážně, až později. Teď mám hlad."

S rukama zvednutýma v pozici kapitulanta pomalými kroky couval od rudě se barvícího obličeje své neteře, k Tordenovi do bezpečí. "A vůbec," ptal se již ze sedla svého koně. "Co tady venku děláte tak dlouho? Strážný u brány říkal, že takhle opouštíte město už pár dní. Zathare," střelil pohledem na nevinně tvářícího se elfa. "Netaháš jí doufám s sebou do práce? Na odchyty s lovcem odměn ještě nemá věk. A nikdy mít nebude."

"Né," mávl Zathar rukou, oči mu nervózně zatěkaly. "Nic takového. Jen..."

"Projížďky!" Vyhrkla Kathie, "Bral mě na projížďky. Lekce přežití a tak. Abych neusnula na vavřínech." Zářivě se na strýce usmála a modlila se, aby si nevšiml, jak se začíná nervozitou červenat.

"Hmm," hraničář se zamyšleně poškrábal na bradě. "O tom si také promluvíme později."

Nasměrovali koně a lehkým klusem se vydali zpátky do města. Povětšinou vyprávěla Kathylien, co za poslední dva týdny dělala, i to, jak potkala trpasličí bratry a následně i samotného Thorina Pavézu. Všimla, jak se strýc při té zmínce zamračil. Věděla, že k trpaslíkům zvláštní láskou netíhne, ale vše ponechal bez komentáře. Proč, to jí následně prozradil, když jí vyprávěl, jak mu právě Kili zachránil při cestě zpátky život. Udělalo se jí špatně při pomyšlení co by se stalo, kdyby tam nebyl. V duchu viděla strýcovo tělo roztrhané na kusy, opodál stojící vrrky ohlodávající zbytky. O Iortaghovi stále mlčela. Několikrát se pokusila o to mu to říct, ale odvahy se jí nedostávalo, i když v myšlenkách cítila, že drak celý jejích rozhovor napjatě poslouchá.

_"Nesluší se poslouchat cizí rozhovory." _poslala mu krátký vzkaz.

_"Proto tě nesleduji, maličká. Jsem nedaleko, něco cítím."_

_"Cože? Co cítíš?"_

_"Někdo se blíží." _Cítila, jak je drak celý napjatý a nervózní.

_"Hlavně zůstaň skrytý, prozatím. Ale buď nablízku." _Věděla, že se mu schovávání ani trochu nezamlouvá, nicméně, neochotně poslechl.

Zdálo se, že Iortagh nebyl jediný kdo cítil, že je něco špatně. Zathar pozorně zastřihal ušima, skupinu předjel a koně zastavil. Vyměnil si krátký pohled a vložil šíp do tětivy, načež hraničář kývl a rychlým pohybem tasil meč. Kathie byla vyzbrojena jen loveckým nožem, přesto, hlavně díky elfím dvojčatům a strýcovi, s ním uměla zacházet se smrtící obratností. Otázkou je, zda to bude na blížící se nebezpečí stačit.

Zaslechla podivné zavrčení, jen pár metrů od ní. Až na tohle bylo v lese hrobové ticho, veškerá zvěř se buď schovala, nebo utekla do bezpečí, což nervozitu tria ještě znásobilo. Cítila v hlavě obrovský tlak, jak se do ní opírala Iortaghova divoká mysl. Vrčení se ozvalo znovu, tentokrát bylo téměř u ní, ale kvůli slunci mizejícímu za kopci a následné tmě, toho moc vidět nemohla. Chtěla na Gerrona a Zathara zakřičet, ale něco se vyřítilo z křoví a jedním skokem jí to srazilo k zemi. Ten odporný zápach dokázala poznat okamžitě.

"Skřeti!" zakřičel Gerron. Svět se s Kathie zatočil, jak padala z poníka dolů. Ucítila bolest hlavy v místě, kde se její lebka srazila s povrchem tupého kamene. Myslela si, že ztratí vědomí, ale dokázala se udržet dost dlouho na to, aby nakopla páchnoucí zrůdu do brady a následně jí rázně zabodla nůž do krku. Na ruce jí vystříkla černá lepkavá tekutina, skřetí krev. Matně viděla, jak Zathar mrštně vrací údery a rozdává smrtící rány. Byl jako stín, který není možné polapit. Mihotal se mezi nepřáteli s lehkostí vánku a posílal jejich pokřivené duše na onen svět. Gerron si vedl obdobně. Elfovu přirozenou lehkost nahrazoval sílou a rázností a když viděl svou neteř ležet na zemi, jeho zuřivost se znásobila. Nemohl jí ovšem jít na pomoc. Další skřeti přicházeli z lesa a v hordách napadali trojici jako hejno otravných komárů, toužících po čerstvé krvi. Kathylien se oháněla nožem okolo sebe, jistá si tím, že minimálně tři skřeti již díky ní přestali dýchat, to ale nestačilo. Tohle nebyla jen nějaká potulná skupina hrdlořezů, tihle byli početní a organizovaní.

"Azat uk!" Slyšela je křičet. Neuměla mluvit černou řečí, přesto věděla, že tohle neznamená nic dobrého. Ucítila bodající bolest na boku, kde svůj cíl našlo ostří skřetího meče. Do toho všeho se vrátila ostrá bolest hlavy. Tentokrát to ovšem nebyl kámen, ne, to se jen nad stromy vznesl smaragdový drak, zuřící nad zraněním, které jeho jezdci přivodili tyto nepřirozené ohavnosti.

Všechno se to seběhlo příliš rychle. V jednu chvíli Zathar a Gerron bojovali proti skřetí hordě a v té druhé ho elf srážel k zemi, když těsně nad nimi proletělo jakési monstrum, následně přistávající před jeho neteří a sápalo se po každém, kdo se k ní jen přiblížil. Les zazářil ve světle divokého dračího ohně, skřeti prchali před žárem a drakovými tesáky, ostrými jak břitva. Byli příliš zaskočení a vyděšení, než aby se snažili proti běsnící bestii bojovat. Do několika minut po nich nebyla ani stopa. Většina byla mrtvá. Rozsápáni nebo spáleni na uhel, to bylo vše, co zbylo z předtím tak nebezpečné skřetí jednotky, až na ten zanedbatelný zbytek čítající spíše jedince, co utekli do lesa. Drak jejich směrem vítězoslavně zařval, až z některých stromů poblíž opadal sníh.

Gerron vyděšene sledoval zvíře, u kterého stála Kathie a které jí, snad ochranitelsky, schovávalo pod křídlem. Bolestně přivřel víčka, když si všiml dívčina krvácejícího boku. Sekl pohledem po Zatharovi, ale ten nevypadal ani trochu překvapeně, spíše rozpačitě. _Takže on to věděl,_ pomyslel si. Jeho základní pud mu ovšem velel tasit meč a rozběhnout se proti stvůře s bojovným křikem. A právě to také udělal, nebo se o to alespoň pokusil. Elfova ruka ho zastavila.

"Zadrž!" Křikl k němu a kývl pohledem na Kathylien, která nyní stála vzdorovitě před drakem, chránící ho před strýcovým ostřím.

"Vysvětlí mi tady někdo, co to má zatraceně znamenat?" Hraničář byl vzteky bez sebe. A který otec, tedy strýc, by nebyl, kdyby viděl svou neteř v blízkosti divokého draka. "Kath, okamžitě ustup stranou."

"Ne!" Zakřičela zoufale. "Prosím, neubližuj mu," drak za ní varovně zavrčel. "Je to přítel."

"Je to drak!"

"Je to můj drak, strýčku," popošla blíž, sundávající si rukavici.

"Nemluv hlouposti, Kath! Jsou to monstra stvořená Morgothem, aby mu sloužili. Divoké bestie, neznající slitování. Nedají se ochočit, tak ustup stranou," pevněji sevřel rukojeť meče a pohlédl na draka. K jeho překvapení, nevypadal již tak rozzuřeně. Měl oči plné očekávání.

"On není odsud, Gerre," promluvil elf a položil mu ruku na rameno. "Nepatří k Morgothovým drakům, přiletěl sem z Nörhimdahu, ze země vzdálené na tisíce mil. Skloň meč, mellon-e. On není hrozbou."

"Strýčku, prosím!" Přiblížila se k němu na další krok, ale stále příliš daleko na to, aby jí mohl stáhnout pryč. Ruku nataženou před sebou, ukazující mu podivné znamení uprostřed dlaně. Vypadalo to jak stočený had, nebo snad ještěrka. Stříbro v kůži, ale bez sebemenších spálenin. Teprve kdy drak natáhl krk a zvedl křídlo si všiml, že má na boku podobné znamení, ovšem ve tvaru lidské dlaně.

"Já jsem...," na chvíli se odmlčela, hledající ta správná slova. "Jsem jeho jezdec," špička meče mu při tomto slově spadla k zemi. "Jsem dračí jezdec."

Pomalu, stále nedůvěřivě ale přece, zasunul meč a ztěžka oddechoval. Těkal očima mezi neteří, elfem a oním drakem, jehož jezdce, ať to znamená cokoliv, měla Kathie být. Zprudka se narovnal a zabodl do ní pohled.

"Řekni mi všechno. Úplně všechno."

* * *

Vrátili se zpátky do kotliny, kde byli dostatečně chráněni před nepřízní počasí a rozdělali tábor. Navzdory hraničářovým námitkám, si Iortagh lehl přímo vedle Kathylien, která se o jeho hrudník nyní opírala. Když Gerron zkoušel vzdorovat, dostalo se mu od draka prvních slov; "Nejsem lidojed, nelétavče. Nenuť mě přehodnocovat mé zásady."

Kathie vyprávěla všechno od začátku. Jak draka našla, osvobodila ho, jak jí následně unesl. S vyprávěním jí Iortagh občas vypomohl pár poznámkami, hlavně co se historie dračích jezdců týče a draků samotných, jinak se do rozhovoru příliš nezapojoval, tedy, ne nahlas. Bylo pro ni komplikované, dopodrobna vysvětlovat vztah draka a jezdce, stejně jako dračí magii, protože o tom nevěděla vskutku příliš. Což byl jeden z prvních problémů, který vnesl na Gerronovu tvář vrásky. Úplně prvním problémem, byl drak samotný, ale to, jak si byl nyní jistý, je problém zcela neřešitelný, a proto se tuto skutečnost snažil vytěsnit z hlavy.

Elf celý průběh rozhovoru tiše pozoroval, jen bolestně odvrátil zrak, když dívka zmínila vyprávění jeho příběhu. Vzpomínky přivolané tímto skutkem se stále točily v jeho hlavě, neochotné odchodu. Snažil se číst v hraničářově tváři, ale bylo to téměř nemožné. Gerron, jakožto jeden z králů kamenných výrazů, si ho dokázal udržovat natolik, aby přinutil Kathin hlas párkrát přeskočit. Nakonec byl nucen si zapálit dýmku a dobře hraničáře pozoroval, aby nepostřehl, že to, co těsná do tabákové komory, rozhodně není obyčejný tabák. Bylo to artiviánské konopí, jinak známé jako _snílek_. Pomáhalo udržet si dobrou a uvolněnou náladu, a to on právě teď potřeboval. A zatímco připravoval životabudič, hlas utichl, jak Kathie skončila s vyprávěním.

Napjatě hleděla strýcovi do tváře a čekala na jeho reakci. Trvalo několik dalších minut, než se vůbec odhodlal něco říct. "To je šílený," vzdychl. "Moje malá holčička a dračí jezdec? Mám pocit, že se tví rodiče vrátí ze záhrobí, aby mě tam vzali s sebou. Tedy, nejdřív zabijí Zathara, ten tě měl hlídat. Pak jsem na řadě já, že jsem ho nechal, aby tě hlídal."

Elf dotčeně rozhodil rukama, "Vím, že tohle už jsem dneska jednou řekl, ale: Hej!"

"Znamená to," odvážila se Kath promluvit, "že už Iortagha nechceš zabít, ani mě nebudeš nutit zbavit se ho?"

"Pomysli na to takhle," zastal se jí Zathar. "Po celou tu dobu se bojíš, aby nepřišla k úhoně. A teď má toho nejlepšího ochránce v celé Středozemi! Kdo by se jí potom pokoušel ublížit, když jí chrání drak? Nikdo." Gerron probodl uculujícího se elfa pohledem, s podezřením, že jeho oči jsou nějak červenější. V duchu ale věděl, že má pravdu.

"Dobře," zvedl ruce. "Chceš aby drak zůstal? Fajn." Kathie se zamračila, jeho chování bylo podezřelé. "Ale nejprve mi řekni, kde s ním chceš zůstat? Tohle je Středozem, ne nějaký Nörhimdah. Lidé, elfové, trpaslíci, ti všichni se tu draků bojí a věř mi, až Iortagha uvidí, budou ho chtít zničit."

Drak pozvedl hlavu z podřimování a natáhl krk. "Ve vší úctě, hraničáři, žiji zde již přes padesát let a za tu dobu zde, jsem se naučil být velmi nenápadný. Jeden čas jsem se vznášel nad Osgiliathem. Jediný člověk, co mě spatřil, mne pokládal za mořského orla. A to mu mohlo být již okolo dvanácti let."

"Tak moment," zarazila draka Kathie. "A co ta 'hrůzu-nahánějící' jména, cos mi vyjmenovával? Někdo tě tu musel vidět."

Iortagh se zatvářil vyhýbavě. "Ano, tedy...občas jsem se chtěl jen pobavit. Krátil jsem si tak dlouhé zimní večery."

Gerron věděl, že už nedokáže Kathylien od draka oddělit. Vlastně, ani se o to nechtěl pokoušet. Sám už poznal, že tento drak nemá s těmi zdejšími nic společného, co se do charakteru týče, ani do velikosti. Ač z toho nebyl nadšený, neteřinu prosbu odsouhlasil. Drak mohl zůstat. Tím ale veškerá práce teprve začínala. Dlouho do noci diskutoval se Zatharem o jejich možnostech, zatímco Kathie, schoulená pod dračím křídlem, upadla do hlubokého spánku. Jejich prvním plánem by měla být cesta do Roklinky, k pánu Elrondovi. Jestli někdo bude mít natolik pochopení pro jejich situaci a poskytne jim azyl, bude to on, tím si byli oba dva jistí. Nejdříve si mysleli, že by mohli vyhledat členy řádu Istari, ale Gerron moc dobře věděl, že Saruman Bílý, nejsilnější z nich, byl Iortagha zabil bez prodlení. Pak tu byli Modří čarodějové, o kterých nikdo nic nevěděl, Radagast Hnědý a ten, ač jistou moc měl, byl...nekompetentní. Jejich poslední nadějí byl Gandalf Šedý, který shodou okolností Roklinku navštěvoval. Jen nikdo nevěděl kdy a jak často.

Dalším cílem, ač méně příjemným, byla nutná návštěva Temného hvozdu, konkrétněji elfího krále Thranduila. Byl to právě on, kdo poznal dračí magii na vlastní kůži a ač Iortagh ke zdejším drakům nepatřil, byla to jejich nejlepší možnost.

"Víš," začal elf váhavě, "já bych se měl od Temného hvozdu držet co nejdál."

"To i od Roklinky," odpověděl mu Gerron rázně. "Ale proti její návštěvě nic nenamítáš. To už Erestor po tvé hlavě netouží? Navíc, neříkal si, že jsi království lesních elfů od svého odchodu z Lórienu nenavštívil?"

"Nenavštívil. Ale pochybuji, že by mě Thranduil, s mou pověstí, přivítal s otevřenou náručí. S Erestorem bude alespoň legrace. A navíc se tolik nestalo." Protáhl si namožené svaly a přihodil poleno do ohně.

"Vlastně jsi mi ani neřekl, co přesně se tam stalo." Vyčetl mu hraničář a povzdychl nad zjištěním, že mu došel tabák.

Zathar se jen potutelně usmál, "Jen taková nevinnost. Bývalý zákazník toužil po pár svazcích z tamější knihovny a ty víš, jak úzký vztah k těm knihám Erestor má."

"Nachytal tě?" Zeptal se hraničář pobaveně.

"To taky. Ale hlavně, hodlal ty knihy bránit vlastním tělem a jednu, velice objemnou, držel tak urputně, že když jsme se o ní přetahovali, zaryl tam nehty. Já knihu sice získal, ale on o pár svých nehtů přišel."

Nastala chvíle ticha, při které se Gerronovi oči otevřely překvapeně dokořán. "Chceš mi říct, že si běhal po lesích s v knize zaraženými Erestorovými nehty?"

"Jo, dá se to tak říct," odpověděl elf nenuceně. "Navíc, ty knihy mi zůstaly. Když jsem se vrátil, byl můj zákazník indisponován na dno vykopané jámy."

Tichým nočním lesem se v ozvěnách rozezněl hlasitý smích obou přátel, a zatímco oni horlivě diskutovali, stříbrný měsíc jim pozvolna osvětloval nastávající cestu.

* * *

"A jak se řekne strom?"

"Reyth," prozradil jí drak letící těsně nad ní. Byli na cestě již několik dní, směrem do Roklinky, do posledního domáckého domu elfů na východ přes moře. Když si vyzvedli své věci z hostince U Ospalého medvěda, s nervózním úsměvem a hraným údivem poslouchali hostinského jak říkal, že včerejším večerem viděla několik lidí, vznášet se pár mil od města draka, chrlícího oheň. Sami doufali, že na to město zapomene, jen jako na halucinace místních opilců. Přesto raději odjeli ještě ten den.

Nyní byli pár hodin jízdy od Hůrky a Kathylien si krátila cestu tím, že se od Iortagha učila nová slova dračího jazyka. Na Gerrona její dosavadní znalosti vskutku zapůsobili. Už dokázala poskládat jednoduché věty a požívat díky tomu nenáročná kouzla. Nejdříve byl zlostí a strachem bez sebe, když přímo před ním zapálila oheň bez toho, aniž by použila křesadlo nebo vrták a destičku. Trvalo jí skoro hodinu vysvětlit mu, že Iortagh její magii kontroluje a nenechal by jí použít nic, co by bylo nad její síly. Akceptoval to, ale zdlouhavé přednášky o bezpečnosti si neodpustil.

Zathar je opustil už ve městě, se slovy _Sejdeme se v Roklince._ Kath byla ráda, že zase cestovala jen ona a strýc, tedy a Iortagh samozřejmě. Po večerech jí vyprávěl příběhy z dob, kdy byla Arda ještě mladá, nebo u ohně zpíval její oblíbené písně. I Iortaghovi se to zamlouvalo, neboť měl zpěv rád. Sám je jednou písní obdařil, ovšem v dračím jazyce.

_Kul do suvulaan drog do vokun haalniv do iilahkun.  
Chasing onikaan avok vulom rok das rund ok ven.  
Rok beheld thur bormah dahral drog do Brom.  
Strin wah dinok rok vahlt ok ru zeim zanos.  
Rok vaat wah gram he'd kos kiin einzuk.  
Wah lahney yun krif ok for._

_Avok strunmah ahrol ahrk lumnaar,  
rok vust hiiv ok gosvern.  
Vul himdah mindok ol Nörhimdah saad gelah do brom.  
Til rok rund viiz sahsun, ko tol vulon do nid fil.  
Lost wah krif reputation do ok sus ustiid.  
Nuz rek komaan wah ofan ek hiif.  
Ahrk das niist onik lokaal vorohah daar niist himdah._

_Ved Dovah Bo Lok Orim Hin Ustiid,  
Sizaan Ko Faal Yol, Faal Yol Do Irkbaan Ved Dovah Bo Lok,  
Shik Hin Sahqo Yolos,  
Nust los Sizaan Ko Faal Yol Do ruth,  
Faal Yol Do Irkbaan._

Bylo to zvláštní, slyšet zpívat draka. Zvláštně kouzelné. Když se Kath zeptala na překlad do jejího jazyka, Iortagh jí vysvětlil pravý význam písně. Stvořená za předlouhé války, odrážející nenávist k Velkému černému drakovi. Byla to píseň složená draky samotnými a pro ně byla natolik posvátná, že její překlad zakázali. Dále se ho na význam těch slov nevyptávala.

Když slunce dosáhlo nejvyššího bodu na azurové obloze, projížděli zrovna Eriadorem, divočinou. Dívčiny mysli se dotkly drakovo obavy. Někoho cítil, jen míli od nich. Toto varování také sdělila Gerronovi, který jí okamžitě přikázal se schovat mezi stromy a sám vyjel napřed, obhlédnout případnou hrozbu, zatímco Iortagh se vznesl vysoko do vzduchu, aby mohl nepřátele efektivně eliminovat. Uběhla skoro půlhodina a strýc se stále nevracel, začínala být nervózní.

_"Iortaghu? Co se tam děje?"_

Drak jí odpověděl ihned, _"Je tam pár mrtvých ohavností, těch skřetů. Gerron hovoří s jejich vrahem, nějakým vysokým starcem s plnovousem v šedém hábitu se-"_

_"Se špičatým kloboukem," _dokončila větu za něj. Už chápala.

_"Ano, správně? Tvůj strýc ho pravděpodobně zná, je to váš přítel? Moment," _nedal možnost odpovědi. _"Už se vrací."_

A opravdu. Za okamžik přicválal Gerron, v jeho patách na vysokém hnědákovi onen stařec, v ruce třímající dlouhou dřevěnou hůl.

"Přeji mé nejvřelejší pozdravy, mladá slečno Kathylien," promluvil hlubokým hlasem. "Věřím, že si mě stále pamatujete, ale přesto dovolte, abych se představil. Mé jméno je Gandalf, Galdalf Šedý."

* * *

**_Takže, po přečtení dračí písně (které nevyžaduji...mimochodem) pochopíte, proč to slovo Fujtajbl na začátku :D Originální píseň je tady - .cz/texty-pisni/luca-turilli/black-dragon-173600 _**

**_Překládat ty slova bylo čiré zlo, tak snad se líbí._**


	9. Chapter 9

Byla jako na trní. Nervózně přešlapovala na místě, zrychleně dýchala a čelo jí pokropil studený pot. Pár modrých očí čaroděje jí propaloval skrz na skrz. Cítila, že jí vidí až do nejniternější hloubky její duše, že se jí téměř dotýká. K jejímu největšímu překvapení, byl Iortagh, na rozdíl od ní, naprosto klidný, stejně jako strýc. Klidný dokonce natolik, aby se snesl z výšin a usedl vedle ní. Zdvořile se čarodějovi uklonil, jako by zdravil dávného přítele.

"Tak ty jsi ten, koho jmenují Iortagh. Fascinující." Gandalf přistoupil blíž a dlaní se dotkl drakova čela. "Jsi daleko od domova, příteli," ohlédl se na Kathylien a přívětivě se usmál. "Zdá se, že jsi již našel své místo ve světě," dlouhými kroky přešel k dívce a položil jí ruku na rameno. "Je mi ctí, potkat osobně dračího jezdce. Jezdkyni, pokud to zní lépe."

"Já-" nedostávalo se jí slov. Věděla, že čaroděj je moudrý a svým způsobem laskavý, ale takovou vřelost nečekala. "Vy víte, odkud Iortagh pochází?"

Zasmál se. "Samozřejmě, má drahá. Sám mi to ukázal. Je to vskutku neobyčejné stvoření." Při poslouchání takovýchto komplimentů se drak samou pýchou nadmul a spokojeně zavrčel.

_"Jen aby ti to nestouplo do hlavy," _řekla mu v duchu.

_"No a není to snad pravda? Poslouchání a přijímání komplimentů je základ dračí přirozenosti."_

Vyměnila si s Gandalfem pár zdvořilých slov, až čaroděj zavelel k rozdělání tábora s odvoláním na jeho kručící žaludek. Gerron připravil k kotlíku skvěle vonící hustou polévku a když už seděli všichni pohodlně okolo plápolajícího ohně a naplnili hladové žaludky, pustil se čaroděj do vyprávění, jak se dostal do křížku se skupinou toulavých skřetů.

"Stalo se to čistou náhodou. Jsem zrovna na cestě do Hůrky a teď, když se mi dostalo nejnovějších informací, je má přítomnost tam o to naléhavější. Ti skřeti tam, byla jen potulná jednotka, individua, která si mě spletla s obyčejným tulákem. Osudová chyba. Jeden z nich, měl u sebe toto," vytáhl z vaku u pasu velmi omšelý kus tvrdého papíru s jakýmsi podivným nápisem a podal to Gerronovi.

"Černá řeč," okomentoval hraničář. "Co se tam píše?"

Gandalfům obličej ztvrdl. "Je to příslib platby za hlavu Thorina Pavézy."

Mezi všemi se rozhostilo napjaté ticho, přerušované jen Iortaghovým hlubokým oddechováním.

"A jak s tím, Galdafe, hodláte naložit?" Zeptal se zvědavě Gerron.

"Dle mých informací má být Thorin nyní právě v Hůrce. Doufám, že ho tam ještě zastihnu a pokud ano, budu apelovat na jeho rozum, aby shromáždil výpravu a získal zpátky Erebor ze spáru draka Šmaka."

Další minuta ticha. Zaslechnutí jména uzurpátora Ereboru ovšem vzbudilo Iortaghovu pozornost. "To by byla vskutku zajímavá podívaná," uvažoval drak. "Chci říct, trpaslíci proti drakovi? To u tady jednou bylo, nemám pravdu? Sice jsem u toho nebyl, ale z doslechu vím, že město Dol poté lehlo popelem."

"Ten drak už je tam příliš dlouho," vysvětloval Gandalf rozhořčeně. "Zlé věci se začínají dávat do pohybu. Skřeti se opět množí, jsou organizovaní a my budeme potřebovat sílu trpaslíků. Stejně jako trpaslíci potřebují svého krále."

Kathie i Gerron trpělivě čarodějovi naslouchali, v duchu přemítající jeho slova o přibližující se temnotě. Dále se ani jeden z nich k tomuto tématu nevyjadřoval, zaměřili se spíše na problém, jehož řešení bylo nutné ihned. Kathiina magie. Jak si hraničář myslel, Gandalf byl nad tímto stejně znepokojený, jako on sám, když viděl několik prvních kouzel z těch, co již ovládala, počínaje zapálením dřeva, konče zmrazením vody. Jako druhý nejvyšší z Istari byl sice mocný, ale tady šlo o úplně jiný druh magie, než ovládal on. Přesto tu ale bylo něco, co udělat mohl.

Ukazováčkem a prostředníčkem jedné ruky se dotkl jejího čela, zatímco ruku druhou položil na její rameno. Nejdříve nezaregistrovala žádnou změnu, ale po chvilce ucítila v místě dotyku silný tlak, následovaný krátkou, avšak bodavou bolestí. Zatnula ruce v pěst a snažila se to překonat a k její úlevě bolest ustupovala, až zmizela úplně.

"Ta bolest, kterou jsi cítila," pravil k ní čaroděj klidně, "se objeví pokaždé, když užívané kouzlo bude nad tvé síly, ovšem, nedokáže tě od magie izolovat, jen ti jí připomenout. Užívej svou moc velice obezřetně, děvče."

"To bude," přisvědčil drak rázně. "Nenechám jí dělat nic nebezpečného, Mithrandire."

Dívka se Iortagha překvapeně podívala. Kde se jen dozvěděl čarodějovo elfské jméno? Snad mu ho prozradil, když se jejich mysle spojily? Zdvořile poděkovala čarodějovi za jeho pomoc, sebrala špinavé misky vydala se umýt k blízkému potoku. Drak jí následoval. Gandalf je chvíli zamyšleně sledoval a poté se otočil ke Gerronovi, "Víc toho udělat nemohu, bohužel. Gerrone, je nesmírně důležité, aby vyhledala svého mistra, který ji naučí ty schopnosti ovládat. Takhle může ublížit nejen sobě, ale i okolí a těm, které má ráda. Je to nevyhnutelné."

Hraničář přikývl, ale jeho oči prozrazovaly nejistotu. "Jsem si toho vědom, Gandalfe. Jenže jak jsi sám říkal, jiní Iortaghova druhu zde nežijí. Nenechám jí naslepo přeletět moře do země, o které ani nevíme kde ani jak daleko se nachází. To po mně nemůžete chtít, ne potom všem."

"Ach ano," čaroděj vyfoukl tři pravidelné kouřové kruhy. " Smrt jejích rodičů byla skutečnou tragédií, to vím. Aladerr byl dobrý člověk, čestný, silný, odvážný. Stejně jako jeho bratr. Víš, Gerrone, ne každý by vzal na svá bedra břímě jako ty, tedy, být hraničář a sám vychovávat dítě. Dívku ještě k tomu. Znám takové, co by jí nechali na prahu nejbližší farmy, ať se postarají jiní, ale ty?"

"Dal jsem bratrovy slib," přerušil Gerron čaroděje. "Přísahal jsem, že se o ní postarám. Nevím, jestli poslat jí na druhý konec světa znamená postarat se o ní."

Šedý čaroděj si unaveného hraničáře nesouhlasně prohlížel, "Patnáct let jsi dohlížel na to, aby se jí nebezpečí co nejvíce stranilo. Ale přijde den, kdy už tady nebudeš, aby si jí ochránil a ona bude muset dělat vlastní rozhodnutí. A pokud bude jejím rozhodnutím opustit Středozemi, nebude ani ve tvé moci jí zastavit."

* * *

V Hůrce se mohli, bohužel, snad i bohudík, zastavit jen na krátko, aby doplnili zásoby. Iortagh pomalu začal ztrácet trpělivost, protože se musel neustále schovávat a, jak argumentoval již několikrát, cestovali pomalu, tedy na jeho poměry. Neustále trval na tom, že Kathylien, jakožto jeho jezdec, má létat s ním a ne se vozit na pochybném poníkovi a navíc, dokázal by unést i Gerrona a v Imladris, v Roklince, by byli mnohonásobně rychleji, ale k jeho nelibosti hraničáře nepřesvědčil. Obecně byl vztah těch dvou založen především na vzájemné toleranci, protože Gerron tu věc s dračím jezdcem, tajemnou zemí a magií a všemi dalšími věcmi, o kterých raději ani nechtěl slyšet, stále nedokázal plně přenést přes srdce.

Zatímco si on si potřeboval, dle jeho slov, něco zařídit u koženáře, vrátila se Kathie zpátky k ukryté lesní mýtině, kde měli rozdělaný tábor a kde na ni čekal Iortagh, dnes naladěný až podezřele dobře.

"Něco mi tajíš," obořila se na něj, když si začal, ano, čtete správně, pobrukovat. "Nikdy si jen tak nebroukáš, pokud to není vzteky! Jen pokud zavraždíš nějaké bezbranné zvířátko, nebo připálíš strýcovi polévku. Co mi tajíš?!"

"Mám dnes jen obzvlášť dobrou náladu," snažil se jí drak se samolibým úsměvem přesvědčit. "Toť vše."

Ušklíbla se a zavrtěla hlavou, "Takže si mu zase spálil pokrývku. Uvědomuješ si, že ty peníze, které vydá za novou, má k tomu, aby nás živil, že ano?"

"Vskutku," drak opět zabručel, tentokrát nad přehráváním si slastných vzpomínek. "Ale tentokrát jsem zcela nevinen. Deku si vzal totiž s sebou."

"Jak tragické, že?" odvětila mu, trošku jízlivě. "Ale vážně, co je dneska s tebou? Ani mě nezkoušíš z dračího jazyka a to už je hodně divný."

"Když vyhraješ, přežiješ. Když prohraješ, zemřeš. Když nebudeš bojovat, nikdy nemůžeš vyhrát," pravil Iortagh do dívčina zmateného obličeje a škodolibě se zašklebil. "Staré úsloví z mé země. A teď mi to přelož."

"Ale to přece-" snažila se zaprotestovat, ale proti dračí tvrdohlavosti by to bylo zbytečné. Zamračeně si přitáhla kolena k bradě a začala převracet a hledat ta správná slova. Krátké věty zvládala celkem dobře, ale když měly postupně navazovat, měla z toho škytavku. Dobrých deset minut přemýšlela nad nejvhodnějším překladem, zatímco Iortagh trpělivě čekal a stále si broukal.

"Waan hi kron, hi lahney. Waan hi saan, hi dir. Waan hi dreh ni krif, hi nis kron." Slova jí vyšla z úst naprosto přirozeně. Nebyla si na sto jistá jejich správností, ale přidala jí vhodná a smysluplná.

I drak vypadal celkem překvapeně, "Výborně, maličká. Tohle bylo naprosto správně, ani letitý jezdec by to neřekl lépe," zazubil se na ní a něžně ji žďuchl čenichem do ramene, nyní si již žádající o drbání. S povzdechem, ale dobrým pocitem zadostiučinění mu jeho přání vyplnila a začala ho škrábat na čele.

Díky okolnímu prostředí, tedy nedaleko tekoucí řece, zpívajícímu ptactvu, jemnému vánku čechrajícího její vlasy, Iortaghovo hluboké oddechování a zdlouhavé čekání na Gerronův návrat, se její víčka začala pomalu zavírat, až se nakonec ponořila do snové říše, nevnímající okolní svět.

* * *

_"Myslíš, že se mi podobá?" Vysoký muž, se světlými vlasy staženými v krátkém ohonu se procházel po místnosti s maličkým dítětem na rameni. "Je tak maličká."_

_"Má tvoje oči," pravila k němu překrásná tmavovlasá žena s úsměvem na tváři. "A je silná a určitě i nesmírně statečná. Stejně jako její otec." Políbila muže dlouze na rty a pohladila spící miminko po tváři. _

_"Je výjimečná," zašeptal muž. "Předurčena k velkým věcem."_

_Žena se zamračila, "A co kdyby byla v životě jen šťastná, ne hned předurčená? Je to ještě dítě, Aladerre," vzala si holčičku do náruče a začala se pohupovat. "Naše dítě," zlehka děťátko políbila na čelo. "Naše maličká Kathylien."_

_Aladerr se usmál a ženu zezadu objal, náhle však jeho obličej ztvrdl, když zvenčí uslyšel zvuk koňských kopyt. Vydal se ke dveřím._

_"To už tady tvůj bratr?" Zeptala se žena, zatím bez starostí, náhle však vyvedena z míry manželovým výrazem ve tváři._

_"To není Gerron," odpověděl. "Těchhle je víc. Vezmi malou a schovejte se," natáhl se do rohu pro opřený meč._

_"Ale Aladerre co-"_

_"Bež!" Téměř zakřičel a žena se již bez vyptávání zamknula v ložnici. Prudce otevřel dveře. _

_Křik. Krev. Dům pomalu se bortící v plamenech. Na koni sedící muž v kápi, s maličkým uzlíkem v náručí a slzami v očích._

* * *

Trhnutím se probrala, zmatená, zpocená a vyděšená. Byla sama uprostřed mýtiny, se společností vyhasínajícího ohně a zapadajícího slunce. Začala panikařit. Zavolala nejdřív strýcovo, poté drakovo jméno, ale nikdo se neozýval. Krkolomně vstala, nohy, právě probuzené ze spánku, se zpočátku zamotaly, ale udržela rovnováhu a začala s pátráním. Ulevilo se jí, když u stromu spatřila uvázaného Tordena a vedle něj podřimujícího Sokkiho.

"Kathie!" Uslyšela strýcovo zavolání dole od řeky. S úsměvem se rozeběhla tím směrem, ale když dorazila na místo, nohy se zamotaly znovu. Tentokrát ovšem šokem, stejně jako její spodní čelist málem zavadila o kamenitou zem. "Já snad sním," zašeptala.

"Tuhle část už máš za sebou, maličká," zasmál se hrdelně drak, stojící pyšně vedle hraničáře. Okolo jeho hrudi se táhl kožený postroj, na hřbetě zakončený náhřbetníkem s vidlicí a jemným posedlím. Dolů splývaly jednoduché třmeny.

"Jak se ti to líbí?" Zeptal se Gerron. "Není to sice nic moc, spíše provizorní. Musel jsem rozebrat tři kočárové postroje a dvě sedla, nahoře je větší zima a vlhko, takže kůže dlouho nevydrží, ale na pár týdnů to vystačí perfektně. Pak vymyslíme něco trvalejšího."

Stále se jí nedostávalo slov. Nadšeně skočila strýci okolo krku a se slovy tisícerých díků se ho držela jako klíště. "Jsi nejlepší, strýčku. Děkuju ti, vážně, opravdu!"

Gerron se usmíval, pevně svírající neteř nad zemí. Nebyla to náhoda, že jeho srdce zatvrzelé proti létaní, tak znenadání roztálo. Měl své důvody. Velmi temné důvody, které se k němu jako hladoví vlci připlížily, když se zastavil v kovárně. Náhoda, nebo spíše osud způsobil, že si vyslechl o černém jezdci, brázdícím okolí s vrrčí smečkou a skřety pod svým velením, hledajícím toho, jemuž se říká _Tichošlápek Arnoru. _Věděl, že dokážou chytit jeho, byl o tom přesvědčen. Ale nikdo nedokáže dostihnout draka.

* * *

**_Omlouvám se za delší pauzu...to nebylo v plánu :-D_**


	10. Chapter 10

V pomyslné oáze štěstí ji nenapadlo zastavit se nad tím, proč strýc najednou tak prudce obrátil. Červík pochybností byl sice zahlodaný někdy opravdu hluboko, ale nedával o sobě vědět, snad mohl být v kómatu. Jakákoliv pochybná myšlenka odplula dál v nenávratno ve chvíli, kdy poprvé usedla na široký dračí hřbet. Sedlo nepatřilo mezi nejpohodlnější, avšak seděla už v mnohem horších a tohle bylo navíc provizorní. Třmeny by opatřeny pevnou kapsou u špičky zúženou, aby chodidla při větším tlaku lépe udržela. Samým nadšením téměř přestávala dýchat.

Nejprve ušly zhruba míli k vysoké skalní soutěsce, s na dně proplouvající divokou řekou. Jak jí bylo následně řečeno, vzhledem k přítomnosti pár vesnic a několika farem v okolí bude nejbezpečnější, když let odstartují zde, kde je menší pravděpodobnost spatření a v letu mezi skálami budou pokračovat, dokud soutěska neskončí.

"Nedaleko od stoku řeky začínají Větrovské vrchy, tu oblast už dávno znáš," přikývla. "Počkám na tebe pět mil jižně od Amon Sûl."

Pomohl jí vyšplhat se do sedla a upravil třmenové řemeny. Setkal se sice s jejím povytaženým obočím, protože by to zvládla udělat sama, nicméně ve své činnosti pokračoval.

"A vysvětlíš mi," ptala se s hranou lhostejností, "co přimělo změnit tvůj velice razantní názor na celou tuhle situaci? Když jsem se tě ptala předevčírem, zrudnul jsi vzteky a zbytek dne se mnou nemluvil."

"To není pravda!" Ohradil se. "Mluvil jsem!"

"Jo, na Tordena. Na mě si jen mručel, o Iortaghovi ani nemluvě."

"I tak se to počítá jako způsob komunikace. Nehádej se se mnou, prcku, nevyhraješ. Já trénoval se Zatharem."

Dotáhl řemen a trochu poodstoupil, aby se na draka a jezdce, no, jezdkyni, lépe podíval. Když si uvědomil, že za pár minut se bude jeho malá Kathie řítit vzduchem na té zelené příšeře, sevřel se mu žaludek, ale bylo to jediná možnost. Jediná, jak jí udržet v bezpečí. Nevěděl, kolik času mu ještě zbývá, ale až ho najdou, bude muset jednat rychle.

Iortagh se rozešel ke kraji soutěsky, z pod drápu spadalo dolů několik uvolněných kamínků. Roztáhl křídla. _"Tohle ještě bude zábava. S někým na hřbetě jsem to ještě nezkoušel, vsázel jsem spíše na zuby," _řekl Kathie, raději jen v myšlenkách, aby si to hraničář nerozmyslel.

"Kath," zvolal Gerron naposledy. "Opakuji se, ale buď opatrná," s úsměvem přikývla a on poté pohlédl na draka. "Dej na ní pozor. Jestli se jí něco stane, udělám si z tebe doživotní zásobu bot."

Drak zavrčel a poté se na něj zazubil. Otočil hlavu k dívce a významně přivřel víčka. "Připravená?"

Nervózně přikývla a než se stačila zamyslet, jak vysoko to asi je, odrazil se Iortagh od země a střemhlav se řítili dolů nevídanou rychlostí. Po silném tlaku vzduchu jí oči začaly slzet a cítila bolest, musela je zavřít. Prvotní vzdušný nával ji téměř vyhodil ze sedla, proto se držela hrušky skoro křečovitě. Další prudký náraz, když drak nejprve stažená křídla opět natáhl a vznesl se tak na proudící řekou, trochu hnul dívce se žaludkem, ale když otevřela oči, zmohla se jen na nadšené zahoukání.

Společně se protáčeli zatáčkami, přes útesy a pod skalnatými mosty. Pomalu ale jistě splynula s drakovým tělem, i s jeho duší. Kopírovala pohyby a poslouchala ladné šustění křídel. Iortagh byl rychlý, neuvěřitelně rychlý. Pochybovala, že ve Středozemi existuje drak, který by se mu mohl vyrovnat. Už chápala, proč ho elfové přezdívali _přízrakem._ Nebylo téměř možné ho spatřit. Sledovala jejich odraz ve vodní hladině divoké řeky, pocítila chuť se vody dotknout.

_"Chci něco zkusit," _poslala drakovi popis jednoho z kouzel, které chtěla vyzkoušet. _"Mohu?"_

_"Posluž si, maličká. Ale opatrně."_

Drak zpomalil, dívka se v sedle napřímila, hledající vhodná slova. Natáhla ruce k vodě, "Donth Lom fah Zey," řekla zřetelně. Ucítila ve dlaních příjemné teplo, náhlý příval energie proudící skrz její tělo. Odvážila se pohlédnout dolů. Dva proudy vody se začali táhnout vzhůru, kroutící se jako had, vstříc k jejím dlaním.

"Funguje to!" zasmála se nadšeně.

"A sleduj tohle," zakřičel drak a vzápětí na to začal stoupat vzhůru. Prameny ho následovaly, natahující se z řeky, stále se držící u dívčiných dlaní. Prudce máchl křídly, natáhl je a začal se točit ve vzduchu jako vývrtka, voda se točila s ním. Převrátil se a udělal ve vzduchu kotrmelec. To už Kathylien dlaně spustila a pevně se chytila sedla, aby nespadla dolů, ale proudy vody neudržela a spadly zpět do řeky, načež se drak spustil opět střemhlav, těsně nad řekou křídla opět natáhl a prudce zabrzdil, než se vrátil k plynulému letu.

_"Tak co?" _Ptal se pobaveně.

_"Možná budu zvracet," _přiznala ublíženě. _"Ale tohle bylo úžasný! Kdy si to dáme znovu?"_

_"Hou, maličká. Je to tvůj první let, základem je ho přežít. Pak si můžeme povědět o kaskadérství."_

_"Ale zkusíme to znova?"_

_"Zkusíme toho ještě mnohem víc, maličká. Ta pravá zábava nám teprve začíná."_

Zhruba za čtvrt hodiny se dostali na konec soutěsky, odkud Kath nasměrovala draka k Větrovským vrchům.

_"Iortaghu?"_

_"Maličká?"_

_"Neřekl si mi, jak se jmenovali. Ten první jezdce a drak. A co se s nimi stalo potom?"_

S odpovědí si dal chvíli načas. _"Drak se jmenoval Ashant. Velký rudý drak z Khadehirských pouští. Ironie, byl zpočátku jeden z Požíračových nejbližších služebníků. Chlapec byl Beleon, syn pekaře. Bylo mu čerstvých čtrnáct let, když se s Ashantem spojil, pro všechny draky to byl veliký šok. Po válce, po uzavření míru ve Velké Bílé síni, založil řád Dračích jezdců, stal se jejich velmistrem. Vím, že měl čtyři potomky, ale namám tušení, zda se oženil nebo to byli levobočci. Pokud si dobře pamatuji, žil skoro čtyři století, než zemřel při válce s nájezdníky a jeho nástupcem se stal jeho nejlepší přítel Kaderak s drakem A'zhuelem. Jeho zbroj, zbroj Ashanta a jeho meč, jsou stále vystaveny pod jejich sochou ve Velké Bílé síni. To je dnes sídlo řádu. Ještě něco chceš vědět, maličká?"_

_"Čtyři sta let? Takže to znamená, že jezdci jsou-"_

_"Nesmrtelní, co se věku týče, ano. Nebo alespoň žijí velmi, velmi dlouho."_

_"Takže já...ale strýc...on není." _Napadlo jí to. Myslela na to již několikrát, bylo to přeci logické. Pokud jsou jezdci s draky spojeni tak silným poutem, je nemožné aby žili jen dobu lidského života.

Drak vystoupal výš k obloze, kde byl vzduch podstatně chladnější. Kathie si přitáhla si kožešinový kabátec těsněji k tělu. Slunce téměř zapadlo za obzor a ona tak musela navigovat jen podle obrysů tmavé krajiny, bylo to obtížné.

"Dovol mi ti vypomoci, maličká," pronesl k ní drak klidně a zašeptal; "Hahnuheim Gevothend," jejich zrak splynul. Nyní dokázala vidět svět Iortaghovo očima, doslova. Barvy byli jasnější, neviděl černou tmu, jako ona, nýbrž odlesky modré a světle fialové. Živé bytosti měli zbarvení sytě červené, i z této výšky dokázal mezi stromy spatřit poskakujícího zajíce.

"Páni," vydechla užasle. "Támhle je Amon Sûl," ukázala na trosky věže pod nimi. "Musíme letět na jih."

Drak se hladce stočil do správného směru a zpomalil do klidného letu, kdy jen jemný vítr ovíval její tvář. Zanedlouho už spatřili dole plápolající oheň a hraničáře sedícího u něj. Spojení myslí se ukončilo a Kathie opět viděla svýma očima, tedy, spíše neviděla, byla tma v pytli.

Gerron byl podivně zamračený. Ani nevstal, když drak přistál pár metrů od něho. Jen zvedl hlavu, ve které pod světlem ohně Kath uviděla tmavé kruhy pod očima a unaveně svěšená víčka. Seskočila na zem, výraz v obličeji napovídal, že bude mít na hraničáře otázky a bude se neúnavně dožadovat odpovědí.

"Jaký jsi měla let?" Zeptal se rychle, aby odvedl pozornost od jeho zbědovaného vzhledu.

"Pěkný, ne, úžasný! Dozvěděla jsem se spoustu nových věcí o dračí historii, zkusila jsem kouzlení a viděla svět veselými barvičkami. Tak, co se stalo? Vypadáš jako goblin po setkání s trpaslíkem," přísně založila ruce v bok a pozvedla obočí. "No?"

Nejprve jí napadlo, že by to mohlo mít co dočinění s Gerronovým zmizením na lov najatých lovců odměn. Celé jeho dvoutýdenní dobrodružství jí musel důkladně vyložit po tom, co opustili horské město. Neměla z toho zrovna nejpříjemnější pocit, ale strýcovo důkladné uklidňování a vyvracení jakékoliv další hrozby, jí přesvědčilo a zdánlivě dodalo pocit bezpečí, tedy, v tomto směru. Proto od této myšlenky rychle upustila a zamračila se na strýce ještě víc, čímž ho,s hlasitým povzdechnutím, donutila kapitulovat.

"Potkal jsem na cestě pár...individuí. Ne skřety, potulné bandity. Skupina okolo osmi, žádní začátečníci, dali mi docela do těla," Iortagh rozhněvaně zavrčel, což oba dva, Kathie i Gerrona překvapilo. "Nicméně, jsem tady, takže si asi domyslíš, jak dopadli oni," slabě se usmál a natáhl k ní ruku, aby se vedle něj posadila. Udělala to.

Pohledem sjela na jeho zakrvácenou košili a jemně pozvedla lem, aby spatřila bandáží obtočený bok, jasně jevící známky bodné rány. Gerron si všiml toho útrpného výrazu, vzal její obličej do dlaní, čímž jí přinutil pohlédnout mu do očí.

"Škrábanec," řekl přesvědčivě. "Je to jen malý škrábanec, prcku," a znovu se usmál. "Víš, že v tomhle bych ti nelhal. Za pár dní budu jako rybička. Zákeřná, neteř škádlící rybička." K jeho úlevě její koutky pobaveně zacukaly, starostlivý výraz ovšem nezmizel. Stáhl si košili zpět a podal jí misku s něčím, co podle vzhledu nedokázala identifikovat.

"Co to má být?" Její hlas zněl poněkud kriticky, zatímco drakův hlas se jí v hlavě škodolibě smál.

"Cosi s čímsi," odpověděl hraničář nenuceně. "Likvidoval jsem zbytky. O většinu jídla jsme přišli, když na mě zaútočili bandité. Ale není to špatné, chutná to jak dušené vepřové, no, možná trochu dušenější."

"Mhm," povzdechla a bez velkého nadšení se pustila do jídla, zatímco Iortagh, dle zakvičení, právě zamordoval malého zajíčka. Nebo jezevce.

"Doufám," prolomil ticho Gerron a obrátil se na nevinně se tvářícího draka, "že jste letěli co nejbezpečněji. Žádná salta, divoké zatáčky, závody s ptactvem, co?" Provinilé mlčení mu bylo dostatečnou odpovědí, "No jako bych si to nemyslel," zamumlal si pro sebe a zvedl se, aby zkontroloval provizorní sedlo. Zatím vypadalo nepoškozeně, ale kůže za takových podmínek nevydrží dlouho, ne tahle.

Kathylien postřehla, že strýc Iortaghovi něco zašeptal. Podezřívavě na draka přivřela oči, ale on se tvářil naprosto klidně, jeho myšlenky nic neprozradily. Nelíbilo se jí to. Nic se jí nelíbilo. Gerron se choval zvláštně, tak tajnůstkářsky. Odložila již prázdnou misku a odešla se přitulit k teplému dračímu tělu. Vysloužila si další, tentokrát spíše smutný strýcův úsměv a polibek na čelo doprovázený slovy na dobrou noc.

* * *

Po dlouhé době se jí dostavil vytoužený spánek bez nočních můr, popravdě, sny jí doprovázely vskutku velkolepé. Létala vzduchem nad pouštní krajinou, nad blyštivými vodopády, okolo ní se prohánělo hejno roztodivných ptáků, jejichž peří hrálo snad všemi barvami. A tam, ve výškách těch nejvyšších skal, spatřila majestátní bílý chrám obehnaný mračny, okolo nějž se proháněly draci.

"Kath, vstávej!" Ale každý sen, i ten nejpříjemnější, musí jednou skončit. Ruka silně zatřásla jejím ramenem a ona se rozespale zadívala na strýce. V jeho obličeji rozeznala velikou starost.

"Strýčku? Co se děje?"

Neodpověděl. Prostě jí jen surově vytáhl na nohy a než se nadála, seděla opět v sedle na Iortaghovi, který byl už nyní napjatý jako struna. Všimla si plných sedlových brašen na boku a nechápavě se zamračila. "Tak co se zatraceně děje."

"Ti bandité, vrátili se. Nemůžu riskovat, že uvidí toho tvého draka, stali byste se potom lovnou zvěří, to mi veř. Poletíte do Roklinky napřed," jeho hlas byl tvrdý a neúprosný. "Nedebatuj se mnou o tom, máme málo času. Setkáme se v Roklince, dorazím tam."

Do očí jí vhrkly slzy a Gerron jí pevně stiskl ruku. "Slibuju," zašeptal. "Slibuju, Kathie," s tichou prosbou se podíval drakovi do očí, ten chápavě kývl. "Leťte," zakřičel. "A nezastavujte se!"

Jedním mocným máchnutím křídel se ocitly ve vzduchu. Kath se co nejvíce přikrčila, aby se ubránila nočnímu mrazu. Slzy stékaly po tvářích, jak se dívala na rychle mizející světlo zapáleného ohně. Náhle uslyšela hrozivé houkání, jí již velmi známé. Dole pod sebou spatřila hořící pochodně, přibližující se k táboru nevídanou rychlostí.

"Iortaghu!" Její hlas, prokřehlý zimou, ztrácel na důraznosti, ale přesto ji drak slyšel, to věděla jistě. "Vrať se zpátky! To nejsou bandité, jsou to skřeti! Je jich příliš, musíme se vrátit! Iortaghu!" Žádná odezva. Její velký přítel mlčel a rozletěl se ještě rychleji.

_"Je mi to líto, maličká," _soucitný hlas v její hlavě jí nedával žádnou naději. Nyní chápala strýcovu změnu chování ohledně draka. Proč vyrobil sedlo, proč jí nechal létat, proč si s Iortaghem šeptal za jejími zády. Plánoval to. Celou tu dobu.

Pěstmi divoce bušila do tvrdé dračí kůže, až je měla rozdrásané do krve. Žalostně křičela, žadonila, aby se mohla vrátit zpátky, pomoct strýci, vzít ho s sebou. Bylo to ale marné. Světlo jejich tábora zmizelo v dáli, před nimi byla jen noční temnota, přerušená jen občasným zábleskem nadcházející bouře. Tiše vzlykala nad svou ztrátou, zatímco jí drak šeptal utěšující slova. Hlavou jí probleskla jen jediná myšlenka.

_"On už se nevrátí."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Moc se omlouvám za takové zpoždění, ale letos maturuji a mám toho nějak moc :-( Budu se snažit o častější zveřejňování, ale nic neslibuji. I tak ale všem děkuji za čtení i komentáře :-D**

* * *

Měl necelé dvě minuty. Dvě minuty k tomu, aby jako tichý poustevník proplul od začátku svým životem, vzdáleně připomínajícím obrazy ze strašidelného leporela. Byla všechna jeho rozhodnutí správná? A co všechny ty životy, které poslal na onen svět? Co životy těch, které naopak zachránil? Vzpomenou si na něj někdy? Nebo se jen stane další duší, jejíž zásluhy odnese severní vítr, daleko od zármutku a oplakávání? Budou ho na druhé straně vítat s otevřenou náručí, nebo spatří jen zamračené obličeje?

Válečný ryk nelidských zrůd se nebezpečně přibližoval. Odevzdaně, přesto s mečem pevně sevřeným, sledoval, jak kolem něj utvářejí kruh. Přes poznání svého osudu, bránil se před černými čepelemi s nebývalou brutalitou. Pokud toto měla být hodina jeho smrti, tak pro ně, ať je co nejdelší. A navíc, strach ze smrti je mnohokrát horší, než-li smrt sama.

Nad hlavou se blýskala ostří mečů a seker, narážejících do sebe tvrdými údery, chránící své nositele. Dvě krvácející ráno nyní zohavovaly jeho tělo. Jedna, táhnoucí se přes vrchní polovinu zad, druhá zbarvovala levý bok. Skřetů přibývalo. Za každého mrtvého se objevili čtyři noví, ještě více zuřivější. Ucítil další bolestné rány, velmi ošklivé a velmi vážné. Dva šípy, trčící z jeho hrudi. Nehezká primitivní dýka, do ruda zbarvující jeho břicho. V dáli slyšel prosebný řehot jeho milovaného Tordena, v bezpečí uvázaného na desítky metrů od bojové vřavy. Kůň se tak zoufale snažil odtrhnout od provazu, který ho držel na místě a znemožňoval mu tak jít na pomoc jeho pánovi.

Gerron věděl, proč to udělal, proč ho tak napevno uvazoval. Skřeti jsou sice krvelačná stvoření, ale koně, pokud nejsou hladoví nebo v nich nevidí nebezpečí, nechávají bez povšimnutí, protože jejich maso jim zkrátka nechutná a jiné využití v nich nenajdou. Žádný kůň ve Středozemi, byť ten nejhloupější, by nikdy nesloužil něčemu tak ohavnému. Ne, pokud by k tomu nebyl přinucen temnou magií, nebo krutě mučen a i přesto tato zvířata raději zemřela, než aby podlehla.

Oslaben ztrátou krve, otupen bolestí, padl hraničář vyčerpaně na kolena. Byl nucen přihlížet do obludných obličejů, které se na něj posměšně šklebily. Očekával, že jeden z nich využije příležitosti a zasadí poslední ránu, místo toho ho jeden z nich jen skopl k zemi, až zalapal po dechu, a začali hromadně odcházet. Díval se na zamračené nebe, osvětlené jen zářícími blesky, oči měl přivřené před padajícím deštěm. Vzdálené křupnutí a následný dusot kopyt mu napověděl, že se Tordenovi nakonec přece jen podařilo se utrhnout.

Ucítil jemné šimrání na tváři, hleděl do velkých hnědých očí věrného přítele. Kůň sám věděl, že hraničáři obíhají jeho poslední minuty, přesto oddaně stál vedle něj, bez úmyslu odejít. Gerron pomalu zvedl dlaň a položil ji oři na nozdry, hřebec jemně zafuněl. Jednoduché gesto, přesto vyjadřující tichá slova díků, za jeho loajalitu, slova loučení.

Zvíře najednou zpozornělo. Skřeti sice zmizeli, ale k jeho majiteli se blížilo něco mnohem hrozivějšího, děsivějšího. Gerron otočil opatrně hlavu, zorničky se rozšířily zlostí a pohrdáním.

"Zmiz odsud, kamaráde," zašeptal k Tordenovi, kůň se ale nepohnul, přesto že hraničáři rozumněl. "Najdi Kathie," hlas měl chraplavý a tichý. "Ochraňuj ji," tentokrát už hřebec nervózně zařehtal, stále ovšem neodcházel a zlověstná síla se blížila.

" Kela, Torden! Rima!" Ostrost příkazu a skutečnost, že nyní mluvil elfským jazykem, donutila koně ustoupit o několik kroků dozadu, ale stále váhal.

"Rima!" Zopakoval Gerron tak nahlas, jak jen mohl a černý hřebec se konečně obrátil a s posledním zařehtáním plným bolesti, odcválal pryč. Zlomeně pozoroval obrys zvířete, stále se vzdalující a vzdalující, než zmizel úplně.

Cítil, jak se mu únavou klížila víčka, bolest odeznívala, chtělo se mu spát, tolik toužil po spánku. Blížil se konec. Přál si alespoň ještě jednou spatřit její obličej, vidět její úsměv, pohladit jí po tváři. Nic z toho nestihne, a než ji dostihne smutek, bude ho za to nenávidět. Začal panikařit, když ucítil neviditelnou sílu, která ho táhla zpět. Nelíbilo se mu to, chtěl odejít, byl připravený. Proč by mu v tom někdo bránil? Se zbytkem všech posledních sil oči otevřel, aby zíral do nicotné tváře schované pod černou kápí. Ocelové blyštivé rukavice, složené z jemných plátu po něm natahovaly své dlouhé prsty, zatímco v hlavě se mu ozýval nervy drásající zlý hlas, mluvící jazykem samotného Mordoru. Poprvé ve svém životě, i v životě jeho předků a nejspíše i potomků, hleděl na samotného Černokněžného krále Angmaru, velitele nazghûlů.

* * *

Barevné listí plující si větrem, ukazující světu sílu přírodní barevné rozmanitosti, ani jeden nebyl zbarvený naoko stejně, přesto pocházející třeba ze stejné větve. Skály trčící do oblohy, dávající jí najevo, že zde jsou ony nejvyšším vládcem, prokazujícím milost, ale i záhubu. To byly Mlžné hory. Mohutné stromy zaplavovaly vysoké kopce, ukrývající mnohá tajemství. Divoká zvířata, jinde se nevyskytující, květiny, jinde nerostoucí, a mimo jiné také jedno eleganci a krásu skýtající místo zvané Imladris, obecně známější jako Roklinka, nacházející se na okraji úzké soutěsky řeky Bruinen, čili Bouřné, která již po dlouhé věky chrání domácký dům před nechtěnými útoky nepřátel.

Zrovna svítalo, když se smaragdový drak snesl nad údolím elfů, hledající vhodné místo k přistání. K jeho překvapení, nereagovali zdejší nijak vyděšeně, jen ho provázeli jejich čistě zvědavé pohledy. Když spatřil čtyři vysoké muže, přicházející na velkou kulatou terasu, z nichž jeden na něj zamával poznal, že byli očekáváni. Přistání nebylo tak hladké, jak si představoval. Kvůli nepřízni počasí byla cesta mnohem vyčerpávající a delší. V kuse, bez přestávky, letěl celé tři dny a nebýt toho, že mu divoký vítr byl nakonec i nápomocen, trvalo by to mnohem déle. Potřeboval odpočinek. Jeho Kathylien se v sedle celá chvěla, napůl zimou, napůl žalem.

Na posledních pár hodin se jí podařilo usnout, ale když drak začal klesat, ospale otevřela víčka. Když Iortagh tvrdě přistál, se zaškobrtnutím, jak byl vyčerpaný, její ztuhlé svaly se probudily k životu a bolestně zaúpěly.

"Jsme zde, maličká," pověděl jí drak unaveně, ale nezmohla se na odpověď. Měla na něj nevýslovný vztek, že se neobrátil, když měl, že jí nic neprozradil, když mohl. Za celou cestu k němu nepromluvila ani slovo i když v hloubi duše věděla, že to není jeho vina, že se jí jen snaží chránit. To se zlomenému srdci ale nevysvětlí. Je to opakovatelné, přesto pravdivé klišé.

Pokusila se vytáhnout nohy ze třmenů a slézt, ale prochladlé mrazem jí neposlouchali. Vlastně na tom ani nezáleželo, protože ve chvíli, kdy drak složil křídla, uchopili ji dva páry silných dlaní, co nešetrněji ji stáhly dolů a zničehonic se ocitla v něčí náruči. Viděla trochu rozmazaně, ale po zaostření dokázala rozpoznat, že dva tmavovlasí elfové, podobní si jako vejce vejci, jsou Elladan a Elrohir. Jen nedokázala poznat, který z těch dvou ji právě drží. Někdo další jí položil ruku na čelo a cosi dvojčatům pověděl. Byl to pán Elrond a jeho společník, onen elf, co je navedl na terasu, byl zlatovlasý kapitán Glorfindel, nyní se nespokojeně mračící. Škoda, protože jeho obličej bylo to poslední co viděla, než bez varování omdlela.

"Otče?" Ozval se tmavovlasý elf, jenž jí držel v náručí, Elladan. "Myslím, že omdlela."

"Jsem tvým postřehem vskutku ohromen," odpověděl mu pán Elrond poněkud otráveně a jemně nadzvedl dívčina víčka, aby prozkoumal zorničky a zamračil se, když se spánku začala ošklivě kašlat. "Odnes jí na ošetřovnu a zajisti, aby dostala suché oblečení a hodně pokrývek. Vypadá to na zápal plic," nervózně se ošil, když zaslechl drakovo zavrčení.

"Elrohire, Glorfindeli," zavolal na svého druhého syna a stále se mračícího kapitána., zatímco Elladan s Kathie v náručí spěchal k léčitelům. "Postarejte se o našeho neobvyklého hosta a informujte Esgalona, že již dorazili."

"Postarat?" Zeptal se zlatovlasý kapitán příkře, "Můj pane, je to drak. Sice ne jeden z největších, ale určitě ne méně nebezpečný, vůbec by tu neměl být!"

"Něco podobného si říkal i o Esgalonovi, tedy, Zatharovi," oponoval Elrohir provokativně. "Myslím, že jsi použil výraz _Potetované mravy kazící monstrum_, nemýlím-li se."

"A dost!" Okřikl je oba lord Elrond rázně. "Přestaňte se chovat jak malé děti, alespoň na pár minut. Hašteříte se od té doby, co jsi se Glorfindeli vrátil ze Síní Mandosu. V té době se mé migrény výrazně zhoršily. Takže dost s tím vším, vyjádřil jsem se dostatečně jasně?"

"Ano, pane."

"Ano, otče," odpověděli oba dva naráz, Elrohir přitom sklonil zrak provinile k zemi.

Iortagh tento rozhovor zezačátku sledoval se značným pobavením, ale vzhledem k nemilé újmě, kterou utrpěla jeho jezdkyně při divokém letu bouří, se zhruba uprostřed výměny názorů snažil zmizet směrem, kam ji viděl odnášet, tak nenápadně, jak jen to na tvora jeho velikosti a tvaru jen jde. Nicméně, byl zpozorován.

"Tvá paní bude v pořádku," vlídnost v Elrondově hlase ho zaskočila natolik, že na něj upřel svůj nedůvěřivý opatrný pohled.

"Není mou paní, Fahliilen drog. Drak a jezdec jsou si rovni, tak jako si je roven oheň a led, nebo život a smrt. Mějte to prosím na paměti," dodal již s mírným úšklebkem.

Elrohir si s kapitánem Glorfidelem vyměnil překvapený pohled plný očekávání. Nikdo z nich, ani pán Elrond, neměli nejmenší tušení, že toto stvoření bude schopné inteligentní konverzace, bez zášti či agrese.

"Nebylo v mém úmyslu tě urazit," pokračoval tmavovlasý elf se stejným klidem. "Ale přesto tě musím požádat, aby jsi se držel stranou. Obyvatelé Imladris si jsou vědomi tvé přítomnosti, ovšem vidět draka prohánět se skrz obydlí, by je mohlo přinejmenším znepokojit," kývl na svého syna, který se pomalu k drakovi přiblížil, aby z něj sundal již dost poničené sedlo, na které byl průlet nepříznivým počasím příliš. Iortagh ho nechal se přiblížit, ale když se dotkl přezky od podbřišníku, potichu zavrčel, jen tak pro jistotu, než ho nechal pokračovat.

"Tvá jezdkyně bude v těch nejlepších rukách," přesvědčoval draka Elrond dál. "Sám se o ní postarám, máš mé slovo."

Iortagh kývl na souhlas spokojeně si oddychl, když z něj provlhlý a popraskaný postroj sklouzl. "Jak myslíte, ale vězte, že jestli s ní něco provedete, toto místo pozná peklo," spokojeně se usmál nad vyděšenými pohledy všech tří. "Nesmíte mě brát tak vážně, v druhových měřítkách jsem stále adolescent. Je tu ale ještě jedna věc, o které byste měli vědět."

"A tou je?" Ptal se protentokráte Glorfindel, dokonce bez nevrlosti.

"Její strýc, hraničář Gerron, sem nedorazí."

* * *

Usídlil se na tu dobu pod klenutou střechou na terase o něco menší, než na které přistál. Dovedl ho tam kapitán Glorfidel, aby si drak odpočinul, nabral síly. Ve skutečnosti vyčkával na lorda Elronda, který se v tuto chvíli věnoval Kathylien. Drak se několikrát pokusil nahlédnout do její mysli, aby zjistil její stav, ale smutek jí obestírající byl natolik silný, aby vytvořil neprostupnou zeď, kterou ani on nebyl s to překročit.

Ležel schoulený do klubíčka, marně utěšující svůj kručící žaludek. Jak následně zjistil, elfové byli vegetariáni, čímž se jeho stav stal ještě žalostnějším. Mírné polichocení se dostavilo, když se několik zvědavých obyvatel Imladris, mezi nimi i Elladan, navrátivší se z ošetřovny, sešlo okolo altánu a hromadně obdivovali drakovu vznešenost a mírnost. Žádný se však neodvážil přijít blíže než ke schodišti. Teda, to on předpokládal. O to větší bylo jeho překvapení, spatřil někoho stojícího přímo před ním. A ještě více byl šokován zjištěním, že je to malé lidské mládě, ne starší než dvanáct zim.

"Nejsi tak děsivý, jak popisují v knihách," řekl vysokým hláskem a Iortagh měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál. "Myslel jsem, že budeš větší, víš? Jako Ancalogon, nebo jako Šmak, co spí na trpasličím zlatě v Ereboru," po tomto komentáři drak tázavě pozvedl pomyslné obočí, ale chlapec si toho nevšímal. "Umíš chrlit oheň? A jak rychle umíš létat? A co je to dračí jezdec?"

Dětský pohled plný dychtivosti se upíral na Iortagha, který se hlavou k chlapci přiblížil a nozdrami mu foukl do obličeje teplý vzduch. Chlapec stál nehybně, beze strachu se díval drakovi do očí. Odvaha dítěte ho překvapila.

"Jaké je tvé jméno, chlapče?"

"Říkají mi Estel," odpověděl s mírným poklesem v hlase s drak tušil, že to nebude jeho pravé jméno, nicméně se spokojil s tím, které byl ochoten mu prozradit.

"Tak tedy. Pověz, mladý Esteli, ty ze mně nemáš strach?"

"Ne, ani ne," řekl mu ještě s pokrčením ramen, což už draka upřímně rozesmálo.

"Máš kuráž, chlapče. Jsem si jist, že v Nörhimdahu by z tebe byl skvělý jezdec," Estelovi oči zazářily radostí a drak škodolibě dodal: "Jen škoda, že je tisíce mil daleko," zvedl své mohutné tělo do sedu a protáhl si ztuhlý krk.

"Něco jsem ti přinesl," pípl chlapec, čímž si opět vyžádal Iortaghovu pozornost.

"Vskutku?"

"Tady," Estel přitáhl v bílém plátně zabalené cosi, a jak postupně onu tajemnou věc rozbaloval, tak drak začal čichat nadmíru vábivou vůni. Celý se rozechvěl nadšením, když spatřil pořádný kus libovoučkého kančího boku. "Tady bys maso hledal jen stěží," vysvětloval chlapec. "Ale asi před deseti minutami se vrátil Esgalon, o kterém se říká, že je jiný. Přivezl to s sebou a požádal mě, aby ti to donesl, že ti to prý přijde k chuti."

Na další vysvětlování drak nečekal a pořádně se zakousl. Poprvé, když chlapec spatřil tesáky ostré jak břitva, vydechl úžasem a stejný výraz si zachoval, když sledoval jak kusy masa mizí v hladové tlamě. Ani ne do pěti minut nezbyla po vepřovém ani šlacha. Nebylo toho sice moc, ale dokázala to utišit ten neúnavný hlas naříkajícího žaludku. I tak se chystal odletět na lov, jen co si bude jist, že je jeho _maličká _v pořádku.

Když chlapec odběhl za zděšeným, poté výhružným a naprosto děsivým voláním jakési ženy, patrně jeho matky, vzpomněl si drak na to jméno, které chlapec zmínil, Esgalon. Bylo pro něj záhadou, proč elfové stále používali jméno, které sám nositel odmítl. Snad zvyk? Nebo pokus o navrácení dotyčného do jejich společenství? Jeho úvahy byly přerušeny, když spatřil lorda Elronda přicházet k altánu. Vedle něj kráčel Zathar, elfy jmenovaný Esgalon, jehož oči byly zarudlé od pláče.

"Kathylien bude v pořádku," bylo první, co Elrond řekl. "Lehký zápal plic. Pár dní si bude muset odpočívat, ale dostane se z toho," Iortagh si viditelně oddychl.

"Co se tam stalo, Iortaghu?" Zeptal se tak Zathar dříve, než pán Roklinky. Jeho hlas byl zlomený. K nim zezadu přicházeli Elladan s Elrohirem, kapitán Glorfindel a další dva tmavovlasí elfové, které neznal, s úmyslem také vyslechnout jeho vyprávění.

Zprvu chtěl jen stručně popsat průběh jejich cesty od Hůrky, ale oni chtěli vědět vše. Nelíbilo se mu to, protože se bál takto veřejně sdělovat tajemství jeho rodu, ale po Zatharově ujištění, že jim může věřit, začal vyprávět vše od začátku. Nejprve stručně o jeho zemi, o jeho nechtěném přicestování do Středozemě, o zajatí skřety a následném útěku a konečně o setkání s Kathie, o dračích jezdcích a o Gerronově plánu. hraničář již věděl nějakou dobu, že je sledován skřety a tušil za tím někoho výše postaveného, jeho jméno mu ovšem unikalo. Byl si vědom, jakému nebezpečí Kathylien vystavuje, protože kdyby se nepovolaní dozvěděli o ní jako jezdci a o Iortaghovi, stala by se z nich lovná zvěř. Pověděl jim všechno, co se té noci událo a čím déle vyprávěl, tím více jejich tváře halily smutné pohledy, vědomy si ztráty drahého přítele.

"A to je vše," zakončil drak svůj projev. "Už nemám nic, o co bych se s vámi podělil. Mám pro vás ale jedno varování," tím přitáhl jejich pozornost ještě víc. "Nevím, co za věc velelo těm ohavnostem, které nás napadli a mohu s jistotou říct, že šlo o bytost nesmírné moci, zahalené v temnotě. Není tomu svaté nic a nikdo, neštítí se ani té největší podlosti. A co víc, ta 'věc'," tón, jakým slovo _věc_ vyslovil, byl nad mírou všeho zhnusení. "Ta věc ho chtěla živého."

* * *

**_Kela, Torden! Rima! - Běž, Tordene, utíkej  
Fahliilen drog - elfský lorde_**

**_Jen tak pro info, tu část s Gerronem jsem psala přes týden. Ne, vážně, bylo to nesmírně složité :D Dokonce slzička mi ukápla a to není sarkasmus._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nazdár :D Omluva z mé strany za dlouhé čekání je jistě na místě, takže ano, vážně se moc omlouvám! Ale chápejte, maturitní ročník a takové ty hanebné a nekřesťanské věci, které dělají z hodných a mírumilovných lidí, jako jsem já, chodící mrtvoly. Ale hlavně, co bych chtěla na úvod, je OBROVSKÉ poděkování Anie, zde uvedené jako Ania the Dragon (její povídky mimochodem doporučuji, jsou boží!). Přebásnila totiž pro mě jednu píseň z angličtiny a za to jí uctívám! :D Takže ještě jednou Ani, moc děkuji *-*  
A propo, užijte si čtení a doufám, že mou nepřítomnost omluvíte :-)**

* * *

Pravé poledne, značící se sluncem vysoko na obloze, odhalovalo širokému okolí krásy a tajemství rozkvétajícího jara. Vlažný větřík jemně pohupoval větve stromů ze strany na stranu, okvětní lístky nedalekých jabloní pomalu odpadávaly, dávající najevo, že brzy začnou klíčit nové plody.

Uprostřed toho dění seděla o mohutný smrk opřená dívka s plavými vlasy, oči zavřené, snad jakoby spala. Z hlubokého snění ji vyrušil dětský pláč. Nervózně se ohlížela okolo sebe, nechápala, jak se na toto místo dostala. Pomalu vstala a jen zběžně si povšimla, že to co má na sobě, rozhodně není její provlhlé špinavé oblečení. Místo toho na sobě měla ručně vyšívanou tuniku barvy pouštního písku a bílé kamaše. Boty neměla, byla bosá.

Zvědavě následovala onen pláč až k malému domku, obehnaného nízkou zídkou. Byl jí povědomý, určitě ho neviděla poprvé. Kdyby si jen dokázala vzpomenout. Váhavě otevřela vrzající dveře, načež pláč náhle utichl. Vešla dovnitř, ale místo v místnosti se náhle ocitla v rozkvetlé zahradě. Neviděla zde žádné dítě. Jen poletující ptactvo, zpívající a mnohobarevné motýli. Až když prolezla skupinou vysokých keřů, spatřila vysokou vrbu, jež pod svými táhnoucími se větvemi schovávala sochu bohyně Yavanny, u níž stál zády k dívce otočený vysoký muž. Držení těla a oblečení jí bylo velmi povědomé, srdce se zaradovala a ona bežela jemu vstříc.

"Strýčku!" Zavolala a ještě přidala. Když se ovšem dostala dostatečně blízko, se zármutkem opět zpomalila. Mužovi vlasy byly světlé, stejně jako ty její. To nebyl Gerron.

Muž se pomalu otočil a smutně se na dívku usmál. Kathylien zaskočilo v krku, protože navzdory všemu, tento obličej znala. Znala jeho oči, aby taky ne. Byli to její oči.

"Vy jste-"

Muž přikývl a vlídně jí položil ruku na rameno.

"Otče?" Zašeptala téměř neslyšně, načež muž, její otec a Gerronův bratr Aladerr, dívku k sobě přivinul a pevně objal. Chvíli stála strnule, jako socha, než se nejistě odvážila objetí opětovat. Uvnitř ní spolu zápolily pocity štěstí z tohoto shledání, proti zklamání. Zklamání z toho, že neviděla strýce. Když si uvědomila, že může znamenat jedině to, že je stále naživu, téměř se jí ulevilo, ale pochybnosti zůstali. Celá tato situace jí připadala příliš nereálná. Jak se sem vlastně dostala?

"Tohle je sen," zamumlala. "Nemám pravdu? Všechno se mi to jen zdá."

Odtáhla se. Otec se jí zkoumal pohledem a pomalu pokýval hlavou. "Ano, je to sen. To ale neznamená, že to není skutečné," povzbudivě se na usmál a nabídl jí rámě. "Projdeme se?"

Sice to byla otázka, ale odpověď na ní existovala jen jedna, proto se chtě nechtě zavěsila do otcovi paže a nechala se vést cestou středem zahrady. S povzdechem si uvědomila, že mu sahá ani ne po ramena. Kam se poděly veškeré růstové geny?

Aladerr to též zaregistroval, poněvadž se nahlas rozesmál. "Přesně takhle se tvářila tvoje matka, když jsme se poprvé setkali. Tedy, hned po tom, co na mě přestala křičet."

Střetl se s tázavě zvednutým obočím své dcery a nervózně se poškrábal na zátylku. "Naše první shledání neproběhlo zrovna za příznivých okolností. Bylo po dešti, země byla kluzká, bláto všude kolem. Kdybych si při pádu všiml, že se chytám dámy, rozhodně by jí s sebou do toho bláta nestáhl."

"Takže jsi ji srazil?" Zeptala se, "Fascinující."

"Narážíš snad na tvé setkání s dědici trůnu Ereboru? A než se zeptáš, ano. Já vím totiž všechno," došli na terasu s balkónem, obrostlou bílými konvalinkami. Zrovna vycházel měsíc, mnohem větší, než ho znala ona a zahaloval údolí do stříbrného svitu.  
Otec ji k sobě otočil čelem, aby jí viděl do očí. Poprvé v jeho obličeji spatřila obavy.

"Duchové si šeptají. Valar, Maiar i duše mrtvých si povídají i příchodu jezdce. Zanesla jsi do Středozemě neznámou sílu, magii, kterou bez pomoci nedokážeš kontrolovat. Kouzlo, které na tebe použil Mithrandir tě neuchrání věčně, potřebuješ učitele," zhluboka se nadechl a pohladil jí po tváři. "Tam venku se dávají do pohybu velké věci. Zlé věci. Už začínají mít podezření, přijdou si pro vás a ani síla tvého draka nebude k ničemu, pokud nebudete připraveni."

"Jak to myslíš?" ptala se s panikou. "Kdo si pro nás přijde? Jak se máme připravit?"

Aladerr zavrtěl hlavou, jeho tělo začalo prosví ácel se. "Odpusť, můj čas je omezený," znovu ji pevně objal, tentokrát už neváhala, obmotala ruce okolo jeho pasu a zabořila hlavu do otcova ramene. "Pamatuj," zašeptal jí do vlasů, "ať uslyšíš cokoliv, ať uvidíš cokoliv, nesmíš ho jít hledat, rozumíš?"

Mluvil o Gerronovi, to věděla jistě, ale nechápala. "Takže je naživu?" Plamen naděje v jejím srdci opět zahořel, stavící se proti krutému požadavku jejího otce. "Přece po mně nemůžeš chtít, abych ho opustila! Musím ho najít!"

"Ne!" zakřičel hlasitě. "Pokud ho se o to pokusíš, nenajdeš nic než smrt, Kathylien. Můj bratr je ztracen. Prosím, musíš mi to slíbit!"

Slzy jí stékaly po tvářích, nebo si to alespoň myslela. Byli přece snové. Jak po ní mohl otec něco takového chtít? Strýc jí vychovával celý život a nyní by ho měla opustit? Díky němu uměla lovit, to on jí učil plavat v Soumračném jezeře, navzdory tomu, jak neskutečně ledová ta voda byla. Gerron bylo její první slůvko, když se učila mluvit. Byl tu pro ní, ne jako strýc, ale jako vlastní otec. Jak by bez něj mohla pokračovat dál?

Vzpomněla si na sen, který měla před několika dny. Kde viděla šťastný manželský pár, v náručí držící malou holčičku. Její otec i matka se pro ní obětovali před patnácti lety, chránili jí před nebezpečím. A Aladerr dělal to samé právě teď. I přes svou smrt se snažil svou dceru chránit, copak ho může neposlechnout?

"Slibuji," souhlasila se zlomeným hlasem. "Nebudu ho hledat."

Aladerr se usmál a políbil dceru na čelo. "Budu tu vždycky s tebou, moje malá. Nikdy na to nezapomeň."

Náhle je ovanul silný náraz větru. Dívka přivřela oči a když je opět rozevřela, otec byl pryč. Marně se ho s křikem dovolávala, už se neobjevil. Další náraz větru, o poznání silnější než ten předešlý, rozhýbal kvetoucí zeleň a Kathie sebou trhla při zjištění, že z květů konvalinek se jako šeptem rozeznívá téměř neslyšná píseň.

_ Tam kde vzduch je prudký  
a kde vládne mráz.  
Tam rytíři nebes,  
bojují za nás._

Nervózně se rozhlížela na všechny strany, ale byla sama. Jen ona a bílé květiny, líbezně jí zpívající neznámou píseň. Přesto jí byla něčím povědomá, i když jen vzdáleně. Jako by zpívána o ní samotné.

_"Je načase se vzbudit, Kathie." _Slyšela známý hlas. _"Prosím, ty se musíš probudit, prcku. Už spíš příliš dlouho."_

Naposledy se zadívala na obrovský měsíc, jeho paprsky jí nyní osvětlovaly cestu k lesknoucím se dveřím. Skoro automaticky se k nim vydala, na kliku silně zatlačila, nechtěla se pohnout. Ostré světlo jí pálilo v očích. Bylo to vycházející slunce, tentokrát již opravdové. Byla zpátky.

* * *

"Pane?"

Mladý muž střední výšky, s vlasy barvy kaštanu se nejistě díval na svého velitele, vysokého, svalnatého, s jizvou táhnoucí se přes levé oko a tvář až ke krku, kde končila. Nosil na sobě lehké brnění z ebonitia, nejtvrdšího a zároveň nejlehčího kovu na zemi. Jeho jméno bylo Tristam La'Hirre, nejvyšší z První letky a velitel všech jezdců Nörhimdahu.

Nacházeli se na severní terase Bílého chrámu, což byl obecně lidový termín pro toto místo. Jeho pravé jméno, chrám Sot'fil do Sendaar, ve volném překladu chrám bílé hvězdy pouště, bylo pro méně vzdělané obyvatele natolik náročné, že ho nazývali dle jeho barvy, za vděčil bílému mramoru a parthanxskému pískovci, vytěženého ze skalních pozůstatků dávno ztraceného města na východ od řeky Läme. Ona řeka je důvod, proč město zaniklo, když před třemi tisíci lety rozvodnila své vody a na celá desetiletí potopila místo do hlubin.

"Pane," zakoktal se mladý důstojník, neb La'Hirrův obličej značil jistou spokojenost, to u něj nebývalo obvyklé. "Vím, že není v mé pravomoci ani schopnosti soudit, pane, ale jak si můžete být tak jistý? Tedy, ve vší úctě pane, nevíme, jestli to vůbec slyšela, tak jak-"

"Je jezdcem," byla velitelova rázná odpověď. "Jezdcem ztraceným v nezasvěcené zemi. Je naší povinností, jí pomoct najít cestu domů a její, naši pomoc akceptovat. Věřte mi, důstojníku, každý jezdec zná ty slova. A dnešním dnem, je zná i ona."

"Může trvat roky, než najde odvahu přeletět oceán," ozvala se vysoká žena sedící na kamenném zábradlí, ukryta pod obloukem. S předstíranou nezaujatostí o okolní dění brusným kamenem přejížděla po dlouhé čepeli svého meče. Pleť měla snědou, až tmavou. Černé vlasy spletené do pevného copu.

La'Hirre se nad jejím komentářem zamračil. "Ne, budeme-li jí nápomocní."

"A to jak, smím li se ptát? Doletíš pro ní, přehodíš si jí přes rameno a šupky dupky zpátky? Snad si nemyslíš, že tohle přehrávání staré písně, ještě k tomu ve snu, ji donutí opustit domov?" Oči sice od čepele zvedla, nicméně činnosti nezanechala a tón, jakým mluvila, byl spíše znuděný, než rozčilený.

"Domov?" La'Hirre si odhrnul jeden zlobivý pramen dlouhých plavých vlasů z obličeje a posměšně se ušklíbl, "Je v zemi, kde jsou draci obávaná stvoření, kde jsou nenáviděni. Co asi tamější obyvatelstvo udělá až zjistí, že tam mají nějakou malou holku draka sedlající? Udělají z ní lovnou zvěř. Nebo ještě hůř, použijí ji jako válečný stroj. Nemá na výběr."

"Je to ještě dítě, a navíc sirotek. Jedna z nejoblíbenějších tragických kombinací. Žádáš příliš mnoho." Zadrčení brusky a mače při pádu na podlahu, se rozléhalo celou místností. Snědá žena vystoupila ze stínu, sluneční paprsky se odrážely od zlatého nárameníku.

"A kolik bych toho měl žádat, Shiavo? Řekni, jakou moudrou radou mi uštědříš?" Otázka kapitána vyznívala na hony sarkasticky. Nicméně, pokud to žena zaregistrovala, nedala na sobě nic znát.

Slabě se usmála a smířlivě mu položila ruku na rameno. "Nech ji samotnou řídit vlastní osud. Sama se rozhodne, zda nás vyhledá, či ne. Chce to čas. Tak jí ho dejme."

* * *

Zabalená pod třemi vrstvami dek, s hrnkem vařícího čaje ve dlaních a ve společnosti dvojčat Elladana a Elrohira, seděla schoulená v posteli, třesoucí se zimou. Jeden z elfů seděl těsně vedle ní, s rukou okolo ramen se jí snažil zahřát. Druhý, na křesle vedle lůžka, vyprávěl každý veselý příběh a historku, na kterou si jen vzpomenul, jen aby dívku rozptýlil od chmurných myšlenek.

Zatím, ve vedlejší místnosti, vedli čtyři elfové horlivou diskuzi, jejímž obsahem byl dívčin zdravotní stav, drak a dívčin osud. Nutno podotknout, že první uvedený bod, všechny rmoutil nejvíce. Lord Elrond a ostatní léčitelé jí sice dokázali vykřesat z nejhoršího, bohužel se ovšem nedokázali zbavit následků. Nyní trvající zimnice občas se střídající s horečkou nebyl až takový problém, neboť se intenzita výrazně zmenšovala. To její neustávající a vytrvalý kašel, byl objektem jejich trápení.

"Mám jednu teorii," pronesl lord Elrond důrazně. "Jak již víme, díky tomu...spojení s drakem, byla obdařena jistou formou magie. Nedostávalo se jí nějaký čas řádného učení a ona magie se v jejím těle hromadí, protože je stále čerstvá a nepoužívaná. Bylo jen otázkou času, než si to na jejím těle vybere daň. Můžeme být vlastně rádi, že se z toho nepřirozeného spánku vůbec probudila."

Malou místnost zaplnilo napjaté ticho, přerušené až nedočkavým povzdechem tmavovlasého elfa, jež se zjevem od ostatních výrazně lišil, vypadal téměř divoce.

"A co z toho vyplývá?" Nervozita v jeho hlase byla patrná. "Neumírá, doufám?"

"Ne," bylo mu uklidňující odpovědí od pána Roklinky, "to rozhodně ne, Esgalone."

"Zathar," sykl elf mezi zuby podrážděně, ale lord Elrond bez reakce pokračoval.

"Vypadá to na astmatické záchvaty. Jak jsem již říkal, její tělo reaguje na podněty magie, bohužel tímto způsobem."

Ticho se opět navrátilo. Přehlušil ho jen krátký záchvat kašle z vedlejší místnosti, který vehnal na čela všech starostlivé vrásky.

"Můj pane," promluvil jeden z přítomných, kapitán Glorfindel, "říkáte tedy, že je z ní...zdravý mrzák, pokud to tak mohu nazvat?" Vysloužil si nevraživý pohled od Zathara a sklonil zrak. Bylo to necitlivé označení, ale bohužel pravdivé.

"Co s ní bude?" Položil otázku černovlasý elf v dlouhé róbě purpurové barvy. Jeho jméno bylo Erestor, nejvyšší rádce lorda Elronda. "Nemůžeme jí v takovémhle stavu poslat pryč, ale ten její," slovo 'drak' mu nešlo přes jazyk, "velký přítel, mi dělá starosti."

"S tím musím souhlasit, můj pane," přitakal kapitán Glorfindel. "Drak, tedy, Iortagh, si dělá starosti a dělá si je velmi důrazně. Vyhrožuje konzumací neviňátek."

"Má o ní strach," zavrčel Zathar. "A nikdo se mu nemůže divit! A navíc jen mystifikuje, on, jak říká, dvounožce nejí. Prý máme moc tuhé a málo slané maso."

Glorfindel se pobaveně ušklíbl, čímž Zathara mírně překvapil, protože on očekával nějakou jízlivou poznámku.

"Zůstane zde," rozhodl lord Elrond pevně. "A ní i její drak. Stejně, pokud to bude Kathylien s námi, nikam neodejde. Našel si úkryt v jeskyni za velkým vodopádem a navíc nikdy nikoho neohrozil, zatím. Budeme zde mít její magii pod kontrolou, pokusíme se jí pomoct s jejím ovládáním. Poskytneme jí vzdělání," podíval se na Erestora, který chápavě kývl, "a bojový výcvik," pohlédl na Glorfindela, jehož reakce byla stejná, jako u rádce. "Valar vědí, že ho bude potřebovat."

Z pokoje vedle se ozval křik. "Já vám přísahám! Budete mi tu historku vyprávět ještě jednou a spletu vám vlasy dohromady takovým způsobem, že ani samotný Ilúvatar nebude schopný je rozčesat!"

Glorfindel se odvážil zeptat, téměř tiše a nezřetelně: "Jste si opravdu jistý, že ho bude potřebovat?"

* * *

"Víš to určitě? Opravdu tam nemusíš jít."

Byl teplý večer. Roklinku osvětloval stříbrný měsíc v úplňku, nyní dostatečně vysoko, aby dával svou krásu na obdiv všem obyvatelům domáckého domu, jenž se hromadně sešli ve velkém sálu s terasou, všichni se stejným záměrem. Uctít památku padlého hraničáře ze severu, vzdát poctu jeho duši. Nikdo nezamýšlel, brát Kathylieninu účast jako samozřejmost, přeci jen, byli to teprve dva dny od jejího probuzení a zdraví mladé dívky stále ještě nebylo zcela obnoveno. Ona ale naléhala, což ostatně také nikoho nepřekvapilo.

"Není to pohřeb, Kathie," Zatharovi se to slovo příčilo v krku. "Jsou to jen žalozpěvy, nebo tichá seskupení mlčenlivosti." Onen tichý žal byl jedním z důvodů, proč se od elfů odloučil, Kath to chápala, ale trvala na svém.

"Je tu jedna věc, já-" dala si načas, než dokázala najít správná slova, a zatímco nechala přítele, aby na ní pátravě hleděl, naposledy si upravila dlouhou blankytně modrou róbu, kterou jí zdejší služebné připravily.

"Je tu jedna píseň," pokračovala po dlouhé odmlce. "Skoro jsem na ní zapomněla, úryvek z ní jsem viděla kdysi vytesaný jako epitaf na hrobce mých prarodičů. Gerron mě jí naučil, i když neochotně," slza ztekla z její tváře a jako tisíc malých krystalků se roztříštila o mramorovou podlahu. "Složila jí moje babička, po...po smrti svého bratra."

Jemně jí položil ruku na rameno a setřel z tváře další slzu. "Chceš mu jí zazpívat, nemýlím-li se?"

Přikývla a nervózně sevřela lem šatů. Při delší chůzi se jí stále občas zamotala hlava, raději se proto zavěsila do nabídnuté Zatharovi rámě. Přítomnost blízkého přítele jí uklidnila. V mysli ucítila lehký dotek Iortagha, což vneslo do jejího těla příjemné teplo. Společně se rozešli vstříc davu.

Iortagh seděl zapřený na kraji terasy. Vzhledem k obležení mladých elfů a jednoho lidského dítěte se zdálo, že si na něj obyvatele Roklinky začínali poměrně dobře zvykat.

Všechny zraky se upíraly na ní, ona však hleděla vpřed. Sama byla překvapená, když lord Elrond nejprve pronesl krátkou, zato však nádhernou řeč. Popisoval Gerronův první příchod do Roklinky, kdy byl ještě náctiletý výrostek spolu se svým bratrem, tehdy ještě pod dozore jejich bývalého mistra Damiena. Elladan s Elrohirem vyprávěli o hraničáři jako o drahém příteli, který jedné deštivé noci překročil jejich brány s maličkou dívenkou zabalenou v příliš velkém plášti, ve kterém ji téměř nedokázali nalézt. Kathie se krátce zasmála při té představě. Mluveno o něm bylo v čase minulém, pravda. Ovšem stále s vírou, že stále ní ztracen.

Řeč utichla, stejně tak poté i srdcervoucí žalozpěv. Dívka nervózně vystoupila ze záštity drakových křídel, kde se ukryla, aby schovala svůj pláč. Oči sice stále byly zarudlé, tváře ale suché. Neotočila se k nim čelem, to ne. Zrakem hledícím k měsíci, položila ruce na kamennou zídku, jejíž chlad probudil ztuhlé dlaně k životu. Chvíli vyčkávala, než ji a celé osazenstvo ovanul vlažný větřík, jemně jí hladící po tváři. Usmála se, neb skrz tento malý dotek přírody poznala, že její otec je tu sní.

Větřík rozezněl opodál stojící hudební nástroje, rozhýbal visací květiny a jemnou látku elfských rób. Zhluboka se nadechla, vybavila si strýcovu vždy tak veselou tvář, dokonce i tehdy, když provedla něco velmi nehodného mladé dámy. Její srdce naplnil čerstvý smutek. Začala zpívat.

_Stále a stále  
Ztrácíme ostří vlastní vůle  
Cožpak nevíš?  
Zapomeň na život, jaký byl do dnešních dní  
Nyní zdá se  
Že jak velký je risk, už neřešíš...  
Dík těm časům pokoje, nikdo nic nevidí._

Obrazy minulosti zaplavily její mysl. Bylo jí pět let, seděla strýci na klíně, malá hlavička byla opřená o jeho rameno, napjatě poslouchala tajemné příběhy o stvůrách a hrdinech, kteří je poráželi.

_Neohlížej se,  
on se nevrátí.  
Neboj se,  
uplynou století.  
A pak se znovu  
Schováš se v pokoji  
Všichni oslepli, v těch časech po boji.  
„Nikdy nevzlétneš, když to nezkusíš,"  
To jsi mi řekl... kdysi dávno.  
A vkročil jsi za temné zdi,  
přímo hlavním vchodem.  
Všechno je skutečnější, než tušíš._

Osmiletá, poprvé trefila lukem svůj cíl. Strýc nadšeně tleskal, Zathar, stojící opodál, se hlasitě smál.

_Byla to noční můra za bílého dne  
Stále mě to bolí  
Protože nikdo nechce zemřít příliš rychle  
Vzpomínám na ten smutný čas  
A je to tak zvláštní...  
Viděla jsem tvou tvář  
Slyšela jsem tvůj hlas._

_Ten den kdy jsem se loučili, bylo to naposled  
Bolí to až příliš...  
Přece nikdo nechce příliš rychle opustit svět  
Vzpomínám na den, kdy jsem se odvážila snít  
Bolí to, zkoušet dál jít  
Vzpomenout na tvou tvář  
Vzpomenout na tvůj hlas_

Jako dvanáctiletá stála uprostřed terasy kdesi na západě, Gerron jí učil tančit. Točili se okolo, smáli se, strýc zpíval její oblíbené písně.

_Píseň pro zdráhavého hrdinu  
Oh, dej mi svou sílu  
Než naše životy zmizí v stínu  
Zpívám pro zdráhavého hrdinu  
Chci mít tvou odvahu  
Z celého srdce_

_Neohlížej se,  
On už se nevrátí  
Neboj se,  
Čas stále vpřed poletí.  
A zase znovu  
Samotná bloudíš pokojem  
Slepí jsme i v časech před bojem  
„Nikdy nevzlétneš, když to nezkusíš,"  
To jsi mi řekl... tak dávno.  
A vkročil jsi za temné zdi  
Přímo hlavním vchodem.  
Je to skutečné, teď už to víš. _

Jejich poslední společný rok. Sněžilo. Zrovna překračovali zamrzlou řeku, nebo si to alespoň mysleli. Poslední co si pamatovala, bylo zlověstné praskání ledu přímo pod jejíma nohama, poté už jen chlad.

_Byla to noční můra za bílého dne  
Stále mě to bolí  
Protože nikdo nechce zemřít příliš rychle  
Vzpomínám na ten smutný čas  
A je to tak zvláštní...  
Viděla jsem tvou tvář  
Slyšela jsem tvůj hlas._

Ve starém domku plápolal oheň. Držel jí v náručí, šeptal, že všechno bude v pořádku. Najednou se konečně mohla cítit opět v bezpečí.

_Ten den kdy jsem se loučili, bylo to naposled  
Bolí to až příliš...  
Přece nikdo nechce příliš rychle opustit svět  
Vzpomínám na den, kdy jsem se odvážila snít  
Bolí to, zkoušet dál jít  
Vzpomenout na tvou tvář  
Vzpomenout na tvůj hlas_

Záblesky pominuly. Zůstala jen ona, ve společnosti, a přesto osamělá. Byl konec přemítání nad vzpomínkami a utápění se v minulosti. Nemohla takto žít navěky. Gerron jí kdysi řekl, ať netruchlí za mrtvé, nýbrž ať lituje živé a především ty, co žijí bez lásky. I přes šanci, že mohl být stále naživu, se rozhodla na základě slibu jejímu otci, svého strýce nehledat. Za dva dny oslaví své patnácté narozeniny, a ještě před tím byla nucena učinit první z nejtěžších rozhodnutích ve svém životě a rozhodně nebylo z posledních.

Hrdě, tak jak jí to učil. Jít vstříc zkáze, nepřátelům a předsudkům. Vydobýt si své místo ve světě, bojovat za ty, které miluje. Jak by přece mohla být sama, když je duší spojená s vlastním drakem? Jak by mohla být sama, když je jejím nejbližším přítelem sám Zathar, obávaný lovec odměn? A kdo může říct, že ví, co ji ještě čeká?

Osud nám míchá karty, naší povinností, je s nimi hrát. Jen naše tahy a rozhodnutí ovlivní, zda jsme hráli správně, nebo jsme propadli. Kathylien své karty dostala. A hodlá s nimi hrát.

* * *

**Tákže, ta písnička je z anime Shingeki no kyojin, což taky doporučuji, i pro ty, kteří anime nefandí, protože příběhově a obecně to stojí za zkouknutí. Písnička se jmenuje The raluctant heroes, původní text je v angličtině. Doporučuji si jí poslechnout a abyste si při jejím zpívání v Roklince Kathie, naladili tu správnou atmošku, doporučuji si k tomu tu píseň pustit, ale jako piano cover. Zde jeden z možných :D watch?v=IJha-_kaBe8**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tak co, už jste viděli Bitvu pěti armád? Já ano...a nejvíc mi bylo líto Šmaka :D Ne, nebylo to špatný, ale...ale Tauriel! Celou dobu se těším, jak jí nějaký skřet urve tu nikdy rozcuchanou hlavu a ono tohle?! Člověk se těší na dojemnou smrt dvou bratrů, kteří si umřou vzájemně v náručí a ono tohle? Fili zemřel jako mučedník a Kili...jo, fajn, slzička ukápla, stejně jako u Thorina. Ale tak co. Každopádně Vám přeji pohodové svátky, veselé Vánoce a šťastný Nový rok :-))**

* * *

Poslední dva dny neprožívala zrovna nejlépe, ale vzhledem ke všem okolnostem a předpokladům opisujících z těch největších tragédií, na tom zase tak špatně nebyla. Nechtěla skákat z útesu, ani se neopíjela hodinovými stavy sebelítosti. Ve skutečnosti se snažila si ty dny naplánovat tak, aby na přemýšlení neměla čas. Cvičila s dvojčaty nové bojové prvky, které jí zatím opravdu moc nešli, ale snažila se, a to se počítá. A hlavně, jak je samozřejmé, létala s Iortaghem nad lesy a údolími okolo Roklinky, ve snaze se v této činnosti co nejvíce zdokonalit, což ale neznamená, že za nějaké ubohé dva dny, z ní byl učiněný profesionál. Učila se, to bylo nyní její náplní. Učení, vědění, obohacování se. A taky smiřování se s novým handicapem, coby astmatem.

A právě proto byla překvapena, když jí ráno, vlastně zrovna začínalo svítat, vytáhl Elrohir z postele způsobem tak zákeřným, že se nemohla ani pořádně bránit, nýbrž si jí přehodil přes rameno jak pytel brambor a kráčel s ní skrz chodby na hlavní dvůr.

"Ale já umím chodit sama!" zakňučela zničeně. "Postav mě na zem!" Elf ale jen zavrtěl hlavou.

"Ne, kdepak. Ty bys pak utekla a já tě takhle po ránu nahánět nebudu."

"Kam se poděla ta vaše pověstná elfská vznešenost?"

"Já jí nikdy moc nepobral, což potvrdí Erestor."

Poraženecky si povzdechla a se zamračeným výrazem se nechala nést koridory jako vítězná trofej, k místu určení. Trochu se jí zamotala hlava, když byla konečně postavena na zem, snad ještě jako doznívající příznaky slabosti. Překvapeně zamrkala, když na dvoře spatřila usmívající se společnost, setrvávající ze Zathara, Elladana, kapitána Glorfindela a hrdě sedícího Iortagha, jež natahoval krk výše a pyšněji, než obvykle.

"Co se tu děje?" Zeptala se značnou nedůvěrou. "A proč se všichni tak uculujete? Víte, já pořád ještě truchlím!" Jenže oni se uculovali dál. Dokonce i ten zpropadený pokořitel Balroga! "Vy mě ničíte!"

Elrohir ji jemně vzal ramena a popostrkoval dopředu, což neochotně, ale přece, podstoupila. Teprve když se Iortagh postavil a roztáhl křídla, uviděla ten pravý důvod zdejšího domnělého bláznovství.

"Vím, že to nemáš jednoduché, prcku," pověděl Zathar a uchopil jí za ruku. "Ale dneska máš narozeniny a věř mi, že by si Gerron přál, aby jsi se dneska usmívala."

Nebyl to zrovna úsměv, co zářil na její tváři. Byl to neskrývaný údiv, se kterým zírala na zbrusu nové sedlo, jež se vyjímalo na drakových zádech. V tu chvíli jí konečně došlo, k čemu bylo to Iortaghovo čepýření.

_"No řekni, nevypadám dokonale?" _ptal se drak v myšlenkách.

"To je...já nemám slov!" Přistoupila blíž a pohladila tu lesknoucí se kůži, kterou zdobily elegantní ornamenty, někde i se stříbrnou a zlatou výplní. "Je to úžasné." Otočila se. "Kdy jste to-?"

"Začali jsme na tom pracovat hned po tvém příjezdu," odpověděl Elladan. "Původní sedlo se nám nepodařilo zachránit, kůži zničila voda a vlhko."

_"Jo, a mně ta kůže málem prošoupala hřbet!"_

_"Vážně? Jelení kůže proti dračím šupinám? Teď mají paroháči proti tobě výhodu!"_

Drak si uraženě odfrkl, což elfy trochu vykolejilo, neboť jen oni neznali důvod. Výmluvný výraz Kathie jim ale postačil.

"A když o tom mluvíme," dodal Elrohir, "tak s tímto se to opakovat nebude. Poděkuj mistru sedláři, obdařil ho jistou ochranou magií, takže mu zima, vlho či horko nijak neublíží. A pokud jsem to pochopil správně, a já tomu pevně věřím, tak tě bude vyhřívat."

Tázavě pozvedla obočí, ale elf jen pokrčil rameny a potutelně se usmál. Znovu se pustila do zkoumání onoho daru. Sedlo bylo mahagonové, místy až temně rudé, což dokonale ladilo s Iortaghovými šupinami. Místo typické hrušky mělo vyvýšený oblouk, za který se mohla pohodlně držet, posedlí bylo přizpůsobené dračímu hřbetu. Třmeny byli o něco užší, než u normálního sedla a co víc, nebyli z kovu, nýbrž opět jen z velmi pevné kůže.

"Tohle je vlastně jen pracovní verze," dodal Zathar. "Zjistíme, jak vám bude vyhovovat, budeme dolaďovat detaily, aby jste byli aerodynamičtější. Ale myslím, že jsme na správné cestě," povzbudivě na ní mrkl, ona mu oplatila úsměvem.

"Vskutku pohodlné, musím říct," drak se znamenitě protáhl a spokojeně se zašklebil. "Na toto bych si dokázal zvyknout i natrvalo, ani mi ho nemusíte sundávat," při překvapeném výrazu ostatních se rychle opravil. "Tedy, tak často, myslím."

Dívka podrbala draka na čumáku, což jí oplatil spokojeným zavrněním. "Můžu ho vyzkoušet?" Ptala se ihned s nadšením, které vykouzlilo elfům úlevné úsměvy.

"Ne, ne hned," odpověděl klidně Glorfindel, čímž si vysloužil její zklamaný pohled. "Měj trpělivost, _Mellonamin_. Následuj mne prosím," rukou pokynul směrem ke kovárně. Kathie se zmateně rozhlédla po ostatních, Zathar souhlasně kývl.

* * *

Gerron nebýval vždy hraničářem, jak je známo. Pocházel ze šlechtického rodu Renardů, jehož kořeny sahaly až za hranice samotné Středozemě, ze zemí vzdálených natolik, že se nikdo neobtěžoval o jejich nastudování. Země, jejíž bohové byli tak staří, že si ani Valar nepamatovali jejich jména. Je záhadou, jak se krev Renardů dostala až sem, nicméně, byli tady. Stříbrná liška na zeleném poli, to byl jejich erb, jež se dále honosil jejich mottem: _Bez oběti není vítězství. _Přesný smysl těch slov nebyl znám přesně, vědělo se jen, že rod Renardů byl vždy ochoten obětovat životy pro vyšší dobro, ať se jednalo o matku, bratra či dítě. Gerronův otec, stejně jako jeho děd, praděd a tak dále, vlastnil jedinečný meč tyčové stavby, dlouhý jak kopí, kdy jedna jeho polovina sestávala z rukojeti, druhá z ostří, ukovaného z rudé kalené oceli. Ve skutečnosti její barva nenabývala jmenovitého odstínu, který měla pouze v surovém stavu. Po zpracování se leskla odstínem slonové kosti. Netypický jílec byl vyroben z ebenového dřeva, slitiny zlata a mědi a tvrdé kůže poseté ornamenty. Hlavici zdobila ze stříbra detailně odlitá liščí hlava.

Její dědeček meč Gerronovi odkázal jako rodinné dědictví jakožto nejstaršímu synovi a on ho vždy nosil se ctí jemu vlastní. Bylo jen logické, že jednoho dne plánoval onen meč, odevzdat své jediné neteři, Kathylien. A snad právě ta představa zachovala jeho prozřetelnost, když při svém posledním boji tasil jednoduchý jednoruční meč, místo památného _Trnohněvu, _jež zůstal bezpečně zasunutý v pochvě připnuté k sedlu. A Torden divoce cválal napříč bouří a dešti, lesy a loukami, až se konečně, hladový a vyčerpaný, zastavil před branami Roklinky.

* * *

Celebrendir, to bylo jméno zdejšího mistra kováře. Za léta jeho práce, za věky kdy vytvářel zbraně oplývající precizností a půvabem neočekával, že by ještě něco mohlo překvapit. Přesto nyní až s podivuhodnou úctou přejížděl po slonové čepeli tohoto pozoruhodného meče, jež byl ukován s takovou pečlivostí, že ani nemohl uvěřit, že byl stvořen pod rukou člověka.

Byl požádán, aby vyrobil zbrusu nové pouzdro na tuto zbraň, takové, které jí umožní nosit na zádech, nikoliv u boku. Zprvu se mu zdálo jako primitivní požadavek, ovšem při zkoumání onoho meče si nejprve důkladně celý svůj návrh nakreslil, než se pustil do práce. Jeho záměr byl jasný, tedy vyrobit takový kryt, který bude hoden takového skvostu. Použil tu nejkvalitnější a nejušlechtilejší kůži, kterou vlastnil. Opracovával a tvaroval s takovou láskou a péčí, jako již dlouhou dobu žádný jiný výtvor.

Byl s prací hotový včas tak akorát, aby zaregistroval příchod kapitána Glorfindela a mladé dámy Kathylien, pro níž bylo pouzdro vyrobeno. Věnoval dívce přívětivý úsměv, sám byl přítomen na smutečním obřadu pro jejího strýce a nebyl sám, koho její zpěv upřímně dojal.

"Celebrendir," oslovil kováře kapitán. "_Lle tela?_"

"_Ná, Amin tela,_" odpověděl spokojeně elf a opatrně vzal meč, nyní již v novém pouzdře, z pracovního stolu a se skromnou pýchou s ním přikročil k dívce, jejíž výraz se nedal slovy popsat.

"To je...ale jak?" Hlas se jí klepal, v očích jiskřilo opatrné štěstí.

"Kůň tvého strýce se včera v noci objevil před našimi branami, hladový a zbědovaný. Tento meč nesl s sebou," odpověděl klidně Glorfindel. Zdráhavě se dotkla čepele a když Celebrendir povzbudivě kývl, pomalu zbraň uchopila do rukou, které zprvu trochu klesly při její tíze, ale rychle si navykly.

"Původní pouzdro bylo poněkud...sešlé," snažil se kapitán najít ta správná slova. "Zkrátka nepoužitelné. Celebrendir pracoval celou noc, aby ti vyrobil nové."

"Je překrásné," vydechla dojatě a věnovala kováři další úsměv. "Děkuji."

"Je na mém místě děkovat, má paní," pronesl Celebrendir vážně. "Bylo mi ctí, držet na chvíli zbraň takového půvabu," a přátelsky se uklonil. "Jaké má jméno, smím-li se ptát?"

"Smíte," odpověděla tiše. "Jen odpověď by se vám mohla zdát poněkud hrubá a nezapadající," podívala se elfskému kováři do očí a on kývl, aby pokračovala. "Jeho jméno je _Trnohněv_," dle jejího předpokladu název elfa poněkud zaskočil. "K tomu pojmenování se váže jistý příběh, který by vám to dozajista celé osvětlil, ale je to na dlouhé povídání," opět se na několik vteřin odmlčela. "Můj strýc by vám to popsal nejlépe, ve vyprávění příběhů byl nepřekonatelný."

Smutek v jejím hlase byl evidentní, rychle ovšem zahnala přicházející slzy a cvičně obtočila ostřím ve vzduchu půlkruh. "Budu se s tím muset naučit zacházet," zamumlala. "Dřív než spáchám nějaký nechtěný a neodpustitelný zločin."

Glorfindel se pobaveně zasmál a zadržel další švih položením dlaně na její zbraň dřímající paži. "Šetři síly na bojiště, děvče," pokynul na kováře, "_Celebrendir, tua amin._" S kovářovou pomocí ji nasadil nové pouzdro, upravil popruhy a opatrně zasadil čepel dovnitř. Seděla perfektně. Pýcha na Celebrendirově tváři byla znatelná.

"Jednoho dne s ní dokážeš zacházet tak obratně, jako to dokázal tvůj strýc," řekl konejšivě. "Vlastně, začneme s tím zítra."

Vyděšeně na něj pohlédla a vyděšeně polkla. "My?"

Pokynul rukou k odchodu, oba se rozloučili s Celebrendirem, Kathie mu ještě jednou vděčně poděkovala. Vrátili se zpět na hlavní dvůr, kde se dvojčata a Zathar usadili na kamenném zábradlí a pokuřovali dýmku.

Glorfindel pokračoval ve svém proslovu. "No jistě, _Aier_," nevraživě se po tom oslovení otřásla, "je mým úkolem tě vycvičit do potřebné úrovně, abys byla schopná bojovat na hřbetě svého draka i mimo něj s takovou zdatností a obratností, která bude děsit tvé nepřátele již zdáli. Až jednoho dne výcvik ukončíš, dokážeš toto všechno i se zavázanýma očima, a to je náš cíl."

Znova polkla a náhle dostala chuť utíkat. Velmi daleko a velmi rychle. "Náš?"

"Samozřejmě," odpověděl s úsměvem. "Nyní jsem tvým novým mistrem, maličká. Čeká nás ještě spousta práce."

Mezitím trojice elfů pobaveně sledovala vyděšený pohled mladé dívky, která postupně bledla více a více.

"Vypadá to, že se Kathie dozvěděla o náplni svých následujících několika měsíců," podotkl Elrohir škodolibě.

"Možná i let," dodal jeho soucitným tónem a s povzdechem si popotáhl z dýmky.

"Dána na milost a nemilost kapitánu Glorfindelovi, pokořiteli Balroga, cestovateli mezi životem a smrtí a nejpřísnějšímu výcvikovému mistrovi, jakého Středozem měla tu čest spatřit. Noční můra každého mladého vojáka," pronesl Zathar dramaticky, nevšímaje si varovného pohledu vedle ležícího draka. Trojice se rozesmála, ovšem jen na dobu, kdy se na ně onen obávaný zlatovlasý elf otočil, kdy velmi rychle zase utichli, předstírajíc, že tam vlastně ani vůbec nejsou.

"Hezká věcička, co máš na zádech," odfrkl Zathar škádlivě směrem k jeho dívce, zprvu nepoznávající onu zbraň. "Jen je skoro větší než ty sama, prcku, to je účel?" Na to konto propukl elf v záchvat smíchu tak intenzivní, že spadl ze zábradlí na podlahu, kde se smál dál. Kathie vinila ten podezřele se tvářící tabák, jenž byl pravděpodobně jen dobře skrytou kamufláží něčeho mnohem více nelegálního. A nejspíše to nabídl i Elrondovým synům, poněvadž jejich rovnováha začala také kolísat, a jež se smáli stejnou vahou, stejně podle a stejně zákeřně. Otázka byla, jestli v tomto stavu věděli čemu.

"Je to Gerronův meč," řekla se smutným úsměvem, což donutilo trio, poněkud šokovaně, opět zmlknout a provinile sklonit zrak k zemi. Teprve nyní tetovaný elf poznal tvary dlouhého meče. Rázem vystřízlivěl. "Máš pravdu, Zathare," zašeptala. "Vždycky mi říkal, že je na mě _Trnohněv _moc těžký," sundala meč ze zad a potěžkala ho v rukou. "Ale mě těžký nepřipadá. Myslím, už. Je to možné?"

Nečekala na jejich odpověď a jen se s další otázkou obrátila na Glorfindela: "Říkal jste, že ten meč přinesl Torden. Je v pořádku? Je ve stájích?"

"Věřím, že ano-" zbytek věty neměl šanci dokončit, ne tak, aby ji mohla zaslechnout. Rozeběhla se, bez jakéhokoliv varování směrem, kde si pamatovala, že by ony stáje měli být. Bylo zbytečné na ní volat, ale i přes to, to zkusil, byť to pro ní byl jen planý výkřik do tmy. Nad obzorem uviděli rychlý stín draka, mířící jejím směrem. Iortagh patrně odpočíval v horních halách.

"Hlupáci," procedil kapitán skrz zuby směrem z zaraženým elfům. "_Dolle naa lost!_" Až pozdě postřehl, že jeho druhá výtka byla vyslyšena jen dvěma bratry. Zathar vystřelil jak šíp a běžel za ní, v hlavě si stále opakující nadávky na jeho vlastní tupost a bezohlednost.

Kdyby běžel o něco pomaleji, možná by si postupně všímal jemné námrazy, která se vyjímala na stěnách, stromech, i rozkvetlých květinách, ale jen v místech, kudy dívka proběhla. Zabrzdit ho dokázaly až dokonale zamrzlá vrata vedoucí do stájí. I přes sluneční svit, který je pomalu dostával z pod ledového sevření, to bylo znepokojivé.

"S tou její magií se musí něco udělat," zamumlal užasle, "než nás všechny promění v rampouch."

"A ty bys byl první!" Zahulákal burácivý hlas kousek od něho, jehož síla rozvířila vzduch. Z vnitřku stáje se ozvalo poplašené řehtání. Iortagh ležel přímo vedle stavení, rozezleně se dívající elfovi do očí. "Jste jen banda duševních diletantů a zaostalých pitomců! Na co jste mysleli?" Drakovi zorničky byly zúžené do zlověstné linky. Nozdry divoce oddechovaly horký kouř.

"Doufám," pronesl již o něco klidněji, "že ses jí přišel omluvit. Sám by jsi měl vědět nejlépe, jak se teď asi cítí."

Bolestná vzpomínka se zaleskla v Zatharových očích. Beze slova kývl drakovi na souhlas a pomalu vešel skrz již skoro roztátá vrata dovnitř.

"Hefhah," bylo to poslední, co od Iortagha slyšel. A pochvala to určitě nebyla.

Našel ji až vzadu u Tordenova boxu. Hřebec starého známého již zdálky přivítal přátelským zařehtáním. Kathylien, navzdory jeho očekávání, ve kterém se objevovaly obrazy dívky plačící a bezmocné, stála naprosto klidně vedle zvířete a soustředěně ho hřebelcovala. _Trnohněv_ byl opřený o železný trám, sluneční paprsky se odrážely v jeho ostří, osvětlující stěnu vedle, duhovým zbarvením.

Otevřel pusu, aby vyslovil připravenou omluvu, ale když na něj pohlédla těma smaragdovýma očima, pomalu ji zase zavřel a zatajil dech. V tom pohledu nebyla zášť či žal. Jen jemné světlo a klid, který mu tak moc připomínal...  
Ihned tu myšlenku zahnal v dál, do toho nejzazšího koutku mysli a zamkl to místo na pomyslný zámek. Kathie hodila hlavou k volnému kartáči, ležícím na obráceném kbelíku a tiše tak elfa vyzvala, aby se přidal. Neváhal dlouho.

Tiše přejížděli stále vyčerpanému koni po jemné srsti, který si, jak bylo vidět, jejich péči náramně užíval. Vydrželi tak stát téměř půl hodiny, bez jediného slůvka, které ani nebylo potřeba. Zathar si uvědomil, jak málo času spolu od jejího probuzení strávili. Většinu svého času se snažila nemyslet, jen cvičila, létala, učila se bojovat a když už si na chvíli sedla, schoulila se k Iortaghovi a v tichosti si četla. A i přes to, že nyní nepromluvili ani slovo, byl to jeden z nejintimnějších momentů, jaký kdy měli.

Nicméně ho poněkud vyvedl z míry její nečekaný pohyb, kdy se mrštně jako veverka ocitla vzápětí vedle něj a než se stačil nadechnout, pevně ho objala kolem pasu a tvář schovala na jeho hrudi. Pousmál se, ruce obtočil kolem jejích zad a bradu si položil na její hlavu.

"Ty mě nikdy neopustíš, že ne, Zathare?" Zamumlala prosebně.

"Nikdy," zašeptal a rozesmál se. "Jak bych taky mohl? Ta tvoje okřídlená potvora by mě stejně zase dotáhla zpátky!"

"_Všechno slyším!_" Ozvalo se hrozivé zaburácení zvenčí, až se stáj otřásla v základech, stejně tak i elf, který raději zvolil taktiku mrtvého brouka, zatímco Kathie měla co dělat s tím, aby se nerozesmála. Její přítel totiž vypadal vskutku vyděšeně.

"No, každopádně," nadechl se Zathar a protáhl se v zádech, "tu pro tebe vlastně ještě něco mám. "

"Tys mi koupil dárek?" Nedůvěřivě si ho změřila, očekávající, že brzo spatří něco, co jí bude strašit do konce života.

"Koupil není to správné slovo," řekl s potutelným úsměvem a začala se přehrabovat ve vlastní sedlové brašně, visící na háčku u boxu, kde podřimovala Giselle.

"Ukradl?" Zkusila to se zájmem znovu. "Vyrobil? Nenávratně vypůjčil? Vyprosil?"

"Ne, ne a ne," zněl poněkud netrpělivě, než konečně s vítězným "Ha!", vytáhl z brašny tlustou knihu v kožené vazbě z černé kůže. Nebyla moc veliká, zato celkem objemná. Na jejím hřbetě bylo psáno _Dějiny a mytologie Nörhimdahu - Díl druhý - Draci a jezdci_. "Těch pár týdnů, co jsem byl pryč, když jsem vás opustil v Hůrce, jsem využil k návštěvě Dol Amrothu. Víš, veškeré mé...naše věci, jsem si uložil k jednomu příteli. Vzpomněl jsem si na knihu, ze které mi Nymira čítávala o její domovině, o dracích a jezdcích. Tenkrát jsem tomu nevěnoval moc pozornosti, byl jsem zaneprázdněn poněkud jinými," odmlčel a nasadil nevinný výraz, i když se v jeho očích značila bolest, "aktivitami. Ale tu knihu jsem si pamatoval, proto jsem tam také jel. Bude ti k užitku a snad ti pomůže s tím," kývl hlavou k již téměř roztátým vratům, "však víš čím."

Dívka se provinile usmála a onu situaci okomentovala jako "Ups." Nedočkavě začala v knize listovat, oči jí jen zářily. "Tohle je perfektní!" Vyjekla a znovu elfa až dusivě objala. "Nemáš ani tušení, jak moc mi tohle pomůže!"

S těmito slovy hbitě vyběhla ze stavení a než se Zathar nadál, už seděla drakovi na hřbetě, chystající se k odletu.

"Tak to prrr," zarazil jí. "Kam si myslíš, že letíš?"

"Nemám tušení!" Vykřikla nadšeně a než stačil cokoliv dalšího namítnout, vznesla se do vzduchu a brzy se mu zcela ztratila z dohledu. Poněkud tupě zíral na oblohu, snažící si nějak logicky pospojovat, čemu právě napomohl.

"Otřesné," ozvalo se za ním a on poznal, že hlas patří kapitánu Glorfindelovi. "Jestli bude mít takovéto lidské manýry i na mých lekcích, bude se moct těšit krutému utrpení."

"Utrpení?" Ptal se Zathar nechápavě.

"Ano," odpověděl Glorfindel naprosto vážně. "Utrpení v podobě Erestora. Bude k němu totiž docházet na povinné hodiny quenijštiny a dějin Středozemě. A pokud její morálku vyhodnotím jako neadekvátní, bude tam chodit ještě velmi dlouho."

* * *

**O několik měsíců později - Hůrka**

Neměl štěstí. Tak by se snad dala vhodně definovat situace, ve které se nyní Šedý čaroděj nacházel. Jeho spolehlivé zdroje tvrdily, že Thorin, zvaný Pavéza, se nachází v Hůrce. Tvrdily to již před několika měsíci, a stále nic! Spoustu kolujících řečí o tom, že se zde takový trpaslík opravdu stavil, byl ubytovaný v hostinci U Skákavého poníka, nějaký čas vypomáhal v kovárně, ale po trpaslíkovi samotném, jako by se slehla zem.

Prý odešel do divočiny, pátrat po Thráinovi, jeho pohřešovaném otci, který tam, jak se vyprávělo, býval několikrát spatřen, jak bloudí sám, bezradný v temnotě. Zdejší kraje ovšem byly příliš rozlehlé na to, aby se ho vydal hledat. Nejlepší možností jakou měl, bylo čekat. A dobré točené spolu s domácím uzeným a vlídnou obsluhou, mu toto čekání značně zpříjemňovaly.

Tu noc se zrovna spustil až šílený déšť, který zahnal čaroděje zpět do tepla a sucha nyní hlučného hostince, plného lidí, ale i hobitů. A někoho dalšího. Mohla to být až dětská radost, to je ale možná až příliš silné slovo, nicméně, u stolu uprostřed bujarého veselí, seděl objekt Gandalfova zájmu. Povšiml si několika žoldáků a lovců odměn, sedících rozprostřeně po celém hostinci, nyní upírající svůj zrak k ostražitému trpaslíkovi. Několik z nich se zvedlo ze židlí, trpaslík se natahoval po rukojeti meče.

K žádnému krveprolití ovšem nedošlo, díky čarodějově rychlé reakci, kdy usedl ke stolu naproti ohrožovanému společníkovi, který na něj překvapeně vykulil oči.

"Mohu se k vám přidat?" Otázka položená čarodějem, byla rázu spíše kontrolního, protože on už se zvedat nehodlal. Všiml si plného talíře, jež ležel před stále vyjeveným trpaslíkem a rázem se ho zmocnil hlad, proto ještě stačil zastavit malou hobití slečnu a se slovy: "Dám si to samé," učinil objednávku.

Lovci se po shledání, že s čaroději si není radno zahrávat, stáhli zpět na svá místa, někteří dokonce opustili hostinec a trpaslík si znatelně oddechl.

"Asi bych se měl představit," shledal čaroděj. "Jmenuji se Gandalf. Gandalf Šedý."

"Já vím, kdo jste," odpověděl trpaslík, stále velmi ostražitě.

"Dobrá tedy," zasmál se Gandalf vesele. "Doba je zlá," naklonil se blíže a složil ruce na stůl. "Co přivádí Thorina Pavézu do Hůrky?" Ověřování je matka moudrosti.

Thorin sklonil zrak. Nechtělo se mu o tom mluvit, ale copak se dá lhát čaroději?

"Doslechl jsem se, že byl můj otec spatřen, jak se potuluje Divočinou."

Jistý pohled přelétl čaroději po tváři. Jaký, nebyl trpaslík s to určit, a tak pokračoval dál.

"Vydal jsem se ho hledat. Nikde po něm nebylo ani stopy."

"Po Thráinovi," řekl čaroděj rázně, s jistou skepsí.

"Jste jako ostatní," probodl ho Thorin pohledem. "Myslíte si, že je mrtvý."

"V Bitvě o Morii jsem nebojoval," hájil se Gandalf a uchopil svou dýmku.

"Ne." Z toho slova přímo čišela bolest, otevírající staré rány. "Ale já ano. Můj děd, Thrór, byl zabit. Můj otec vedl útok k Dimrillově bráně, ale už se nevrátil," přivřel víčka a na chvíli se odmlčel, než pokračoval dál. "'Thráin je mrtev', řekli mi. Je jedním z padlých. Ale na konci bitvy jsem ho mezi mrtvými hledal, do posledního těla. Můj otec mezi mrtvými nebyl."

V čarodějově tváři se objevil upřímný soucit. "Thorine, o Thráinovi se už dlouho vypráví jen pověsti," snažil se trpasličího prince přesvědčit, ale ten jen zavrtěl hlavu.

"Pořád žije, jsem si tím jist!" Dlouze se na sebe s Gandalfem podívali, čaroděj si potáhl z dýmky.

"Prsten, co nosil váš děd," zeptal se náhle. "Jeden ze sedmi prstenů darovaných trpasličím králům. Co se s ním stalo?"

Thorin pokrčil rameny, "Dal ho mému otci, než spolu vyjeli do bitvy."

"Takže Thráin ho měl při sobě, když...," po zachycení dalšího z Pavézových varovných pohledů rychle přehodnotil původní vyznění slov. "Když se ztratil?" Odpovědí mu bylo krátké přikývnutí. "Tím se to vysvětluje," zamumlal čaroděj zamyšleně.

Konverzaci náhle přerušil příchod obsluhy s jídlem a džbánem točeného piva. Čarodějovi oči se zaleskly radostí.

"Vím, že se za vámi otec před Bitvou o Morii vydal," oznámil mu Throrin důrazně, zatímco Gandalf začal spokojeně ukusovat chleba a sýr. "Co jste mu řekl?"

Gandalfům pohled zvážněl. Zhluboka se nadechl. "Vybízel jsem ho k pochodu k Ereboru, aby svolal sedm armád trpaslíků. Aby zničil draka a znovu dobyl Osamělou Horu. A to samé bych řekl vám," na slovo 'vám' dal patrný důraz. "Dobijte svou domovinu zpět."

Pavéza se krátce pousmál, jeho oči však byly stále chladné. Odsunul talíř s jídlem a zhluboka se napil ze džbánu. "Nesetkali jsme se tu náhodou, že, Gandalfe?"

Čaroděj byl po této větě v pokušení, začat se neovladatelně smát, ale jeho dobré způsoby a vychování, tomuto incidentu naštěstí zabránily. "Ne," odpověděl a opravdu se usmál. V duchu. "To opravdu ne. Osamělá Hora mě znepokojuje, Thorine. Ten drak už tam bdí až příliš dlouho. Dříve či později se k Ereboru obrátí daleko temnější mysli. Při svých toulkách jsem na Zelené cestě narazil na jistá individua. Spletli si mě s tulákem," v mysli mu vytanula vzpomínka na mladou dívku, sedlající draka. Začínal se mu utvářet jistý nápad, či myšlenka, na kterou před tím ani nepomyslel.

"A určitě za to zaplatili," zamumlal Thorin a vzpomněl na slova svého děda: _"Nikdy si nezahrávej s čarodějem."_

"Jeden z nich měl u sebe zprávu," pokračoval Gandalf bez reakce na poznámku. Z pod hávu vytáhl kus kůže, či snad tvrdého papíru, roztáhl ho s posunul směrem k trpaslíkovi. Zpráva nesla jisté zkroucené nápisy nesympatického písma. "Je to v černé řeči," řekl čaroděj dřív, než jí stačil Thorin dotknout. Po tomto poznání, ruku zdráhavě stáhl.

"Je to příslib platby," oznámil mu čaroděj.

"Za co?" Princův hlas naplnily znatelné obavy, a to ještě ani nevěděl, co bude pokračovat.

"Za vaši hlavu," řekl čaroděj prostě a střetl se s trpaslíkovým vyděšeným pohledem. "Někdo vás chce zabít." To už mu bylo jistě zřejmé. "Thorine, déle už čekat nemůžete, jste dědic Dúrinova trůnu. Sjednoťte armády trpaslíků, společně budeme mít moc dobýt Erebor zpátky. Svolejte radu sedmi trpasličích klanů. Požadujte splnění jejich přísahy."

Pavéza byl ovšem stále ještě na pochybách, navíc oprávněných. "Sedm armád poslouchá toho, kdo vládne královským drahokamem. Arcikamem," vysvětlil a čaroděj přikývl. "Sjednotí je jedině on, a pokud jste zapomněl, tak ho ukradl Šmak." Zbytek lovců odměn je bojácně minul a za jejich varovných pohledů zmizel za dveřmi ve večerním deštivém nečase.

"Co kdybych vám ho pomohl zase získat?" Otázal se čaroděj nenápadně.

"Jak?" Velké očekávání v Thorinově hlase stouplo. "Arcikam je půl světa daleko, pohřben pod nohami oheň chrlícího draka."

"Ano, to je," uznal Gandalf a dopřál si další doušek dýmkového kouře. "Proto budeme potřebovat lupiče."

* * *

**_Překlady: _**

_Lle tela? - Už jsi skončil? _

_Ná, Amin tela - Ano, už je hotovo._

_Tua anim - Pomoz mi (s tím)_

_Aier - maličká_

_Dolle naa lost! - Vaše hlavy jsou prázdné!_

_Hefhah - pitomci nebo idioti_

**_A propo, toto můžeme brát jako oficiální zahájení cesty, kde knižní a filmová předloha přicházejí aktivně na cestu. A ano, poslední část jsem psala souběžně se sledováním prodloužené scény ze Šmakovy dračí pouště, přiznávám se :-D Ke konci měla být ještě poslední věta, kdy si Gandalf pomyslel: "A dalšího draka..." ale přišlo mi to už moc, tak jsem jí vystřihla... No, když tak, pokud by se vám tam líbila, tak si jí můžete domyslet :D_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Myslím, že tohle je moje nejdelší kapitola...nebo jedna z nejdelších :-D A trochu opožděně přeji všem štěstí a pohodu do Nového roku 2015!**

* * *

"Vy po mně chcete abych šla kam!?"

Od Gerronovi smrti uběhla již značná doba. Určeno přesněji, to byl jeden rok a čtyři měsíce. Pro mladou dívku se to stal čas přelomový, kdy den co den snášela rány stejně vytrvale, jako se je učila rozdávat. Jak říkal Glorfindel, šlo jen o zdokonalování, neb již předtím, nebyla bezbranná. Obratnost, důslednost, soustředěnost, to vše potřebovala k ovládání tyčového meče _Trnohněvu_, který, jak sama přiznala, potřeboval nové jméno. Celebrendir jí mnohokrát opakoval, že jména dávají mečům činy, vykonané jejich nositeli. Sama tak jednoho dne pozná, kdy přijde ten správný čas. Ovšem, obyčejný bojový výcvik nebyl to, co jí zaměstnávalo, ale učit se bojovat z dračího hřbetu! K tomu, jak ostatně zlatovlasý kapitán dodal, byl onen meč přímo stvořený.

S pomocí dalších obyvatel Roklinky, se Elladanovi s Elrohirem podařilo postavit jisté letecké cvičiště, pokud se to tak dá nazývat. V jedné části lesa vyrobili z větví okruhy a různé hrazdy, které na stromy připevnili. Stejně tak za na ty, přidělali dřevěné figuríny, simulující nepřátele, které měla Kathie za úkol srážet dolů smrtícími údery, jak meče, tak s pomocí luku a šípu. Kniha, kterou jí věnoval Zathar, byla vskutku velmi nápomocná. V jednotlivých kapitolách byl popsán právě výcvik mladých jezdců, i když ne úplně dopodrobna, bylo to stále lepší než nic. Ale, co bylo nejdůležitější, byl popis vybavení i s doplňujícími výkresy, podle kterých jí Celebrendir vyrobil speciální opasek, spíše připomínající sedací úvaz, v knize pojmenovaný jako _jezdecký manévrovací úvazek. _Obsahoval dvě vystřelovací lana, na každém boku jedno. Umožňoval tak ve vhodném prostředí jezdci i z velkých výšek seskakovat volným pádem z drakova hřbetu a s pomocí lan ze zachytit o skály či stromy, za což byly zodpovědné vystřelovací zoubky na konci oněch lan. Navíc, díky předpokladu, že jezdec ovládá magii i elementární, se dokázal pomocí ohýbání vzduchu libovolně na úvazu pohybovat.

Magie, to byl oříšek, jež na rozlousknutí potřeboval ty největší a nejtvrdší kleště. Bylo psáno, že každý jezdec si primárně dokáže podmanit jen jediný přírodní živel či element, ať je to země, oheň, či snad hromy a blesky. Jakmile již objeví svou schopnost nad určitým živlem, ovládání ostatních se znatelně sníží, ale ne tak, aby je nemohl použít v sebeobraně. Proto byli vždy mladí jezdci prvních několik let svého výcviku drženi pod přísným dozorem v chrámu Sot'fil do Sendaar, neb jejich nekontrolovatelná magie mohla mít zničující následky. To ale nebylo něco, čeho by se mladá dívka měla obávat, ona totiž svou primární schopnost, snad díky spojení s již dospělým drakem, objevila před několika měsíci. Byla to voda. Živel značící život, schopný dávat život, ale i smrt. Ukazující soucit, ale i zlobu.

I přes to, že základy dračí magie již zvládala, jazykem Dovah mluvila téměř plynule a zdokonalovala se v mrazících kouzlech, pro které měla, jak zjistila jistý talent, astmatické záchvaty ji stále trápily. Díky tomu byla lordem Elrondem nucena den co den žvýkat kořen lékořice. Tu nejodpornější věc, jakou kdy ochutnala, ale bohužel to pomáhalo.

A tak se, do relativně klidného režimu mladé dívky, jednoho dne ráčil vtlačit příchod Šedého čaroděje, jehož elfové nazývali Mithrandirem. Když ho viděla naposledy, do několika dnů přišla o strýce. Nebyla si úplně jistá, zda chce toto setkání zopakovat. Proti ní ovšem stálo její svědomí, tedy, správně řečeno, byl to Iortagh, kterému už po několik měsíců, říkala hlavně Bráško, nebo Bou, když ho chtěla vyprovokovat. K té přezdívce přišel celkem snadno. Když se jednou prolétali nad lesy od Roklinky o něco vzdálenějšími, dostali žízeň a tak přistáli u protékajícího potůčku, kde narazili na vyděšenou malou holčičku. Jmenovala se Gerda, pocházela z jedné nedaleké vesnice. Následovala stádo jelenů, díky kterým tak ztratila cestu domů. Samozřejmě se Iortagha zprvu bála, ale dětská zvědavost byla silnější. Nedokázala pořádně vyslovit jeho jméno, mohlo jí být maximálně pět let, a tak mu říkala Bouák. A tak vznikla přezdívka. Holčičku Kathylien samozřejmě odvedla, bez Boua, v pořádku domů, zač což si vysloužila bezmezný vděk vystrašených rodičů.

Drak byl z nějakého důvodu čarodějem fascinován, dle jeho slov bezdůvodně. Avšak, když po lahodném čaji a dlouhé konverzaci, při které byli přítomni a lord Elrond a rádce Erestor, která se týkala povětšinou jejího uplynulého roku a postupu při výcviku, Gandalf nakonec nenápadně nadhodil, ale cíleně, že by byl velmi potěšen, kdyby se Kathylien zúčastnila jisté výpravy, jejíž cesta by byla započata v Kraji, přesněji v Hobitíně. Samozřejmě, tuto informaci jí sdělil až poté, co je oba elfové opustili.

"A výprava za čím, přesně, Gandalfe?" Její, dříve stále trochu dětský, hlásek byl ta tam. Nyní mluvila důrazně a plynule. Také byla o něco vyšší, i když jen o málo, než si čaroděj pamatoval a v jejích očích plápolaly divoké ohýnky.

"Cíl výpravy sdělím, to jistě," přikývl čaroděj smířlivě a usrkl čaje. "Ale až v Hobitíně. A prosím, nenaléhej na mne, je to pro tvé vlastní dobro."

S povzdechem rozhodila rukama a zoufale se otočila na Iortagha, který nevzrušeně seděl pár metrů od nich, evidentně velmi pobavený nastalou situací. "U mně pomoc nehledej, prcku. Můj hlas má jednoznačně dobrodružství, už přes rok trčíme jen tady, chce to změnu."

"Vlastně," vložil se do toho čaroděj zdráhavě, "bude lepší, když pojede jen Kathylien. Drak by v tamějších krajinách vzbudil negativní rozruch, chápejte."

Drak ho několik vteřin sledoval nevěřícným pohledem, stejně jako jeho společnice. "Jako že ona má jít někam beze mně? Nikdy!"

"Bohužel," Gandalf vstal ze židle a napřímil se do výšky. "Musím na tom trvat."

Kathie se také postavila a i přes komické srovnání s vysokým čarodějem, držela hrdý postoj, vzbuzující respekt. "Ale já ani neodsouhlasila, že někam pojedu! A mě se vážně nechce, tím si buďte jist," k důrazu se přidalo drakovo souhlasné zafunění.

"Kathylien," promluvil čaroděj klidně, ale trochu naléhavě, "ta výprava je velmi důležitá a já jsem přesvědčen, že jsi pro ní tím nejlepším přínosem. Chápu tvé zdráhání, chápu, že bez vědění nevidíš žádné souvislosti, ale to, že je nyní nevidíš, neznamená, že tam nejsou."

Nasadil si hlavu šedivý klobouk a uchopil svou hůl, pravděpodobně se chystající o odchodu. "Opustím Roklinku se zítřejším úsvitem," pravila ukázal holí na západ slunce. "Byl bych rád, kdyby jsi mne doprovázela. Toto rozhodnutí je na tobě."

S těmito slovy ji opustil, zatímco ona stále nevěřícně zírala do prázdna. Ve chvílích jako byla tato si přála, aby měla u sebe strýčka. On by jí dokázal správně poradit. Beze slov vyskočila drakovi na hřbet, s úmyslem divokého úprku, který si samozřejmě rychle rozmyslela.

"Dáme si pár večerních koleček, bráško," zamumlala a podrbala Iortagha na krku. Slastně zavrčel.

"Nezvažuješ doufám ten pošetilý nápad?" Ptal se s obavami, když vystřelili ke stmívající se obloze.

"Najednou jsou čarodějovi nápady pošetilé?" Dobírala si ho. "To je rychlý obrat od bezmezné fascinace, nemyslíš?"

"Tak zvažuješ tu výpravu, nebo ne?" Začínal být velmi nevrlý. Udělal ve vzduchu prudký smyk, až Kathie mále ztratila rovnováhu, a taky mu za to poctivě vynadala.

"Nevím," odpověděla na jeho původní otázku nejistě. "Jsem si jistá, že by mě o to Gandalf nežádal, pokud by to nebylo nutné. Asi bych měla jít." Drak přímo nereagoval, jen nevrle a velmi dlouze zavrčel. Dokázala v tom slyšet jistá slova v dračím jazyce, ale byla vyřčena příliš potichu, než aby jim mohla rozumět. Zbytek večere létaly na obloze, nejprve zabraní do vlastních myšlenek, poté diskutující onu situaci. Kath se snažila Iortaghovi vysvětlit, proč není úplně vhodné, brát ho s sebou na výpravu do Kraje, kde hobiti viděli draka naposledy před několika stovkami, ba i tisíci let a bohužel, jeho argumenty na opakující se historii a houževnatost hobitů, nezabíraly. Chápal to, smířit se tím ale nechtěl.

"Jak po mně můžeš vůbec něco takového chtít?" Jejich dohadování našlo pokračování na terase blízko stájí, tentokráte s nechtěným obecenstvem, v podobě Elladana a Elrohira ve společnosti mladého Estela, kterému zde vykládali staré příběhy Středozemě. Ihned s tím přestali, když se stali svědky bouřlivé hádky mezi drakem a jezdcem.

"Když jsem tě naposledy pustil někam samotnou, musel tě poté Glorfindel vytahovat z řeky Bruinen!"

"To bylo už dávno, jak to můžeš srovnávat?"

"Jsou to tři týdny!"

"Ty víš, o co tu jde?" Špitl Elrohir nenápadně ke svému bratrovi, který ale zamyšleně zavrtěl hlavou.

"Nemám tušení, ale bude to mít souvislost s Mithrandirem. Otec s ním teď mluví," a kývl hlavou směrem, kde byla Elrondova pracovna. "Snad je to hádání brzy přejde, jinak kvůli Iortaghovo hlasu naše trámy zapláčou."

"Myslíte, že jí sežere?" Optal se fascinovaný Estel tichým hláskem.

"Doufám, že ne," odpověděl mu Elrohir stejným tónem. "Ale sdílím tvé obavy, chlapče."

"TAK FAJN!" Zahulákal drak náhle takovou silou, že šokem málem shodil diváky z lavičky. "Chceš si jet sama až na konec světa k pidilidem? Jak myslíš! Ale pamatuj! Jestli se ti tam něco stane, tak tě zabiju!" A s těmito slovy se opět vznesl do vzduchu a stále rozzuřený odletěl.

"Chováš se jako nějaká královna dramatu!" Zakřičela za ním Kathie zlostně, a když už nedostala odezvu, nakopla alespoň, na pocit zadostiučinění, zem. Natrefila ovšem na dřevěný sloup, a tak dalších pět minut skákala okolo na jedné noze a křičela do éteru takové nadávky, že Elladan pro jistotu zakryl malému Estelovi uši.

Pohled obecenstva a jednoho z aktérů se střetl ve chvíli, kdy dívka, již pevně stojící oběma nohama na zemi, obrátila svůj zrak jejich směrem, patrně jen s úmyslem širšího rozhledu. Nervózně se zadívala do země, a pak zpátky na ně.

"Slyšeli jste to, mám pravdu?" Položená otázka byla spíše kontrolní, ale i tak Kathie doufala v opak.

"Drahá," pravil laškovně Elrohir, nyní stojící před ní a položil jí ruku na rameno. "To nejspíš slyšela i naše milovaná babička, a to se zrovna kochá zahradami v Lórienu."

On i bratr se smáli, zatímco Estel využil jejich nepozornosti, aby se odplížil pryč. Chlapec rostl každým dnem, kvůli čemu cítila Kathylien menší frustraci.

"Proč jste se vy dva vlastně hádali?" Elladan vyplivl stvol trávy, který žvýkal a postavil se vedle bratra. "Ještě nikdy jsem vás neviděl se takhle hádat. A co myslel těmi pidilidmi?"

Několikrát se rychle za sebou podívala z jednoho bratra na druhého, než s povzdechem kapitulovala. "Mluvil se mnou Gandalf," vysloužila si od obou tázavě zvednuté obočí. "Chce, abych s ním odjela do Kraje. Zítra, za úsvitu."

"Cože?!" Zaznělo sborově. "A proč?" Ptal se Elrohir.

"To nevím přesně," zoufale rozhodila rukama. "Řekl, že jde o výpravu. Hádám, že o tom teď mluví s lordem Elrondem."

"Takže to je důvod vaší hádky," Elladan zamyšleně složil ruce na prsou. "Mezi hobity se drak neobjevil už tisíc let. Iortagh musí zůstat tady, správně?"

Přikývla.

"A?" Ptal se Elrohir, trochu vyvedený z rovnováhy. "Pojedeš?"

Dlouho se na ně jen dívala, neschopná odpovědi, zatímco dvojčata napjatě sledovala každý pohyb v jejím obličeji. Stále vedla vnitřní boj a strany pro a proti, se zdály vyrovnané.

"Ano," odpověděla nakonec. Zarazilo ji, že to bratry nijak nepřekvapilo. "Pojedu."

* * *

Odhady se nakonec ukázaly býti pravdivé. Gandalf vskutku s lordem Elrondem o Kathyliině odjezdu hovořil. Oba byli stejného názoru, že rozhodnutí musí učinit dívka sama. Fakt, že se Zathar v domáckém domě momentálně nenacházel, této individualitě jen napomohl, neboť tento elf by s její svobodnou vůlí udělal v tomto případě krátký proces. Nicméně, rozhodnutí udělala.

Sluneční paprsky zrovna prosvítaly skrz mezery mezi korunami stromů, pomalu probouzely Roklinku do nového dne. Zrovna narovnávala do sedlové brašny pár kusů lembasu. Nebyl to její oblíbený pokrm, ale na delší cestování byl tou nejmoudřejší volbou. Sedlala Tordena, samozřejmě. Nedokázala si představit, že by skrz zemi měla cestovat na někom jiném a navíc, Bou by jí ani s nikým jiným nepustil. Zdálo se, že má k ebenovému hřebci zvláštní důvěru, což bylo samo o sobě podezřelé, když si vzpomněla, jak chtěl kdysi jejího malého Sokkiho upéct v divokém ohni za to, že jezdila s ním a ne se svým drakem.

Po hádce s Iortaghem nabyla vědomí, že bude hrát uraženého. Místo toho, když pozorovala měsíc ze skály nad vodopádem, přistál a beze slov se kolem ní obtočil, aby jí zahříval. _"Musíš mě pochopit," _řekl jí. _"Nesnesl bych, kdyby se ti něco stalo. Prosím, buď opatrná." _Kdo tedy může říct, že chápe jejich spojení, jejich partnerství. Nebylo to jako popsat vztah dvou přátel, tady to zacházelo mnohem hlouběji. Byli jako sourozenci, jako jednovaječná dvojčata. Spřízněné duše, kdy jedna bez druhé, představovala nedokonalý celek.

"Můžeme?" Čarodějův hlas jí vytrhl z přemýšlení. Jeho ryzák byl již osedlaný, připravený k odjezdu. Kathylien přikývla.

"Jsem připravená."

Připadala si trochu komicky, když vyváděli koně ze stáje. Torden mohl být o dobrých dvacet centimetrů vyšší, než Gandalfova klisna, zatímco čaroděj sám, se vedle ní tyčil jako do nebe rostoucí topol.

Odjíždět měli v tichosti. Žádný loučící výbor, žádné zdržování. Přesto nikdo nebyl schopen zabránit elfím dvojčatům, rozloučit se s drahou přítelkyní. Proto byla zaskočená jen trochu, když se u brány znenadání ocitla v Elrohirově náručí, následně nato bylo vystřídání náručí jeho bratra. Vyměnili si několik vět o opatrnosti, o loučení, až jí to vehnalo slzy do očí. Stalo se to až ve chvíli, kdy jim nad hlavami prolétl veliký stín, který přistál na vytyčené skále za nimi. Pohledy Kathie a Iortagha se naposledy střetly, a když uslyšela drakův žalostný řev, cítila, jak se potůčky slz kutálí po tvářích. A zatímco se sama tiše utápěla ve vlastních myšlenkách, zaplněných rozjímáním nad nejasnou budoucností, vítr vlnící se přes její vlasy šeptal.

* * *

Kraj. V celé Středozemi byste nenašli mírumilovnější, veselejší a přirozenou krásou a pohodlím oplývající místo. Vzhledem k tomu, že zdejší obyvatelé, hobiti, neboli malí lidičkové, mají v oblibě bujaré oslavy, trhy a rádi se oblékají do veselých barev, je to místo pro zahnání smutku jako stvořené. Zdejší obydlí jsou známá svým vzhledem, podobajícím se norám, ale pozor! Nesmí býti zaměňovány s norami králíků, či hrabošů. Toto byly hobití nory, a to znamená komfort.

Nad vší tou spletí malých okének, upravených zahrádek a lakovaných dveřích, vyčnívalo jedno hobití sídlo nad všechny ostatní. Bylo zde jedno z nejluxusnějších a nejpozoruhodnějších, jaké se dalo pod Kopcem, za Kopcem i za vodou najít. Měla dokonale okrouhlé dveře jako okénko lodní kajuty, nalakované nazeleno s nablýskaným žlutým knoflíkem mosazné kliky přesně uprostřed, vedoucí do předsíně jako do válcovitého tunelu, velmi komfortního tunelu, se stěnami obloženými dřevěným táflováním a s kachlíčkovanou podlahou pokrytou koberci, zařízeného leštěnými křesly a velikou spoustou věšáků na klobouky a kabáty, poněvadž obyvatel nory rád přijímal návštěvy. Snad kdyby věděl, čemu budou ony věšáky v brzké době vystaveny, snad by je raději sundal, schoval a nikdy již nevytáhl.

Před tímto znamenitým stavením, známém jako Dno pytle, seděl na lavičce hobit s kudrnatými hnědými vlasy, oděn v dobře padnoucí žluté vestičce, čistě vybílené košili a s blankytně modrou vázankou. Evidentně zasněný hleděl na oblohu bez mráčků a spokojeně kouřil dřevěnou, ručně vyřezávanou, dýmku. Zrovna vyfoukl jeden z jeho kroužků, když se zničehonic sám proměnil v kouřového motýla a najednou se rozplynul, narážející přímo do nosu Bilba Pytlíka, zmiňovaného hobita. Nečekané překvapení, jako když mávnete kouzelnou holí, což se vlastně i stalo. To on sám ale ještě nevěděl.

Spatřil před sebou vysokého starce s holí, oděného v šedém hábitu, se špičatým kloboukem na hlavě. Dlouhé vousy mu sahaly téměř do půli pasu a tvářil se velmi tajemně. Ano, byl to Gandalf.

"Dobré jitro!" Pozdravil Bilbo a skutečně to tak myslel. Svítilo slunce, tráva se zelenala, květiny kvetly, ptáci zpívali. Gandalf se ovšem zatvářil ještě tajemněji, pokud to bylo možné a podíval se na něj z pod střechy klobouku.

"Jak to myslíte?" Zeptal se. "Přejete mi dobré ráno, nebo tím myslíte, že je dnes dobré, ať o to stojím nebo ne? Či že se právě dnes ráno cítíte dobře? Anebo, že je jitro jak stvořené, aby byl člověk dobrý?" Bylo nad slunce jasné, že si čaroděj hobitův zaskočený výraz náramně užívá.

"Asi všechno najednou," odpověděl Bilbo poněkud s rozpaky. Odpovědí mu bylo Gandalfovo přemýšlivé zamručení. "Mohu vám nějak pomoci?" Otázal se zdvořile.

"To se ještě uvidí," byla čarodějova odpověď. "Hledám někoho, kdo by se vydal na dobrodružství."

Bilbova fajfka mu s mlasknutím vypadla s úst. "Dobrodružství? Ne, nikdo západně od Hůrky tady o žádná dobrodružství nestojí. Takové nepříjemné, znepokojující a nepohodlné věci." Hbitě vstal z lavičky a nahnul se přes dřevěnou branku, aby si vytáhl poštu. "Zdržují od večeře."

Naoko si začal kontrolovat dopis po dopisu, tu a tam znepokojivě, či překvapeně zabručel.

"Dobré jitro," pozdravil čaroděje znovu a chystal se k odchodu. Tak snadno se Gandalf ovšem nevzdával.

"Když pomyslím, že jsem se dožil toho, aby mě jako nějakého cesťáka s knoflíky vydobrýtroval syn Beladony Bralové," řekl jeho směrem rozmrzele. Dle očekávání to přitáhlo hobitovu pozornost.

"Co prosím?"

"Změnil jste se." Čarodějův hlas zněl zklamaně. "A ne úplně k lepšímu, Bilbo Pytlíku."

"Promiňte, znám vás?" Hobit začínal být viditelně ještě zmatenější.

"Znáte mé jméno," odpověděl čaroděj, "třebaže si už nevzpomínáte, že k němu patřím. Jsem Gandalf. A Gandalf, to jsem já."

"Gandalf?" Pytlíkova paměť se projasnila. "Snad ne ten potulný čaroděj Gandalf, který dělával tak vynikající ohňostroje? Starý Bral je vždycky pořádal v předvečer svatojánské noci!" Nadšení bylo patrné, čaroděj se dokonce trochu začervenal při chvále na jeho ohňostroje, ovšem, Bilbo se náhle vrátil ke své dýmce a vážnosti.

"Nevěděl jsem, že své řemeslo stále provozujete." Tato věta pravděpodobně Gandalfa maličko dopálila.

"A kde jinde bych měl být?"

"Kde jinde?" Otázal se Bilbo a potáhl z dýmky.

"Stejně mě těší, že si na mě trochu vzpomínáte," zamumlal čaroděj. "I když jen na mé ohňostroje. Tedy, je rozhodnuto. Vám to náramně prospěje a mě to náramně pobaví. Vyřídím to ostatním."

Poslední věta hobita vystrašila. "Vyřídíte co? Ne, to ne. Ne, počkejte. Tady o žádné dobrodružství nestojíme. Děkuji pěkně. Zkuste to za Kopcem nebo za vodou," tikavě ukázal fajfkou na oba zmíněné směry. "Dobré jitro," a zavřel za sebou kulaté dveře. _"Proklatí čarodějové," _pomyslel si. Ani netušil, jak moc velkou má pravdu.

"A není to ničení veřejného majetku?" První otázka která jí napadla, když se Gandalf vrátil z diplomatického vyjednávání s hobitem a sdělil jí, že jeho dveře označil zářivou runou. Byla nucena na čaroděje počkat na kraji lesa, kousek od Hobitína. Ať je to místo kouzelné jakkoliv, nudou si to ukousala nehty na palci a ukazováčku. Nutno podotknout, že v tom měl prsty i sám Gandalf, jež jí dal přísný zákaz odcházení z místa, nedej bože snad jakékoliv komunikace s cizinci.

"Ta značka je jen dočasná," vysvětloval čaroděj. "Do příštího rána zmizí. Tedy, alespoň by mělo."

"No, to potěší," zamumlala si pro sebe, aby jí neslyšel. "Takže budu hledat hobití noru, která má svítící runu na dveřích. Chápu. Kdy vyrazíme?"

"Vyrazíš sama, má milá. Se začátkem západu slunce, řekl bych," oznámil jí čaroděj jen tak ledabyle, zatímco si sám připravoval ryzku k odjezdu.

"Sama? A vy jedete kam?" Tahle cesta se jí zdála čím dál víc bizardnější.

"Obeznámit se situací ostatní, samozřejmě," řekl, jako kdyby to byla ta nejjasnější věc.

"Ostatní? Jaké ostatní? Gandalfe, tohle už překračuje všechny-"

"Vše se dozvíš," přerušil rázně její řeč, "až nastane správný čas." Nasedl na koně a shlédnul dolů, do jejího zmateného obličeje. "Buď v pozoru, drahá. A nezapomeň, na místo se vydej s příchodem večera."

Odcválal do dáli, nechávající za sebou Kathylien, jež v tu chvíli právě vyčerpaně vydechla s rozplácla se do trávy, v duchu si přeříkávající nadávky na _proklaté čaroděje. _To byla první věc, na které se s pane Pytlíkem shodla, a to ho ještě ani nepotkala.

"Tak večer," zabručela a útrpně si prohlédla ranní slunce, jež právě vyšlo z pod Kopce, náhle pohled utrhla na v klidu si přežvykujícího Tordena, který na ní soucitně frkl. "No není tohle prostě príma?"

Nenudila se ale dlouho, neb si s sebou zabalila i onu knihu, jež jí věnoval Zathar a začetla se do kapitoly o _Přirozených a unikátních nepřátelích Řádu. _Ve většině případech šlo jen o drobnosti. Nálety wyvern, lovci, toužící po dračích kůžích, divocí draci, jež se odmítali podřídit novým pravidlům a pár dalších, nijak významných. Jeden odstavec, který byl vytučněný, vlastně by se to dalo brát jen jako dvě věty, spíše podobný varování, ji ale zarazil.

_Přes všechnu odvahu, přes vaši pýchu, dbejte varování, zda-li je vám život milý. Vyhýbejte se Inkvizici, sic kde ona vládne, tam čeká je utrpení a smrt. _

To slovo, _Inkvizice, _jí nebylo známé. Vlastně ani nevěděla, co přesně to znamená. Bou by to mohl vědět, aby byl nyní na míle daleko. Pokaždé, když to slovo v duchu vyslovila, či na něj jen pomyslela, sevřel se jí strachy žaludek. Jako by už tělo jezdce vědělo, že se má obávat. Jak se ale může bát něčeho čemu nerozumí a ani neví, co přesně to je? No, možná, že to je právě ten důvod, proč by se měla bát.

Nakonec jí zpěv ptáků a šum listí ve větru ukolébal k bezesnému spánku, za dozoru trpělivého čtyřnohého strážce. A byl to poté i on, kdo jí jemným šťouchnutím do tváře probudil, když se slunce začala pomalu ztrácet za obzorem.

"To jsem spala tak dlouho?" Zeptala se rozespale. Odpovědí jí bylo souhlasné zařehtání. "Hádám, že asi vyrazíme na cestu." Krkolomně posbírala své věci ze země a naskládala je zpátky do brašny. Už chtěla nasednout, ale přeci jen, nebylo to daleko, a tak se rozhodla pro večerní ozdravnou procházku. Bohužel, najít obydlí onoho Bilba Pytlíka se ukázalo mnohem obtížnější, než si zprvu myslela.

"Na dveřích je značka, říkal. Je to snadné najít, říkal. Vždyť tu vypadá každá nora stejně!" Zoufale rozhodila rukama obtočila na patě kolečko. "Tordene, myslím, že asi nenávidím vesnické prostředí."

Cesta, kterou původně odhadovala na dvacet minut, se protáhla na celou hodinu. Proto, když konečně spatřila kulaté dveře se světelnou runou na nich vyrytou, dostala chuť se jim začít zbožně klanět, nebo vztekle vzít sekeru a pokusit se zjistit, kolik třísek by to dalo. Uvnitř slyšela celkem pěkný hluk ne jednoho, ale jako by tam byla celá skupina hobitů! Tedy, pokud to byli hobiti. Nervózně polkla a odvážila se zlehka zaklepat, ale dle hluku usoudila, že nikdo neměl šanci to slyšel. V tom si všimla zvonku u dveří, což pokládala za řešení problému na třikráte zazvonila.

_"Proboha!" _Uslyšela za dveřmi. _"Kdo tentokrát!? Mám trpaslíků plný dům!" _Trpaslíků?_ "Ať jste kdokoliv, dopředu vám říkám, že toho mám-" _Dveře se prudce otevřeli, až musela uskočit, aby nezasáhly její čelo.

"Dost," dokončil větu, avšak potichu, se zarážející odmlkou. Prohlédl si jí od hlavu až k patě, jeho překvapení bylo patrné.

Nervózně se usmála a jemně se uklonila. "Dobrý večer," pozdravila. "Mé jméno je Kathylien," krátce se odmlčela a poté dodala: "Z rodu Renardů." Nebyla zvyklá vyslovovat své celé jméno. Ten den to bylo poprvé po několika letech.

"Vy jste pan Pytlík?" Otázala se a Bilbo zavrtěl hlavou, aby se vzpamatoval.

"Já jsem...vy jste...," zakoktával se, stále ještě vyjukaně. "Ano, jsem Bilbo Pytlík. Vy nejste trpaslík? Tedy, trpasličí dáma?" V tuto chvíli byl hobit nervóznější, než ona sama, což uvítala.

"Vypadám snad jako trpasličí dáma?" Zeptala se, se smíchem. Tím donutila i Bilba se usmát.

"Ne! To rozhodně...prosím, pojďte dovnitř."

S vděkem pozvání přijala a odepnula si plášť, aby si ho pověsila na jeden z věšáků. Dle věcí poházených okolo usoudila, že z návštěvníků takto jednala jako jediná. Chtěla se hostitele zeptat, co myslel těmi trpaslíky, ale když náhle tři prošli okolo ní, jeden, obzvlášť vyvinutý, si dokonce nesl tři na sobe poskládaná kola sýra, dostala tak názornou odpověď. Obdivně hvízdla, zatímco pan Pytlík jen se slzami v očích pozoroval, jak jeho zásoby mizí v nenávratnu.

"Promiňte," obrátil se na onoho velikého trpaslíka se zrzavými vousy, jež byly spletené do dlouhého copu, který obtahoval celé kulaté břicho až k druhé straně. Vypadaly tak jako nějaký extravagantní náhrdelník. "Není to trochu moc? Máte nůž na sýr?"

"Nůž na sýr?" Zeptal se pobaveně trpaslík vycházející za ním, s opravdu kuriózní čepicí na hlavě. "Jí ho po bochnících."

V tom se ten samý trpaslík zaměřil na její maličkost a ona přemýšlela, zda má začít panikařit. Stále na tom ale byla lépe než Bilbo, který právě udatně bojoval o neprávem stěhované křeslo jeho dědečka Munga.

"Copak to tady máme?" Laškovně se na ní usmál. "Bofur, k vašim službám, slečno." Snad by se i uklonil, kdyby nedržel dřevěný tác s uzenou šunkou. Chudák Bilbo.

"Kathylien, tedy, jmenuji se Kathylien. Řekněte, už dorazil Gan-"

"Hej! Kluci!" Přerušil jí Bofir rázem. "Zanechte vší nevychovanosti, jsme ve společnosti dámy!" A tak se to stalo. Začala panikařit.

"Dámy?"

"Pan Pytlík je ženatý?"

"Ona je tu ženská!?"

"A je hezká?"

"A je svobodná?"

Podobné otázky se nyní ozývaly ze všech stran a náhle se pohledy hordy trpaslíků obrátily přímo na ní. Jediné, co v tu chvíli zvládla, byl nervózní úsměv a krátké zamávání. A uprostřed toho seskupení stál, jak je typické, naprosto nevinně se tvářící Šedý čaroděj.

"Gandalfe," procedila zlostně skrz zuby. Dostala jen přeslazený úsměv jako odpověď. Trpaslíci se poté dali znovu do pohybu, nosili jídlo, pití, židle a doháněli tak Bilba Pytlíka k šílenství. Rozešla se rovnou za čarodějem, který právě odmítl heřmánkový čaj, ale s prosbou po červeném víně. Jen jí povzbudivě poklepal na rameni a zdárně zmizel v další místnosti. Dle odposlechu trpaslíky právě vyjmenovával, potvora jedna úskočná.

"To ji kniha, ne tácek!" Uslyšela Bilba. "Položte tu mapu!"

"Kathie?" Zpoza celé té masy uslyšela známý hlas, a dokonce velmi známý.

"Je to ona!" Druhý velmi známý hlas. Jeho nositele spatřila záhy na to, když se jim podařilo se promačkat dopředu k ní. Srdce jí zaplavilo radostné štěstí.

"Fili? Kili? Co tady-"

"Kathie!" Přerušili jí oba naráz a ona, než vůbec stačila říct švec, se ocitla ve dvojitém objetí. A velmi pevném, vskutku.

"Vy ji znáte?" Otázka padla od nepřirozeně vysokého trpaslíka s vyholenou hlavou, na které měl tetování. Vlasy měl jen po stranách, zato celkem dlouhé a samozřejmě vousy. Nevypadal zrovna přívětivě a Kathie si podezřívavě měřil. Nesl jméno Dwalin.

"Samozřejmě, že ano!" Odpověděl Kili, jako by to byla ta nejjasnější věc na světě. "Naše cesty doslova srazili ve městě lidí v Modrých horách."

"Popravdě," v tomto případě nemohla odolat, "ty jsi srazil tu mou, Kili. Doslova."

Fili se při té poznámce nahlas rozesmál, zatímco Kiliho výraz zkameněl, když si vzpomněl na jí výraz při oné srážce. "Pojď," řekl jí a následně byla oběma bratry vtažena do jídelny, kde se stůl přímo prohýbal pod hordou jídla. "Sedneš si s námi." Usazena mezi Filim a Kilim se ocitla v obležení otázek na její přítomnost od trpaslíků ze všech stran. A jejich stolování, to bylo něco, o čem by jednoho dne mohla napsat celou knihu. Bylo vskutku unikátní.

"Hej, Bombure!" Zakřičel Bofur na velikého trpaslíka s kouskem bábovky v ruce. "Chytej!" Přehodil jídlo přes celý stůl a úspěšně se trefil přímo do pusy jeho společníka. Oba dva si tak vysloužili hlasité obdivné hulákání.

"Tady, děvče," podával jí přes stůl talíř se šunkou a sýrem rudovousý trpaslík, Glóin. S vděkem talíř přijala, byla hladová jak vlk. "Dej si. Seš hubená, jak nějaké elfí nedochůdče!"

"Oh, nedochůdče?" Ohradila se naoko uraženě.

"Elfí!?" Podpořili jí zase bratři, i když úplně jinak, než by po nich vyžadovala. jestli se jí budou ptát, kde strávila poslední rok a čtyři měsíce, bude muset lhát. Pro své vlastní zdraví, fyzické i duševní.

"Jaký význam má vlastně tvá přítomnost, děvče?" Optal se, dle vzhledu nejstarší z trpaslíků s dlouhým bílým plnovousem, představující se jako Balin, syn Fundinův, bratr Dwalina. Jen o něco příjemnější.

"Na tuto otázku nebudu schopná odpovědět, mistře Baline," odpověděla jak nejzdvořileji dokázala. "Zeptejte se jeho," a kývla směrem ke Gandalfovi. "Zdá se, že mi toho říká spoustu. Jen ne to, co potřebuji vědět."

"Ruth lahzey," zamumlala si pro sebe v dračím jazyce. Fili a Kili ji ale slyšeli a tázavě na ni pozvedli obočí.

"Hej, Kath, co to je za jazyk?" A další salva otázek začala, tentokrát jen od Kiliho.

"Nikdy jsem nic takového ještě neslyšel." A Filiho... "To je vaše nářečí?"

Její pozornost si ovšem získal Gandalf, který právě horlivě diskutoval na chodbě s panem Pytlíkem.

"Omluvte mě," řekla bratrům a vysloužila si hlasité protesty. "Hned jsem zpátky, slibuju." Raději nečekala, až jí násilím přitáhnou zpátky a vydala se za čarodějem. Stala se tak svědkem hobitova přetékajícího poháru trpělivosti.

"...vyplenili spižírnu! A nejsem si jistý, co vlastně dělali v koupelně, ale utrhali tam kohoutky!"

"Ouč," uklouzlo jí.

"Já zkrátka nechápu, co dělají v mém domě!" Hobit vyčerpaně založil ruce v bok a hlasitě vydechl. Chtěla se do toho vložit, možná ho ukonejšit, ale opět byla přerušena příchodem dalšího trpaslíka, velmi mladého.

"Promiňte?" Zeptal se Bilba velmi zdvořile jemným hláskem. "Nerad ruším, ale co mám dělat se svým talířem?"

Než se Bilbo zmohl k odpovědi, vynořil se zpoza rohu Fili s řešením. "Hej, Ori, dej mi ho." Vzal Orimu talíř z rukou a hodil přes uhýbajícího Gandalfa Kilimu, který ho obratně chytil a hodil dál. A další talíře následovali. Jen s otevřenou pusou sledovala tuto porcelánovou přehazovanou. Pan Pytlík měl pusu také dokořán, ale zvládl u toho nadávat.

"Vraťte to! Promiňte, to je matčino nádobí ze Západní čtvrtky, je přes sto let staré!"

Fili odpinkával hrníčky a talíře lokty, jako by to nic nebylo. Osazenstvo v jídelně začalo do rytmu klepat příbory o stůl.

"Tohle prosím nedělejte, ztupíte je!" Byla hobitova reakce. Zjevně už byl vysílen.

"Slyšíte to pánové?" Chytil se jeho slov Bofur. "Prý mu ztupíme nožíky!"

Ten rytmus byl až skoro nakažlivý. A zapojeni do něj byli všichni trpaslíci. Bála se nejhoršího. Chystali se zpívat!

_Rozbij talíř, třískni flaší,  
Zlámej rukojeti lžic!  
To pan Pytlík těžko snáší-  
sklenkou křápni ještě víc!_

Nádobí létalo domem jako splašené poletuchy. A navzdory tomu, jak moc tragicky to mohlo vypadat a jak sklesle se Bilbo tvářil, ani jeden hrnek, talíř či tácek nespadly na zem.

_Propal ubrus, jenom směle!  
Vylej mlíko ve spíži!  
Kosti vysyp u postele!  
Víno cákni do díží!_

A píseň to byla vskutku chytlavá, to se jim muselo nechat. Bofur k tomu hrál dokonce na píšťalku.

_Šálky házej do moždíře,  
pak je roztluč palicí!  
Když nestačíš na talíře,  
koulej s nimi světnicí!_

_To pan Pytlík těžko snáší!  
Proto opatrně, braši!_

Bilbo Pytlík se jako sopka na pokraji výbuchu přiřítil do kuchyně, očekávají hotovou katastrofu, které se ale nedočkal. Všechno nádobí bylo umyté a naskládané úhledně na sobě. Kathie se nevěřícně zasmála, Bilbo nevěřícně zíral. Náhle se však ozvalo trojité zaklepání na dveře, velmi silné. Všichni rázem ztichli a Kath s hobitem po sobě nervózně koukli. Ze všech tady byli totiž opravdu jediný, kdo neměl nejmenší tušení, co se tady děje.

"Už je tady," zašeptal Gandalf vážně. Dívčin žaludek se opět sevřel. Kdo to je?

* * *

**_Ruth lahzey - zatracený čaroděj_**

**Tak? Kdo se těšil na trpaslíky? Trvalo to dlouho, to uznávám, ale konečně jedeme podle Hobita! A ano, při popisu Kraje jsem malilinko cheatovala, měla jsem otevřenou knížku a něco i vypisovala, ale přiznám to! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dnes jsem příliš líná na to, abych psala nějaký komentář (a kdo by při tom počasí taky nebyl). Takže jen doufám, že se bude líbit. Jo, a kdo se těšil na Thorina, tomu (snad) udělám radost :D Hezké počtení**

* * *

Čaroděj pospíchal ke dveřím a tentokrát raději otevřel sám. Tedy, stál tam logicky další trpaslík, také nepřirozeně vysoký, s dlouhou tmavou hřívou, s vousy upravenými, i když ne dlouhými. Moc dobře toho trpaslíka znala, i když ho viděla jen jednou a to velmi krátce. Jeho pověst ho ale předcházela.

"Gandalfe," pokynul na čaroděje a usmál se. "Říkal jste, že to najdu snadno. Ztratil jsem se. Dokonce dvakrát."

Měla chuť vykřiknout vítězné 'HA!', ale pro dobro všech a hlavně své vlastní, zůstala raději zticha.

"Nebýt té značky na dveřích," pokračoval, "tak bych vás vůbec nenašel." Odepnul se plášť a ona pomalu zacouvala za roh do jídelny.

"Značka?" Vykřikl Bilbo překvapeně. "Žádná tam není. Před týdnem jsem je lakoval," a začal dveře zkoumat, než je před ním Gandalf zavřel.

"Je tam značka," pověděl mu. "Sám jsem jí tam udělal. Bilbo Pytlíku, představuji vám vůdce našeho společenstva, Thorina Pavézu."

Trpaslík si hobita zkoumavě prohlédl. "Takže, tohle je ten hobit," začal ho obcházet jako vlk, kroužící okolo bezbranného koloucha. "Řekněte, pane Pytlíku, bojoval jste často?"

"Promiňte?" Tentokrát byl Bilbo s rozumem úplně v koncích.

"Sekera nebo meč, co byste si vybral?" Ptal se Thorin dále, bez reakce na hobitu otázku. A Bilbo mu to hodlal vrátit.

"No, docela slušně házím kaštany, když už to musíte vědět, ale nechápu, pro vás to zajímá?"

"To jsem si myslel," zazněl Pavézův povýšený hlas. "Vypadá spíš jako hokynář, než lupič."

Tato věta sice ostatní pobavila, Kathylien nicméně dopálila natolik, že vyšla z jídelny a postavila se před Bilba.

"No dovolte? To nebylo zrovna zdvořilé!" Tento večer to bylo již potřetí, co se na ní utrhly pohledy všech. V tuto chvíli nebyly ovšem zvědavé, nýbrž vyděšené. Až na ten Thorinův, ten jí právě propaloval skrz.

"Ty?" I on jí evidentně poznal. Nabitá odvaha ji rázem opustila.

"Já? Chci říct... Kdo to řekl? Já to rozhodně nebyla, straší tady, víte? Když mne omluvíte, já tu vlastně totiž vůbec nejsem!" Nenápadně couvala ke vchodovým dveřím, za stálého pozorování trpaslíků. "Takže, já půjdu pryč...abych byla...pryč. Mějte se!" Už se chystala otevřít, vyběhnout ven, nasednout na Tordena a jet tak rychle, jak to jen nálada hřebce dovolí, ale za zatracená čarodějova hůl jí zatarasila cestu. Gandalf odhadl její záměry, neřád.

"Thorine," řekl Gandalf klidně a položil Kathie ruce na ramena. "Dovolte, abych vám představil Kathylien z rodu Renardů, dceru Aladerra Renarda, dúnadanského hraničáře," pokynul rukou do jídelny, kde již byla pro Thorina připravená polévka a pečivo. "Prosím, vše důkladně probereme u stolu."

Pavéza přikývl, ale dívku nespustil z dohledu. Trpaslíci zmizeli v jídelně a Gandalf se s úlevným oddechem opřel o trám, než všichni tři následovali společnost. Bilbo se schoval za čarodějem v rohu. Kath měla v plánu to samé, než ji pár rukou, patřících Filimu, posadil na její původní místo mezi bratry. Oba dva, Fili i Kili, si tak vysloužili Thorinův varovný pohled.

"Neboj," zašeptal jí Kili do ucha. "Oblíbí si tě. Vlastně, tím jak si se postavila za pana Pytlíka, jsi na něj udělala dojem."

"Tím jsem si jistá," odpověděla mu, taktéž šeptem. "Ale určitě ne ten dobrý."

"Co nového přinášíš z Eren Luin?" Ptal se Thorina Balin. "Přišli všichni?"

Thorin přikývl. "Ano, vyslanci ze všech sedmi království."

Skupina radostně zahulákala. "A co říkali trpaslíci ze Železných hor?" Ujal se slova Dwalin. "Půjde Dáin s námi?"

Výraz Pavézy napovídal, že to nedopadlo nijak zvlášť dobře, a jeho povzdech to potvrdil. "Ti nepůjdou," jídelnou se ozvalo hromadné zklamání. "Řekli, že tato výprava je jen a pouze naše."

V tom z pozarohu vykoukl Bilbo. "Vy jdete na výpravu?" Tím si vysloužil salvu otrávených pohledů.

"Bilbo, dobrý brachu" pronesl Gandalf, "Kathylien, drahá, trochu si na tu naší věc posvítíme."

"Pěkně prosím," řekla mu poněkud cynicky a doufala, že se jí to nevymstí.

Čaroděj vytáhl z rukávu složenou mapu a rozložil jí na stůl. "Daleko na východě," začal, "za vysokými horami a řekami, za hvozdy a pustinami, se široko daleko tyčí jediná hora."

"Osamělá hora," přečetl Bilbo z mapy a Gandalf kývl.

"Ano," odsouhlasil Glóin. "Óin četl znamení a znamení říkají, že už je čas."

"Čas na co?" Naklonila se šeptem k Filimu, ale ten byl příliš fascinovaný, než aby jí odpověděl, stejně jako Kili, kterého se zeptala v zápětí.

Zmíněný Óin, trpaslík s plechovým naslouchátkem souhlasil. "Havrani zase létají k Hoře, jak bylo předpovězeno. Až se pradávní ptáci k Ereboru vrátí, tak nastane konec panování šelmy."

Poslední slovo si získalo Bilbovu poznornost, stejně jako její. "Šelmy?" Otázal se hobit. "Jaké šelmy?"

Ale zatímco hobit byl zmatený, Kathie byla vyděšená, neb začínala chápat souvislosti toho, proč jí Gandalf přesvědčil, aby se přidala k téhle absurdní výpravě.

"Tím narážel na draka Šmaka," odpověděl Bofur Bilbovi a její obavy se naplnily. "Největší pohromu našeho věku."

Náhle se jí udělalo nevolno. Cítila, jak postupně bledla v obličeji a vyděšeně pohlédla na čaroděje. Ten na ní jen mírně kývl, čímž jí dal vlastně za pravdu. V jeho očích uviděla tichou prosbu a snad z toho důvodu ještě stále seděla na lavici a neutíkala s křikem pryč. A že by to bylo na místo, protože Bofur ještě neskončil.

"Létá a chrlí oheň. Zuby má jak nože, drápy jak háky. Má rád zlato a drahokamy."

"Ano, vím, co je drak," řekl hobit rázně, přejíždějící palci mezi kšandami.

"No, to mi povídej," zamumlala natolik potichu, aby jí nikdo neslyšel.

"Já se ho nebojím!" Vykřikl Ori a rázně vstal ze židle. Ocel trpaslíků mu zarazím přímo do zadku!" Několik trpaslíků souhlasně přikyvovalo a mezitím Nori, bratr Oriho, mu oznámil, aby si sedl.

"Ten úkol by byl obtížný, i kdyby za námi stála celá armáda," podíval se na to Balin realisticky. "A nás je jen třináct. A ne třináct těch nejlepších, nebo těch nejbystřejších."

Vlna nevole a nesouhlasných pokřiků po jeho krátkém projevu následovala. Samozřejmě, že je to ranilo, koho taky ne? Fili v tom ale uviděl příležitost, a tak se ozval.

"Možná je nás málo," svým slovům dodal důraz bouchnutím pěsti do stolu, "ale jsme bojovníci. Úplně všichni, do jednoho!" Další bouchnutí, následované bouřlivým souhlasem. A ona si připadala menší a menší.

"A zapomínáte," vložil se do toho i Kili, "že je s námi čaroděj. Gandalf už musel zabít stovky draků!"

_"No jistě," _pomyslela si. _"S posledním, co viděl, se dokonce spřátelil. Ach, Bou, odnes mě odsud!"_

Gandalf sám se zakuckal. "Ne, to bych neřekl," snažící se z toho nějak obratně vymluvit.

"Kolik jich bylo?" Položil otázku další s trpaslíků, taktéž bělovousý Dori, který čaroději nabízel předtím čaj.

"Cože?" Gandalf se vymlouval očividně špatně a Kathie si to užívala.

"Kolik draků jste zabil?" Položil Dori otázku znova.

Pohledy Kath a Thorina se na vteřinu okamžiku střetly, když se oba pobaveně podívali na kuckajícího čaroděje.

"No tak?" Začínal být Dori netrpělivý. "Kolik jich bylo?" Najednou se strhla hádka, jejíž význam jí unikal, poněvadž mluvili Khuzdul, trpasličím jazykem, který neovládala. Vlastně byla ráda, že jim nerozumí. Asi si neříkali nic hezkého.

"Promiňte, prosím," snažil se je Bilbo uklidnit, ale bylo to marné. Roztržka pokračovala. Jediné, co je dokázala beze slov posadit zpět na místa, byl Thorinův silný hlas.

"Dost!" Zakřičel a veškeré rozepře byly rázem zapomenuty. Trpaslíci seděli v pozoru a dívali se na svého vůdce, stojícího nad nimi. "Pokud jsme si těch znamení všimli my, nemohli si jich všimnout i jiní? Zvěsti se začali šířit. Drak Šmak nebyl spatřen už šedesát let. Mnoho očí se upíná na východ k Hoře a přemýšlí, uvažují, zvažují rizika," opět se podezíravým pohledem podíval na Kathylien, snad jako tím supem měla být ona sama. "Největší bohatství našeho lidu leží možná úplně nechráněné. Budeme jen tak sedět, zatímco ostatní si nárokují, co právoplatně naše? Nebo se této šance chopíme, abychom Erebor získali zpět?"

Souhlasný a radostný křik ohlušujícím způsobem otřásl jídelnou. Kath vše tiše pozorovala. Tak to byla výprava, kvůli které opustila tu poslední rodinu, která jí zbyla? Má jít na výpravu, jejíž součástí je zabití draka, když sama draka sedlá a považuje ho za bratra? A co Gandalf očekává? Pokud trpaslíci zjistí, že je dračím jezdcem, budou chtít zabít nejprve jí, a Boua hned v zápětí. Proč tam je?

"Zapomínáte na to," poučil je skeptický Balin, "že hlavní brána je uzavřena. Do Hory se nemáme jak dostat."

"To," opravil ho Gandalf vzápětí, "můj milý Baline, není až tak úplně pravda," a ukázal všem mohutný zdobený klíč, jež měl schovaný v ruce. Thorin Pavéza sledoval onu věc, jako tu nejvzácnější relikvii.

"Jak jste k němu přišel?" Ptal se nevěřícně.

"Byl mi dán vaším otcem, Thráinem. Do úschovy. Teď je váš," podal klíč Thorinovi a ten ho, stále nevěřící, přijal. Bilbo zvědavě nakukoval z chodby.

"Pokud je tu klíč," zauvažoval Fili nahlas, "tak k němu musí být i dveře." Gandalf na souhlas kývl.

"Tyto runy," ukázal na mapu, "mluví o skryté cestě do dolních síní."

"Je tam další cesta dovnitř," pronesl Kili s nedočkavostí v hlase.

"Snad je najdeme," pokračoval čaroděj, "ale dveře trpaslíků nejsou zavřené vidět. Odpověď leží skryta někde v této mapě. Já ji však nejsem schopen objevit, ale," mrkl očkem po Kathie, "ve Středozemi jsou tací, kteří mohou. Úkol, o němž mluvím, vyžaduje pořádnou dávku lstivosti a také nemalou odvahu. Budeme-li však opatrní a chytří, tak věřím, že to dokážeme."

"Proto potřebujeme lupiče!" Vykřikl Ori.

"A to dobrého," vložil se do toho ještě nic netušící Bilbo. "Přímo odborníka."

"A to vy jste?" Otázal se ho Glóin. Chudák hobit si naběhl.

"Co mám být?"

"Řekl, že je odborník," zajásal napůl neslyšící Óin. A Bilbovi to konečně došlo. A tak se z Kathie stala jediná nezasvěcená osoba.

"Já?" Ptal se hobit vyjukaně. "Ne, já nejsem lupič. V životě jsem nic neukradl."

"Bohužel, s panem Pytlíkem souhlasím," chytil se Balin jeho slov. "Ten má do lupiče vážně daleko."

"Divočina není pro nárůdek, který se neumí bít a postarat se sám o sebe," podpořil bratra Dwalin a podíval se nejen na Bilba, ale i na Kathylien, čímž jí pěkně dopálil. Ostatní trpaslíci taktéž podpořili nekvalifikovanost malého hobita, zapomněli však na ono úsloví: Nikdy si nezahrávej s čarodějem.

"Tak dost!" Okřikl je Gandalf a rázně se postavil. Jeho stín se začal děsivě zvětšovat. "Když jednou řeknu, že je Bilbo Pytlík lupič, tak lupič je!" Zarazil tím tak trpaslíky hlouběji do židlí. "Hobiti jsou neobyčejně hbití, chtějí-li, tak se pohybují bez povšimnutí. Zatímco trpaslíky drak po čichu pozná ihned, pach hobitů je mu zcela neznámý, což nám dává značnou výhodu. Chtěli jste, abych našel čtrnáctého člena této výpravy, a já, dle mého nejlepšího úsudku, vybral rovnou dva. Zde pana Pytlíka, ve kterém je toho mnohem víc, než tušíte, to mi věřte. Než tuší on sám. A samozřejmě, slečnu Kathylien."

Počtvrté. Už se na ní hromadně dívali počtvrté. Proč jí tohle ten zatracený čaroděj dělá? Tohle nemůže dopadnout dobře.

"Snad ode mne neočekáváte," podíval se na něj Thorin až pobaveně, "že dopustím, aby cíl této výpravy ohrozila nějaká malá holka? Hobit, budiž, ale ona? Vždyť je to ještě dítě, a k tomu nedisciplinované!"

"Dítě!?" Kath vystřelila z lavice jako neřízená střela. "Jak se opovažujete-"

"Dovolte," přerušil jí čaroděj hlasitě dříve, než došlo k tragédii, "abych to vysvětlil."

Kath vyzývavě pokynula hlavou a utichla, ale neposadila se. Thorin probodl čaroděje pohledem, nicméně mu dal možnost, přednést jeho argumenty.

"Jak bylo již řečeno, Erebor je pod nadvládou oheň chrlícího, velmi nebezpečného draka. Nemůžeme se tam jen tak vloupat, byť s nejlepšími úmysly, aniž bychom měli strategii. Vědění, jak je známo, znamená půl cesty k vítězství a věřte mi, když říkám, že v celé Středozemi nenajdete nikoho, kdo byl věděl o dracích a jejich chování tolik, jako tady Kathylien. Doporučuji, ji zaměstnat jako oficiálního poradce, co se zneškodnění Šmaka týče."

"Kath?" Koutkem oka pohlédla na zmateného Kiliho. "Je to pravda?"

_"Ty jeden mizerný, zatracený, enigmatický a mlžící čaroději!" _Nadávala v duchu a jen doufala, že Gandalf nedokáže číst myšlenky.

Celou hobití norou zavládlo dusivé ticho, které po chvilce přerušilo jen nedůvěřivé šeptání mezi trpasličími druhy. Vzdorovitě hleděla do blankytně modrých očí Thorina Pavézy, očekávající jeho verdikt. Možná, že zprvu nechtěla mít s touto výpravou nic společného, způli to byla stále pravda, ale pokud půjde, tak jen pro to, aby dokázala tomuhle tvrdohlavému králi pod Horou, jak moc se v ní zmýlil.

Vůdce se zhluboka nadechl a ušklíbl se. "Co takové malé štěně může vědět o dracích? Šmak napadl Erebor léta před tím, než se vůbec narodila. Řekni, děvče, kde jsi tedy získala takové znalosti, pokud je opravdu máš a netaháš nás všechny jen za nos?"

Věnovala mu jeden za svých slabých úsměvů a jemným pokynutím přivřela oči. "Můžeme tomu říkat osobní zkušenost, mistře Thorine. Jak jistě víte už z historie vašeho druhu, Šmak rozhodně není jediný drak ve Středozemi. K Osamělé hoře přilétl ze severu, odkud, a opravte mě, jestli se pletu, právě draci váš lid vyhnali na jih," tato poznámka si vyžádala varovný pohled nejen Thorina, ale i Dwalina, který ji taktéž i s ostatními bedlivě pozoroval. "Zkrátka a dobře, několik jich na severu stále přebývá a já měla možnost je studovat. Velmi zblízka."

Další varovný pohled přišel od Gandalfa, který samozřejmě apeloval na to, aby Iortagha, tedy Boua, z vyprávění vynechala. Taková věc by jí došla i bez jeho pomoci. Nicméně, její komentář zjevně pozvedl vlnu zájmu, což bylo rozhodně lepší, než ty zlé, nedůvěřivé obličeje, a proto se rozhodla kout železo, dokud je žhavé.

"Poslední, se kterým jsem měla tu čest, byl smaragdový drak západního typu, tedy měl čtyři končetiny a křídla. Sice ne jeden z největších, ale o to více byl nebezpečný," vzpomněla si na ona absurdní jména, která jí Bou vyjmenoval při jejich prvním setkání a napadlo jí, přidat trochu žáru do ohně. " Dhangúl, pán smrti, to bylo jedno z jeho jmen."

"A co se s ním stalo?" Špitl vystrašený Ori a ona si nyní uvědomila, že trpaslíci hltají každé její slovo.

"Řekněme," odpověděla se zadostiučiněním, ale v duchu se smála, "že už není více hrozbou."

Thorinovi oči ji stále bedlivě sledovali, ale něco se v nich změnilo. Snad se tam objevila špetka zájmu? Když zaregistrovala čarodějovo spokojený úsměv, usoudila, že si vedla dobře.

"V tomhle mi musíte věřit, Thorine," obrátil se čaroděj na trpaslíka, který byl nyní na pokraji konečného rozhodnutí.

"Tak dobrá," souhlasil nakonec a Kathie si zhluboka oddechla. "Ať je po vašem. Dejte jim smlouvu."

Za hobitových hlasitých protestů a za radostného komentování zbytku trpaslíků, mu byla Balinem podávám kus složeného dokumentu. Kath usoudila, že bude lepší, když si jí Bilbo přečte jako první a nejlépe nahlas, protože textu nebylo zrovna málo a jí se to číst nechtělo.

"Obvyklé body. Placené cestovní výdaje," vysvětloval Balin, "časový plán, náhrady, pohřební výlohy a tak dále." Thorin smlouvu převzal a doslova jí vrazil hobitovi do rukou.

"Pohřební výlohy?" Zeptal se Bilbo ustrašeně a dívku napadlo, zda si přece jen neměla přečíst jako první. Pan Pytlík rozložil objemný dokument, který v celé délce byl téměř tak dlouhý, jako on sám.

Gandalf si spokojeně potáhl z dýmky, když se k němu Thorin naklonil. "Nemohu zaručit jejich bezpečí," řekl čaroději vážně.

"Rozumím."

"A stejně tak nebudu zodpovídat za jejich osud."

Na chvíli se Gandalf odmlčel, když si připomněl, do čeho to ty dva zatahuje. "Souhlasím."

"Zisk až do výše jedné čtrnáctiny, pokud nějaký bude," četl Bilbo nahlas a Kathie pozorně poslouchala. "To zní férově," zamumlal a četl dál. "Společnost nenese odpovědnost za zranění způsobená následkem a to včetně, nikoliv však výlučně...ran tržných?"

Čaroděj zpozorněl a začal hobita taktéž poslouchat s obavami, co by se ještě mohl dozvědět.

"Vykuchání?" Ano, takovéhle věci. "Zpopelnění?" Otázal se hobit již do přítomného publika.

"Ó ano," odpověděl k čarodějově nevoli Bofur a Kath se pomalu zvedla z lavice a posouvala se směrem k hobitovi. čistě pro případ nutnosti. "Když vás drak v drak v mžiku spálí na popel."

Bilbo odložil smlouvu stranou, začal zrychleně dýchat a Kathie se začala sunout rychleji, což bylo díky mohutným přísedícím, opravdu vyčerpávající. "Jste v pořádku, příteli?" Otázal se Balin.

"Jo," odvětil hobit a znovu se nadechl. "Jen je mi trochu slabo."

"Představte si pec," začal Bofur znovu a Kathylien se dívala po něčem, co by po něm mohla hodit. "Ale okřídlenou."

"Já...já, potřebuji na vzduch," zahýkal hobit, ale ten zatracený trpaslík stále ještě nekončil.

"Záblesk světla, pronikavá bolest a najednou puf! A je z vás jen hromádka popela."

Kath se protáhla mezi zdí a čarodějem, až konečně stála přímo u Bilba. "Bilbo?" Zeptala se ustaraně a probodla Bofura pohledem. "Jste v pořádku?"

Hobit se narovnal a už se zdálo, že se zcela vzpamatoval, když tu najednou jen zaznělo jeho rázné "Ne," a poroučel se k zemi. Tedy, poroučel by se, kdyby ho Kathie nechytila a pomalu ho na zem nepoložila.

"No to je fakt skvělý," procedila skrz zuby a probodávající pohled zopakovala, tentokráte však na všechny, Thorina nevyjímaje.

"To moc pomohlo, Bofure," uteklo čaroději sarkasticky a přešel ke Kathie, aby jí s hobitem pomohl. A právě proto, trpaslíci diplomacii nikdy moc nevsázejí. Bývá většinou fatální.

* * *

Mezitím, co čaroděj diskutoval s Bilbem ve vedlejší místnosti, neb se jim povedlo hobita brzo vzkřísit, ocitla se Kathylien s trpaslíky sama. Tedy, ne, že by si jí nějak moc všímali, spíše byla jen tiše přehlížena. S podepsáním smlouvy se stala oficiálním členem jejich výpravy, ale to neznamenalo, že jí tak ostatní začali brát. Posadila se vedle krbu, pročítala si svou knihu, žvýkala kořen lékořice, kvůli případnému záchvatu, zatímco trpaslíci evidentně dobře bavili u stolu, až na Thorina s Balinem. Ti dva cosi prodiskutovávali na chodbě.

"Je mi líto, Gandalfe," uslyšela Bilba. "Tohle nemůžu podepsat." Zklamaně si povzdechla. Sice s ním mluvila jen chvíli, ale hobita si oblíbila. Zavrtěla hlavou s vrátila se zpátky ke čtení. Tedy, ve skutečnosti měla knihu pouze otevřenou. Až příliš jí zaměstnávaly vlastní myšlenky, nemohla nyní čerpat z cizích. Byla si až moc dobře vědoma toho, že je tady jen na naléhání čaroděje, ne kvůli tomu, že snad Thorina ohromili její znalosti. Možná právě proto jí její původní odhodlání opouštělo. Tak moc si přála, aby jí Gerron vzal za ramena a řekl, že všechno bude v pořádku. O to horší bylo vědět, že to se už nikdy nestane.

"Zajímavé čtení?" Ozvalo se vedle ní a leknutím trhla sebou. Podívala se na uculujícího se trpaslíka, jež byl patrně sám se sebou spokojený.

"Kili," usmála se nervózně. "Tohle mi nedělej, nebo budu za chvíli druhá, koho tu budete křísit."

"A to bychom přeci nechtěli," zasmál se a posadil se vedle ní, zvědavě jí nakukující přes rameno na popsané stránky. "To jsou hodně malý písmena. A hodně stránek. O čem to je?"

Vyschlo jí v krku a najednou nevěděla, co přesně odpovědět, a tak si vzala příklad z Gandalfa. Mlžila. "Je to jen takové...povídání. O všem možným."

"I o dracích?" zeptal se laškovně a ona se usmála.

"Jo, taky tam jsou někde zmínění," řekla mu jen tak, ledabyle. "Draci, války, hrdinské příběhy, dokonce i recept na masový koláč, ale ten jsem ještě nezkoušela," nahlas se rozesmáli, až po nich Thorin zvědavě hodil očkem. Do pár vteřin se přímo před ní do tureckého sedu posadil i Fili a aktivně se zapojil do konverzaci. Byla veselá, to ano, jen do té doby, než jí Kili vzal za ruku a vážně se na ní podíval.

"Co se stalo, Kathie?" Zeptal se s obavami a ona zpanikařila. Chtěla se zvednout, utéct, ale Fili jí uchopil za rameno, aby tomu zamezil.

"Změnila si se," pronesl světlovlasý trpaslík. "Tváříš se, že je všechno v pořádku, přesto tu sedíš v koutě a předstíráš, že si čteš." V duchu všímavost dvou bratrů proklela. Tihle byli ještě horší, než elfí dvojčata.

"Jestli je to kvůli Thorinovi," chopil se slova Kili, "tak to prostě vypusť z hlavy. On je nedůvěřivý ke každému, koho nezná. Zlepší se to, jen mu musíš dát-"

"To není," přerušila ho rázně. "Není to...váš strýc s tím nemá co dělat." Kdyby jen věděla, že Thorin pozorně poslouchá každé jejich slovo, schovaný za rohem, nikdy by jim nic neříkala.

* * *

"Je mi líto, Gandalfe. Tohle nemůžu podepsat. Máte špatného hobita."

Král pod Horou sledoval, jak pan Pytlík mizí v zatáčce chodby a tu chvíli nevěděl, zda má cítit úlevu, anebo zklamání. No, je fakt, že bod první měl značnou převahu, ale kde teď mají shánět nového?

"Zdá se," odhadl Balin jeho myšlení, "že jsme o našeho lupiče přišli. Asi to tak bude lepší. Štěstí nám nikdy nepřálo. A koneckonců, kdo vlastně jsme? Obchodníci, kovkopové, dráteníci, hračkáři. Stěží někdo hoden legend."

"Pár válečníků mezi námi je," pokusil se ho Thorin povzbudit.

"Starých válečníků," opravil ho bílovousý trpaslík.

"Každého z vás bych vzal raději, než celou armádu trpaslíků ze Železných hor. Protože když jsem zavolal, vy jste odpověděli," proslov na chvíli přerušil, když zaslechl hlasitý smích svého synovce. Spatřil Kiliho, jak sedí u krbu s tou lidskou dívkou a varovně přivřel oči, než se obrátil zpátky k Balinovi. "Věrnost. Čest. Ochotné srdce. Víc bych si přát nemohl.

"Nemusíš to dělat," řekl mu Balin a rázně vstal. "Máš na vybranou. Zasloužil sis úctu našeho lidu. V Modrých horách jsi nám zařídil nový život. Život v míru a hojnosti. Život, který má větší cenu než všechno zlato Ereboru."

Thorin ale zavrtěl hlavou a sevřel pevně klíč. "Tenhle klíč se ke mně dostal od mého děda a mého otce. Věřili v den, kdy trpaslíci z Ereboru získají svou domovinu zpět. Nemáme na výběr, Baline," odmlčel se, než se opravil. "Já ne."

Balin tiše přikývl, vědouc, že má Thorin pravdu. "Potom půjdeme s tebou, chlapče. Společně to zvládneme," poplácal tmavovlasého trpaslíka po rameni a šel se přidat k ostatním. Thorin ho následoval, než uslyšel v konverzaci, kterou vedli jeho synovci s Kathylien, své jméno. Mlčky se postavil za roh a tiše poslouchal.

"...váš strýc s tím nemá co dělat."

"A kdo má?" Rozpoznal Filiho hlas. "...je to Gerron, že mám pravdu?" Dle mlčení dívky i on poznal, že se jeho synovec trefil.

"Co se stalo?" Uslyšel Kiliho a najednou si nebyl jistý, zda to opravdu chce slyšet, ale na místě zůstal. Přeci jen, byla nyní součástí společenství a on, jakožto vůdce, potřeboval vědět co nejvíc.

Trvalo chvíli, než se dívka odvážila k odpovědi. "Bude to už něco přes rok. Rok a čtyři měsíce, myslím. Tábořili jsme pět mil od Větrova, byli jsme zrovna na cestě do Roklinky. Uprostřed noci mě strýc vzbudil s tím, že je nedaleko od nás skupina banditů, že musím jet do Roklinky napřed, že se o ně postará a dožene mně. Nedal mi ani možnost protestovat, prostě mě posadil na Boua," náhle se odmlčela a dodala: "Na koně, a poslal mě pryč."

Náhle k ní Thorin pocítil upřímnou lítost. Sám si domyslel, že to nebyla skupina nějakých banditů a měl pravdu.

"Hádám," ozval se Kili, "že to nebyli banditi." Ano, rozhodně to byla jeho krev. Trvalo mu jen pár vteřin než postřehl, jak společnost utichla. Nebyl jediným, kdo je tiše poslouchal. Všichni jeho následovníci, i čaroděj sám, naslouchali jejímu příběhu.

Uslyšel, jak si posměšně odfrkla. "Ne," řekla krátce. "To rozhodně nebyli. Když jsem dorazila do Roklinky, byla jsem promoklá na kost a promrzlá, pár dní jsem o sobě nevěděla. Když jsem se probrala, řekli mi, že Gerron už se nevrátí. Byli to skřeti, kdo nás přepadli. Zabili ho."

Krátkou chvíli se neozývalo nic. Kathie si všimla všech těch soucitných očí a cítila, jak se rány na duši otevírají. "Omluvte mě," krkolomně se zvedla a ignorující volání jejího jména vyběhla na chodbu, kde, ke všem jejím dnešním katastrofám, narazila přímo do Thorina. Nejspíš by i spadla, kdyby jí nezachytil. Tázavě na ní pozvedl obočí.

"No nazdar," zakoktala. "J-já se strašně omlouvám." Všiml, že její zelené oči byly podlité slzami, které ještě stěží zadržovala. Bylo to večer poprvé, kdy se na ní nedíval s nedůvěrou a opovržením, nýbrž s upřímnou starostí. "Musím na chvilku ven," vysvětlila tiše a vymanila se z jeho sevření, běžící ke dveřím a než se nadál, zmizela ve tmě chladného večera.

* * *

"Měla jsem si vzít plášť," řekla si pro sebe, když se chladný náraz větru skrz oblečení její kůže. Neměla na trpaslíky zlost, tedy, ne opravdovou. Nemohli za to, i když, snad kdyby se neptali? Měla na výběr, nemusela odpovídat, ale udělala to a na ní jen bylo, aby se vyrovnala s následky. Znovu. Tiše zapískala krátkou melodii, jeden z mnoha, které jí naučil Gerron, ale tato byla výjimečná. Byl to jeden z triků, který sdílel jen on a Torden, Kathylien nyní převzala jeho místo. Jak bylo zřejmé každému na první pohled, Torden nebyl obyčejný kůň. Její strýc ho měl od svých dvanácti let, za normálních okolností by již kůň dávno neměl žít, avšak Torden byl a vypadal jako hřebec v nejlepší kondici. Navíc, nikdy na sebe nenechal sednout nikoho jiného, nežli Gerrona, poté Kathie, a nikdy se nestávalo moc často, že by byl uvazován. Vždy, když ho Gerron potřeboval, zapískal krátkou melodii a kůň přiběhl a přesně to, udělala nyní i Kath. Trvalo jen pár vteřin, než po kopci přicválal vysoký vraník a svou paní pozdravil přátelským zařehtáním, které jí donutilo se usmát. Bylo komické, sledovat vykulené pohledy poníků, patřících trpaslíkům, když prošel kolem nich. V kohoutku mu dosahovali jen pár centimetrů nad břicho.

Posadila se na dřevěný plot a drbala hřebce na čele, čímž si vysloužila vděčné zabručení a sama zatím pozorovala hvězdy. Šestý smysl jí napovídal, že ve stejnou chvíli, za vzdálenými kopci a lesy, na vysoké skále leží zelený drak, s pohledem upřeným k noční obloze a myslí na svou paní, stejně jako ona myslí na svého draka. Zabraná do myšlenek a představ nezpozorovala svítivě modré oči tmavovlasého krále pod Horou, stojícího ve dveřích opřený o futra. Samozřejmě, že jí následoval. Podepsala smlouvu, byla členem jeho výpravy a navíc, pro něj, byla stále ještě dítě. Schopné, odvážné, ale stále dítě. Jen zavrtěl hlavou a přesvědčen, že je dívka v pořádku a nikam neuteče, se vrátil ke svým druhům.

Jen do několika minut dívka zpozorovala, neb slyšela pomalou, velmi emotivní píseň, ozývající se z Bilbova obydlí. Přiblížila se blíže, ale dovnitř se neodvážila. Zpívat začal Thorin, tím si byla jistá. Samotnou jí překvapilo, jaký příjemný a melodický hlas má.

_Dřív nežli vzejde světlo dne,_  
_přes horstvo jež se v mlze pne,_  
_jdem do hlubin, kde vládne stín,_  
_pro svoje zlato ztracené._

_Znal naše kouzla zemský klín,_  
_když náš rod v třesku kovadlin,_  
_kul klenoty a temnoty_  
_zaháněl v slujích, kde spal stín._

_A mnohý Elf či dávný král_  
_měl od nás meč, co zářně vzplál,_  
_když náš um těm vladařům_  
_do jílců oheň včaroval._

_Dali jsme stříbru hvězdný třpyt,_  
_korunám zlatým slunce svit,_  
_tu krásu krás a skvělý jas_  
_jsme předli z drátku jako nit._

_Dřív nežli vzejde světlo dne,_  
_přes horstvo jež se v mlze pne,_  
_jdem do hlubin, kde vládne stín,_  
_pro svoje zlato kouzelné._

_A co jsme měli pohárů_  
_a zlaté harfy postaru,_  
_jenže náš zpěv, člověk či Elf,_  
_neslyšel nikdy ani hru._

_Sosny se s nářkem prohnuly,_  
_zlé vichry nocí vanuly,_  
_les rázem vzplál a plápolal,_  
_tak jako tisíc fakulí._

_Zvon v údolí bil na poplach_  
_a lidem zbělil tváře strach,_  
_když dračí spár víc nežli žár,_  
_jim pohřbil město v sutinách._

_Dýmala hora pod lunou_  
_v tu chvíli pro nás osudnou,_  
_každý se bál než drak ho zklál,_  
_pod svými drápy pod horou._

_Dřív nežli vyjde slunce svit,_  
_přes chmurný mlžný horský štít,_  
_jdem do hlubin, kde vládne stín,_  
_mu harfy své i zlato vzít._

Bolest, strach, zármutek, ale i odhodlání a pýcha. Tolik pocitů z jedné jediné písně a všechna lítost, která zahalovala její mysl nad podepsáním smlouvy se rázem vypařila. Sama nikdy domov neměla, ne ten stálý. Ona a strýc byli stále na cestách, život za pochodu, jak on říkal. Nedokázala plně cítit bolest těch, co o domov přišli, ale přesto s nimi dokázala soucítit. A pokud měla nyní možnost podat pomocnou ruku a pomoct získat domovinu zpět, tak to udělá. A nikdy toho nebude litovat.


	16. Chapter 16

Ano, litovala toho za několik málo hodin. Poté, co se vrátila zpět do hobitího obydlí byla odchycena Bilbem Pytlíkem, který jí, jakožto milé slečně, nabídl přespání v jeho druhé ložnici, což po dnech strávených na tvrdé zemi zkrátka nemohla odmítnout.

"Já...slyšel jsem tvůj příběh," říkal jí opatrně, když jí zavedl do pokoje. "Je mi to hrozně líto. Nikdo a už vůbec ne v tak mladém věku, by neměl zažít tolik bolesti."

"Děkuji," odpověděla se zármutkem. "Oceňuji to, pane Pytlíku."

"Bilbo," opravil jí. "Jen Bilbo, prosím."

"Dobře tedy," zasmála se. "Bilbo, říkejte mi Kathie." Potřásli si rukama a Kath se najednou cítila mnohem uvolněnější. Náhle pocítila skutečnou lítost, že je hobit nebude doprovázet.

"Kdybyste se někdy ještě ocitla v Kraji," řekl jí již ve dveřích, "jste srdečně zvána na šálek čaje a domácí jablečný koláč," dokončil větu a usmál se.

"Takové pozvání nelze odmítnout," odpověděla se smíchem. Popřáli si dobrou noc a dívka opravdu věřila, že dobrá bude. A právě nyní se dostáváme k té lítosti. Nikomu se totiž nelíbí, když ho po pěti hodinách spánku vzbudí dva praštění trpaslíci tím, že vás začnou lechtat a tiše pískat do ucha. Kdyby neriskovala probuzení jejich hostitele, na pocit zadostiučinění by je začala nemilosrdně honit po hobití noře. Takhle mohla Kiliho a Filiho jen tiše proklínat.

Zbytek skupiny tiše snídal v jídelně, ale ona měla žaludek stále příliš sevřený nervozitou, než aby mohla něco sníst, a tak se nenápadně proplížila kolem, mířící ven. Nikdo ji vskutku nezaregistroval, až na Kiliho, který šel zrovna za ní, ale neřekl nic.

Slunce zrovna vycházelo. Nabídla Tordenovi jablko, které se jí povedlo cestou ukořistit a on ho vděčně přijal. Ostatně, kdo by odmítl takovou lahůdku, že? Sedlo a uzdu měla přesně tam, kde je navečer nechala, tedy na plotě u Bilbovi zahrádky. Nevěřila tomu, že by některý zdejší hobit byl tak odvážný, či spíše pošetilý, aby ho ukradl.

Dnešek sliboval slunné a teplé počasí, tedy, alespoň v tom doufala, neb její plášť rozhodně nebyl nepromokavý. A zatímco sedlala vysokého vraníka, společnost začala potichu vycházet z hobití nory, mířící k vlastním poníkům.

"U Durinových vousů!" Zhrozil se Glóin. "Co je tohle za bestii?" A ukazoval přímo na dobráckého Tordena, který ho na oplátku zvlažil otráveným zafrkáním.

"Není to bestie!" Bránila svého přítele Kathie okamžitě. "Nevšímej si těch barbarů, drahý příteli," začala hřebce konejšit a podrbala ho na bradě. "Jen se tě bojí. Kvůli tvé kráse a majestátnosti."

"Kde jsi děvče vůbec přišla k takovému monstru?" Otázal se Bofur, který byl následně nakopnut Filim do holeně, od obou bratrů si vysloužil sborové "Pšt," a nakonec i varovné zavrtění hlavou. "Co jsem řekl?" Byla jeho ublížená otázka.

Kath se zhluboka nadechla, napočítala do deseti a již klidná odpověděla: "Torden patřil mému strýci. Vzhledem k okolnostem je teď můj, řekla bych." Svižně nasedla a na pozdrav kývla na Thorina, který právě vyšel ven. I on se na vraníka podíval nejprve nevěřícně. Pokud v jeho očích bylo i zděšení, nedal to znát. K jejímu překvapení, kývl nazpátek, načež se rázně otočil ke skupině a zavelel k nasedání.

"Vyrážíme."

"Přijímám sázky!" Vykřikl Dori. "Vsázím pět zlatých proti!"

"Já dávám pět pro!" Odpověděl Oin a další se rychle přidávali.

"Pět pro!" Vykřikl Kili

"Rozhodně proti," Zabručel Glóin. "Jdu na pět."

"Proti, stejná částka," připojil se Ori.

"Pět proti," tentokráte od Dwalina a takhle to pár dalších minut pokračovalo. Kathylien se jen nestačila divit, ale sama byla v pokušení.

"Nebudu pochybovat o svém lupiči," zamumlal čaroděj. "Já jsem pro!" Vykřikl Gandalf a najednou se vedle ní objevil Nori na malém grošákovi.

"Připojíš se do sázky, děvče?" Pokušení zesílilo a ona se instinktivně dotkla svého malého měšce s mincemi.

"Jdu toho, vsázím pro."

Trpaslíkovi oči zazářili radostí a pobídl poníka do klusu, aby dostihl své druhy. Ona sama jela vedle čaroděje, který se nyní zdál hluboko ponořený do svých myšlenek. Thorin byl jako vůdce v čele, spolu s Gandalfem, hned za ním jeli Dwalin a Balin. Fili s Kilim jeli až vzadu, za Oinem, vedle kterého jela Kathie.

"Říkal jsem to, no ne?" Ozvalo se ze předu, pravděpodobně od Doriho. "Jezdit sem byla ztráta času."

"Svatá pravda," souhlasil Glóin. "Nechat si pomoct od hobita? Od půlčíka? Koho to vlastně napadlo?"

"Počkejte!" Ozvalo se hlasité zvolání, přehlušující jemný poryv větru a zpěv ptáků. Kathie se otočila za tím zvukem a na tváři se jí rozlil šťastný úsměv. Od vysokých stromů, od malebného Hobitína, k nim spěchal Bilbo Pytlík a smlouva v jeho ruce za ním vlála.

Thorin Pavéza překvapeně otočil poníka jeho směrem, čekající na odpovědi.

"Podepsal jsem ji," vysvětlil hobit udýchaně a podal smlouvu Balinovi, který podpis důkladně prozkoumal svým skleněným kukátkem.

"Zdá se, že je vše v pořádku. Vítejte, mistře Pytlíku, ve společenství Thorina Pavézy." Povzbudivě na hobita mrkl a ostatní trpaslíci radostně zajásali. Vůdce to ale přijal s ledovým klidem.

"Dejte mu poníka," bylo vše, co k tomu dodal.

"Ne, to nebude nutné," obhajoval Bilbo zdravou chůzi. "Určitě vám budu stačit i pěšky. Po výletech jsem se toho už něco nachodil. Jednou jsem byl až v Žabovřesk- ohooou," nestačil svůj projev dokončit, neb byl Kilim a Filim vytáhnut na malou ryzku, jejíž jméno bylo Myrta. Dobrácké stvoření, vskutku.

"No tak, Dori!" Přihlásil se Oin o své peníze. "Zaplať!"

Okolo Kath, jedoucí nyní vedle hobita s čarodějem, prolétl malý měšec mincí. A následoval další, jehož chycení Kili nadšeně ocenil. Jediný Bilbo, zde byl naprosto zmatený a to ani nevěděl, že on byl hlavním aktérem celé této záležitosti.

"O co jde?" Ptal se vyjukaně.

"Vsázeli se," odpověděla mu usmívající se Kathie. "Jestli se objevíte, nebo ne."

"Většina z nich prohrála," doplnil jí Gandalf.

"A jak jste vsadil vy?" Otázal se Bilbo s předstíranou lhostejností. A už by si při čarodějově vyhýbavém zamručení i myslel, že ani on v něj nevěřil, dokud však v jeho dlani nepřistál plný měšec.

"Můj drahý příteli, ani na chvíli jsem o vás nepochyboval."

Ve chvíli, kdy to dořekl, se hobitův pátravý výraz obrátil na Kathylien, která se jen zklamaně ušklíbla a pokrčila rameny.

"Hej! Děvče!" Zakřičel na ní zepředu Nori a hodil další měšec, který spokojeně několikrát poválela na dlani a povzbudivě se na Bilba usmála.

"A svět je zase o něco krásnější," řekla si sama pro sebe, ale natolik nahlas, aby to slyšeli i okolo ní. A v tu chvíli by přísahala, a mohl za to především její lepší zrak, že viděla na tváři Thorina Pavézy, věčného morouse, nepatrný úsměv a v tu chvíli měla zbožné přání, aby někdo vynalezl nějaký přístroj, kterým by bylo možné zachycovat obrazy ze života tak, jak je vidí před sebou, protože něco takového si zasloužilo zaznamenat.

A tak jejich cesta začala. Dlouhá, brzy jistě plná překážek, nástrah a nebezpečí, ale jestli zde bylo něco, čím si byla jistá, tak to, že ať jim osud bude pod nohy házet sebevětší klacky, tito trpaslíci udělají cokoliv a nakonec je přeskočí, prosekají se skrz, spálí je na popel, bude-li to nutné, ale překonají je. První den cesty probíhal vcelku poklidně, vlastně vesele, troufla by si i říct. Tedy až na počáteční faux pas se zapomenutým kapesníkem, nad kterým se musela pousmát. Jediným problém se ukázal býti Torden, který se odmítl přizpůsobit pohodáckému způsobu chůze poníků a vyžadoval když ne rychlejší tempo, tak alespoň řádné vyběhání. A když zrovna projížděli skrz volné pláně mezi Krajem a Mohylovými vrchy, musela Kathylien vynaložit veškeré síly, aby ho udržela v kroku.

"Je nějaký nervózní, nemyslíš?" Optal se na hřebcovu adresu Kili. "Bojí se snad něčeho?"

"Není zvyklý na pomalejší tempo," vysvětlila Kath. "Torden dokáže bez přestávky běžet celé hodiny, je-li to za potřebí i dny a svižný krok není něco, s čím by se spokojil," poplácala koně na šíji. "Potřebuje se jen vyběhat, to je všechno."

"To by nebylo úplně od věci," poznamenal čaroděj dostatečně nahlas a pokynul dívce, aby přijela dopředu, blíže k němu a králi pod Horou. "Pojedeš napřed, k mostu přes Baranduinu. Je tam jedno místo, vytyčený převis s vysokými duby v širokém kruhu, tam se utáboříme. Než dorazíme, připravíš oheň," tiše pohlédl na Thorina, který se nespokojeně zamračil.

"Chcete pustit malou holku samotnou přes divočinu, Gandalfe?" Slyšela v té větě výsměch? Pokud tomu tak skutečně bylo, trpaslík bude trpět!

"Věřím, že slečna Kathylien se o sebe dokáže pár hodin postarat sama, Thorine," odsekl mu čaroděj poněkud nevrle. Trpasličí král sekl po dívce pohledem, snad doufající, že tam najde strach. To že si ještě tiše pískala, ho zřejmě vyvedlo z rovnováhy.

"Jak myslíte," svolil.

Kathie šťastně podrbala koně na kohoutku, který byl nyní ještě nedočkavější, neb věděl, že rychlost je na dosah. Už se ho chystala pobídnout, když Thorin navedl poníka těsně k ní a pevně jí chytil za zápěstí.

"Kdyby se ti mělo stát cokoliv," mluvil tvrdě, ale tiše, "nebudu za to zodpovědný. Uvědomuješ si to?"

"Jasně a zřetelně," odpověděla s úsměvem.

"Dobrá," řekl krátce a už se jí chystal pustit, když jakoby si na něco vzpomněl a opět se k ní naklonil. "Buď opatrná." Tyto dvě slova jí vyvrtala do hlavu takovou díru, že jen s pootevřenou pusou tiše přikývla, ale nespustila ho z očí.

Trpaslík ji pustil. Toto gesto zapůsobilo jako impuls pro rozdováděného hřebce, jež hned po uvolnění stisku vystřelil rychlostí, nad kterou ostatní trpaslíci zůstali několik tiše zírat. Nikdo z nich nedokázal pochopit, jak se na té bestii dokáže ta malá holka udržet. Neměli ani tušení, že ona rychlost pozemní, nebyla ani srovnatelná s tou, jaké bývá vystavena vysoko ve vzduchu, když zkoumá hlasy severního větru. Což se oni samozřejmě nesmí nikdy dozvědět!

* * *

Oddychoval zprudka. Křečovitě zatínal dlaně v pěst, tiky v očích dávaly znát, že jeho potlačovaná agresivita je na hranici před výbuchem. Byl zvyklý na ten pocit, zažíval ho už tolikrát, že by ani nedokázal spočítat. Přesto bylo vždycky pár okamžiků, kdy byl tento stav prudší a intenzivnější.

Poprvé, když jako stále malé elfátko vyhlížel nedočkavě návrat svého otce a staršího bratra z bitvy, z obléhání Barad-dûru. Jediné, co mu po nich zbylo, byla bratrova dýka a otcův, nyní již ztracený, štít.

Podruhé, když v útrpných bolestech a agóniích sledoval mrtvá těla své ženy a jejich čerstvě narozeného dítěte.

Potřetí, když jeho nejlepší přítel, téměř druhý bratr, padl za oběť hordě skřetů.

A nyní, počtvrté, když neteř jeho padlého přítele, které se zavázal životem, byla někde v divočině se Šedým čarodějem a nikdo v celé Imladris, až na mlčícího draka, neznal důvod. A tak stál uprostřed noci, opřený o kamenné zábradlí odkryté terasy, zatínal pěsti a zlostně hleděl na zářící půlměsíc. Kathylien se stala tou poslední věcí v jeho životě, která ještě dávala smysl. Měl být jejím strážcem, přítelem, ochráncem, ale jak mohl? Když ani sám neví, kde se dívka nyní nachází.

"Měníš, se Esgalone," uslyšel zvolání svého starého jména, nad kterým opovržlivě zvedl bradu. Lord Elrond mu položil dlaň smířlivě na rameno a to i přes to, že zde byl risk toho, že ho elf díky nahromaděné zuřivosti praští.

"A myslím si," pokračoval pán Roklinky, "že to víš ty sám, moc dobře. Tím, že jsi se obrátil proti přirozenosti své rasy jsi uvnitř sebe spustil něco cizího, neznámého."

Zathar neodpověděl, ale Elrondova slova jakoby mu vyvrtávala v ozvěnách díru do hlavy, neb věděl, že má pravdu.

"Řekni, chlapče, kolik nevinných již padlo tvou rukou?"

Elf se zprudka narovnal a zlostně pohleděl lordovi do očí. "Nebyli nevinní! Nikdy, žádný z nich nebyl bez viny, Elronde."

"Ale byly jejich zločiny opravdu hodné trestu smrti? Kolik z nich jen zoufale hledalo cestu k přežití, i když za použití nevalných prostředků? Byla smrt jediným řešením?" Slova zasahovala srdce tetovaného elfa jako led, s každým dalším se ostrý střed zarýval hlouběji a hlouběji.

"Zločin a trest proviněného je dána k rozsouzení jemu samému, můj pane. Nikdo z nich svých činů nelitoval a smrt samotná pro ně byla vysvobozením více, než utrpením," slova volil opatrně a byl si jistý, že vše co říkal, byla alespoň pro něj samotného pravdou.

"A ty jsi svých činů někdy litoval?" Zeptal se Elrond náhle a Zatharovi trvalo nějakou chvíli, než odpověděl, po chmurném zamyšlení.

"Jen jednoho," řekl tiše a v očích se mihla vzdálená vzpomínka.

"Dobrá," chystal se lord k odchodu. "Počátek lítosti znamená konec hněvu," řekl a pomalu odcházel.

"Řekl jste, že se měním," zadržel ho Zathar znenadání. "Co přesně jste tím myslel?"

Lord Elrond mu věnoval smutný úsměv. "Na to, chlapče, budeš muset přijít jen ty sám."

A tak nechal Zathara osamotě, na terase pod zářícím měsícem, s myslí zaplněnou jen novými otázkami, ale žádnými odpověďmi. Elf zoufale vzpřímil pohled k obloze, tiše volající i po sebemenším znamení, že stále ještě není ztracen. V lhavě mu vyvstala dlouho pomíjená slova, píseň, kterou pro něj kdysi dávno složil jistý bard. Tehdy, na počátcích jeho temného období to byl jeho první opravdový přítel, nyní již mrtev stářím.

Otočil se k měsíci zády a rozeběhl se skrz koridory a dlouhé haly, běžel dál, až k samotné bráně Imladris, kde dvě vysoké tesané sochy vznešených elfských válečníků střežily most do domáckého domu. Sklíčeně zaryl nehty do spánků, neznámé hlasy uvnitř volali jeho jméno.

_"Esgalone... Naslouchej... Esgalone..."_

Bolestně zakřičel do tmy, ignorující zmatený pohled nedaleko stojícího Erestora, jež právě odcházel do své ložnice. Navzdory tomu, jak moc nejvyšší rádce lorda Elronda opovrhoval tímto elfem, dokázal v sobě najít jistý soucit a lítost nad jeho tragickým osudem. Zathar sekl po rádci pohledem, nyní zakaleným zadržovanými slzami.

Otočil se na patě a utíkal dál, přeskakoval před zábradlí, až nakonec zůstal stát před stájemi, kde na něj podřimující Giselle pohlédla ustaranýma očima. Se slabým úsměvem jí poplácal po hřbetě a vyčerpaně se svezl za zem, kde začal potichu zpívat onu dlouho neslyšenou píseň.

_Vzduch je cítit mršinou,_  
_když kráčím křivolakou pěšinou._  
_Za mnou čoudí spálenej most_  
_a z houští zní, že nejsem zvanej host._

_Runy svítí v bludným kameni_  
_možná je to znamení._  
_Cesta míří rovnou do křoví,_  
_furt lepší než okovy._

_Prodírám se roštím dál_  
_a hledám grál,_  
_jak nakázal mi král._

_Havran se mi z větve smál,_  
_že v hloubi skal tu marně hledám šal._

_Jak už možná víš,_  
_jdu objevit tu skrýš,_  
_v níž nevěříš._

_Nad mou hlavou stále pluje mrak,_  
_kéž by to byl drak._

_Najdu další zeď a hned ji vyzkouším čelem,_  
_to je odpověď, na to jak nakládám s tělem,_  
_na cestách k pokladům praskaj dobrodruhům kosti._  
_Neboj nedojdou mi šípy, ty si trhám ze zad, s masem._  
_Jen se nadechnu a pak, to přebolí časem..._  
_Co na tom sejde? Stejně, jsme tu jenom co by hosti._

_Co že jsem to vlastně chtěl,_  
_hergot že já vůl to zase zapomněl._  
_No jo ten grál!_  
_Tak ten bych fakt teda bral._

_Prej tu někde měl bejt hrad,_  
_tak snad ho nějakej darebák neukrad._  
_Že by mi král_  
_jen tak o grálu lhal?_  
_Z písku syčí jedovatej had,_  
_běsi mají stále hlad._  
_Jen si chladnou hlavu zachovat,_  
_ten hrad tu někde musí stát_

_Z bílejch kostí podél drah už nemám žádnej strach._  
_Jsem sebevrah!_  
_Prodal jsem zbraň_  
_a zato se platí daň._

_Havran na tý větvi se bál,_  
_že lůno skal mi vydá vzácnej grál._  
_A teď je pryč a s ním je pryč i klíč._

_Nesu dary od vlkodlaků,_  
_náruč plnou bodláků._  
_Na hlavu se snáší prokletí_  
_a drak neletí!_

_Najdu další zeď a hned ji vyzkouším čelem,_  
_to je odpověď na to, jak nakládám s tělem._  
_Na cestách k pokladům praskaj dobrodruhům kosti._  
_Neboj nedojdou mi šípy, ty si trhám ze zad, s masem._  
_Jen se nadechnu a pak, to přebolí časem..._  
_Co na tom sejde, stejně, jsme tu jenom co by hosti._

_V hlavě bzučí roje včel,_  
_sakra co jsem chtěl_  
_jsem opět zapomněl._  
_To mám z těch ran._  
_Nemůžu si vybavit,_  
_jak vyrazit kam chtěl jsem vlastně jít?_  
_Asi do všech stran._  
_Starý nápis doufám napoví,_  
_jak nezabloudit ve křoví._  
_Možná, že to zdárně dopadne_  
_a možná ne!_

A tak on sám pochopil svůj úděl. Stal se odpadlíkem, kuriozitou, anomálií. Byl vším tím, čím byl elf neměl být a přesto, snad i díky tomu, v něm toho spoustu z jeho rasy zůstávalo. Odvaha, ostražitost, soucit a především, ač si to sám nikdy nepřiznal, měl hluboko uvnitř skrytou laskavost. To ona byl tím impulsem, který mu zabránil před lety splnit svou práci a zabít malé dítě. I přes to všechno sám věděl, že nikdy nebude schopen vrátit se k životu, který vedl, před tím, než poznal Nymiru. Měl v sobě chlad a cit zároveň a to bylo přesně to, čím se stal. Byl prvním elfem, ne temným, jak by někteří mohli říci, ale krvavým. Neb jediné, co naplňovalo jeho vzpomínky, byla prolitá krev.

* * *

_Sám ani nevěděl, jak se mu podařilo usnout v tak nepohodlné poloze. Tedy, předpokládal, že spal, protože to, co se odehrávalo před jeho očima, nemohla být skutečnost. Bělostné závěsy vzdouvající se v jemném větru, jarní kvítí obtočené okolo alabastrové terasy s výhledem na široký oceán a uprostřed toho žena v blankytným šatech, lehkých jako pírko. Vlasy jako oheň vlály okolo líbezného obličeje, oči zelené jak letní louka na něj upírali svůj pohled._

_"Nymiro," zašeptal téměř neslyšně. "Jak... Tohle není skute-"_

_Byl umlčen hebkými rty, jež se přisály na jeho vlastní. V tu chvíli pochopil. Byla to opravdu ona. Možná zde nebyla fyzicky, ale nějakým nepochopitelným způsobem si byl naprosto jistý, že to není sen. Nymira nebyla jen se. Neváhal ani vteřinu, aby jí polibek oplatil a přeměnil ho na mnohem vášnivější. Do jednoho prostého momentu vtěsnal všechny ty roky mizérie a odloučení, obtočil ruce kolem jejích zad a přivinul jí k sobě ještě těsněji, aby měl jistotu co nejvyšší, že mu nikam nezmizí, i když sám tušil, že ta chvíle nadejde. A opravdu, mladá žena se po chvíli odtrhla, nedbající na prosebný pohled svého manžela._

_"Je mi to líto, Ezzi." Uslyšení jeho staré přezdívky ho bodlo u srdce. "Prosím, odpusť, že jsem tě opustila, prosím..."_

_"Ššš," položil Zathar dva prsty na její rty, aby jí utišil. "Neomlouvej se, lásko, jen," naklonil se k jejímu obličeji, "už mi neodcházej." Opět jí políbil, tentokrát jemněji. Nejprve mu žádostivě vycházela vstříc, než se stáhla zpět, její zelené oči byly zalité slzami._

_"Já nemůžu, Ezzi, dochází nám čas. Musíš jít."_

_Elf nechápavě pokrčil obočí. "Jít? Kam jít? Nymiro?"_

_"Dol Guldur," řekla jen a její tělo začínalo mizet jako odpařující se horká voda. "Nevěř ničemu, co uvidíš. Esgalone," již jen její oči se loučili se zlomeným elfem, jež ještě před vteřinami držel její malé dlaně v těch svých. "Miluju tě."_

Trhnutím se probudil a celý šokovaný zjistil, že je již ráno. Spal u stájí celou noc. A dle všeho se nad ním někdo smiloval natolik, že ho přikryl, neb tu měkkou deku si z večera vůbec nevybavoval, ale předpokládal, že to byl nejspíše lord Elrond.

Jako tisíce ostrých jehliček se mu do hlavy vrátily vzpomínky na onen podivný sen, jenž dokázal v jeho žilách rozproudit oživenou bolest. Dlouho nečekal. Chvatně osedlal, po ránu značně nevrlou, Giselle a neplýtvaje drahocenným časem nasedl a pobídl klisnu do cvalu. Po cestě k bráně málem srazil loudavě si vykračujícího Elrohira, začteného do knihy. Uskočit stačil jen v poslední vteřině.

"Kam letíš!?" Zakřičel syn lorda Elronda a sbíral se sám ze země.

"Do Dol Gunduru!" Bylo mu ráznou odpovědí jasně ukazující, že víc se již nedozví. Než se nadál, zmizel mu zdivočelý elf z dohledu za hranice Imladris, mířící k Mlžným horám. Díval se za ním, poněkud otupěle a pro sebe si zamumlal:

"On něco pil?"

* * *

**A takto se, dámy, pánové a batolata, dostal Daniel Landa do Středozemě! A důvod je naprosto prostý. Tato písnička (pro neznalce - Nigredo) je základním kamenem Zatharova vzniku, neboť nápad na něj jsem dostala zrovna při poslouchání oné písně. Tak, snad se líbilo :-D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holy shit...tak tohle v plánu fakt nebylo! Já si to takhle hezky kopíruji z Wordu a najednou "Hele...toho je nějak moc, ne?" A pak se kouknu na počet slov a ono to mám jako mít skoro 11 000? Tak si jen říkám: "Ušmiknu to? Neušmiknu to?" Ano, ušmikla jsem to. Už toho bylo moc, takže jsme po zaokrouhlení na krásných osmi tisících, to jde taky, ne? No na mé poměry je to svatý zázrak! :-D Za případné chyby se omlouvám.**

* * *

"Trpaslíci," procedila dívka skrz zuby nevrle. Již před několika hodinami dorazila na místo setkání. Ne, že by s tím nepočítala, Tordenova rychlost byla nepřekonatelná, ale pomalost poníků se tak stávala poněkud otravnou záležitostí. Samozřejmě, že nebylo fér tyto dva faktory srovnávat, ale vzhledem k tomu, že všechno jídlo měli u sebe oni, až na posledních pár pražených kaštanů, které ukořistila v Bilbově spíži a které již padli za vlast, byla její nálada na bodě mrazu.

Zamračeně přihodila poleno do ohně s takovou vervnou, až jiskry vyšlehly vysoko do vzduchu. Vysloužila si tak káravé frknutí černého hřebce, který až do té doby v klidu podřimoval. Kathylien ještě chvíli jen tak lelkovala okolo tábora, odklidila několik ostrých kamenů a spadaných větví v místech, kde bude společnost nocovat a blíže k ohni přitáhla jednu delší kládu, aby se měla o co opřít, neboť od skály, která se tyčila kousek od ní, šel příliš velký chlad. Nakonec, když se již začínalo stmívat a trpaslíci stále nebyli v dohledu, sundala na sedle připásaný _Trnohněv _a i přes to, že to lesklá čepel nepotřebovala, jí začala brousit, aby se alespoň trochu rozptýlila a k tomu si tiše pískala jednu z lidových písní, sem tam ještě přihodila do ohně pár dalších větví.

"Taky mi s sebou mohli dát suroviny," zamumlala si pro sebe a střetla s Tordenovým tázavým výrazem. "Mohla jsem zatím uvařit," vysvětlila rychle. "Sice bez záruky, že se nepřiotráví, ale furt by to bylo jídlo! Což je stále víc, než mám teď já!" Na znamení zadostiučinění se hlasitě ozval její žaludek.

"Tak a dost!" Prudce vstala a začala se přehrabovat v sedlové brašně. "Nedívej se na mě tahle, Tordene," ucítila pohled jejího němého přítele. "Jestli se tady neukážou, budu se muset vzchopit a připravit o život nějaké maličké bezbranné zvířátko. Nebo půjdu hledat jablka, to zhodnotíme později."

K ničemu takovému se už ale nedostala. Narovnala se, chtěla se postavit, ale udělala to příliš prudce. Na prsou ucítila ostrou bodavou bolest a zničehonic nemohla popadnout dech a začínala se dusit. Byl to astmatický záchvat, dle počátečního průběhu jeden z těch horších. Jak rychle jen mohla, hledala v brašně kořen lékořice, ale prsty jí neposlouchaly a ona začínala panikařit. Marně lapala po dechu a ani si nevšímala Tordena, který okolo ní vyplašeně kroužil. Konečně se jí podařilo kořen nahmatat a bez otálení se do něj silně zakousla. Silné pálivé aroma lékořice jí zaplavilo ústa a dutiny a začala dlouze dýchat nosem, aby se vzpamatovala. Když ucítila, jak se tlak na plicích uvolňuje, zakousla se ještě hlouběji, až nakonec byla schopná se zhluboka několikrát nadechnout.

Vyčerpaně se opřela o dřevěnou kládu a několik minut se vzpamatovávala. Byla jen ráda, že se to nestalo před zraky trpaslíků, protože v tom případě by se propadla hanbou. Samozřejmě, že se za to styděla. Nesnášela ten pocit naprosté bezmoci, díky kterému si vždy připadala bezcenná. Jakmile byla schopná opět dýchat pravidelně, rychle lékořici schovala zpět do brašny. Právě včas, když uslyšela dusot kopyt na prašné cestě a spatřila blížící se skupinu, v čele s čarodějem se špičatým kloboukem.

Kili a Fili už jí mávali z dálky, zatímco Thorin, spolu s Dwalinem, si zachovával zamračený výraz. Ihned věděla, že jestli s tím brzy něco neudělá, bude jí to strašit i ve spánku. Gandalf si jí starostlivě prohlédl, neb si všiml propadlých očí a stále třesoucích se dlaní. Naštěstí byl jediný.

"Tak podívejte!" Zvolal Bofur nadšeně. "Je furt naživu! Glóine, platíš!"

"Vy jste se znovu vsázeli?" Nevěřícně přejela skupinu pohledem. "O moje přežití? To je ale pěkně podlý!"

"Tak dost!" Zahulákal Thorin, když odsedlával svého poníka. Kathie s úsměvem postřehla, jak obdivně pohlédl na připravený tábor. "Bombure, připrav něco k večeři," přikázal nejbaculatějšímu trpaslíkovi, který se ihned dal do práce. Kath nabídla pomocnou ruku, ale byla velmi rázně odmítnuta.

"Už jsi toho dneska udělala dost, děvče," řekl jí mile. "Odpočiň si."

Proti tomu nic nenamítala. Vrátila se zpět na své místo, kde již seděli Kili, Fili, Ori a Bofur, důkladně zkoumající její meč a vášnivě ho komentující.

"Je to vskutku obdivuhodná zbraň," shrnul vše Bofur a zamával na Kathie, aby si k nim přisedla. "Kde jsi k ní přišla, děvče?"

Dívka pokrčila rameny. "_Trnohněv_ mi zůstal po strýci, ale v naší rodině se dědí už celé generace. Nemám tušení, kdo ho vyrobil."

"A umíš ho vůbec použít?" Zeptal se posměšně Dwalin, po celou dobu jí bedlivě sledující. Kath mu věnovala krátký úsměv.

"Kdyby ne, mistře trpaslíku, neobtěžovala bych se z jeho nošením. Není totiž zrovna nejmenší."

Dwalin odfrkl a odvrátil zrak, mumlající cosi v jeho rodném jazyce. Sice tomu moc nerozuměla, ale jako pochvala to neznělo.

Chtěla něco namítnout, ale zastavila jí čísi ruka, položená na jejím rameni. Byl to Gandalf, který na ni povzbudivě mrkl, než se vrátil ke své diskuzi s Balinem. Po večeři, při které Kathie dělal společnost pan Pytlík, kterému vyprávěla o jejích cestách po Středozemi, měla v plánu ulehnout ke spánku, stejně jako Bombur, na kterého to přišlo velmi rychle, ale narazila ovšem na malý problém. Samotná ho nazvala _hlasitou třináctkou, _i když teď to byl jen Bombur, kdo vyluzoval ty nervy drásající zvuky. Nakonec se rozhodla věnovat tento večer studiu, protože spánku moc velkou šanci na úspěch nedávala, a tak se s knihou schoulila opřená o skalnatou stěnu do deky a potichu si četla. Nakonec jí ani nepřekvapilo, když se Fili i Kili uvelebili vedle ní a to i navzdory varovnému pohledu jejich strýce.

Nakonec spásný spánek vzdal i samotný Bilbo, když Bomburovo chrápání dostalo novou úroveň hlasitosti. Krkolomně vstal a odšoural se k místu, kde byli uvázáni poníci. Kath jen koutkem oka postřehla, jak nabízí Myrtičce červené jablko a pro sebe se usmála. Bilbo byl vážně dobrá osobnost. V tom náhle všichni zpozorněli, když se zdálky ozvaly pokřivené hrůzné skřeky. Žaludek se jí sevřel, mráz přeběhl po zádech. Moc dobře ty zvuky znala.

"Co to bylo?" Ptal se ihned vystrašený Bilbo a ona se mu opravdu nedivila.

"Skřeti," odpověděl mu Kili tiše a Kathie začínala tušit nějakou zradu.

"Skřeti?" Zopakoval hobit nevěřícně, čímž vytrhl z bdělého spánku Thorina, který byl ihned v pozoru.

"Hrdlořezi," vysvětloval Fili. "Budou jich tu tucty, v pustině je jich plno." Jak to dořekl, měla Kathylien najednou pocit, že vydáví všechny vnitřnosti. Vracelo se příliš mnoho vzpomínek.

"Útočí v malých skupinách, když všichni spí," pokračoval Kili a Kath dostala chuť ho pořádně nakopnout. "Jsou tiší a rychlí. Žádný křik, jen spousta krve." Hodně nakopnout.

Bratři si počkali na hobitův vyděšený výraz, než se začali škodolibě smát. Stříleli si z něj, samozřejmě že ano.

"Myslíte si, že je to vtipné?" Obořil se na ně Thorin zlostně a pro jednou, za to byla Kathie upřímně ráda. "Podle vás je noční přepadení skřety vtip?" Tentokrát to viděla jasně. Jak se na ní podíval, s výrazem plným soucitu, i když to trvalo jen mžik.

"Nic jsme tím nemysleli," sklonil Kili provinile hlavu a vzal Kathie za ruku. Musela se hodně držet, aby neucukla. "Vážně, nic," zopakoval tiše jen pro ni a ona smířlivě kývla, i přes to, že tu noc měla stále před očima.

"Ne, to jste nemysleli," řekl Thorin zlostně. "Co vy víte o světě? Nic!" Rázně odkráčel ke kraji převisu, dívající se k obloze.

"Nevšímej si ho, chlapče," pokusil se Balin Kiliho ukonejšit. "Thorin má z nás všech k nenávisti skřetů největší důvod."

Všichni najednou pozorovali krále Pod Horou, stojícího osaměle s bolestnou minulostí vepsanou ve tváři.

Balin pokračoval. "Poté, co drak obsadil Osamělou horu, se král Thrór pokusil dobýt pradávné království trpaslíků, Morii. Ale náš nepřítel nás předběhl. Morii obsadili legie skřetů, které vedl ten nejohavnější z jejich rasy. Azog Znesvětitel. Obrovský skřet z Gundabadu přísahal, že Durinovu linii vyhladí. Začal tím, že sťal hlavu králi. Thráin, Thorinův otec, žalem zešílel."

Kathie cítila, jak jí po tváři stéká studená slza.

"Ztratil se. Zda-li ho nepřítel uvěznil nebo zabil, jsme se nikdy nedozvěděli. Byli jsme bez vůdce. Čekala nás porážka a smrt. A tehdy jsem ho spatřil. Mladého prince trpaslíků, který se bledému skřetovi postavil. Sám čelil tomu strašlivému nepříteli. Přišel o meč a místo štítu třímal v ruce pouhou dubovou větev. Azog Znesvětitel toho dne zjistil, že se Durinův rod nedá zlomit tak snadno. Sebrali jsme zbytky sil a donutili skřety k ústupu. Náš nepřítel byl poražen, ale toho dne se neslavilo, ani nezpívalo. Protože počet našich mrtvých byl stejně nezměrný, jako náš žal. Nás pár přežilo. A v tu chvíli jsme si pomyslel, že právě jeho mohu následovat. Že právě jeho, bych mohl nazývat králem."

Bělovousý trpaslík utichl a nechal celé osazenstvo ve vlastních myšlenkách, když se každý člen výpravy podíval na Thorina Pavézu s hlubokou úctou a zaslouženým obdivem.

"A ten bledý skřet?" Otázal se náhle Bilbo. "Co se s ním stalo?"

"Odplazil se zpátky do díry, ze které vylezl," zavrčel Thorin s nenávistí v hlase, ovšem ne vůči panu Pytlíkovi. "Ta špína už dávno svým zraněním podlehla."

Kathie si setřela slzu dříve, než ji mohl někdo spatřit a v tom ucítila takové nutkání. Pomalu se zvedla a snažila se co nejnenápadněji proplížit mezi trpaslíky, kteří ji teď stejně ani nevnímali, až se blížila k samotnému Thorinovi, což byl záměr. Ani si nevšimla nervózní výměny pohledů mezi Balinem a Gandalfem.

"Ehm," pokusila se neúspěšně o jeho pozornost. "Thorine?" Trpaslík sebou trhl, jako kdyby ho vyrušila v přemýšlení, což vlastně asi udělala.

"Co potřebuješ?" Zeptal se poněkud nevrle a jí málem opustila odvaha, ale vytrvala a postavila se vedle něj.

"Já jen...," snažila se velmi pečlivě volit slova a trpasličí král tázavě pozvedl obočí. "Vím, že mě nemáte zrovna moc v lásce, protože jsem 'jen malá holka', s čímž mimochodem nesouhlasím, a myslíte si, že budu jen na obtíž, ale jen chci, abyste věděl, že," zhluboka se nadechla, Thorin ji tiše pozoroval. "Že je mi opravdu moc líto, co se stalo vám a vašemu lidu. Nemohu říct, že vím, jaké to je ztratit domov, protože jsem nikdy žádný neměla, ale vím, jaké to je přijít o někoho, na kom vám záleží," vydechla a znovu se nadechla. "Jen jsem chtěla, abyste to věděl."

Otočila se na patě a chtěla odejít, ale trpaslík ji zadržel. "Co si od toho slibuješ, děvče?" Zeptal se až podezřele klidně. "Nikdo neví, co tahle výprava přinese. Můžeme se dostat do smrtelného nebezpečí, můžeš zemřít, nebo být vážně zraněna, přesto jsi se rozhodla jít. Proč? To si tak málo ceníš vlastního života?"

Jeho náhlost jí zaskočila, ale s odpovědí neotálela. "Ne," narovnala se. "Rozhodla jsem se jít proto, protože je to správná věc."

Thorin krátce přikývl. Položil jí ruku na rameno a usmál se na ní, bez přehánění. "Dobrá tedy. Teď si běž odpočinout, vyrážíme časně za úsvitu."

Jak omámená se vracela na své místo, kde na ni čekali nadmíru zvědaví trpasličí bratři, nad jejichž dotazy jen ledabyle pokrčila rameny, což je dohánělo k nepříčetnosti.

"Co takhle píseň na dobrou noc?" Zvolal hlasitě Bofur a podíval se na Kath. "Co ty, děvče? Znáš nějakou?"

Pohledy všech trpaslíků najednou spočinuly na ní a ona cítila, jak postupně rudne. Tohle nemohlo dopadnout dobře.

"Pravda!" Podpořil přítele Oin. "Zazpívej nám, děvče!"

"Nene," snažila se bránit. "Já nezpívám."

Spustila se salva vybízejících pokřiků, v nichž Fili ani Kili nezůstávali pozadu a Kath nevěřícně postřehla pobavený výraz Thorina Pavézy, jež si představení zřejmě náramně užíval. S tichou prosbou se obrátila na Gandalfa, ale ten jen dostával svému přízvisku _zatracený čaroděj._

"Musím souhlasit, zde slečna Kathylien má vskutku líbivý hlas. Jedna píseň by určitě neuškodila." Nad probodávajícím pohledem, kterým byl od Kathie obdarován, se jen spokojeně pousmál.

"Fajn!" Vykřikla nakonec poraženě. "Jednu bych měla. Ale varovala jsem vás!" Zhluboka se nadechla a snažila se zakrýt svou nervozitu.

_Stínů pád, a ty prchli v dál.  
Srdce své chraň, úsvit vzejde k nám._

_Noc dlouhou se zdá, v cestě tvé je tma.  
Tu k nebi zříš, pro příští den._

_Úsvit vzejde k nám._

_Ovčák ztracen jest, domov hledá sám.  
Hvězdy odpoví, úsvit vzejde k nám._

_V stopách ztracených, přesto kráčíš dál.  
Tu k nebi zříš, pro příští den._

_Úsvit vzejde k nám._

_Chop čel svou, k nebi výš ji tas!  
Buď úděl tvůj, úsvit vzejde k nám._

_Kdo je nepřítel? To víš jen ty sám.  
Tu k nebi zříš, pro příští den._

_Úsvit vzejde k nám._

Skupina, tiše rozsazená okolo plápolajícího ohně, tiše sledovala dívčinu tvář. Slova naděje a odvahy byly přesně to, co nyní potřebovali a ač to nikdo z nich neřekl nahlas, byli jí za ně vděční. Dokonce i Thorin, který bedlivě naslouchal každému slovu.

"To byla překrásná píseň, Kath," zašeptal Fili a vykouzlil jí tak úsměv na tváři.

"Vskutku," souhlasil Dori. "Ale takovou jsem ještě nikdy neslyšel. Odkudpak ji znáš, děvče?"

Pokrčila rameny. "Naučil mě ji strýc. Mezi lidmi není moc běžná, ale dúnadáni ji zpívají poměrně často."

Ostatní na srozuměnou přikývli a postupně se odebrali ke spánku, což byl luxus, který si Kathylien nyní nemohla dovolit. Přespříliš dobře věděla, že by dnes měla jen noční můry. Vracely se vždy, když si vzpomněla na onu osudnou noc. A to byl právě důvod, proč se, navzdory protestům argumentujících její nízký věk a pohlaví, dobrovolně přihlásila na první noční hlídku.

Spánek nikdy nebylo něco, co by jí dělalo potíže, tedy, uvedeno na správnou míru, ho nikdy nepotřebovala příliš, s nočními můrami ještě míň. A věděla, že brzy přijdou další, neb do půl hodiny od jejich usnutí pocítila na vlastní kůži sílu _hlasité třináctky. _

"Být teď někde v horách, strhla by se na nás lavina," zamumlala si s pobaveným úšklebkem a vrátila se ke čtení z _Dějin a mytologie Nörhimdahu _a když měla jistotu, že všichni tvrdě spí, vyzkoušela pár jednoduchých kouzel. Námraza na rostlinách, levitace a následné zmražení kapek vody. A čas jí tak utíkal déle, než by si přála. Přišla chvíle vzbudit Noriho, aby jí vystřídal. Samozřejmě, že se jí k tomu nechtělo, ale pravidla jsou pravidla a krátký spánek byl jí přece jen neuškodil.

Trpaslík něco nespokojeně zabručel, ale ochotně se zvedl a vyměnil si s ní místo. Ona sama se opřela o kmen mohutného dubu a než si stačila uvědomit, tichá noc a praskání ohně ji ukolébali ke křehkému spánku.

* * *

_Tohle nebylo to správné místo. Tady to neznala. Tohle nebyl ten správný sen, a přesto svíravý pocit temnoty a beznaděje se neochvějně točil okolo ní. Trosky hrůzu nahánějícího stavení se zlověstně tyčily nad nemocnými pokřivenými stromy. Děsivé ticho drásalo nervy, jak se ozvěna její volajícího hlasu rozléhala po rozpadlé pevnosti. _

_Tedy, ticho stávalo jen do té doby, než se ozval bolestný křik. Mužský křik. Byl to Gerron, zběsile volající její jméno._

_"Strýčku?" Zašeptala nevěřícně a skrz drolící se zdi a ostré schody se rozeběhla za sluch dráždícím zvukem._

_Nic na celé Ardě by nedokázalo popsat všechny ty bodající pocity, jež se proháněly její myslí, když spatřila zesláblé lidské tělo, kdysi silného a veselého muže, pověšené za ruce na dvou řetězech, které byly tím jediným, co ještě drželo torzo ve vzduchu. Oděn jen v otrhaných kalhotách ukazoval svou krvácející hruď a od okovaného biče znetvořená záda. Obličej schovaný za slepenými vlasy, ale i tak bylo poznat, že byl samá modřina._

_Náhle se Gerron prohnul pod náporem další bolesti, jak se rozžhavený kus železa v rukou odporného skřeta dotkl jeho kůže. Chtěla se za ním rozeběhnout, chtěla jim v tom zabránit, ale nohy jí ztěžkly jako kámen, nemohla se pohnout ani o centimetr. Z hrůzou sledovala temnou postavu zahalenou v černém plášti, z hlasem hlubokým jak ta nejdivočejší bouře._

_"Lat vesall shra," promluvil v tiše černé řeči, kterou sice poznala, ale nerozuměla jí. "Jak dlouho? Jak dlouho budeš ještě vzdorovat? Jak dlouho budeš sám sobě namlouvat, že budeš spasen?" Jeho slova se zarývala do studeného vzduchu jako led. Zvláštní. Pokud to byl sen, jak mohla vědět, že ten vzduch byl studený?_

_"Tvé srdce již dávno naplnila temnota. Ta bolest může skončit, mohu jí zastavit. Stačí říct jen to slovo. Jen jedno, jediné. Vzdáváš se?"_

_Další žhavý kov se přilepil na jeho kůži, přímo na břicho a hraničář zařval z posledních sil bolestí. Byl již příliš zesláblý-_

_"Vzdáváš se?" Zopakoval temný otázku a následoval další otisk._

_"Vzdáváš se?" _

_Potřetí se zeptal, počtvrté rozžhavené železo poleptalo Gerronovu kůži. Kathie kričela, vzpínala se, ale z úst nevyšla ani hláska. Strýc vyčerpaně pozvedl zrak. Obličej byl celý fialový a modrý, zašpiněn bahnem, potem a krví. Málem by ho ani nepoznala._

_"Ano," zašeptal zlomeně a najednou, jakoby se snad celá realita otočila naruby, se díval přímo na ní. Ne naprázdno, skrz, ale přímo do jejích smaragdových očí. _

_"Mrzí mě to, maličká."_

* * *

Probudila se vyděšená a naprosto dezorientovaná. Na čele jí vyrašil studený pot a oddechovala velmi zprudka. Několikrát se panicky rozhlédla okolo sebe, než si uvědomila, kde a proč to vlastně je. Bylo to tak živé, tak nepřirozeně realistické. Mohla to snad být pravda? Vždycky, když mívala noční můry, zachumlala se Iortaghovi pod křídlo, kde cítila jen pocit bezpečí a za drakových vyprávění opět pomalu usínala. Teď tu ale nebyl nikdo, kdo by ji utišil, řekl jí, že vše byl jen sen a všechno bude zase v pořádku. Tedy, to si alespoň myslela.

Leknutím sebou trhla, když se něčí ruka dotkla jejího ramene a úlevně si vydechla, když spatřila Bilba.

"Ošklivý sen?" Zeptal se soucitně a ona měla co dělat, aby se nezhroutila.

"Jen noční můra," snažila se odpovědět co nejvíce lhostejně. "Nic to není."

"No," nezdálo se, že by jí to hobit věřil, "mě to tak rozhodně nepřipadá. Vždyť se celá třeseš!"

Přehodil přes ní deku, kterou se sebe nevědomky musela ve spánku skopnout a ona se na Bilba vděčně usmála. "Budu v pořádku, Bilbo, nemějte strach. A navíc, k ránu je ještě spoustu času, běžte si lehnout."

"Jsi si jistá?" Optal se stále nedůvěřivě. "Nebylo by lepší, kdybych-"

"Jsem si naprosto jistá," odvětila mu s tichým zasmáním. "A teď si běžte okamžitě lehnout, nebo zítra v sedle usnete!"

Když se hobit opět ponořil zpět do spánku, zvedla se ze země a odkráčela k Tordenovi, kde si opět otevřela knihu a při světle malého plamínku, vycházejícího z její dlaně, pokračovala ve čtení. Dnešní noc už rozhodně neměla v plánu usnout.

* * *

Déšť. Ze všech ran přírody, které je mohly postihnout, to musel být zrovna déšť. Kathylien sice měla nadání pro mrazivá kouzla, to ale neznamenalo, že si za každých okolností rozuměla s vodou i v tekuté podobě. Popravdě, byl to již třetí den, kdy měli štěstí na takový nečas a to se podepsalo i na náladě společenstva. Všichni byli z toho počasí trošičku protivní.

"Mistře Gandalfe," jako by jí snad Dori četl myšlenky, "nemůžete s tou potopu něco udělat?"

"Prší, mistře trpaslíku a pršet bude, dokud pršet nepřestane," řekl mu čaroděj rázně. "Pokud si přejete měnit počasí, tak jste si měli najít jiného čaroděje."

"A oni nějací jsou?" Chytil se Bilbo jeho posledních slov.

"Co?" Otázal se Gandalf.

"Jiní čarodějové?" Vysvětlil hobit a čaroděj se na pár chvil zamyslel.

"Je nás pět," řekl nakonec. "Hlavou našeho řádu je Saruman Bílý. Pak tu máme dva modré čaroděje, ale jejich jména už jsem zapomněl."

"A kdo je ten pátý?" Pokračoval hobit svou přirozenou zvědavostí ve vyptávání.

"To bude Radagast Hnědý," odpověděl Gandalf s úsměvem. Kathie to jméno slyšela, nicméně, nikdy čaroděje osobně nepotkala.

"A je to velký čaroděj?" Položil Bilbo další otázku. "Nebo je spíš jako vy?"

Kdyby v tu chvíli něco pila, což klidně i mohla, určitě by to vyprskla. Napůl šokem, napůl smíchem, který se jen stěží snažila zadusit. Musela si dokonce přikrýt ústa dlaní, a přesto z nich stačilo vyjít chechtavé hrknutí, za které si jí čaroděj přísně změřil.

"Myslím, že je to vskutku velký čaroděj," pronesl Gandalf bez známek nedůtklivosti. "Svým vlastním způsobem. Je to dobrá duše, má rád společnost stromů a zvířat. Dohlíží na rozlehlý Zelený hvozd na východě a to je jedině dobře, neboť zlo se bude v našem světě snažit zakořenit vždy."

Nervózně se ošila, když si vzpomněla na svou noční můru. Popravdě měla v plánu, si o tom s Gandalfem promluvit, ale jeho myšlenky se teď upínaly zcela jiným směrem a ona ho nechtěla vyrušovat. Tedy, ona chtěla, ale na to, jakého úctyhodného věku byl, z něj šel až tajemný strach.

Po útrpných hodinách jízdy, bez odpočinku, za střídmého ticha, o které se postaral odpolední déšť, se unavení a mrzutí konečně zastavili v místě uskupení pískovcových skal, tyčících se do vzduchu jako zlověstné pařáty. Ve dne by toto místo bylo určitě velmi okouzlující, ale po nocích nahánělo strach.

Když teď bylo jejich oblečení po skončení deštivého utrpení suché, ocitla se společnost ihned v lepší náladě. Kathie pobaveně pozorovala, jak trpaslíci záměrně sesedávají v řádné vzdálenosti od Tordena. Navzdory tomu, že s nimi cestovala už několik dní, stále byli z vysokého hřebce poněkud nervózní. Zatímco se ostatní pustili do rozdělání ohně a uvaření večeře, Kath s Filim a Kilim pomalu odstrojovala poníky. Najednou si nedaleko od ní povšimla Thorina a byla nadmíru překvapená. O svého hnědáka se postaral sám, dokonce ho i několikrát popleskal po šíji a něco mu šeptal, jako starému příteli. Musela se nad tím pousmát. Dokázala ocenit, když se někdo v jeho postavení neštítil péče o vlastního koně, v jeho případě poníka. Navíc, i ona sama si dala slušnou práci, aby si jména oněch poníků zapamatovala, většinou podle toho, kdo je sedlal. Na Myrtě, samozřejmě, jezdil Bilbo. Fili a Kili měli Gastona a Daisy. Oinovi patřil vraník Moorty, Glóinovi tmavý hnědák Cézar. Dwalin jezdil bělouše Bunga, Balin bílou kobylku Aidu. Bifur, Bofur a Bombur sedlali Leviho, Vikiho a Atlase. Dori jezdil na šedivé klisničce Dinně, Nori na sivákovi Joeyem a Ori měl drobnou ryzku jménem Mája. Plus tu byl ještě dva nákladní poníci Bianka a Freddy. Nejvíce jí zaráželo ale právě jméno Thorina poníka. Jmenoval se Hrom. Jako její Torden, jen v jiném jazyce, což ovšem před trpasličím králem nezmiňovala.

Slunce již pomalu zacházelo za obzor, rozsazení okolo ohně si uchovávali veselou náladu a Kathie jako přikovaná naslouchala Thorinovo vyprávění o jeho cestách a dobrodružstvích. Nakonec byla i ona sama donucena něco povědět. A jak očekávala, chtěli vědět o dracích. Neštěstí to bylo téma, které již měla za ty dny dokonale připravené, a tak de facto vylíčila celý svůj čas strávený s Iortaghem, jen poupravila detaily. Popsala to jako blízkou studii ojedinělého druhu. Vzhledem k tomu, že byl Bou mladý, nebyl tolik ostražitý jako jeho monstrózní příbuzní a právě proto, měla možnost se o něm a jeho druhu tolik naučit. Jejich přednosti, záliby, ale i slabiny.

"Slabiny?" Chytil se Thorin jejích posledních slov. "Jaké může mít Šmak slabiny? Pokud to není jeho touha po zlatě?"

"Každý má nějakou slabinu," odpověděla trpělivě. "A i ta nejmenší nám může být nápomocná. Například úhoř."

"Úhoř?" Zopakovali téměř všichni trpaslíci nevěřícně naráz.

"Ano, úhoř," pokývala hlavou. "Nejlépe uzený. Pach úhoře je pro jakéhokoliv draka naprosto nesnesitelný. Je to pro ně stejný pocit, jako pro nás, kdybychom měli nepříjemný incident s tchořem a schytali to přímo do obličeje."

"Takže jak?" Otázal se rozesmátě Bofur. "S uzenou rybou v ruce se budeme hrdě hnát k Ereboru a sborově křičet na oheň chrlícího draka _Vypadni z naší hory!_?"

Celá společnost se hlasitě rozesmála, tentokrát Thorina nevyjímaje, i když by se to dalo považovat za pousmání, ale to byl Thorin.

"To je jedna možnost," snažila se ze sebe Kathie dostat mezi záchvaty smíchu. "Jsem si jistá, že by jste svou originalitou zapsali do legend na tisíce let dopředu. Ale když už jsi zmínil ten oheň," začala opět vážně a ostatní utichli. "Šmak je ohnivý drak, což tu přípravu trochu zkomplikuje, ale není to nemožné," zamumlala, než vysvětlila. "Mluvím o tekutém ledu."

Na tázavé pohledy s povzdechem pokračovala dál. "Tekutý led je silně mrazící látka se schopností udělat na lidské kůži ošklivé omrzliny jen při pouhém dotyku. Ve větší dávce vás to zmrazí jako rampouch a rozpadnete se na tisíce ledových krystalků. To u Šmaka nezafunguje, ale jako ohnivého draka ho to ošklivě poleptá, což by se dalo použít jako dobrý prostředek k obraně...ne?"

Nervózně se rozhlédla kolem, když nedostala žádnou reakci a místo toho se všichni podívali tázavě na Balina, z čehož usoudila, že přes alchymii tu bude odborník on. A úlevně si oddechla, když se na ní bělovousý trpaslík obdivně kývl.

"Děvče má pravdu. Přiznávám, že něco takového mě ještě nikdy nenapadlo. Pokud se Šmakovi ocitneme tváří v tvář, může to být dozajista užitečné."

"A kde to vezmeme?" Zeptal se ostře Thorin se podíval se na Kath. "Dokážeš to vyrobit?"

Lhostejně pokrčila rameny. "Bez problému," zima je přeci její přítel. "Sežeňte mi pár skleněných ampulek a můžu se do toho pustit."

"To nebude problém," ozval se rozímající Gandalf a vyfoukl z dýmky. "Až se dostaneme do Jezerního města, jsem si jist, že tam určitě nějaké seženeme."

To trpaslíkům ke spokojenosti stačilo a vrátili se k živé diskuzi na nejrůznější témata. Až po chvíli si Kathylien všimla, že Bilbo Pytlík není nikde k nalezení. Teprve až Nori jí sdělil, že pan Pytlík odešel jen pro nějaké dřevo na podpal, jen před několika minutami. Sice věděla, že stále byli v relativně bezpečném kraji, ale jen pro jistotu se vydala Bilba hledat, protože přeci jen, on byl ten nezkušený a chtěla ho najít, dokud bylo alespoň ještě světlo.

Bylo to sice těžší, než si myslela, neb Bilbo, díky mrštnosti za sebou nenechával téměř žádné stopy, ale naštěstí nebyl hloupý a nešel moc daleko od tábora. I tak ale byla z neznámého důvodu poněkud nervózní. Bilbo šel pro dříví už tolikrát, proč se o něj bála teprve teď? Úleva se dostavila, když ho spatřila, jak sbírá větve mezi vysokými smrky.

"Kathie!" Oslovil jí překvapeně. "Co tu děláš? Neměla si být v táboře?"

"Nudila jsem se," zalhala, "Přišla jsem nabídnout pomocnou ruku."

"To přeci není nutné, zvládám to," řekl Bilbo polichoceně.

"Trvám na tom!" Oponovala se smíchem a sama do několika minut nasbírala celý štos suchých větví a když oba usoudili, že jich mají dostatek, vydali se zpět. Nálada byla veselá a uvolněná, ale Kath se přesto nemohla zbavit tísnivého pocitu, že je něco pozoruje. Občas postřehla, že trpí jistou formou stihomamu, ale jen od chvíle, co překročili hranice Kraje. To ale ještě netušila proč. Dozvěděla se to v moment, kdy se prudce zarazila, až do ní hobit narazil a upustil dříví.

"Kathie? Co se-"

"Ššš," zarazila ho, zírající směrem nalevo od nich. Bilbo se tím směrem nechápavě podíval taky, rozhodně neočekávající uvidět to, co tam právě viděl. Ze tmy, z pod úkrytu stromů se vynořila obrovská funící bestie. Oči jí divoce žhnuly a od zubaté tlamy stékaly hladové sliny.

"Bilbo," zašeptala Kathylien. "Teď mě dobře poslouchejte. Tohle je medvěd kodiak, samotář, evidentně hladový. Vy se teď velmi pomalu otočíte a poběžíte do tábora, kde varujete ostatní," zvíře hluboce zavrčelo a ve vzduchu mávlo výhružně tlapou. "Já ho zatím zdržím."

"To nemyslíš vážně! Nemůžu tě tu nechat úplně samotnou! To přece nejde!" Odmítl hobit tvrdohlavě a medvěd si stoupl na zadní.

"Myslím to vážně!" Zašeptala už hlasitěji až nakonec zakřičela. "Utíkejte! Hned!" Když medvěd hlasitě zařval a roztáhl tlapy, hobit se dal do běhu a bestie by ho i následovala, kdyby po něm Kathie nehodila kámen.

"Hej!" Zakřičela na něj. "Tak pojď si pro mě, ty velikáne! Přece se nebojíš!" Kodiak se obrátil k ní, opět zařval, ale tentokrát to byl řev, připravující lovce na hostinu a vyrazil proti ní, zatímco ona se dala na útěk.

Mezitím Bilbo, celý udýchaný s neuvěřitelně vyděšený dorazil do tábora, kde narazil na velmi veselou společnost. Trpaslíci si zpívali, jedli a hlasitě vyprávěli a zběsilý příchod malého hobita skoro ani nezaregistrovali, než si ho všiml Bofur.

"Á, tady jste Bilbo! Jdete akorát včas na večeři!"

"Kde je Kathie?" Zeptal se okamžitě Kili, který věděl, že šla pana Pytlíka hledat.

"Medvěd!" Vymáčkl ze sebe Bilbo. "Obrovský! Kathie! Ona... Ona je... Musíte jít! Potřebuje pomoc!" Gandalf se zakuckal kouře z dýmky a okamžitě rázně vstal, snažící se dostat z klepajícího se Bilba přesný směr.

Nejprve tiché vystrašené pohledy trpaslíků vystřídala rychlá reakce. Všichni, až na Oriho s Dorim a Oinem, kteří dostali za úkol ohlídat tábor, se bleskurychle chopili zbraní a vyrazili, doufající, že ještě není pozdě, když tu náhle noční ticho pročísl monstrózní řev. Bez váhání zrychlili.

* * *

To, že s kodiakem nebylo něco v pořádku, poznala v následujících několik vteřinách. Nebylo to poprvé, kdy se setkala s divokým medvědem, proto již věděla, že by se nikdy nepřiblížil k táboru tak blízko, když byli ještě všichni vzhůru a dělali takový rámus. V noci, když by spali, to ano, ale takhle? Medvědi navíc na lidi ve většině případech nezaútočí, pokud v nich nevidí hrozbu nebo nemají příliš velký hlad, většinou se prostě sami seberou a zmizí. A tenhle rozhodně nemohl být vyhladovělý. Nebyla zima, potravy měl všude okolo dostatek a on sám žádnými viditelnými potížemi, které by mu znemožňovali lov, rozhodně netrpěl, když měla Kath co dělat, aby si udržela náskok alespoň pár metrů. Kdyby nevěděla, že to není možné, řekla by, že zvíře trpí vzteklinou, ale nenalézala žádné příznaky. Žádná pěna u huby, prázdný výraz, nic. Tenhle medvěd věděl moc dobře, co dělá. Snad jeden z proslulých zabijáků - lidožroutů? Mohlo to tak být, vlastně, už o tom byla přesvědčená.

Věděla, že co nejdřív se bude muset zastavit. Vyšplhat na strom, najít úkryt, anebo, při té nejhorší z možností, bestii čelit. Utíkat nemělo smysl, příliš brzy by se unavila a pak už by neměla síla na to vzdorovat. Nahmatala u boku připásaný lovecký nůž a hbitě ho tasila ven. Ostří prořízlo vzduch, dívka prudce zabrzdila na boku chodila a otočila se medvědovi vstříc. Nyní byli na kraji skálovitého uskupení s přímým výhledem na děsivé místo její minulosti. Nacházeli se jen pár kilometrů od Větrova.

"Tak přestaň!" Zakřičela, aby upoutala jeho pozornost. Kdysi ji strýc učil, že pokud se někdy setká tváří v tvář divokému medvědovi, má se ho nejdřív pokusit uklidnit, mluvit k němu, neboť se jí zvíře patrně bojí mnohem více, než ona jeho. A opravdu. Kodiak se zastavil, jen tři metry od ní a zvědavě si jí prohlížel. Rychle sklonila zrak, neboť předpokládala, že přímý oční kontakt by ho mohl vyprovokovat.

"Nechci ti ublížit," snažila se mluvit naprosto klidně. "Odejdi," mávla rukou opačným směrem, než byl jejich tábor a zvíře vypadalo i zaujatě. Dokonce i pár kroků couvlo, jenže pak se zrovna v tu nejnevhodnější chvíli z lesa začali ozývat hlasy trpaslíků, kteří dívku hledali. A nebyli zrovna tiší. A to medvěda rozdráždilo. Stoupl si na zadní a čtyřikrát za sebou nasál vzduch. Kathie pomalu couvala, ale zvíře nemeškalo. Ihned spadlo na všechny čtyři a opět vyrazilo proti ní, tentokrát s brutální zuřivostí. Neměla s útěkem šanci. Byla nucena bojovat s víc než půl tuny těžkou potvorou, která si, dle všeho, vyhlédla jako svůj hlavní chod. Krutý to úděl.

Rozmáchla se nožem a sekla medvěda do čenichu, jeho citlivého místa. Zvíře bolestně kvíklo a máchlo ve vzduchu tlapou, zasáhlo Kathie do ramene a odhodilo jí dál. Dívka tvrdě dopadla na kamenitou zem a o ostrý kus skály se praštila do hlavy. Nůž jí z ruky vypadl a ona tak přišla o její jedinou zbraň. Tedy, vlastně, skoro jedinou. Jak rychle to jen po úrazu hlavy dokázala se vyšplhala zpátky na nohy k bestii čelem. S kamenným výrazem na tváři si setřela z tváře krev, vytékající z rány jen kousek od spánku.

"Zii do felniir faan hi. Vos fo inaak dii haal." _(Duchové zimy, volám vás. Nechť mráz vede mou ruku) _Zašeptala a z konečků prstů náhle vystřelil kužel smrtícího mrazu. Medvěda zasáhl v plné síle, ale jeho kožich ho dokázal před nejhorším ubránit. Výrazně zpomalil, ale nezastavil. Kathylien mrštně uhýbala útokům zvířete, nevšímající si krvácejícího kraje čela a vrhala na něj ostré ledové střepiny a při té příležitosti se jí podařilo zvednout upuštěný nůž. Když se ocitla dál, srazila pěsti k sobě a dala tak průchod ledové smršti, která, jak doufala, měla medvěda oslepit, když tu náhle z chladné mlhy zvíře vyskočilo do výšky přímo na ní.

Než se stačilo zakousnout do její hlavy, zarazila předloktí o jeho huňatý krk a volnou rukou, již obalenou vrstvou tvrdého ledu, mu vrazila pěstí a podařilo se jí ho tak od sebe odstrčit, ale za cenu toho, že se medvěd stačil zakousnout do jejího ramene. Slzy bolesti se jí vlily do očí a Kath z poslední sil zabodla nůž zvířeti do krku. Kodiak sebou cukl a praštil s ní tak na zem takovým způsobem, že padla na záda na vyrazila si dech. V tu chvíli cítila, že to je konec, Cítila, jak ji tížívá věčnost svírá hrdlo a natahuje po ní své dlouhé prsty. V duchu si představila své rodiče, čekající na ní na druhé straně, usmívající se, vítající ji s otevřenou náručí. Dále jen s hrůzou v očích sledovala blížící se zuřivé monstrum, jež cítilo pach vítězství, které mu ale Kathylien nehodlala dopřát jen tak, bez boje. To nebylo v její krvi. To nebylo to, co jí učili.

Krkolomně se jí podařilo opět vstát. Zatnula ledové drápy, jež jí vyrostly na prstech a čekala. "Bez obětí není vítězství," zopakovala tiše heslo rodu Renardů. "Tak pojď!" Vybídla bestii s křikem a zaujala bojový postoj, čelem k jisté smrti.

Letící šíp pročísl znenadání vzduch a zabudl se zvířeti do krku, jen kousek od jejího nože. A další dva následovaly do boku, kam se jen po pár vteřinách zasekla letící sekera. Medvěd bolestně zařval a začal vyplašeně kroužit dokola, snažící se objevit útočníky. Jediné, co Kath spatřila, byl černý stín letící vzduchem a zničehonic smrtelný vzdech, jak zvíře padlo mrtvé k zemi, s mečem zabodnutým uprostřed jeho lebky. Jako na zjevení zírala na Thorina Pavézu, stojícího nad ním. A jeho výraz se jí ani za mák nelíbil. Do malé chvíle se přihnali i ostatní a nadšeně jásali nad skolením nebezpečného tvora. Tedy, ta nálada jim vydržela do té doby, než jejich pohledy ustrnuli na zbědované Kathylien. Vlastně ani ne tak na jejích zraněních, které vlastně kvůli tmě ani nepostřehli, ale spíše na té námraze kolem. A ty pomalu mizející ledové drápy na tom měly také svůj podíl. Jediný, kdo se chopil iniciativy byl Gadalf, který byl do minuty u ní a snad by se i zeptal, zda-li je v pořádku, kdyby Thorin nezačal mluvit první.

"Co má tohle znamenat?" Obořil se na ní tvrdě.

"Co má znamenat co?" Pokusila o nic netušící nevinnost, i když moc dobře věděla, co má trpaslík na mysli.

"Tohle!" Rozmáchl se kolem ledové spouště a ostatní hlasitě souhlasili. "Vrhala si na tuhle bestii led, jako kusy větví a kamene! Všichni jsme to viděli! Co jsi přesně zač?" Otázal se jedovatě. "Nějaké čarodějka? Nebo snad démon? Tak mluv!"

"Thorine!" Snažil se ho Gandalf marně usměrnit.

"Nic z toho!" Bránila se Kath. "Tohle všechno je jen... jistý druh schopnosti, řekla bych. Ale nejsem žádný démon!"

Zadívala se k ostatním. I přes to, že to vypadalo, že se všem ulevilo, když jí viděli živou a nerozervanou na kusy, nikdo se nepokusil ji nějak hájit. Fili a Kili jen srazili své pohledy k zemi, když u nich tiše hledala podporu. Trpaslíci nikdy magii moc nevěřili a teď, když zjistili, že někdo z jejich výpravy před nimi skrývá takové tajemství, cítili se zrazeni.

"Vy jste o tom věděl?" Obrátil Thorin svůj vztek i na čaroděje. "Věděl jste o tom, že mám pravdu? A neřekl jste nic!"

"O schopnostech slečny Kathylien jsem byl uvědomen, ano. Přesto jsem trval na tom, aby je nevyužívala, pokud to nebude nutné. A ubezpečuji vás Thorine, ta dívka nás nijak neohrožuje."

"Tak ne, tedy?" Zeptal se král posměšně, seskočil z medvěda na zem a mířící ke Kathie, na ní ukázal špičkou zakrváceného meče. "Co dalšího před námi tajíš?" Položil jí tvrdě tu nejhorší otázku.

Nervózně polkla, v mysli jí vytanul zelený drak. Všimla si Gandalfova varovného pohledu a přes vlastní přemáhání zavrtěla hlavou. "Nikdy jsem vám nic netajila. Jen jsem o tom nemluvila, to je rozdíl," náhle pocítila slabost v kolenou několikrát zamrkala, aby se probrala. V raněném rameni jí bolestně cuklo, jak se v něm probouzela ostrá bolest. Cítila, jak se oči klíží. Chtělo se jí spát, tak moc spát.

Jen pár vteřin trvalo trpasličímu králi, než si uvědomil vážnost situace. Okamžitě přiskočil a než se dívka vyčerpáním svezla na zem, držel ji v náručí. Pocítil na rukou teplou krev, vytékající z otevřené rány na rameni, které si všiml teprve teď. Žaludek se mu sevřel obavami, když si uvědomil, že tohle jí udělala ta obrovská bestie. Klidně jí tu ruku mohla utrhnout celou!

"Gandalfe!" Zavolal s panikou na čaroděje, který se v mžiku ocitl po jeho boku, starostlivě přikládající dlaň na dívčino čelo, následně pomalu odkryl kus látky, aby mohl ránu prohlédnout. Ani se nesnažil držet trpaslíky, kteří stáli ihned v chumlu vedle nich, nějak zastavit. Bylo by to zbytečné.

Kathylien vnímala dění okolí jako kdyby bylo ukryté v mlze. Slyšela hlasy, ozvěny, cítila, jak jí něčí silné ruce vzaly do náručí. Netišící bolest stále pulzovala skrz její levou paži a slabě sebou cukla, když se rány někdo dotkl studenými prsty. Cítila, jak se něčí ruka zapletla do té její, jak jí někdo starostlivě pohladil po vlasech. Z vypjetím všech sil se úspěšně pokusila otevřít oči. Tváře jí málem zčervenaly, když si uvědomila, že je to Thorin, kdo jí pevně svírá v náručí. Slabě zamrkala na trpaslíky okolo ní a snad by jim i něco řekla, ale to, že to byl Kili, kdo jí držel za ruku, jí trochu vykolejilo.

"Mahal," uslyšela Bofura. "Vždyť jí to málem urvalo celé rameno!"

"Co jí to u Durinových vousů napadlo?" Prskl Dwalin rozhořčeně. "Stát sama proti takové bestii!"

"Ale musíte uznat, braši," zaslechla jisté zastání od Glóina, "že bojovala s trpasličí zuřivostí. Jako pravý válečník." Byla to poslední slova co slyšela předtím, než jí spánek přemohl a ona se propadla do hluboké temnoty.

"Ztratila příliš mnoho krve," zkonstatoval čaroděj. "Je zesláblá. A navíc, ta rána na hlavě se mi také nelíbí, mohla by mít otřes mozku. Musíme ji vzít zpátky. Okamžitě!"

Thorin Pavéza nepotřeboval slyšet víc. Ještě pevněji dívku sevřel v náručí a rychlým krokem pospíchal zpět do tábora.

* * *

Když bloudíte světem po několik staletí, vždy si, někdy možná nevědomky, vyčleníte jednotlivá místa. Taková, kde se cítíte co nejvíc sami sebou, přítomnost známého prostředí vás uklidňuje a sami se cítíte spokojeně. Zkrátka jsou to místa, která navštěvujete nejraději, ke kterým vás váže hluboké pouto, které ani vy sami nedokážete pochopit a přesto víte, kam po těžkém období zamířit. A na straně druhé máte pravý opak. Nenáviděná místa, plná bezmoci strachu, utrpení a vnitřní nechutě a zhnusení.

Zathar měl pár takových míst a mohl s naprostou jistotou říct, že Dol Guldur bylo jedním z nich. Krása, jíž kdysi oplývalo bývalé hlavní město lesních elfů, tehdy se nezývající ještě Amon Lanc, byla tatam. Temná síla, zlost a pletichy Mairona, známého především pod jménem Sauron, dokázalo Holý pahorek změnit v údolí stínů smrti. Žaludek tmavovlasého elfa se sevřel úzkostí, když spatřil čnějící zbytky rozpadajících se věží a bašt. Už nějakou dobu musel kráčet po svých, Jakmile se přiblížili ke zlověstné hranici, jeho Giselle se odmítala hnout z místa a divoce začala tančit okolo a ještě divočeji začala, když viděla svého nezodpovědného pána, jak sám kráčí vstříc tomu zvrácenému místu, avšak pudový strach bránil zvířeti zasáhnout.

_"Nevěř ničemu, co uvidíš..." _Zněla mu v hlavě slova jeho milované ženy. Za celých sto sedmdesát jedna let to bylo poprvé od její smrti. Poprvé, co ji spatřil. Začínal si konečně myslet, nebo spíše uvědomovat, že Valar s ním ještě mají nějaké plány a to i potom, co je po všech těch letech zavrhl, nebo lépe řečeno, upustil od bezmezné úcty a klanění, místo toho přešel k tiché toleranci.

Vstoupil na území starého města, přešel zčernalý most a pomalu se proplétal sešlými koridory. Skrz jednotlivé kroky, kdy se podrážky jeho bot dotýkaly kamenné země, slyšel zrychlený tlukot svého srdce. Dýchal nepravidelně, víčka se mu klížila. Cítil, jak se panika snaží prostoupit do celého těla, ruce a čelo se mu potily. Měl sto chutí se co nejrychleji otočit a utíkat. Brzy však pochopil záměr celé této věci. To místo bylo jako živý organismus, a toho byla jeho základní obranná reakce. Něco se tu dělo, něco, co nechtělo být viděno.

Aby rozptýlil své myšlenky, začal si zpívat jednu z mnoha písní, kterou pochytil při pobytu mezi dalšími žoldáky a lovci odměn.

_V čele jede temný pán,  
v sedle kostlivýho hřebce.  
Nad ním krouží hejno vran,  
signum pekla září v lebce._

A skutečně, jeho prozpěvování zabíralo. I když, jak mu později došlo, si měl raději vybrat nějaký veselejší námět. Seskočil ze zídky a malou terasu a vydal se směrem, kde to vypadalo na hlavní sál. Nebo alespoň na to, co z něj zbylo.

_Hvězdný prach má na botách,  
kape žíravina z tlamy.  
Je to král, má jméno Strach,  
shání půdu pro své chrámy._

Všude bylo prázdno a mrtvé ticho. Ani závan větru, který by mu napověděl, že je stále ve světě živých. Okolo bylo mnoho chodeb, které mohli vést kamkoliv. Nechtěl riskovat vstup do jedné s tím, že by nemusel najít cestu zpátky. Možná se přece jen měl stavit u krále Thranduila a požádat ho o mapu. I přes absurditu toho nápadu, by to byla pro blízké okolí určitě velmi vtipná podívaná.

_Z luna černo černých lesů,  
v čele svých armád jede stín,  
za ním chvátá smečka běsů,  
všichni žhaví na pokyn._

Jako ostrý hvizd mu se mu v uších rozezvonilo krátké a vzdálené zachrastění řetězů, jako kdyby by se z nich někdo snažil úpěnlivě dostat. Vycházelo to od žaláře. Lehkým pohybem tasil meč, vydávající se zvuku vstříc, stále si zpívající.

_Jede král se jménem Strach,  
podél cest se každý klaní,  
zvony bijí na poplach,  
každý čeká na svítání._

Schody do žaláře byli zřícené, musel sešplhat po větvemi obrostlém sloupu, což by ani tolik nevadilo, ale při případném útěku to bude menší komplikace. Železné dveře, povětšinou vyhozené z pantů se nacházely všude okolo. Vypadalo to tu jak po divokém rabování, ale kdo by proboha něco hledal v celách pro zajatce? Pouta navíc? Řetězy se náhle ozvaly přímo za ním a elf se ostražitě otočil, ale na to, co uviděl, nebyl připravený. Nikdo by ně něco takového nebyl připravený.

"Valar varya fëa-ho," zašeptal zdrceně a instinktivně couvl o krok dál. _(Valar ať ochrání jeho duši)_

Paralyzován hrůzou hleděl na zmrzačené tělo svého nejlepšího přítele, pověšené na řetězech jako kus dobytčete u špatného řezníka. Jeho kůže byla pokryta otevřenými ránami od biče, někde dokonce vylézal vnitřek ven. Dlouhé podlité modřiny pokrývali celou délku těla včetně obličeje a krom ran řezných poznal, až musel na vteřinu odvrátit zrak, i spálené maso od žhavého železa. O to víc byl Zathar šokovaný, když spatřil přítele se pohnout. Stěží zvedl zrak a nevěřícně zamrkal.

"Zathare?" Zašeptal a ihned na to se rozkašlal, jak bylo jeho hrdlo zmožené tím náhlým aktem.

"Jsem tady, mellon-e," vzpamatoval se elf, schoval meč a přiskočil k příteli, aby se pokusil dostat ho z těch řetězů.

"Co tady sakra děláš? Musíš vypadnout! Hned!" Zachraptěl hraničář přes všechnu bolest, kterou mu mluvení muselo způsobovat.

"Bez tebe? Na to zapomeň!" Zathar rozčíleně trhl za jedno z pout, ale ty se ani nehnuly. "Zatraceně, potřebuju nějaké kladivo," rozhlédl se kolem, ale žádné nářadí nebylo v dohledu. Jen několik kamenů, které by se snad dali použít.

"Zadrž!" Zastavil Gerron elfa od zvednutí prvního z nich. "Je příliš pozdě. Snažil jsem se vytrvat, Zathare. Ani nevíš jak. Ale...je příliš silný. Je mi to líto. Prosím, řekni Kathie, že je mi to líto."

Elf zmateně stáhl obočí. "O čem to mluvíš?"

"Zlomili mě. Nevěř ničemu, co tady vidíš. Je to jen iluze. Já," stěží popadal dech, "...já nejsem už to, co vidíš před sebou. Oni chtějí, abys mě takhle viděl, ale to není realita. Musíš zmizet, musíš je varovat! Dřív, než tě zdejší temnota pohltí!"

"Varovat?" Zathar zmateně zavrtěl hlavou, když mu začínalo připadat, jako by Gerronův obraz několikrát zašuměl. "Varovat před kým?"

"Před ním! Přede mnou!" Zakřičel Gerron z plných plic. "Před tím, co ze mně zbylo! On to ví, Zathare. Ví o Kathie a chce ji dostat. Prosím," zoufalství, jakým elfa vystavoval, bylo neúnosné, "ochraňuj ji. Pomoz mi dodržet můj slib. A až přijde čas, neváhej tu věc zabít, ať uvidíš cokoliv."

"Co mám vidět!?" Zakřičel elf a bezradně si zaryl nehty do obličeje, neb nevěděl. co dělat dál. "Mluv jasně," zasípal a znovu si hraničáře pečlivě prohlédl. Jeho zapadlé prázdné oči, jeho zšedivělou pleť, vybledlé vlasy, vystupující kosti, zčernalé nehty.

"Jsi mrtvý," zašeptal, ale ne jako otázku, nýbrž jako oznámení jasného stavu.

Skrz Gerronovo vyschlé hrdlo vyšlo chraplavé vzdechnutí. "Ne tak docela," každé slovo bolelo. "Mé tělo je více než...funkční. Našel způsob, Zathare. Způsob, jak oddělit mou duši. Bylo jako jedno malé šmik. Potřeboval k tomu jen můj souhlas a já...já už nemohl dál. Tolik mě to mrzí."

Naposledy jeho prázdný zrak spočinul na starém příteli. Smutně se usmál. "Dodrž můj slib." A tak vydechl naposledy, zničen náhlým úbytkem energie, který zapříčinila tato situace.

Zathar se slzami v očích hleděl, jak se tělo jeho přítele pomalu rozpadá v prach. Praskliny na jeho kůži se táhly jako po suché zemi, nezanechávající za sebou žádnou krev. Snad jako kdyby nikdy nebyl člověkem, mizel jako drolící se kámen.

"Gerrone," vydechl elf zlomeně a padl na kolena, zcela bezmocný nechal hrůzný obraz běžet před jeho očima. Vzduchem se rozlehl nelidský řev, jak zkamenělé torzo zničehonic explodovalo a miliony kousků šedého prachu se vyřítilo proti elfovi, srážející ho tvrdě na záda.

Prudký náraz následoval sled rozházených myšlenek a vzpomínek, rozhodně nepatřících Zatharovi. Povětšinou mu v té rychlosti ani nedávali smysl, ale dokázal rozpoznat, že vzpomínky patřili Gerronovi. Spatřil záblesk jeho dětství, tragické smrti jeho bratra, podivuhodného setkání s trpaslíky, dokonce i jejich první setkání, až se slet zastavil v jednom jediném bodě.

_Temný stín připomínající samotný strach, stojící na vyvýšeném schodě shlížel na svého nového služebníka. Byl to muž statný a vysoký, oděn v tmavých barvách a nosící lehké brnění. Jeho kůže byla bílá jak sníh ve smrt přinášející zimě, oči ledově modré, jejich původní bělmo bylo zabarvené do černa, nechávaly okolo sebe vystupovat našedivělé žilky. Vlasy sestřižené k ramenům, ale trochu rozcuchané, mající nádech tmavě hnědé. Tvář tvrdá jak led, rysy ostře řezané, které krylo jen mírné strniště._

_"Konečně," zasyčel stín. "Po tolika letech a mé dílo," pyšně rozevřel náruč a setoupil dolů, "je konečně kompletní."_

_Ostrým nehtem přejel muži po tváři a pomalu ho obcházel. "Trvalo dlouho, než jsem tvého hostitele zlomil, avšak," dramaticky zvedl ukazováček, "bolest a vzdor přinášejí výsledky. Nesouhlasíš?"_

_"Ano, pane." Odpověděl muž temně._

_Poodstoupil od služebníka dál, aby se znovu mohl pokochat svým výtvorem. "Tvé jméno budiž Abdaddon, Ničitel, můj věrný služebníku. A nyní slyš tvůj hlavní úkol."_

_Otevřenou dlaň mu přiložil na tvář a vypadalo to, jako když mu tiše něco šeptá černou řečí._

_"Zabij jezdce."_

* * *

**_Lat vesall shra - ve volném překladu něco jako __Ubohý člověče_**

**Tááááákže...To bychom měli. Ano, ano, Landa se vrací, nebijte mě! Ale on prostě stál za vznikem Zathara, já si nemůžu pomoct :-D A k tý písničce, co zpívala trpaslíkům Kathie. Je to vlastně The Dawn Will Come ze hry Dragon age: Inquisition (chci pokračování!), akorát jsem to přeložila tak, aby to sedělo do melodie. Tak, doufám, že se líbilo :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

K úlevě všech se Kathie probudila celkem brzy, hned po tom, co Oin, léčitel výpravy, ošetřil její rány. Kousnutí na rameni bylo hluboké, ale nepotrhalo naštěstí žádné svaly a dalo se poměrně dobře zašít. Do pár týdnů tam nezbude nic než jizva, připomínající její statečnost. Co on sám ale vědět nemohl bylo to, že ona jizva tam nebude do pár týdnů, ale jen do několika mála dnů. Díky spojení s drakem se obyčejné rány, tedy nezpůsobené magií nebo okouzleným předmětem, hojily podstatně rychleji.

Asi bude jednoduché si představit to představení, které okolo ní trpaslíci sehrávali. Mezi výtkami na její nezodpovědnost, pocházejících především od Gandalfa, to byla slova upřímné úcty a obdivu a samozřejmě, Bilbo Pytlík po jejím boku seděl celý večer a děkoval za záchranu života, což se potom stávalo faktorem maličko otravným, ale milým.

Jediné, co jí trápilo, byl Thorin, který s ní ještě pořádně nepromluvil. Jen běžné rozkazy, týkající se většinou odstrojení koní, či pomocí s večeří. Nutno podotknout, že ji ani jednou neposlal pro dříví, což hodnotila jako jednání komické, ale stejně tak i starostlivé. Uběhl týden a oni byly již nedaleko Roklinky, jak Kath odhadovala, den, maximálně dva dny jízdy. Rána se, jak očekávala, hojila rychle, až to Oina dohánělo k šílenství, přesto se ale raněná kůže a svaly dokázali párkrát do dne ozvat. Zrovna tábořili v listnatém lesíku, kde přímo skrz protékal čirý potok, díky kterému si mohla dopřát vytouženou koupel, i když neuvěřitelně studenou. Pro jednou také hezké a sympatické místo. Ale i tak byla pod ostřížím dohledem všech trpaslíků, snad aby se nedostala do boje s veverkou, až se nebudu dívat. Když se k pozdnímu večeru konečně všichni odebrali ke spánku, až na Glóina, který vzal první noční hlídku, byla to pro Kath především úleva, tedy, v jistém smyslu. Připadal si totiž jako sendvič.

Fili a Kili byli ohledně jejího stavu naprosto nepříčetní, trvající na tom, že zbylé noci bude spát výhradně a bezpodmínečně mezi nimi, stejně tak jako pro dříví nebo dál od tábora se bude moci vzdalovat jen s dozorem, nebo na časové omezení. Měla jisté výhrady, samozřejmě, ale na druhou stranu jí to lichotilo. Chovali se jak její starší bratři, které nikdy neměla a na malou chvíli tak opět pocítila ten dlouho ztracený pocit někam patřit. Ale s tím současným zašprajcnutím mezi dvěma funícími trpaslíky, kdy se s Kilim málem dotýkali nosy a Fili měl paži obtočenou okolo jejího boku a pevně se tiskl na její záda, se muselo něco udělat.

Nejprve se pokusila to prostě ignorovat. Ostatně, bylo to vlastně i docela pohodlné a na pár hodin se jí opravdu podařilo usnout, jenže po probuzení, způsobeným trhavou bolestní v poraněném rameni, jak svaly začínaly hojit, znepokojeně zjistila, že ti zákeřní tvorové se k ní přimáčkli ještě těsněji. Vysoukat se nešlo, začínala panikařit.

A ještě více ji vykolejilo pobavené zachechtání pár metrů před ní, kde zaskočeně shledala Thorina, který po Glóinovi převzal hlídku.

"Bavíte se?" Otázala se naoko vesele, zatímco skrývala své malé utrpení.

"Velmi," zasmál se Pavéza a potáhl si z dýmky. "Hlavně se moc nekruť, nebo se utáhnou ještě pevněji a věř mi, ti jen tak nepustí. Když byli malí, já a moje sestra jsme byli nuceni chodit s nimi po domě, zavěšenými na naše krky jako náhrdelníky."

V tu chvíli nevěděla, jestli se má smát, anebo brečet. "A jak se mám odsud sakra dostat?"

"Počkej do rána," odpověděl prostě a pokrčil rameny.

"Do té doby mě slisují! A já se potřebuji alespoň nadechnout!" Zašeptala a zoufale pohlédla Thorinovi do pomněnkově modrých očí, v nichž náhle nalezla jistý druh pobaveného soucitu.

"Dloubni Kiliho pod žebra," řekl posléze a na její tázavý pohled ještě dodal: "Věř mi. Jinak se odtamtud nedostaneš, dokud se nevzbudí."

Nervózně polkla a po namáhavém úsilí se jí podařilo jednu ruku uvolnit natolik, aby mohla onu sabotáž provést. Narovnala dva prsty a co nejsilněji, jak jí to jen její stav dovoloval, je zarazila tmavovlasému trpaslíkovi pod žebra. Trochu se zavrtěl, ale nijak výrazně se nepohnul, tak to zkusila znova. Tentokrát se, k její úlevě převrátil na záda a ona měla tak cestu volnou. Téměř. Ještě jí zbývalo nenápadně sundat Filiho paži z její boku dřív, než se Kili vrátí na své původní místo. Co nejšetrněji přehodila trpaslíkovo paži podél jeho těla a po čtyřech se odplazila dost daleko na to, aby byla v bezpečí před chmatavými prstíky, než se krkolomně postavila na nohy. Pokrčila obličej bolestí, když se opět ozvalo rameno.

"Bolí to hodně?" Otázal se Thorin se starostí v hlase a pokynul, aby se posadila vedle něj, což zdráhavě provedla.

"Dá se to vydržet," odpověděla, sledující špičky svých nohou. Na oční kontakt neměla v tu chvíli dost odvahy. Pro Thorina tohle ale nebyl přípustný způsob konverzace a když sám poznal, že dívka zrak sama nezvedne, opatrně ji vzal za bradu a natočil k sobě. Nevzpouzela se, zato se ale třásla jako osika a zorničky stále mířily dolů.

"Kathylien," zašeptal mírně, "podívej se na mě," rozkázal. Kath několikrát rychle zamrkala, než odvážila pohled zvednout, stále plná nervozity.

"Proč jsi mi to neřekla?" Zeptal se hlasem plným výčitek, ale převážně zklamaného nepochopení.

"Bála jsem se," odpověděla prostě. "Měla jsem strach to říct komukoliv. Věděl to jen Gandalf."

"U Mahala, proč?"

"Jste trpaslíci!" Rozhodila zoufale rukama. "Nevěříte magii! Jak jsem mohla vědět, že o mě ihned nezačnete smýšlet jako o zavrženíhodném monstru? Jako o zrůdě, hříčce přírody? Byl to pud sebezáchovy!"

Thorin stiskl její zdravé rameno a zavrtěl hlavou. "I přesto jsi nám to měla říct, Kathylien. Utajované maličkosti, budiž, ale tohle je velká věc," zahanbeně opět sklonila zrak dolu, jen na chvíli, než zpět pohlédla do trpaslíkovo tváře. "Už nikdy nic takového neskrývej, dobře?"

"Mhm," kývla a podařilo se jí slabě usmát. Při chladném večeru ji až otcovsky přitáhl blíže k sobě a přehodil přes ní teplou deku a to i přes to, že zase až taková zima nebyla. To gesto ji ale mile překvapilo, proto nic nenamítala. Několik dalších minut tak seděli v tichosti a pozorovali zářící hvězdy. Přitom se Kathie zaměřila obzvlášť na jednu z nich.

"To je souhvězdí Draka," zamumlala a lehce ukázala prstem. Z nějakého důvodu to přilákalo Thorinovu pozornost.

"Vyznáš se ve hvězdách?" Zeptal se až skoro s obdivem. Trpaslíci možná nevěřili magii, za to vždy oceňovali vědomosti, hlavně takové, které mohli i oni sami sdílet.

"Trochu," přikývla. "Většinu mě naučil strýc. Když jsem byla malá," zarazila se a poté dodala: "Tedy, menší," Thorin se zasmál, "každý večer mi ukazoval hvězdy na obloze a k souhvězdím vypravoval příběhy. Byl to jeho koníček, dokonce měl u sebe i spoustu vlastnoručně kreslených hvězdných map," při vzpomínce na její běsnícího strýce, zapisujícího a kreslícího veškeré detaily, se musela zasmát. "Jo," vydechla, "to byly fajn časy."

Trpaslík nervózně polkl, nejistý si tím, co správného byl měl říct. "Musel tě opravdu milovat," řekl nakonec. "Je mi to líto."

"No," hlas měla už trochu chraplavý, "byl to můj strýc. Vy také své synovce milujete, je to v rodině, ne?"

"Asi máš pravdu," souhlasil. "A přesto jsem viděl několik případů, kdy rodina znamenala jen formalitu a spřízněnost jen stejnou krev. Pouto, jež spojuje skutečnou rodinu, není v krvi, ale ve vzájemné úctě a radosti našich životů. Málokdy vyrostou členové jedné rodiny pod jednou střechou."

Na Kathylien jeho slova velmi zapůsobila. Tázavě zvedla hlavu, střetávající se s pomněnkovýma očima trpasličího krále. Thorin nic dalšího nedodal, jen jí věnoval přátelský úsměv. Tvář se mu ale náhle zkřivila starostí, když se náhle, velmi opatrně, dotkl dívčina raněného ramene. Kathie sebou trochu škubla, ale nestáhla se.

"Tohle je přesně ten důvod," okomentoval. "proč jsem nechtěl, aby si se přidala k výpravě," pronesl zasmušile. "Jsi příliš mladá, příliš lehkomyslná, ale rozhodně ta nejodvážnější dívka, jakou jsem kdy poznal," nad jeho posledním výrokem zůstala tupě zírat s otevřenou pusou.¨

"Právě jste mi udělil kompliment!" Vydechla nadšeně. "Já se z toho asi rozbrečím. Můžu se štěstím rozbrečet?"

"Rozhodně ne," usadil ji Thorin naoko vážně a vzhlédl zpět ke hvězdám. Pozoroval ono souhvězdí, které mu dívka před chvílí představila, tedy, souhvězdí Draka. "Jak mohou ta bestiální stvoření dostát takové pocty? Zářit na věky věků nad našimi hlavami? Nejsou nic, než jen vraždící monstra," zamručel nechápavě.

Kath se nervózně zavrtěla, ale rozhodla se učinit první kroky, kdy si vybavila její rozhovor s čarodějem z dnešního dne, ihned potom, co rozdělali tábor.

_"Musím jim to říct," promluvila na Gandalfa s tou největší vážností. "Důvěřují mi, tedy, téměř všichni."_

_"Vyloučené!" Odbyl ji čaroděj. "Nemohu riskovat, že by Thorin svůj hněv proti tobě obrátil násilím, děvče. Dozví se to, až nadejde pravý čas."_

_"A ten má nadejít kdy?" Téměř vykřikla, plná rozezlení. "Smýšlejí o mně, jako o nějakém neohroženém drakobijci, Gandalfe. Takhle to už nemůže dále pokračovat. Když se mě Thorin po útoku medvěda zeptal, jestli mu už nic netajím, přísahala jsem! Znovu jsem lhala, jemu i ostatním. Pokud je tím králem, za jakého ho považuji, tak to pochopí. Bude zuřit, bude na mě křičet a ano, možná mě i napadne, ale nakonec to pochopí. Iortagh není žádná bestie. A já ho nebudu schovávat snad z důvodu, že bych se za něj měla stydět!"_

_Čaroděj jí konejšivě položil ruce na ramena, aby jí uklidnil. "To po tobě nikdo nechce, děvče. Ale máš v jistém smyslu pravdu," souhlasil nakonec. "To rozhodnutí je na tobě, ale žádám tě, zvaž jej velmi pečlivě."_

"Všichni nemusí být stejní," reagovala na Thorinova slova. "Myslím, že ne každý drak touží po zlatě, drahých kamenech nebo po krvi. Co když jsou odlišní?" Ignorující trpaslíkovo posměšné odfrknutí pokračovala odhodlaně dál. "Co když existují jedinci, kteří svou odvahou, sílou, šlechetností a ctí, dokázali své činy vepsat do hvězd?"

"Jsou to temné bytosti stvořené Morghotem za účelem ničení, dítě. Ti nevědí, co je to čest," na chvíli se zarazil, než dodal: "Nebo ty snad nějakého takového znáš?"

Vítězný úšklebek na trpaslíkově tváři napovídal, že si zdánlivě myslel, jak dívku zahnal do úzkých. Škoda pro něj, že se tolik spletl.

"Ano," dočkal se Thorin ostýchavé odpovědi. "Vlastně takového znám."

"Zná?" Uslyšela zašpitání od plápolajícího ohně, kde měli rozložené pokrývky Dori, Nori a Ori. Udiveně zamrkala a ještě překvapeněji se zatvářila, když se pozorněji rozhlédla po táboře. Nikdo z trpaslíků rozhodně nespal.

"Věděl jste, že jsou vzhůru, že ano?" Obořila se s falešnou přísností na Thorina, který se usmíval jako sluníčko.

"Celou dobu. Rádi poslouchají cizí rozhovory," řekl a sekl pohledem na Filiho a Kiliho, kteří se nenápadně schovali pod deku.

"A co ten drak?" Vykřikl Bofur celý nedočkavý a už se postupně všichni trpaslíci, malého hobita nevyjímaje, seskupili okolo ní, celý dychtivý očekáváním. Jen čaroděj seděl opřený o vysoký kámen a soustředěně ji pozoroval pro případ, že by se věci vymkli kontrole. Jinak se rozhodl do této debaty prozatím nezasahovat.

"Jo, děvče," přitakal Oin. "Pověz nám o něm."

"Šlechetný drak," zabručel Dwalin. "Pche, nesmysl."

"Nechte ji mluvit!" Zastal se jí Fili okamžitě a ona mu za to poslala vděčný úsměv.

"Vskutku," Thorin si odsedl a již starým známým odměřeným pohledem si ji změřil. "Tak tedy, pověz nám o tom odvážném drakovi," sarkasmus v jeho hlase přešla bez komentáře.

"Je to dlouhý příběh," varovala všechny. "Mohlo by to počkat do rána, pokud chcete."

"Svítá za necelé dvě hodiny," upřesnil Thorin situaci. "A všichni už jsou vzhůru. Můžeš nám to povědět hned."

Pokrčila tedy lhostejně rameny a opět ukázala prstem k noční obloze, přímo na ono souhvězdí, přesněji na jeho nejjasnější hvězdu.

"Jeho jméno bylo Draco, zvaný _moudrý_ a známý též jako přítel lidí, za jejichž svobodu nakonec položil i život," spokojeně pozorovala, jak přilákala pozornost společníků a pokračovala.

"Kdysi dávno, v jedné daleké zemi, se tamějšímu králi, který sám byl již velmi starý, narodil jediný potomek. Jediný syn, kterého miloval nadevše ostatní, jako ten největší poklad mezi všemi a jako takovému, mu dopřával všechno, co si jen mladý princ zamanul. Nebylo pak divu, že s něj pomalu rostlo jen rozmazlené dítě, které nevědělo nic o zodpovědnosti nebo snad povinnostech vůči jeho zemi. A přesto měl jediného opravdového přítele, svého mistra a učitele, královského rytíře Bowena, který se snažil vštípit mladíkovi do hlavy mravní pravidla rytířského kodexu. Statečnost, věrnost, štědrost, zdvořilost a víru."

"Slyšeli jste někdy o kodexu?" Špitl nenápadně Nori. "Protože já ne."

"Jsi snad rytíř?" Odvětil mu Bofur.

"Ne..."

"Tak vidíš. A neruš, teď se určitě něco stane."

"Bowen v prince věřil. Snažil se krále přesvědčit, aby syna tolik nerozmazloval, aby ho připravoval na jeho budoucí poslání, ale těžko žádat něco takového od vládce, který nechává svou zemi bídačit v hladu a utrpení, zatímco sám rozpoutává jen nesmyslné války. Sám svým jednáním nakonec přivodil tragédii, když prince, ještě příliš mladého a nepřipraveného, vzal do bitvy s sebou. A výsledek? Král byl mrtev, sražen z koně oštěpem, zatímco princ byl smrtelně zraněn. Tak, plna zoufalství, odnesla královna umírající tělo svého jediného syna do zapovězené jeskyně, kam se ještě žádný smrtelník neodvážil. Po boku s věrným rytířem stanula v tváří tvář nejstaršímu a největšímu z žijících draků, jež v jeskyni v poklidu spal po dlouhá desetiletí, ba i staletí. Na královnu ani rytíře nezaútočil. Vyslechl jejich prosby o pomoc ze záchranou dědice trůnu, a nakonec se nad nimi smiloval. Vlastnoručně si vyrval z hrudi půlku svého bojícího srdce, kterou princi věnoval a donutil jej přísahat, že krveprolévání zaseté jeho otcem tímto skončí, že navrátí své zemi blahobyt a stane se příkladným vládcem. A tak princ přísahal."

"To je hloupost," přerušil ji Glóin. "Drak a pomáhá zachránit malé dítě? To sotva!"

"Nejsem spisovatelka ani zapisovatelka, mistře Glóine," ohradila se Kathie hbitě. "Já tu legendu jen vyprávím, nevymýšlím si jí."

"Nech si to na potom, Glóine," obořil se na bratra Oin. "Je to napínavý!"

Kath se zasmála a s menším protažením ztuhlého krku pokračovala. "Jak by vás určitě napadlo, svou přísahu nedodržel. Jen co se plně zotavil a byl korunován králem, nastavil v zemi režim, díky kterému lid začal starého krále dokonce oplakávat. Začalo to zvýšením daní, poté zabavováním statků a majetku, posíláním lidí do otroctví, až nakonec skončil u hromadných a velmi brutálních poprav svých odpůrců. Jeho mistr Bowen se po neúspěšných pokusech prince zastavit, rozhodl opustit zemi. Odhodil rytířský titul a do deseti let se z něj stal jeden z nejúspěšnějších drakobijců, nosící štít vyrobený z dračích zubů. A přesto hledal jen toho jediného, toho, u kterého věřil, že jeho srdce zkřivilo princovu duši. Nakonec to byl ale Draco, drak z půlkou srdce, kdo rytíři zachránil život před královými vojáky. Přesvědčil Bowena, že srdce prince již zkažené bylo a moc dračího srdce jen znásobila skrytou hnilobu, nezasadila ji. Spolu s Dracem se Bowen vrátil do rodné země. S drakem po boku vybízel lid k povstání, vybudoval armádu a na posvátném hradě rytířů kulatého stolu, znovu odříkal svou přísahu a se sedláky se zbroji vytáhl proti krvavému králi. Dlouhé dny byla prolévána krev, ale král stále neumíral. Nemohl, neboť dračí srdce ho udržovalo při životě a vleklá válka mohla skončit jen královou smrtí," rychle potlačila slzy, které smutkem zakalily její zrak. Když jí příběh vyprávěl Bou, vždy mohla dát svým pocitům volný průchod, ale nyní by to nebyl nejlepší nápad.

"A tak Draco, přítel lidí, učinil rozhodnutí ukončit toto vraždění jednou provždy a nabodl svou hruď na vztyčený oštěp. Jak ostří proklálo jeho srdce, královo tělo ztuhlo bolestí a po dlouhých křečích a agónii padl k zemi mrtev, ale za obrovskou cenu. Bowen jen marně oplakával svého umírajícího přítele, jež položil svůj život za své přátele, za jejich svobodu. Jeho duše vzlétla, umístila se na právoplatném místě na noční obloze. A potom, co se Draco obětoval, mezi lidem zavládla blažená doba spravedlnosti a přátelství. Byla to zářná doba, opatřená duchovním světlem, a když se něco nedařilo, tak Dracova hvězda zářila pro všechny, kteří věděli, kde ji hledat."

Nastala dlouhá chvíle ticha, při které si Kathylien samou nervozitou začala okusovat nehty. Přestala až po tom, co ji Thorin plácl přes prsty. Na východě se začaly objevovat první paprsky.

"Páni," vydechl Kili. "To bylo neuvěřitelný!"

"A byl opravdový?" Otázal se nesměle Bilbo. "Draco, myslím. Opravdu existoval?"

Kath přikývla. "To rozhodně. A támhle nahoře máte důkaz."

"Kupa hvězd nedokazuje nic," zamručel Thorin. "Kolik je na tom příběhu pravdy?"

Dwalin souhlasně zakýval hlavou. "Troufnu si říct, že jsem slyšel o spoustě lidských králů, ale nikdy o takovém řezníkovi, o kterém tady mluvíš. Je to jen pohádka. Pochybuji, že někdy kráčel po půdě Středozemě."

"Neslyšel jste o něm z jednoho prostého důvodu," oponovala trpaslíkovi Kathie nenuceně. "Není ze Středozemě. Tahle historie patří do země na vzdáleném severozápadě, říká se jí Nörhimdah."

Její proslov byl přerušen nečekaným smrtelným zakvílením jelena, ozývající ze se jen pár mil od nich. Bylo velmi pravděpodobné, že ho mohl zardousit rys nebo vlk, kterých je v okolních lesích spousta, ale už jen z důvodu prevence trpaslíci rychle zapomněli na další zdlouhavé otázky, a že jich měli požehnaně, určené Kathylien a raději začali kvapně sklízet tábor.

Gandalf věnoval dívce tajemný úsměv a povzbudivě kývl. Nevěděla, jak by si to měla vyložit, ale díky shonu který vypukl, na to později ani nemyslela. Podala Tordenovi jednu poctivě ukořistěnou mrkev, kterou se jí podařilo získat, když Bombur připravoval večeři a zrovna se nedíval. Vždy ji bavilo pozorovat tu dětskou radost, kterou hřebci tyto pochoutky přinášely. Na chvíli by si jeden ani nepomyslel, že je to ve skutečnosti tak zdivočelé zvíře. Míněno obrazně, samozřejmě.

Po nasazení uzdy se chtěla natáhnout pro Tordenovo sedlo, ale něčí ruce byly rychlejší. Dwalin, aniž by cokoliv řekl, ho hbitě přehodil přes hřebcův hřbet a jen na Kath krátce kývl. Bylo to zvláštní, protože se tak nechoval jen on, ale i ostatní.

"Zvládla bych to, mistře Dwaline," zapípla jemně, ale trpaslík jen zavrtěl hlavou.

"Tvoje rameno ještě stále není zdravé. Neměla bys tahat těžký věci, děvče."

"Včera jste mě učili zacházet se sekerou. Vsadím se, že to sedlo je bezpečnější," zavtipkovala, ale to už byl trpaslík dávno pryč, sedlající svého vlastního poníka. "Všichni se zbláznili," zamumlala zamyšleně a po dopnutí podbřišníku vyskočila na koně.

"Kathie?" Uslyšela za sebou Bilbův hlas a otočila se.

"Ano?"

"To co si říkala, o té Dracovo hvězdě," kývla, aby pokračoval. "Věříš tomu? Že tam nahoře září pro nás všechny? I pro ty, co v ní nevěří? Nebo o ní neslyšeli?"

Usmála se nad hobitovou zvědavostí. Popravdě, i ona o tom občas přemýšlela, ale nikdy natolik dlouho, aby dospěla ke uspokojivé odpovědi. "Kdoví? Možná ano. Navíc, nemusí záležet na jednom jediném souhvězdí. Možná hvězdy svítí na nebi proto, aby každý našel tu svou."

Thorin, upínající opodál přikrývky a brašny k sedlu, zaslechl jejich krátkou konverzaci. Souhlasil s Dwalinem. On ani nikdo z ostatních neslyšeli o žádném Dracovi, a ještě méně o nějakém Nörhimdahu. Typická trpasličí podezřívavost zapříčinila tušení dalšího nebezpečného tajemství, které před nimi skrývala. Možná takové, které logicky vysvětlovalo, jak se dívce tak mladého věku a takové tělesné konstrukce, dostalo v průběhu necelých dvou let takových znalostí o dracích. A přesto v duchu doufal, že jeho pochybnosti nejsou na místě. Když jí sledoval jak se směje s jeho synovci, jak jí Dwalin učí bojovat se sekerou a jak se ona sama marně pokouší naučit trpaslíky tanec, jemuž lidé říkají valčík, tolik mu připomínala vysněnou dceru, kterou nikdy neměl. Nebyla příležitost.

Jeho pohled se zarazil na místě, kde ještě před chvílí byly její věci. U kmene stromu ležela zapomenutá kniha, kterou si čítávala po večerech. Nijak nad ničím dlouho neuvažoval a automaticky přihodil knihu do své brašny, s úmyslem ji vrátit, až bude příležitost. Tento na pohled nepříliš nějak významný akt, se ale stal nejmenovaným počátkem střetnutí, jež mělo zanedlouho následovat.

* * *

Až po dalších hodinách jízdy jí došlo, že měla být raději zticha. Její obhajoba dračí různorodé povahy trpasličího krále zřejmě nijak neohromila, ba naopak. Zdálo se, a vlastně to byla pravda, že se záměrně vyhýbá jakémukoliv kontaktu s ní. Tím pádem se tak jejich vztah vrátil do starých kolejí tiché tolerance. Vlastně celkově byla nálada poněkud pod psa. Celá společnost mlčela, či se nějak vzájemně handrkovala. Možná něco divného ve vzduchu? Bohužel, svítící slunce, zpívající ptáčci a jemný větřík tuto teorii moc nepodporovali. Byli v pohybu celý den, i to byl důvod jejich skleslosti. Nyní již ale, po týdnech cesty, dorazili do Kathie známého prostředí. Do míst, nad kterými se proháněla spolu s Bouem.

"Měli bychom zastavit," zvolal na Thorina Glóin. "Poníci jsou unavení a ostatní toho mají pro dnešek už také dost."

"Jsme na cestě od rozbřesku," podpořil rudovousého trpaslíka Balin. "A bez přestávky. Teplá večeře a odpočinek nám zvedne náladu."

Vůdce skupiny se na ně chápavě podíval. "Zastavíme," souhlasil k úlevě všech. "Jen musíme najít správné místo," zašeptal už spíše sám pro sebe a tázavě se podíval na čaroděje, který zdejší kraj již znal. Gandalf kývl na srozuměnou a už chtěl Kathylien jako vždy poslat napřed, aby připravila tábor, když najednou, jen co vyjeli kopec a stanuli před starou rozpadlinou bývalé farmy, se Thorin otočil k ostatním, neb toto místo zhodnotil jako adekvátní.

"Tady se přes noc utáboříme."

Kdyby na tom byli trpaslíci s únavou ještě hůř, možná by začali jejich vůdce i zbožně uctívat a pokorně se mu klanit. Takhle ho jen odměnili vděčným oddechnutím.

"Fili, Kili," zavolal Thorin na synovce, "pohlídejte poníky. Zůstaňte u nich. Oine, Glóine, rozdělejte oheň."

"Provedeme," pronesli jednohlasně.

"Můžu dojít nasbírat dříví," nabídla se náhle Kathie. Scéna zamračených, šokovaných a varovných pohledů, která ihned poté následovala, byla jako vystřižená z komediální hry.

"Ale no tak," snažila se obhájit. "Slibuji, že budu každých pět minut hlásit 'Nic mě nechce sežrat' a kdyby chtělo, začnu hlasitě ječet. Tak co?" Dle pokračující scény pohledů to bylo nedostačující.

"Jdu s tebou," vyřešil vše Kili rázně a pokynul na bratra. "Fili to u poníků chvilku sám zvládne a ty bys to stejně sama nepobrala."

A jak ti dva zmizeli v lese, zamířil Thorin Pavéza za Gandalfem, který si kriticky prohlížel ruiny staré farmy.

"Myslím, že by bylo moudré, kdybychom pokračovali dál," oznámil vážně trpaslíkovi. "Mohli bychom jít do skrytého údolí."

Thorin tvrdě sevřel pěsti. "Už jsem vám to říkal," zachraptěl netrpělivě. "K tomu místu se ani nepřiblížím!"

"Proč ne?" Čaroděj byl touto tvrdohlavostí už otrávený. "Elfové by nám mohli pomoct. Mohli by nám dát jídlo a dobré rady."

"Nepotřebuji jejich rady!" Vyštěkl trpaslík.

"Máme mapu, kterou nepřečteme," přesvědčoval Gandalf dál. "Pán Elrond by nám mohl pomoct."

Thorin složil ruce na prsou. "Pomoct?" Řekl kriticky. "Drak útočící na Erebor, a jak nám elfové pomohli? Skřeti plenící Morii, znesvěcující naše svatyně a elfové jen přihlíželi a neudělali nic!" Rázně přistoupil k čaroději blíž, probodávající ho pohledem. "Chcete po mně, abych šel za těmi, kteří zradili mého děda? Kteří zradili mého otce?"

"Nejste ani jedním z nich," vztyčil se nad ním Gandalf. "Mapu a klíč jsem vám nedal, abyste se utápěl v minulosti."

"Nevěděl jsem, že ten klíč máte," hájil se Thorin. Čaroděj se však jen s tichou zuřivostí otočil a dlouhými kroky trpasličího krále opustil mezi troskami kamenného domu, pro sebe si mumlající nadávky, které by snad trpaslík raději ani nechtěl slyšet.

Rozzuřeného čaroděje spatřil Bilbo, když pomáhal Balinovi s odstrojením poníků. Jako obvykle, se všichni vyhýbali Tordenovi velkým obloukem. "Všechno v pořádku?" Otázal se překvapeně. Takhle ho ještě neviděl. "Gandalfe? Kam to jdete?"

"Vyhledat společnost jediného člověka široko daleko, který má rozum," vyštěkl Gandalf jako odpověď.

"A to je kdo?" Otázal se Bilbo opět, trochu koktavě.

"Já sám, pane Pytlíku! Těch zatracených trpaslíků mám už pro dnešek dost." Byla čarodějova poslední slova, než se vyhoupl na svého ryzáka a cválající pryč nechal své společníky poněkud zmateně pozorovat jeho mizející postavu, než se, se stejným výrazem otočili na Thorina, který ovšem nijak nezareagoval.

"No tak, Bombure," zvolal místo toho na největšího z trpaslíků. "Máme hlad."

Bombur jen beze slov přikývl a pustil se do přípravy masa a nějaké zeleniny. Thorin se mezitím pustil do odstrojování svého Hroma, když si tu vzpomněl na Kathiinu knihu, kterou měl stále u sebe. Dívka její ztrátu zatím nezaznamenala. Vytáhl tlustou bichli z brašny a mířil s ní k Tordenovi, u kterého měla Kathie položené věci. Mezitím si knihu letmo prohlédl. Nebyla nijak zdobená. Obyčejná vazba z černé kůže, nikde neviděl žádné nápisy, tedy, než se podíval na hřbet oné knihy. A s tím se prudce zastavil, neb se musel přesvědčit, zda čte opravdu správně a vskutku, bylo to tak. _Dějiny a mytologie Nörhimdahu - Díl druhý - Draci a jezdci_.

"Draci a...jezdci?" Zopakoval si tiše, téměř nevěřícně. Využil toho, že si ostatní užívali vytouženého odpočinku a posadil se stranou do trávy. Pomalu knihu otevřel a nechápavě pročítal stránky.

"Dračí války? Otisk? První jezdci? Dračí magie? Dovah'Zoriik?"

_"Neb po splynutí duší se Dovah a Zoriik stávají jedním. Budiž znamením takového pouta Otisk."  
\- Otisk = Vypálené znamení se zbytky stříbra, nacházející se na dlani jezdce po prvním doteku s jeho drakem, kdy se jejich duše protnou. U draka samotného jest výskyt individuální, neb záleží, na jakém místě se ho jezdcova dlaň dotkla. Nejčastěji jím bývá krk či hrudník. Podrobnější popis v kapitole Počátek pouta._

_Dračí magie je vázána na jednotlivé elementy. Jezdec, který své schopnosti dostatečně zdokonalí, je může v omezené míře ovládat všechny, ale jen jeden se stává jeho prioritním. (...) Prozatím známé elementy: Voda, oheň, země, vzduch, blesk, síla vůle (tzv. telekineze). Na každý jednotlivý element se vážou specifické specializace, např. vládci ohně mohou mít talent pro destruktivní magii, zatímco vládci vody pro magii mrazivou._

"Co má tohle sakra znamenat?" Poslední slova téměř vykřikl a nechtěně si tak vyžádal pozornost Dwalina a Balina.

"Co se děje?" Otázal se starší trpaslík.

"Co je to za knihu?" Ptal se zase Dwalin. "To budou hodiny nedělní poezie?"

"Ne," zavrčel Thorin, již stojící a s narůstající zuřivostí zarýval nehty do kožené vazby. "Podívej se sám!" Hodil příteli knihu a zatnul pěsti. Všechno mu náhle zapadalo. Jak mohl být tak slepý? Malá holka, co má tak obsáhlé vědomosti o dracích? Měl sto chutí se sám sobě vysmá se ho neskutečný vztek. Byl zrazen.

"Ty myslíš…?" Otázal se nevěřícně Dwalin, jak listoval stránkami. Balin zvědavě nakukoval. Vraždící pohled vůdce výpravy přilákal i ostatní, včetně Bilba, aby přistoupili blíže. Fili s Bofurem si vyměnili starostlivé pohledy. Nikdo z nich, až na Dwalina s Balinem nevěděli, co se vlastně stalo, ale rozhodně to nebylo nic dobrého.

* * *

_"Bou? Slyšíš mě?" _Snažila se v myšlenkách znít co nejzřetelněji a nejhlasitěji, ale zatím neměla tušení, na jakou vzdálenost se jejich telepatické spojení vztahuje. Ani nevnímala Kiliho, který jí mezitím barvitě vypravoval jeden zábavný příběh z Modrých hor.

_"Bou?" _Zkusila to znovu, bez odpovědi. _"To mě neslyšíš, nebo jen děláš uraženého? No tak, Bou?" _Dlouho se stále nic neozývalo, chtěla to vzdát.

_"Jsi ve velkém maléru, maličká," _rozezněl jí hlavou známý hravý hlas a ona se nadšeně usmála.

_"Bou! Ani nevíš, jak ráda tě konečně slyším. Neuvěříš, co se mi-"_

_"Stala jsi se členkou výpravy trpaslíků vedených Thorinem Pavézou, jejíž účelem je zabití draka Šmaka a znovuzískání jejich království Ereboru."_

_"…Bou, jak dlouho už nás špehuješ?"_

Drak se škodolibě zasmál. _"Dva dny, tedy, s přestávkami. Ucítil jsem tě hned potom, co jste překročili hranici Obřích lesů. Tak mi jen pověz, kdy jim o mě hodláš říct? Protože mě už tady v ústraní pomalu přestává bavit. Divoké husy mi vyhlásily válku a sokoli chystají nějakou rebelii. Takže?"_

Zhluboka se nadechla a pátravě hodila očkem po Kilim, který stále pokračoval ve vypravování oné historky. Její nepřítomný pohled zatím nijak neregistroval. Alespoň doufala. _"Řeknu jim to. Jen mi dej víc času, není to tak jednoduché."_

"Kathie!" Vytrhl jí Kiliho dotčený hlas z myšlenkové komunikace. "Ty mě vůbec neposloucháš! Ranila jsi mé city!" Dramaticky si položil dlaň na srdce a zkroušeně vzdychl. "Jak si mohla?"

"Omlouvám se," snažila se potlačit smích. "Jen jsem se zamyslela."

"Aha," založil trpaslík ruce v bok. "A bolelo to?"

"Hej! Tak to bylo zákeřný!" Hodila po řehtajícím se trpaslíkovi kus vlhké hlíny. Trefila přímo do obličeje. "A jejej…"

"Ty!" Ukázal Kili prstem. "Za tohle tě dostanu!"

Strhla se nelítostná bitva na život a na smrt. Hlína a větve létaly všude kolem, Kili a Kathie se divoce smáli a snažili se jeden druhého strhnout na zem a započnout tak děsivé mučení staré jak čas sám. Lechtání.

_"Hele, není to s tebou jeden z těch mladých trpaslíků, co ses s nimi setkala v té osadě?" _Ozvalo se pobaveně náhle v její hlavě.

_"Jo…jak to víš?"_

_"Jsem nad vámi. Pohled vážně k zulíbání. Asi se představím."_

_"Cože!? Bou, ať tě to ani-"_

Kili ji náhle opravdu strhl, ale ne na zem, nýbrž za sebe. "Slyšela jsi to?" Mluvil o zašelestění křídel, jak drak ve vzduchu prudce zatočil.

"Slyšela co?" Snažila se znít co nejpřirozeněji. Ne, že by jí to ve chvíli, kdy se mohutné ještěří tělo propletlo mezi stromy a ladně usedlo na veliký kámen, nějak pomohlo.

"Mahal nám pomáhej," zašeptal Kili vyděšeně a okamžitě tasil meč. "Kath, uteč!"

Kili se rozeběhl přímo proti drakovi s bojovým křikem a Kathylien jen doufala, aby to neslyšeli ostatní. Naštěstí slušně foukalo. Trpaslíkovo agrese se ale Bouovi rozhodně nelíbila. Seskočil z kamene chystal se k odvetě a Kathie musela jednat rychle. Zvolila proto tu nejlogičtější variantu s největší šancí na úspěch. Rozeběhla se a srazila Kiliho k zemi, načež rychle vyskočila, aby zabránila v jeho roztrhání rozzuřeným Iortaghem.

"Bou! Dost!" Zvolala na draka. "To nic, on je hodný, neublíží ti. Dobře?" Iortagh nevraživě zavrčel, ale stáhl se do napjatého sedu.

"Vyděsil si ho," vysvětlila šokovanému Kilimu, který se sbíral ze země.

"Já ho vyděsil?" Vykřikl nevěřícně. "Kath, kdo… kdo to je?"

Dívka se nervózně usmála a podrbala draka na hlavě. "Tohle je Bou. Bou, představuji ti Kiliho, Thorinova synovce."

"Nazdar," zabručel Iortagh ledabyle a vysloužil si od Kath káravý pohled.

"Stalo se totiž, teda, je to už dlouho," vysvětlovala krkolomně, "vlastně, tady Bou se stal. Jo, stal se mým drakem. Jako, osudným propojením. Říkají mi dračí jezdec."

"…Aha," bylo vše, co se trpaslíkovi podařilo v tu chvíli ze sebe dostat. "Chci vysvětlení. A chci ho hned." Kathylien chápavě přikývla. Poněkud křečovitě se usadila mezi drakovými předními tlapami, což Kiliho vyvádělo trochu z rovnováhy a raději si udržoval dostatečný odstup.

Nadechla se a začala. "Začalo to vlastně před dvěma lety, v té osadě. Nebo spíše pár mil od ní. Našla jsem ho, bezmocného a spoutaného v řetězech," podrbala Boua pod bradou. "Nedokážeš si ani představit, jak moc jsem byla vyděšená. Rozum mi říkal, abych utekla, nebo to zvíře zabila, dokud se nemůže bránit, ale…já to nedokázala. Nemohla jsem, nebo spíš nechtěla. Když jsem ho viděla, v takovém žalostném stavu, byl vlastně vyděšenější, než já sama," vzhlédla k bedlivě poslouchajícímu drakovi a ťukla do něj prstem. "Mohl jsi mě zabít, víš to? Jedno jediné plivnutí ohně a puf," rozhodila rukama, "byl by ze mě lidský škvarek. Ale neudělal jsi to."

"Ovšem, že ne," podpořil ji drak s největší samozřejmostí a frkl na Kiliho. "Nikdy jsem nikoho nezabil, pokud to nebylo v sebeobraně," na to rychle dodal: "A zvířata se nepočítají. Jíst se musí!"

"Dodneška si myslím," pokračovala Kathie ve vyprávění, "že to byl buď osud, nebo uměl Sokki předpovídat budoucnost, protože cestu vybíral on. Každopádně, jak už ti asi došlo, jsem Boua z těch řetězů vymotala a za odměnu dostala tohle," vyhrnula si rukáv s otvorem na palec, který dokonale skrýval její dlaň a zamávala na Kiliho dračí značkou. "Říká se tomu Otisk. Znak spojení mezi drakem a jezdcem. Bou má něco podobného na boku."

Kili se poprvé za tu dobu odvážil vstát a přiblížil se natolik, aby mohl její dlaň vzít do té své. Zaujatě zkoumal vypálené znamení a jemně přejížděl prstem po narůžovělé a stříbrné kůži. Ten dotek lechtal, měla co dělat, aby neucukla.

"Vypadá to jako," trpaslík si nebyl příliš jistý přirovnáním, "…jako had."

Zasmála se. "No, vlastně to má být logicky drak. Ale souhlasím, není mu to moc podobné."

Dalších pár minut povídala o celém Řádu dračích jezdců, o Nörhimdahu, zatímco Bou vyprávěl o Válce v plamenech a o vzniku prvního dračího jezdce. Zmínila i jejich poslední dva roky, které po Gerronově smrti strávila v Roklince a o původu její magie. Kili tiše poslouchal. Sám brzy poznal, že toto stvoření má to krvežíznivé bestie, kterou mu vždy popisovali, když padla řeč na draky, velmi daleko. Bou měl smysl pro humor, byl relativně přátelský, pokud nepočítal počátek jejich shledání a navíc mnohem menší, než si u draka představoval.

"A to je asi tak všechno," ukončila povídání. "Teda, v kostce." Opatrně vzala Kiliho za ruku a prosebně se na něj zadívala. "Kili, prosím, nesmíš o Bouovi nikomu říct. Thorin, on…nevím, jestli by to pochopil."

"Chceš po mě, abych před vlastním strýcem tajil něco takového? Zatraceně Kath, vždyť si nám zatajila oheň chrlícího draka!" Tmavovlasý trpaslík bezmocně rozhodil rukama a vyčerpaně se chytl za čelo.

"Já vím, Kili chápu to. Ale prosím!" Hlas měla až žalostný. "Chci jim to říct sama jen…"

"Jen?"

"Mám strach," přiznala důvod svého zdráhání a zhroutila se na zem, do které několik dalších vteřin tupě zírala, než se opět napřímila.

Kili bedlivě pozoroval její prosebný obličej nějakou chvíli, než vypustil poražený povzdych. "Tak fajn. Ode mě se nikdo nic nedozví, ale varuju tě. Jestli…Bou," použil drakovo jméno a s úctou na něj kývl, "nějak naruší bezpečí ostatních, nebudu váhat s tím to Thorinovi oznámit."

Úsměv plný úlevy se rozlil Kathylien po tváři a nadšeně Kiliho objala. Trpaslíka to nejprve zaskočilo, ale nakonec obtočil paže okolo jejích zad a zabořil obličej do jejích spletených vlasů. "Děkuju," zašeptala mu do ucha a pomalu se odtáhla. Oba dva byli červení až za ušima, možná i z toho, když spatřili Iortagha, jak se potutelně usmívá.

"Měli bychom jít," protrhl Kili trapné ticho. "Ostatní už se po nás budou shánět."

Kath na srozuměnou přikývla a gestem dala drakovi pokyn, aby se vzdálil. A vskutku, jedním mocným máchnutím křídel zmizel Bou v šedivých mracích. Společně s Kilim rychle posbírali upuštěné dříví a spěchali zpátky do tábora. Náhle si vyměnili ustrašené pohledy, když uslyšeli křik.

"Byli jsme zrazeni!"

Oba ihned poznali, že původcem tohoto řevu byl Thorin. Kathie se zmocnili obavy, ale nemohla najít příčinu, která by snad mohla králi trpaslíků prozradit její tajemství. Odhodlaně pokračovali dál, až se dostali mezi ostatní. Tedy, spíše, stanuli před chumlem stojícím okolo Thorina, křečovitě svírajícím v prstem objemnou knihu. Krev v žilách ji zatuhla. Poznala onen svazek velmi rychle. Jakmile byl jejich příchod zaregistrován, veškeré pohledy plné otázek a narůstající zloby ustrnuli přímo na Katylien.

"Ukaž mi ruku," obořil se na ní Thorin tvrdě a ona instinktivně couvla, ale ne dost rychle. Než se nadála, byl trpaslík přímo u ní. "Nebudu to opakovat," tvrdě ji uchopil za pravou ruku, až sebou cukla bolestí. Kili vykročil vpřed, s úmyslem strýce zastavit, byl ale zadržen bratrem, který ho pevně chytil za ramena a odmítal pustit.

Thorin pátravě zkoumal její dlaň, ale nespatřil nic. Taky nemohl, přes dlouhý upnutý rukáv s otvorem na palec, který její dlaň spolehlivě skrýval. To ale pro Thorina nebyla žádná překážka. Malým nožem schovaným v rukávu rozřízl kus látky jako máslo a jeho pohled spočinul na vypálené jizvě v podobě zatočeného hada, nebo to snad byl drak? V kůži viděl zarostlé stříbro, které dodávalo Otisku barvu. Chvíli jen nevěřícně zíral na Kathiinu ruku jako na zjevení, než ji znechuceně odstrčil. Kathylien měla co dělat, aby udržela rovnováhu a neupadla.

"Takže, je to pravda," pravil temně. "Jsi ten…dračí jezdec," řekl s takovým opovržením, jako by mluvil o nějaké prohnilém skřetovi. Ostatní z výpravy začali mezi sebou rozezleně diskutovat. Tedy, téměř všichni. Bilbo se držel stranou a nijak se raději nezapojoval. Kathie pro jistotu varovně zavrtěla hlavou směrem ke Kilimu, dávající mu tak najevo, ať mlčí. Nechtěla, aby se Thorinův vztek obrátil ještě proti jeho vlastnímu synovci.

"Thorine, prosím," snažila se mluvit co nejvíc klidně a koutkem oka se rozhlédla po Tordenovi. Nebyl tam. Nechávala ho na volno, aby se mohl proběhnout. Jako každý večer. "Nechte mě to vysvětlit."

"Pokud si správně pamatuji," pronesl k ní trpasličí král s předstíranou lhostejností a pohrával si s malým nožíkem, "tak tuhle možnost jsem ti dal před několika dny. Ptal jsem se tě, jestli před námi skrýváš ještě něco dalšího. Pamatuješ si svou odpověď?"

"Neměla jsem na vybranou!" Vykřikla. "Co jsem vám jako měla říct? 'Umím ovládat magii, není to príma? Jo a mimochodem, už jsem se zmiňovala, že jsem dračí jezdec?' To by mi teda v tu chvíli vážně pomohlo!" Snažila se o slovní sebeobranu, ale marně.

"Měl bych tě hned na místě zabít," nedbal Thorin na její slova. "Řekni, co byl tvůj plán? Počkat, až dorazíme k Ereboru a poštvat Šmaka proti nám? Zmocnit se pokladu? Nebo nás snad podřezat ve spánku?" Tasil meč, ostří bylo jen několik milimetrů od jejího hrdla. "Tak mluv!"

"Thorine!" Pokusil se ho Fili krotit, ale jeden varovný pohled stačil k tomu, aby si to rozmyslel. Bilbo Pytlík nervózně klepal nohama na místě a snažil se najít způsob, jak co nejrychleji dostat Gandalfa zpátky.

"Měli bychom ji svázat a nechat tady, napospas divočině," navrhl zlostně Dwalin. "O jednu hříčku přírody míň."

"Ne!" Vykřikl Kili na její obranu. "Je to naše přítelkyně, je členem výpravy! Nikdy neudělala nic, co by nás ohrozilo! Jak o ní můžete takhle mluvit?" Marně se pokoušel vykroutit ze sevření.

"Je to monstrum!" Odbyl ho Dwalin rázně a Glóin souhlasně přikývl.

"Chová draka jako nějakého mazlíčka! Kdoví, kdy měla v plánu poštvat ho proti nám!"

Ta slova se do ní zabodávala jako nůž, nehledě na to, že jedno skutečné ostří od toho zabodnutí nebylo daleko. Téměř cítila špičku čepele na holé kůži.

"Mluv," zopakoval Thorin s ledovým klidem, ale v hlase znějící nenávistí. V tu chvíli si uvědomila, jak moc naivní po celou tu dobu byla.

Zhluboka se nadechla. "Nic z toho co bych řekla, by vás stejně nepřesvědčilo o mé nevinně."

Thorin se nad tou poznámkou zle ušklíbl a třemi dlouhými kroky přešel k již rozdělanému ohni, stále držící meč na jejím hrdle. "Jo," souhlasil a zamával s knihou, přímo nad žhavými plameny. "To máš asi pravdu."

"Thorine," oslovila ho téměř zoufale, když jí došlo, co se chystá udělat. "Thorine, prosím ne," hlas se jí vyděšeně třásl. "Tu knihu ne!"

Příliš pozdě. Mohla se už jen bezmocně dívat, jak vzácný svazek padá do zkázy plamenů. Do očí jí vhrkly slzy. "Ne!" Zakřičela, když se pokoušela ke knize dostat a z ohně ji vytáhnout, ale Thorinův meč ji zastavil. Cítila, jak se ostří dostalo skrz jemnou kůži a po krku stékající teplou krev.

"HEJ!" Rozezněl se okolím mohutný hlas plný zlosti a prudce se zvedl vítr. Všichni vzhlédli k obloze. "DEJ OD NÍ TY RUCE PRYČ, NEBO BUDEŠ LITOVAT!"

Vzduch prořízl hvizd křídel a země zaduněla, když smaragdový drak tvrdě přistál pár metrů od Kathylien a hrozivě zařval. Všichni okamžitě uskočili vzad, na tvářích měly výrazy plné děsu. Poníci sebou šili strachem jako šílení. Iortagh natáhl jedno své křídlo a Kathie pod ním skryl, stále varovně cenící zuby se podíval na Kiliho, na ostatní, až se jeho pohled obrátil na Thorina samotného.

"Jeden špatný pohyb, trpaslíku," zavrčel, "a jsi mrtvý." S těmito slovy výrazy všech zdivočely a odhodlaně sevřeli pevně své zbraně.

"Bou!" Napomenula draka káravě. Vystoupila z pod křídla mezi něj a ostatní a konejšivě položila drakovi ruku na čenich. "To je v pořádku, _mal zeymah_," (bráško) Iortagh tiše zašeptal slova v dračím jazyce, už sice o něco klidněji, ale nespouštěl trpaslíky z očí.

"Thorine," odvážila se přiblížit, ale docílila jen toho, že před ní všichni hromadně couvali. "Prosím. On není nebezpečný."

"Není nebezpečný?" Zněl trpaslíkův hlas ledově tiše, ale postupně nabíral na hlasitosti. "Není nebezpečný!? Stvůry jako on, zabili tisíce z mého druhu!Vraždili, plenili, mrzačili! To kvůli takovému, jako je on, skončil můj lid v exilu, bez domova! A ty máš ještě tu drzost, ho obhajovat?" Navzdory jeho menšímu vzrůstovému původu, nehledě na to, že i tak byl vyšší než Kath, se nyní pro dívku zdál až příliš obrovským. Zuřivý plamen sálající z jeho očí a postoj plný vzteku způsobovali, že si nyní připadala ještě mnohem menší. A přesto si zachovávala sebekontrolu a z místa se vzdorovitě nepohnula ani o píď.

"Ano," vpálila krátkou a velmi ráznou odpověď do trpaslíkova zaskočeného obličeje. Nikdo, ani on, nebude urážet jejího draka. "Bou není Šmak. Není Scatha," pokračovala tvrdým hlasem. "Není Ancalagon a rozhodně není Glaurung. A důvod toho je naprosto prostý, Thorine Pavézo," odstoupila stranou a nechala tak Iortagha dramaticky vstoupit do světla do plápolajícího ohně, které se odráželo od drakovi šupinaté kůže, místama jemné srsti a tvořilo tak překrásnou barevnou mozaiku. Opět tak donutil společnost ustoupit, ale strach ve vzduchu přeci jen zeslábl, i když ne o moc.

"U Durinových vousů," vydechl Oin překvapeně. "Ta bestie má sedlo!"

"Bou není služebníkem temného pána Morgotha. Nebyl stvořen jím, ani jeho draky a kdybyste si tu knihu lépe přečetl, místo toho, abyste ji pálil," křičela se slzami v očích, "věděl byste, že je drakem z Nörhimdahu a jako takový, je obráncem naděje a svobody, ne poslem smrti!"

Ani nevnímala, jak se křoviska a rostliny okolo ní zablýskala bílou námrazou, jak vzduch ochladl a Otisk na dlani stříbrně zářil. "Proč myslíte, že jsem vám vyprávěla ten příběh o Dracovi?" Tiše se rozhlédla po ostatních, očekávající nějakou reakci, ale jakmile se komukoliv pokusila pohlédnout prosebně do očí, sklopili zrak k zemi. "To jste si z toho nikdo nevzal vážně nic?"

Žádná odpověď. Byla připravena zaujmout okamžitě obranný postoj, pro případ, kdyby Thorin opět tasil meč, ale k ničemu takovému nedošlo. Trpaslík zbraň pomalu sklonil podíval se na ní modrýma očima, jež byly plné zklamání. Najednou neměla ani představu o tom, co se bude dít.

"Takže jsi nakonec měla pravdu," zněl temně jeho hlas. "Jsi zrůda."

Najednou se všechno seběhlo příliš rychle. Aniž by to postřehla, držela náhle drakovu hlavu ve sklonu a snažila se jeho ostré zuby držet co nejdál od trpasličího krále, který instinktivně uskočil stranou a nyní ležel na zemi. Dwalin, Glóin, Dori a Bifur vyskočili před něj se zbraněmi v rukou, odhodlaní svého krále bránit.

"Nikriin dok!" Řval Iortagh jako smyslů zbavený, zatímco se Thorin sbíral ze země.

"Sbal si svoje věci," sípal trpasličí král, jakmile se mu podařilo vstát, "a vypadni odsud! Už nejsi členkou výpravy! Nepatříš k nám! Nepatříš nikam!"

Už se s potlačením slz nehodlala obtěžovat. Stejně tak, jako nehodlala dlouho váhat. Nechala slané kapky stékat pomalu po tvářích, zatímco bleskurychle popadla _Trnohněv_, s brašnami se ani neobtěžovala, neb jediné, co v nich nesla důležitého, byla její kniha, nyní se rozpadající na prach v rozpáleném ohni a vyskočila na drakův hřbet. V duchu prosila Boua zoufale, aby se neohlížel a dostal ji odtamtud co nejdál a drak jí chtěl vyhovět, ale byla tu jedna věc, kterou si nedokázal odpustit.

"Jen by mě zajímalo," otočil ladně krkem a díval se na Thorina, "kdo je tady ta opravdová zrůda, mistře trpaslíku."

Pokud se slova Thorina nějak dotkla, nedal to na sobě znát. Jedním mocným máchnutím křídel zmizel drak i se svou jezdkyní ve stmívající se obloze a jak tak trpaslíci sledovali malou Kathie, mizející z jejich životů, nemohli zabránit tomu, aby neucítili smutek. Fili povolil sevření a Kili se zlomeně zhroutil na zem, stydící se sám za sebe, že ji nedokázal více bránit, že se o to vlastně ani pořádně nepokusil. Setřásl bratrovu ruku, která se ocitla na jeho rameni a odvrátil zrak. Nebyla to ona, kdo je zradil. To oni zradili jí.

"Nehoří," tichý hlásek jejich lupiče ho vrátil zpět do reality. Pohledy všech se utrhly na Bilba Pytlíka, ukazujícího prstem k plápolajícímu ohni. "Ta kniha…ta kniha nehoří!"

* * *

**_Nikriin dok - zbabělý pse_**

**Ne, přiznávám, zase to byla dlouhá pomlka...ale bývaly už delší! :D No...co k tomu dodat, Thorin by možná potřeboval proplesknout, ale tak hej! Drak ho připravil o domov a je to horká hlava, takováhle reakce se dala očekávat. A to si myslím, že jsem byla ještě hodná :D Tak jako vždycky: Snad se líbilo, případně nechte koment a další kapitola bude...až bude :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ha! A je to! Mám odmaturováno a úspěšně! :D To znamená dvě věci: 1. Aktivita zde bude značně znásobena. 2. Neřeknu kdy se můžete těšit, ale pracuje se na dalších dvou povídkách. Jedna je krátká, taková jednorázovka, max. na 3-5 kapitol. K tý rovnou řeknu, že jde o další fanfikci na Hobita. Ta druhá bude značně delší, pro mě o dost složitější, páč je k tomu hódně materiálu k nastudovaní. Tahle bude crossover. Na co? Tipněte si :D Snad vás tak alespoň donutím k nějaké aktivitě u komentářů (*odkašle si* _Já mám tak co povídat..._) Takže, ať se líbí :D**

* * *

Letěli dlouho. Nebo si to alespoň myslela, byla příliš paralyzovaná uběhlými událostmi, než aby dokázala vnímat čas. Iortagh přistál na malém skalnatém převisu, pomalu se usadil a nechal svou malou jezdkyni sklouznout na zem. Celou cestu byla tichá, hluboko ponořená v útrpných myšlenkách a s přáním, aby se nikdy nenarodila. Navzdory tomu, jak sobecké toto přání bylo, nebyla s to ho v takovém stavu potlačit. Vrtkavé nohy ji donesly až ke kamennému okraji, kde jako omámená sledovala padající drobné kamínky, jež se při styku s podrážkami jejích bot oddrolily a unášení gravitací mířili k zemi.

Jak mohla být tak hloupá? Jak si kdy mohla myslet, že někdo s takovou minulostí dokáže překonat starou nenávist? Nehorší na celé její situaci byl ten fakt, že to nedokázala Thorinovi zazlívat, alespoň ne úplně. Kdyby musela sledovat, jak je její domov uzurpován a pálen drakem, jak jsou její lidé za potravu, a smaženi v dračím ohni, také by se na Iortagha při jejich prvním setkání dívala jinak. Pravděpodobně by ho i zabila. I tak ale její srdce naplňovala ostrá bolest, stále příliš živá, než aby mohla odeznít a místo toho se drala na povrch. Kolena se divoce rozklepala a Kathie nedokázala již déle svým pocitům vzdorovat.

Vyčerpaně se svezla na zem, dlaněmi si přikryla obličej a bezmocně dala průchod zoufalému pláči. Ještě nikdy se necítila tak sama, od doby, co ji opustil Gerron. Nenáviděla podléhání sebelítosti a přísně si zakázala, se v ní utápět, ale to její slzy zastavit nedokázalo. Kéž by alespoň měly moc, jako slzy královny Nienny. Tyhle však žádnou nadějí nenaplňují. Nechávají za sebou jen prázdno a zlomené srdce. Iortagh trpělivě seděl, sledoval svou mladou jezdkyni a každou chvílí se jeho zášť k oné společnosti Thorina Pavézy stupňovala.

"Proč?" Hlas měla daleko klidnější, tichý, jako jemný jarní vítr. "Když si myslím, že jsem konečně našla ty, kterým bych chtěla říkat…_rodina_… Co když měl Thorin pravdu? Možná opravdu nikam nepatřím."

"Stále se můžeme vrátit do Roklinky, maličká," žďuchl ji Bou povzbudivě do ramene.

Kathie se smutně usmála a poškrábala draka na kořeni čela, kde mu začínala hustá hříva. "Elfové z Imladris jsou naši přátelé, to ano. Ale časem bychom k tomu místu začali přitahovat příliš nechtěné pozornosti. Nemůžeme se tam usadit nastálo."

"To je k vzteku!" Náhlý výkřik vyvedl draka z rovnováhy vyjeveně hleděl, jak se Kathylien prudce zvedla a divoce zašermovala rukama. "Tohle mám za ty týdny, co jsem snášela jejich ustavičné chrápání a dobírání si mé maličkosti kvůli výšce? Upekla jsem jim koláč! Na ohni! A bez skořice!" Naplněná vztekem, vystřídavším žal a zoufalství, nasupeně kroužila okolo. V tu chvíli opravdu vypadala jako Erestor, dávající kázání jí a Estelovi o nevychovanosti mládeže, ale to jí, samozřejmě, Iortagh říct nemohl. Nepřežil by to.

"Víš, že jsem de facto zachránila Filiho a Kiliho před utopením? Říkám jim _'Počkejte do rána, než řeka klesne. Brod je příliš rozvodněný.'_ Ale poslechl mě někdo? Ne! Odnesla ty dva divoká voda? To se teda vsaď, že jo! A v takovouhle chvíli se dozvíš, že trpaslíci neumějí ani pořádně plavat! Skočila jsem tam pro ně, přivázaná na provaze a Torden nás potom vytahoval ven!"

Drak nervózně těkal z místa na místo, podle toho, kde se zrovna ve své ráži objevila. Když si všiml, jak rostliny a kameny okolo ní nebezpečně rychle namrzají, pokusil se jí varovat. Nepochodil.

"Medvěd mi málem urval ruku!" V tu chvíli byl Bou v pozoru jak veverka, přistižená při činu.

"Cože?!" Zaburácel nevěřícně.

"Ale to se vlastně nepočítá, udělala jsem to pro Bilba… A stejně jsem se kvůli tomu s Thorinem pohádala! Vrhání ledových oštěpů hold na každého působí jinak," tvrdě usedla na zem a opřela se o kámen. Už to vypadalo, že její záchvat skončil. Dívala se do prázdna a podivně přitom kývala hlavou. A náhle se začala smát. Nejprve to znělo jako obyčejná škytavka, která se ale rozrostla v šílený záchvat.

"Oni mě nenávidí," spílala si, zatímco se stále hlasitě smála a brečela zároveň. "Mají mě za zrůdu!" Na to se začala smát ještě mnohem více a mnohem hlasitěji. "A spálili mi knížku, pyromani zatracený!" Vyprskla a popadla se za břicho, jak se svíjela v křečích.

"Ehm…maličká?" Pokusil se Bou jemně o navázání konverzace, ale docílil jen znásobení již tak dost vyčerpávajícího smíchu. Odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou a smířeně vzdychl. Stočil se okolo Kathie do klubíčka a čekal na konec této mírné eskapády. Trvalo skoro hodinu, než se dívce podařilo se navrátit do stavu příčetnosti. Přehazovala si v dlaních tři kameny a snažila se o žonglování, ne zrovna úspěšně.

"Mohli bychom si udělat výlet na jih," prolomila ticho jemným hlasem. "Ještě nikdy jsem nebyla ve Městě korzárů. Zathar říkal, že rodina Nymiry se v tam vylodila, když připluli z Nörhimdahu. Třeba tam budou nějací další- …Posloucháš mě vůbec?" Otočila se na draka prudce s přísným výrazem, ale jeho výraz se upíral daleko do tmy. Zorničky byly divoce zúžené a při světle stříbrného měsíce vypadal její přítel děsivě.

"Bou? Bou, co se stalo tentokrát?"

Pátravě přivřela oči, snažící se ve černé tmě rozpoznat cokoliv, co by mohlo představovat potencionální nebezpečí. Čím více se snažila vidět, tím více cítila temný mrak, který se vkrádal do její mysli a zapříčil, že se dívce začala motat hlava. Neměla tušení, zda to bylo z únavy nebo rozčílení, či snad z nějakého jiného nevysvětlitelného důvodu. Tichý hlas šeptal klidná slova, která ale mohla slyšet jenom ona.

_… Musíš se vrátit… Tvůj život nese větší cenu, než jsi sama ochotná přiznat…_

Ve stínech se mihla bílá záře, postava, bytost. Skrz tmu zazářili její staré, ledově azurové oči.

_… Oni přicházejí… Utíkej, ty blázne. Leť!..._

Drak varovně natáhl křídla a zavrčel. Celé dlouhé tělo se napjalo a srst na hřbetě a krku se naježila. "Něco zvláštního je ve vzduchu, nějaká prapodivná síla." jeho hlas byl temný a hluboký. "Nelíbí se mi to, letíme pryč."

* * *

Snad za celé léta jeho dlouhého života neujížděl takovou rychlostí. Vítr ho ostře šlehal do tváří, zamotával jeho vlasy do nepoddajných zcuchanců a krajina se v jeho očích slévala do jednobarevné pádící přímky. Zchvácený kůň pod ním divoce oddechoval a kmital nohama jako kolibřík mávající křídly. Už několik týdnů neúnavně stopoval temný přízrak, jenž obsadil tělo jeho nejlepšího přítele. Bylo jeho motivací, dostihnout onu bytost dříve, než si najde cestu k jeho mladé svěřenkyni, o jejíž poloze v tuto chvíli také příliš informací neměl. Zprávy poslané od Erestora z Imladris mu poskytovaly jen stručný popis, kam se s Gandalfem vydala, tedy směrem ke Kraji, což nebylo nic, o čem by už nevěděl. Díky tomu byl nucen kontaktovat pár "starých známých". Nutno podotknout, že bratrstvo Měděného měšce, cech nájemných žoldáků a lovců odměn, bylo nanejvýš zaskočeno náhlým spojením s již legendárním, zato bývalým, členem a vskutku, zapojení profesionálů v oboru přineslo jisté ovoce, neb dle slov jistého nejmenovaného obyvatele Hobitína, jejich krajem prošla skupina trpaslíků vedena vysokým starcem se špičatým kloboukem. Zatracený čaroděj! O to horší a překvapivější bylo zjištění, že nejen, že Kathylien cestuje s trpaslíky, ale že cestuje pod velením Thorina Pavézy! Jediným uklidněním pro elfa bylo vědomí toho, že pokud se dostane dívka do nebezpečí, má o obránce postaráno. O ostré mušce onoho trpaslíka byl přesvědčen až příliš dobře. Snad právě proto to nebyla ona, koho právě sledoval.

Po překročení Mlžných hor zpět do míst Eriadoru vedla jeho cesta křížem krážem, po stopách zlověstného stínu, jen s jediným úmyslem naprosté likvidace. Snad bylo příliš troufalé myslet si, že to nebude moct být tak složité, ale temný služebník si až příliš rychle osvojil vlastnosti ztraceného hraničáře. Vzato ze širokého pohledu bylo téměř nemožné najít ve Středozemi někoho, kdo nechce být nalezen, obzvlášť, když ten někdo je jeden z dúnadanů. Nebo jím alespoň býval.

Prudce zabrzdil znavenou klisnu na travnatém kopci, sledující již poslední paprsky zapadajícího ohnivého kotouče. Svítící pruhy zbarvovaly oblohu do všech odstínů oranžové a růžové, překrývaly střechu divokého lesa jako ten nejjemnější závoj. Až nostalgicky si užíval ten pohled plný přirozené krásy a pomyslel si, že navzdory tomu, jak je tento svět krutý a neúprosný, dokáže být i nádherný. Jemný jarní vítr ho pošimral na tváři a slastně přivřel víčka, neb věděl, že to jeho milovaná Nymira ho konejší svou neviditelnou přítomností. Ze vzpomínek ho vytrhlo až žalostné zařehtání, které Giselle rozhodně nepatřilo. Stočil hlavu k východu srdce se mu divoce rozbušilo, když spatřil vraníka, cválajícího jeho směrem. Černého hřebce by poznal kdykoliv, a když i jeho klisna přivítala starého přítele tichým zaržáním, věděl již jistě, že se jedná o Tordena. Bez Kathylien.

"Tordene!" Zvolal na koně a ladně seskočil ze sedla. Vraník byl neosedlaný, jen s ohlávkou přes hlavu. Nejevil žádné známky útoku, ani nebyl schvácený. Kathie ho musela přes pustit na volno, dělávala to. Nikdy neutekl. A přesto hřebec nervózně kroužil okolo, ignorující elfova uklidňující slova, divoce kýval hlavou nahoru a dolu, otáčející se k severu.

"Zavedeš mě ke Kathie?" Kůň souhlasně zařehtal a to bylo vše, co Zathar potřeboval vědět. Naskočil hřebci na hřbet, neb byl jedním z mála, komu to dovolil.

"Esta sinome, Giselle," promluvil ke klisně jemně. "Brzy se pro tebe vrátím."

Zathar nemohl s čistým svědomím nutit jeho drahou přítelkyni k dalšímu zběsilému trysku, aby byla vůbec schopna udržet s Tordenem tempo, navíc, byla již příliš vyčerpaná. Vraníka nemusel ani pobízet. Jakmile se chytil jeho hřívy, vyrazil jako šíp z natažené tětivy po směru větru.

"To pálí!"

Vysoký hlas s křikem pročísl vzduch jako ostrá žiletka. Jezdec prudce zabrzdil vraného hřebce a ohlédl se směrem, odkud vycházel zoufalý, někdy až rozčílený křik. Zkrátka to vypadalo, jako by oněm nebožákům měl každou chvíli zazvonit umíráček. Zathar popojel s Tordenem blíže ke kraji lesa. Spatřil světlo z ohniště, jasně dokazující něčí přítomnost. Hřebec nervózně přešlápl, ale nevydal ani hlásku.

Elf dlouze nasál vzduch do plic a znechuceně pokrčil nos. Tenhle pach znal velmi dobře.

"Zlobři," zasyčel s notnou dávkou nelibosti. "Na pojídání pocestných si vybrali špatnou noc."

Tiše jako padající list se plížil až záviděníhodnou lehkostí. Podrážky jeho vysokých bot se jemně otíraly o počínající jinovatku. Vraný hřebec stál bez vydání sebemenšího zvuku na místě, kde ho elf zanechal. Přikrčil se více k zemi a co nejtišeji si našel úkryt za obrovským balvanem. Skrz stromy rozpoznal trio hladových bestií, v tu chvíli nad ohněm připravujících skupinu…

"Trpaslíci," zavrčel nevěřícně. "To je tento týden už podruhé, co se budu muset zapřít!"

Ne, že by zde bylo něco konkrétního, proč by trpaslíky neměl v lásce, jen ten poslední, se kterým měl tu čest, po něm hodil sekeru. A ano, velmi dobře onoho trpaslíka rozpoznal mezi hromadou jeho dalších, v pytli svázaných společníků. Tak to Torden přeci jen dokázal. Dovedl ho k výpravě Thorina Pavézy, kde jak doufal, najde i Kathylien. Tu k jeho úlevě naštěstí zatím neviděl ani v pytli, ani na rožni. O tom, kde vlastně byla, se rozhodl polemizovat až v zoufalejší fázi této nadmíru humorné situace. Přikrčil se ještě více, čekající na vhodnou příležitost. K čemu? To v tu chvíli nevěděl ani on sám. Jestli někdy potřeboval rychlé myšlení a improvizaci, bylo to teď, neboť zlobři, jakožto zdatní a zkušení kuchaři, s přípravou potravy nijak nezaháleli.

"Nemá cenu je vařit. Stačí je rozsednout a rozmačkat na kaši," zašvotiřil zlomyslně jeden z oněch škaredých…jedinců.

No s nemyslel si to? Neodhadl je naprosto přesně? Letitá praxe se vyplácí.

"Pak lehce vosmáhnout a dochutit trochou šalvěje," přitakal svému společníkovi druhý zlobr, zatímco třetí netrpělivě otáčel vzpínající se trpaslíky nad ohněm a Zathar postřehl, že největší úsilí vypíná ne na nenápadnost, ale na to, aby se nezačal hlasitě smát.

"To by mohlo bejt dobrý," nejmenší ze tří zlobrů se mlsně olízl, čímž donutil trpaslíky vyvádět ještě víc.

"Rozvažte mě!"

"Jezte si někoho vlastní velikosti!"

"Kašli na koření. Nemáme na ně celou noc," ozval se největší stavbou, zato nejslabší labužník. "Brzo vyjde slunce, musíme sebou hodit. Nechtěl bych se ráno proměnit v kámen."

_Slunce! _Problesklo elfovi spásně hlavou už se chystal vyskočit z úkrytu, když ho předběhl měkký hlas, opředený stejnou myšlenkou, jako měl on sám.

"Počkat!" Při bližším pohledu rozpoznal drobné stvoření se spoustou kudrnatých vlasů barvy kaštanů, se zašpičatělými uchy a nosem jako bambulkou. Byl příliš malý na trpaslíka, navíc postrádal fousy. Zbývalo jen jediné vysvětlení a opravdu, byl to hobit, příliš vzdálený od pohodlí domova.

"Děláte obrovskou chybu!" Odvaha půlčíka byla obdivuhodná.

"Nemluvte s nimi!" Zakřičel jeden z opékajících se trpaslíků. "Jsou to blbci!"

"Blbci? A co jsme potom my?" Zakřičel další se suchým sarkasmem. Jako jeden z mála uvědomělý tohoto nezpochybnitelného faktu.

"Myslím s tím kořením," nezdával se hobit naděje a pytli přihopsal blíž ke zlobrům.

"Co je s kořením?" Optal se největší gurmán, evidentně otrávený nad pochybováním nad jeho kuchařským umem.

"Čichali jste k nim? K přebití toho puchu potřebujete něco silnějšího, než je šalvěj!"

A právě tyto slova byla již na dost pobaveného elfa příliš. Vzduch udržovaný v plicích vyrazil přes bránici ven v podobě hurónského smíchu. V tento moment se zarazili i trpaslíci, v tu chvíli spílající kletby na ubohého dobráckého hobita a natočili hlavy směrem ke skále, od které se ten divoký řev ozýval.

"Co to má bejt?" Zaskřehotal jeden ze zlobrů. "Nějaká zrada?"

Zathar poznal, že již nemá cenu se dál skrývat a s očima zaslzenýma od smíchu se, stále popadající se za břicho, vyšplhal na balvan, který mu poskytoval úkryt. "Musíte mi to odpustit," snažil se vyškytat a zprudka se narovnal.

Ukazováček namířil na oči kulícího hobita. "To se vám povedlo, příteli, vskutku. Takhle jsem naposledy nasmál, když Erestorovi zapletli vlasy do proutěného košíku." Blaženě se zasmál na tou vzpomínkou.

"Co tady dělá to elfí špidloucho?!"

"Chce vidět naše utrpení!"

"Chystá se nás sníst! Stejně jako tyhle potvory!"

Další salva urážek, většinou vztahujících se k jeho uším a původu, se spustila s úst nepříčetných trpaslíků, ale stejně jim byly k ničemu. Tedy, pro lepší pochopení, kdo byl tady v pytli?

"Je to elf!" Zakřičel nejmenší ze zlobrů. "Chyťte ho!"

"Whoahoo," zacouval pár kroků zpátky, než narazil na okraj. "Ne ne ne ne ne, klídek. Věřte mi, mě nechcete sežrat. Jsem nacucaný rumem, trpím zahořklostí a navíc," projel dlaněmi podélně kolem těla, "tohle jsou samý šlachy, žádná velká výhra. Já bych se teda nesnědl, kdybych mohl."

Využil momentu, kdy jeho monolog zmátl zlobry k chvilkové zaraženosti a pokračoval: "Ale hlavně, přišel jsem vás varovat!" Nasadil dramatický výraz a záměrně prohloubil hlas, přičemž stihl šibalsky mrknout na zmateného hobita.

"Varovat?" Prostřední ze zlobrů na něj ukázal špinavou vařečkou. "Před čím nás může chtít takovej voprsklej elfí prcek varovat?"

"Před nimi!" Zahalekal Zathar zamířil ukazováček na, již tak dost pobouřené, trpaslíky. "Měli jste poslechnout támhle mého malého přítele," kývl na hobita, "jakmile s tím začal. Nemůžete ty trpaslíky přece takhle vařit!"

"Nemůžeme?" Zapískal nejmenší. "Ten vejškrabek si myslí, že je lepší než my!"

"Žere to jen kořínky, lístečky a další zelený blivajzy," podpořil svého bratra největší zlobr. "Lže to!" Nutno podotknout, že v tu chvíli již nikdo spílajícím nebožákům, pečících se nad ohněm, nevěnoval pozornost. A že se snažili!

"Ne!" Zakřičel Bilbo Pytlík z plných plic a přiskákal o dalších pár kroků blíž ke skále, na které elf stál. "Ne, má pravdu, nemůžete je takhle vařit. Vlastně, byste je neměli ani jíst, abych řekl pravdu."

"A to jako proč?" Zahalekali velikáni téměř současně. Zathara napadlo, že ve sborovém zpěvu by nebyli až tak úplně špatní.

"Jsou nakažení!" Vyhrkl elf první věc, která ho napadla a díky všem Valar, hobit se toho chytil.

"Ano, mají červy. Ve střevech."

"I všude kolem," přitakal znovu smích zadržující Zathar. "Všichni jsou parazity úplně zamoření. Ano, vím, je to hrozné. Neriskoval bych to, vážně."

To už ale bylo na vyčerpané trpaslíky příliš. "Parazity? Říkal parazity?"

"My nemáme parazity!" Zahájil obranu mladý tmavovlasý trpaslík. "Vy máte parazity!"  
Zathar si teprve nyní uvědomil, že trpaslíka zná. Byl to jeden z těch dvou bratrů, co se s nimi Kathie setkala v tom městě. Synovci Thorina Pavézy.

"Vůbec nevím, o čem to mluví!"

"Pusťte mě na něj!"

"Já ho zabiju!"

Háklivá to stvoření, ti trpaslíci. A občas maličko…tupá. Bilbo Pytlík otráveně zakroutil očima, zatímco Zathar si jen nechápavě připlácl dlaň na čelo. Naštěstí, tyto signály stačil velitel výpravy, již zmíněný Thorin Pavéza, zaregistrovat a vši silou nakopl přes pytel svého nejmladšího synovce, který se tímto skutkem zatvářil neskutečně ublíženě. Tedy, než to jemu i ostatním došlo.

"Já mám parazita jako ruku!"

"Já mám úplně největšího parazita ze všech!"

Oba dva, Zathar i Bilbo, si úlevně oddechli.

"Jsme nakažení!"

"Ano, já taky!"

"My všichni jsme nakažení!"

Zlobři si vyměnili tázavé pohledy. "A co máme jako dělat?" Obořili se na hobita s elfem. "Nechat je všechny jít?"

"No…" zamyslel se hobit vyhýbavě.

"To je obecný předpoklad, ano," souhlasil Zathar a nevinně pokrčil rameny.

"Myslíte si, že nevím, o co vám jde?" Největší zlobr dloubl prstem do malého hobita, až málem neudržel rovnováhu. "Tyhle prťavý fretky, nás mají za hlupáky!"

"Fretky?!" Zahalekali oba uraženě.

"Za hlupáky?" Odpověděl stejným tónem zlobr.

"A teď vás všechny stihne den!"

Čaroděj, bez varování objevivší se na vysoké skále vztyčil svou kouzelnou hůl.

"Kdo je to?"

"Nemám šajnu."

"Že bysme ho zblajzli taky?"

Jeden rázný úder hole neočekávaně rozpůlil skálu v půl. Vpustil do místa zářné paprsky ranního slunce, které jako tiší spasitelé pokryly těla obrovských zlobrů, měníc jejich kůži v tmavě šedivý kámen. Když lesem dozněl jejich žalostný křik, zbyly už z těl jen prázdné sochy, bez známek života. Trpaslíci propukli v nadšení, když jejich životy byly rázem uchráněny před strašlivým osudem. Elf si hlasitě oddechl, ale svůj pohled zapíchl do šedého čaroděje. Měl na něj spoustu otázek. Čaroděj ale nijak nevyčkával. Seběhl dolů a pomáhal ostatním dostat se z pytlů a z pout. Jakmile byli konečně volní, začali se ti, kteří byli spoutáni nad rožněm, postupně oblékat a obouvat, což byla pro Zathara opravdu komická podívaná.

Čistě z důvodu uklidnění jeho mysli, vytáhl svou placatku, která dle vší logiky, měla být stále minimálně ze čtvrtiny plná, nicméně, realita byla daleko krutější a elf si po tomto zjištění zoufale povzdechl.

"Proč ten rum furt dochází?" Zeptal se sám sebe a seskočil ze skály. Za normálních okolností by to neměl být problém, jenže při dopadu se s ním nějak zatočil svět a musel pár kroků ucouvnout, aby udržel rovnováhu. "Jo aha," podíval se opět na placatku. "Tak proto!"

Tím na sebe ale upoutal pozornost již ustrojených a ozbrojených trpaslíků, především nejblíže stojícího Dwalina. "Moment!" Zahalekal. "To mi chcete říct, že tohle elfí špidloucho tady hrálo o naše životy úplně namol?"

"No," potvrdil Zathar. "Za střízliva bych to rozhodně neudělal, jestli narážíte na tohle."

Fili, Kili a Bofur se pobaveně uchechtli, zatímco Dwalinovi tvářičky se dotčením nafoukli. Elf lhostejně mávl nad urážkami, jenž se na něj sesypaly a to ze dvou důvodů. Zaprvé, byly pro něj irelevantní, zadruhé, nemluvil _khuzdul_, tím pádem jim nerozuměl. Místo toho si to namířil přímo k tomu zatracenému čaroději, který zrovna rozprávěl s Thorinem.

"Kam jste se vydal, smím-li se zeptat?" Byla první otázka, kterou čaroději trpaslík položil.

"Podívat se dopředu." _Typická vyhýbavá odpověď_, pomyslel si elf, když se pomalu blížil.

"A proč jste se vrátil?" Nešlo si nevšimnout jisté nevraživosti v hlase a Zathar se ani nedivil. Taky by nebyl v nejlepší náladě, kdyby právě o fousek unikl své vlastní konzumaci.

"Podíval jsem se nazpět," trpaslík vděčně sklonil hlavu s jemně se usmál. "Ošklivá záležitost. Hlavně, že jste všichni celí," ukázal špičkou hole na právě přicházejícího Zathara. "Věřím, že za to můžete děkovat našemu lupiči a mému starému příteli. Thorine, dovolte, abych vám představil-"

"Už jsme se viděli," přerušil elf tvrdě čaroděje a sjel trpaslíka od hlavy k patě.

"Vskutku?" Opáčil Thorin stejně nevraživým tónem a pátravě si elfa prohlížel a ano, uznal, že mu je povědomý. Přeci jen, takový potetovaný obličej se nezapomíná.

"Jo. Dva roky zpátky, Ered Luin. Hodil jste po mně sekerou," věnoval trpaslíkovi cynický pohled, zatímco Thorin se nad tou vzpomínkou nostalgicky pousmál.

"Máte problém, Mithrandire," obořil se elf na čaroděje ihned, jak zaregistroval, že se ten neřád snaží o útěk. "Kde je Kath?" Trpaslíci stojící okolo poznali zuřivost v elfově hlase, a sám Zathar si moc dobře všiml náhlé změny v Thorinově tváři, kde spatřil hanbu a výčitky.

I přesto, že jistá nevraživost ze strany trpaslíků vůči Kathylien byla na místě, všichni brzo po jejím odchodu věděli až příliš dobře, že reagovali přehnaně a věděl to především Thorin. Marně mohl bědovat nad svou prchlivostí, nad uvědoměním si vlastních chyb. Byla ještě dítě a kletby, které proti ní vyřkl, byly neodpustitelné. Není proto překvapením, když byl přesvědčen, že zlobry na ně seslal sám _Mahal_, jako potrestání.

"Kathylien je v bezpečí a brzy se k nám připojí," čaroděj zpražil trpasličího krále varovným pohledem, aby zachoval mlčení. Díky všem Valar, že poslechl. "Nemusíš mít obavy, Esgalone."

"Zathar," procedil elf nevraživě a trpaslíci šokem zkameněli, neb si po slyšení onoho jména uvědomili, v čím společnosti tu stojí. Ano, až taková byla Zatharova reputace. Jediní Fili, Kili a Bilbo, si zachovali klidný výraz. Bratři proto, neboť _lovce odměn_ již znali díky Kathie a Bilbo jednoduše proto, protože vůbec netušil, kdo nebo co je nějaký Zathar zač.

Elf pohlédl směrem ke zkamenělým zlobrům a zpět na Thorina. Pro zachování dobré vůle jemně pokynul hlavou a byl překvapen, když trpaslík stejně odpověděl. "Museli sem sestoupit až z Obroviště," pronesl k oběma společníkům. "To není normální, zlobři jsou teritoriální."

"Odkdy se toulají tak jižně?" Přitakal Pavéza a oba tázavě pohlédli na čaroděje.

"Už dávno ne. Naposledy od doby, kdy tu vládla temná síla."

Elfův žaludek se rázem zvedl, jakmile se obraz jeho přítele, rozpadajícího se na kusy, prodral do jeho mysli. Odvrátil zrak, předstírající, že pozoruje okolí, ale sokolímu oku čaroděje neunikl. "A vůbec, jak se sem dostali? Na světle se pohybovat nemohou, takže co?" Pokusil se o rychlo změnu tématu.

"Jeskyně," byla mu prostá odpověď od Thorina. "Musí tu mít někde poblíž jeskyni."

"Máš bod," zamířil na trpaslíka Zathar ukazováčkem.

On i ostatní z výpravy začali procházet nejbližší okolí, snažící se onu jeskyni najít. Jen Thorin zůstal pozadu, promlouvající tiše s čarodějem. Nikdo tomu nevěnoval příliš pozornost, až na malého hobita, jehož zvídavost ho donutila schovat za kmen širokého dubu a pozorně poslouchat.

"Provedl jsem něco strašného, Gandalfe, já-"

"Ano," přerušil čaroděj rázně Thorinovo přiznání. "Vím o tom. Mluvil jsem s ní."

"Tohle jsem nikdy… Je v pořádku?" Upřímná starost v Thorinově hlase přiměla Bilba se pousmát.

"V rámci možností. Nechtěla se za žádnou cenu vrátit, dalo mi hodně práce, ji přesvědčit," čaroděj se zhluboka nadechl a protáhl si páteř. "I když, nutno podotknout, že vaše rozčílení bylo na místě, navzdory tomu, jak moc bylo zbrklé."

"Takže vy jste věděl o té…Věci, nemám pravdu?" Sykl Thorin vyčítavě. "Měl jste mi to říct! Kdybych to věděl, ni z toho se nemuselo stát!"

"Kdybyste to věděl," Gandalfům hlas zmohutněl a zburácněl, "nikdy byste jí nedovolil tu smlouvu podepsat. Navíc, nebylo to mé tajemství, abych vám to říkal. A stejně tak apeluji na vás, aby se o tom nikdo jiný nedozvěděl."

"Našli jsme to!" Jejich dialog byl rázem přerušen, když spatřili na kopci Filiho, jak divoce mává rukou. Tím debatu ukončili a vydali se za ním.

A vskutku, byla to ona. Zlobří jeskyně, plná nakradených cenností, zvířecích zdechlin a neskutečného smradu, jeho strůjcem budou patrně ty zdechliny. A pak ještě jeden faktor, ale ani jeden z členů výpravy, ani Zathar a rozhodně ani čaroděj, nehodlali zjišťovat, zda se mýlí, či ne. Už je ta představa, že by to snad byla pravda, byla děsivá a obracela žaludky naruby.

"Mahal, to je smrad!" Zakníkal Ori a přikryl si nos kapesníkem.

"To je poklad zlobrů," vysvětloval Gandalf stejně přidušeným hlasem. "Dejte pozor, čeho se dotýkáte.

"Nebo koho," zavrčel Dwalin směrem k elfovi, který mu na oplátku věnoval sladký úsměv.

"Ale ale, takhle na veřejnosti?" Nebýt již tak stísněného prostoru a faktu, že sahal elfovi po ramena, zlomil by mu nos.

Bofur se mezitím zastavil u hromádky zlatých mincí a dalších cenností, na které si díval s jistou touhou a lítostí. "Přijde mi škoda, nechat to tu jen tak válet," pronesl zamyšleně. "Kdokoliv by si to mohl vzít."

"Souhlasím," přitakal Glóin horlivě. "Nori," zvolal na společníka. "Dojdi pro lopatu."

"A není to krádež?" Pípl Ori, který se zničehonic objevil po Zatharově pravici a v ruce pevně svíral…prak.

"Nope," odvětil elf prostě a když se na něj trpaslík tázavě podíval, svěsil ramena a pustil se do vysvětlování: "Když ukradneš již kradenou věc, tak už to vlastně krádež není. Je to poctivá držba."

A světe div se, takové motto se trpaslíkům vskutku zalíbilo. Časem se ukáže, zda to bylo k dobrému či ke špatnému, i když… Obchodování s nimi bude asi nervy drásající.

"Počkám venku," zamumlal, ale než se otočil, zabodl ukazováček do čaroděje. "My dva si ještě promluvíme, Mithrandire."

S uvoleným nádechem přivítal při opuštění zapuchlé jeskyně čerstvý vzduch. Jak moc mu chyběl! Usadil se na spadlý kmen stromu a potichu se snažil pospojovat vše, co se dnes vlastně stalo. První, bod, ten nejdůležitější, zahrnoval samozřejmě Kathie. Ačkoliv mu čaroděj přísahal, že je v pořádku a co nevidět se dostaví, nemohl se zbavit toho nepříjemného pocitu v břiše. Až příliš dobře si všiml těch provinilých výrazů trpaslíků, když zmínil její jméno. Něco se stalo, tím si byl jistý. Druhý bod byl prostý. Nechápal, jak je možné že ho trpaslíci ještě nezabili, nezmrzačili či nehodili do toho ohně. Přeci jen, elf byl, drzý také, a přesto tu seděl, živý a zdravý. Podezřelé.

Zvedl hlavu a potichu zapískal krátkou melodii. Bylo již na čase, aby se Giselle vrátila ke svému pánovi. O Tordena starosti neměl, neb dobře věděl, že kůň jako on, se o sebe dokáže postarat sám.

"Ehrm," ozvalo se vedle něj tiché zakašlání a on se otočil. Tedy, spíše shlédl níže, neb se drobný hobit dožadoval jeho pozornosti.

"Ááá," zasmál se Zathar. "Můj kumpán ve zločinu! Jste mistr improvizace, pane…?" Ač si to nerad přiznával, jméno hobita mu v tom zmatku dočista vypadlo.

"Pytlík," odpověděl hobit zdvořile a přátelsky se usmál. "Bilbo Pytlík ze Dna pytle. Vám říkají Zathar, pokud se nepletu? To je… Tedy… Vy jste," nervózně si odkašlal. "Vlastně nejste…"

"Typický? Podle vašich představ?" Napomohl mu elf a rozesmál se ještě víc.

"Ano," přiznal hobit a zahanbeně sklonil zrak. "Vypadáte…jinak, než elfové, o kterých jsem četl v knihách. Ale není to špatné 'jinak', to v žádném případě!" Na koktavý hlásek drobného stvoření elf reagoval spěšným položením dlaně na malé rameno.

"V pořádku, můj maličký příteli. Máte pravdu, trochu vybočuji ze zaběhlých standardů, ale každý nemůže být dokonalý, no ne snad?" Opět se vesele zasmál a připálil si dýmku. S přivřenýma očima hleděl na východ a Bilba v tu chvíli velmi zajímalo, co se teď tomu zvláštnímu elfovi asi honí hlavou.

"Takže," rozhodl se hobit v konverzaci pokračovat, "pochopil jsem to správně, že znáte Kathylien?"

Na Bilba se nepodíval, ale vyfoukl z dýmky dokonalý kruh a cukl mu koutek. "Jo. Už od dětství. Po smrti jejího strýce jsem se zařekl, že na ní dohlédnu. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem dopustil, aby ji ten zatracený čaroděj zlákal na tuhle šílenou výpravu, se má práce zasekla na fatálním selhání."

"Ale to není-" Hobit se již snažil něco namítnout, ale náhlý návrat trpaslíků a čaroděje z jeskyně ho přerušil. Bilbo byl přivolán ostatními trpaslíky k výpomoci se zabalením věcí a Zathar si tak na kmeni v klidu vychutnával svůj uvolňující tabák. Pro tentokrát to byl opravdu JEN tabák.

Při pozorování dění kolem zpozoroval dva meče, přinesené z jeskyně. Jeden z nich, dlouhý dvousečný meč, dřímal Gandalf a nezdálo se, že by se ho chtěl vzdát. Spolu s ním však držel ještě něco dalšího. Krátký mečík, snad dýku? Ušklíbl se, když ji čaroděj podával Bilbovi, ale ne snad se špatným úmyslem. Modlil se, aby ten dobromyslný půlčík nikdy nemusel vzít cizí život. Změnilo by ho to, už navždy.

Druhý meč, palaš, zase podrobně zkoumal Thorin. Poznal by tyto dvě ostří, i kdyby byl uzavřený slepý v naprosté tmě. Glamdring a Orkrist, slavné meče Gondolinu, ukované v témže místě v Prvním věku. Zvláštní, že se ocitli ve zlobří hordě, avšak na druhou stranu, opět budou dostávat svému původnímu účelu. Navzdory některým svým soukmenovcům, kteří si zakládají na hodnotě odkazu a nutnosti 'držet si své', věřil, že meč si nositele vybírá a nic proti tomu nenamítal.

Thorin Pavéza zřejmě přemýšlel nad podobnou věcí, protože vycítil elfův pohled na onom ostří a pln očekávání na něj pohlédl. Jak moc byl překvapen, když Zathar jen na znamení souhlasu kývl a věnoval mu dokonce slabý úsměv. Ze všech _khulum_, které kdy potkal, tento ho zatím stále jen překvapoval. Vlastně se vymykal skoro každému vědění, které o jeho rase trpasličí král nabyl. Už jen ta skutečnost, že si elf nenárokoval právoplatné dědictví svých předků, zanechával na tváři všech trpaslíků šokované výrazy.

Náhle se ozývající podezřelé zvuky v pozadí přinutili elfa se ostře otočit. Ve stromech se něco hýbalo, něco, co tam nepatřilo.

"Gandalfe!" Varovný tón dostal čaroděje okamžitě do pozoru. "Něco se blíží!"

Tato krátká věta zalarmovala trpaslíky nevídanou rychlostí. Seskupili se vedle Gandalfa, který jen tak tak stačil vykřikovat rozkazy.

"Držte se pohromadě, pospěšte! Taste meče!" A nyní i ostatní členové výpravy začali slyšet ty prapodivné dupající zvuky, doprovázené snad něčím, co mohlo být snad taženo po zemi. Vlastně, rozhodně to znělo, jako něčí spřežení a Zathar i Gandalf již začínali tušit. A byli si úplně jistí ve chvíli, kdy se ozval hlasitý jekot a mezi ně vletěl povoz tažený deseti obrovskými zajíci.

"Zloději! Požár! Vražda!"

A právě potom, vzdychli čaroděj i elf naráz: "Radagast…"

* * *

Zatímco dva čarodějové pokračovali ve své diskuzi v soukromí a ostatní trpaslíci předstírali, že se je nesnaží odposlouchávat a Bilbo byl přespříliš fascinovaný pakobylkou, jež se zjevila na jazyku hnědého čaroděje, Zathar bedlivě pozoroval okolí. Něco bylo špatně. A dokonce moc špatně. Giselle se nikdy nevracela takhle dlouho a její jemný sluch dokázal zachytit volání i na míle daleko. A jako potvrzení jeho obav ze z lesa ozvalo zběsilé zařehtání a než se všichni stačili otočit, vyskočil z pod stromů mohutný černý hřebec, zrychleně oddechující.

"Tordene!" Zathar vyskočil na nohy a spěchal ke zvířeti. Jako jediný na to měl odvahu, neboť ani trpaslíci, ani hobit, dokonce ani jeden z čarodějů, nechtěli riskovat hněv rozzuřeného zvířete.

Kůň poznal dvounožce, jež stál před ním a věděl, že je dobrý přítel, avšak věci, které viděl, ho doháněli k nepříčetnosti. Divoce se vzpínal, prudce střihal ušima a stále varovně otáčel hlavu do hlubin lesa.

"Uklidni se, chlapče," pomalu se ke zvířeti přiblížil, šeptal uklidňující slova a uchopil ho za ohlávku. Hřebec se nechal, ale stále zuřivě hrabal kopytem. "_Mani marte?_ _Man le trasta, Torden? Man cenich?_" (Co se stalo? Co tě trápí, Tordene? Co jsi viděl?)

Odpovědi se mu dostalo dříve, než by si popravdě přál, když se z míst, odkud přicválal Torden, ozvalo zlověstné zavytí. Pohledy všech se protáhly. Tasili zbraně.

"To byl vlk," ptal se hobit ihned, velmi vyplašeně. "Jsou tam vlci?"

Bofur, stojící s válečným krumpáčem nejblíže, ale zavrtěl hlavou. "Vlk? Ne, tohle nebyl žádný vlk!"

Zatharovi oči zdivočeli. "Pozor!" Zakřičel, jakmile spatřil vrrka, plížícího se z kopce k nim. Sliny mu hladově stékaly z tlamy. Elf neváhal. Vyskočil, odrazil se od skály a s tasenými dýkami nabodl bestii oba spánky, až se svalila k zemi mrtvá. A další následovala, přímo za ním, přeskočila mrtvolu padlého druha a svalila Glóina k zemi. Před usmrcením onoho trpaslíka jí zabránila čepel Orkristu v rukou Thorina, ale další vrrk se objevila za jeho zády. Kili, jediný lučištník výpravy, hbitě napnul tětivu a vystřelil první šíp. Podařilo se mu strefit vrrka do prsou, ale nezabil ho. Šelma se skutálela z kopce dolů, kde jí až Dwalin zarazil sekeru do hlavy.

"Vrrčí zvěd," prskl Thorin a vytáhl ostří z vrrkova krku. "Skřetí smečka nebude daleko."

"Skřetí smečka?" A v tento moment zatoužil hobit po svém milovaném křesle, plápolajícím krbu a veškerém bezpečí poskytovaném Dnem pytle. Zatracený čaroděj!

A onen čaroděj se prudce obrátil na Thorina, s tónem značně rozladěným. "Komu jste o své výpravě řekl? Kromě vaší rodiny?"

"Nikomu," odpověděl rozhodně.

"Komu jste o ní řekl?" Zopakoval čaroděj zvýšeným hlasem.

"Nikomu, přísahám!" Stál si Thorin pevně za svým a přiblížil se k čaroději. "U Durina, co se to tady děje?"

"Co se tu děje?" Vykřikl Zathar skoro nevěřícně s falešným smíchem. "Pronásledují vás, to se děje!" Několika dlouhými kroky zkrátil vzdálenost mezi ním a Gandalfem a se zuřivostí býka na něj ukázal prstem. "Zeptám se znovu, Mithrandire. Kde. Je. Kathie?!"

"V bezpečí," ujišťoval ho čaroděj. "Dokud se nevrátí k nám," dodal již trochu nejistě.

"Musíme odtud zmizet!" Naléhal Dwalin.

"Nemůžeme!" Ozval se Ori z kopce. "Nemáme poníky, utekli!"

"Odlákám je!" Přihlásil se až s přílišnou dychtivostí Radagast Hnědý, ale to s tím se Gandalf nehodlal smířit.

"Nemůžeš je odlákat, Radagaste, doženou tě!"

Elf zatnul pěsti jak nejsilněji mohl a pevně sevřel vraníka za ohlávku. "Máte pravdu," oba čarodějové i celá výprava se na něj otočili. "Zajíce z Rhosgobelu možná doženou," hodil očkem na černého hřebce, "ale jeho nikdy. Půjdu já."

Než kdokoliv stačil cokoliv namítnout, vyhoupl se ladně na hřebcův neosedlaný hřbet a děkoval Valar, že mu to dovolil.

"Utíkejte na západ," pronesl svá poslední slova a naklonil se k hřebci. "_Noro lim, Torden. Asca!_"

* * *

**_Esta sinome, Giselle - Odpočiň si, Giselle_**

**_Mani marte?_ _Man le trasta, Torden? Man cenich - Co se stalo? Co tě trápí, Tordene? Co jsi viděl?_**

**_Noro lim, Torden. Asca! - Cválej rychle, Tordene. Pospěš si!_**


	20. Upozornění omluva

**!DŮLEŽITÉ!**

Jak bych to podala nějak hezky...  
Pokračování nebude. Opravdu se strašně moc moc moc moc moc omlouvám, ale mě nějak opustila chuť do tohohle příběhu. Přehltila jsem ho. Přehltila jsem dobrý příběh a to mě mrzí, a proto už v tom nechci pokračovat.

**ALE!**

Neznamená to, že ho jen tak zahodím a bye bye, nashle v nicotné části mé mozkové fantazie!

Nope, takhle to nedopadne a proto je vrchní nadpis veliký, vykřičníkovitý a tučný...tlustý...antidietní! :D Já jsem totiž kdysi dávno slíbila crossover na tehdy nejmenované světy (a taky jsem slíbila ještě jednu krátkou ff na Hobita...heh...ta je rozepsaná :D). No, slib je splněn, fanfikce již visí.

Je to spojení dvou světů, Středozemě a Thedasu, takže ano, crossover na Dragon age: Inquisition a Hobita (teda o tu knížku tam až tolik nejde, ono se to odehrává pár let po Bitvě pěti armád, ale časově to bylo nejblíž). A abych některé z vás potěšila, jednou z postav se účastnících je i Zathar. Ano, TEN Zathar. Lovec odměn, potetovaný elf a alkoholik z Hraničářů se Severu. Tím pádem tam budou jisté souvislosti. Například: Jak to, že Durinův rod přežil Bitvu pěti armád? (To je...smutný důvod...)

Takže, pokud jste na mě nezanevřeli (prosím, nedělejte to, já teď nastoupila na vejšku a vážně se snažím!) mrkněte na prolog a první kapitolu k mé nové fanfikci z názvem **Among the Others** :D


End file.
